A Pirate's Resolve
by Anjelle
Summary: Luffy has finally reached his dream of becoming the Pirate King. He goes to visit Ace's grave to finally finish his journey. But really, there's more adventure awaiting him. When he arrives on an uninhabited island with his crew, he's attacked by a stranger. However, perhaps this boy isn't a stranger after all. Ace & Luffy brotherly fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to the song Memories by Maki Otsuki (1st One Piece Ending) so you guys should try listening to it too. Maybe it will make it better :D **

**This takes place 10 years after Ace's death, so Luffy is 27 and Ace would have been 30.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own One Piece. If I did, Ace never would have died and I never would have felt compelled to write this ;_;**

* * *

The sky was the clearest of blues that day. There was a calm wind that brought with it the simple sounds of nearby birds. Located in the New World, this island was out of place with its perfect serenity. It was due to that, one would think, that the memorials had remained unharmed. Two large, carved stones rested above the largest hill, engulfed in a field of flowers and swords. Atop one a Captain's jacket blew in the light breeze, tattered and worn over the seasons; atop the other, broken beads and an all too familiar orange hat.

A figure clad in red approached the graves, its jacket swaying with the wind, held down only by his broad shoulders. Two bottles of liquor in hand, he stopped in front of the rather large monuments. A calm smile passed his lips.

"Been a while," stated the man as he plopped to the ground, sitting cross-legged. He fingered the cork of the first bottle, taking a rather large swig before lowering it to his lap, crouching all the more. "A long while. It's been tough. I'm sure it was for you two, as well." He chuckled to himself, his voice growing louder as he raised his hand to push back his ebony, matted hair.

Taking a moment to adjust himself, he took note of the graves' condition: no wilted flowers, cracks or rusted swords. After all this time, it still hadn't been forgotten. This filled the man's body with warm waves of satisfaction. He took another, much smaller, swig of alcohol. His smile widened, only slightly. "Sorry," his voice rang, rather high-pitched for someone his age, "I should have come sooner. Guess I'm still pretty hopeless. Shishishi!" His laugh was much quieter this time, but not forced.

He quickly rose to his feet, both bottles in hand, and lightheartedly bounced nearer to the graves. The man fingered the engraving of the smaller one. His hand stopped at "Ace" and at this an even brighter smile emerged from his face, nostalgia at the name kicking in. His gaze turned to the hat that rested above it. The orange had faded to a near-brown. The edges were rough and worn by time. Scattered holes burdened its surface. Truly, it showed just how slow he had been and how long he had taken to finally get to where he was.

"You're an old man now, Ace," snickered the raven haired man. "Shows just how short life is."

He chugged the rest of the bottle and opened the second. A large toothy grin crossed his face. It reached from ear to ear as he poured the liquor over both Ace and Newgate's graves, another "shishishi" escaping through the tiny gaps in his teeth. The liquid poured gently over the polished stone, glistening in the sunlight, almost as if the graves were smiling.

"I heard from Marco that the two of you liked this brand of sake. Hope he was right."

He went silent and looked behind the memorial, a sword placed for each of the lives lost during the Great War. Even those had been preserved despite the large volume scattered across the field. It made him so proud to know how much they meant to the ones they had left behind.

The liquid finished pouring. Now the stones had dark, wet streaks running down them.

"So much has happened since then. A lot has changed. We're still not finished, though." He put his hand on his opposing bicep in a pose of confidence. A proud grin made its way onto his face. "But I still have some fight left in me! No time to give up, isn't that right, my brother?"

A strong wind blew past him. His jacket just barely held to his shoulders.

"It's been a long journey, hasn't it? Do you remember Alabasta? That was our first reunion. One of the only times we met after our journeys began. Look where we are now." He paused a moment and swallowed back the trembling in his voice. "We've made it, Ace. We're here."

"Luffy," bellowed a much deeper voice from behind. He spun calmly to see the green-haired swordsman approach the horizon. He halted at the base of the hill and waited with his arms crossed, smiling proudly over at his Captain.

"Yo!" Luffy waved towards his first mate and started trotting away in his direction. He paused, thought for a second, and turned back around. "Just one more thing!"

He faced the graves once more, noting their firm, strong stature. It was a perfect fit for Whitebeard and Ace. The Captain removed the straw hat that was resting around his neck. He placed it firmly alongside his brother's and backed away to get a good look at it, giving it a smile of approval. It felt strange not to have it still hanging from his neck. "I kept my promise. Keep it safe for me, ok?"

"Oi, Luffy!"

"Coming!" called the black-haired man, running eagerly to his crewmate. He caught up rather quickly and stretched while walking alongside the swordsman. "Need me to find your way back to the ship?" the Captain teased.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

Luffy laughed at this and continued to bounce away from the clearing. A heavy wind caught his attention. He turned around one last time to see the hats and jacket dancing in the open air. He smiled rather solemnly as he watched before he continued walking away.

"Goodbye, Ace."

* * *

**A/N (Again): ;_; The feels. I kept remembering the scene where Ace died while writing this and now I'm all depressed...damn it Oda!**

**So, to clear a few things up just in case you had some questions:**

**Luffy has been the Pirate King for a quite few years, so that's not recent. However, the reason he acts like he just fulfilled his promise is because this was the first time he got to visit Ace's grave, since he spent 2 years training, fought his way through the New World to become the Pirate King, and (what I think he'd do anyways) keeping peace with his crew and keeping the Grand Line in order.**

**He may seem a little OOC, but that's because I'm trying to portray him as an adult which is kind of hard. I think at that age he would have calmed down and smartened up a bit (I think he'd have to in order to become Pirate King, seeing as he has so much to go through to get there. It would make him a little more mature, don't you think?) but retained his goofy and child-like manner at the same time. Luffy's a pretty hard character to write in normally, but trying to figure out what he'd be like in 10 years is...well, pretty damn hard XD**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story thus far and what you think should happen in it. Any ideas you throw my way will definitely be appreciated, since I'm not exactly sure how it's going to go. But I will assure you, this is still an Ace and Luffy fanfic, even if he's dead. Well, you'll find out soon ;)**


	2. The Straw Hat

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

The crew practically threw themselves onto the island once they had arrived. It had been almost a month since their last stop and, despite being pirates, they needed a break on solid ground. The entire populace of the smaller ship remained frozen in the sand, happily cheering as their superiors watched from the main ship. They laughed at the reactions from the other crew, who were all too unfamiliar with their Captain's many whims.

"Looks like we might lose some more, Captain," Nami teased, pulling back her long, orange hair and trapping it within a band.

The man sitting on the ship's figurehead laughed at this, his rather large mouth spreading from ear to ear. Once he caught his breath, he scratched his head with a smile. "Well, wouldn't be a first, now would it?" He watched the newcomers as they celebrated their survival and danced around on shore. Really, none of them had experience being out at sea for so long. It was no wonder they were relieved.

"Really, Luffy, you shouldn't be so relaxed just because you're the Pirate King, you know." Nami rubbed her temple. Though she was used to his behaviour after all of these years, she still couldn't help but lecture him. After all, who else would keep him in line?

A green-haired swordsman lowered the anchor as the rest of the crew prepared to disembark. Once he finished, the nine of them headed to shore, leaving their captain behind. They were there to train some rookies and the ones who completed the training would be allowed to join the Straw Hat crew officially. After all, the Captain didn't like having large groups, even if they wouldn't be on the main ship.

The nine commanders stood before the potential recruits and gave them a pep talk before they began; all the while their Captain remained on deck, watching with his usual grin. Jinbei was the one responsible for the training itself. The others would go through their usual routine of exploring the island and gathering supplies.

While it was called training, it was more a test of their skills. After gaining world-wide recognition as the Pirate King, pirates flocked to join the infamous Straw Hat Luffy on his ship. He couldn't allow them all on, and he didn't particularly want any more crew mates. He preferred small groups for their closeness. His commanders were his only family. He gathered up nine other ships and had pirates join those ships, each under the command of one of his nakama. The ones who passed this test would join one of the divisions. Even then the ships rarely stuck together. Often they would be scattered across the Grand Line and New World.

Just before Jinbei was to begin, Luffy stood from his seat on the figurehead. The pirates looked up at him in silence and awe. He gave them one of his trademark smiles, took a deep breath and shouted.

"Freedom!"

The crowd of men and women cheered at this and it seemed that was all that was needed to lift their spirits and get their blood running for the "training" they would be put through. Their cheers sounded throughout the island. Straw Hat and his remaining commanders headed into the forested area beyond the shore.

"Still doesn't feel right," grumbled Luffy as he rubbed his matted hair in hopes of finding his trademark hat.

"Don't complain about it now." Zoro stated, arms crossed in his usual fashion.

"Why did you leave it behind anyways?" asked Sanji, his interest just slightly piqued. He had to admit that it was rather strange to see him without it. They were all pretty surprised when he had returned from the last island without it. No one had asked about it, though.

Luffy paused. The crew looked back at him and noted his slight smile.

"To move forward."

Their Captain began walking without a further explanation. He was always like that and after a decade they had gotten used to his rather ambiguous behaviour. Though all of them had changed drastically since that first year when they first met, Luffy's personality was relatively the same. He had matured, yes, and now put more thought into his actions. However, he was still a very laid-back, cheerful guy.

They decided not to press the matter and divided into pairs, leaving Luffy to explore alone. He normally did. No one could keep up with his train of thought and, seeing as he was the strongest person among them, it was best if he just did what he wanted. Nothing bad could happen to as inhuman a pirate as he was.

"Hmmm…feels weird. Maybe I should find a new hat at the next island," he though aloud, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He'd been a month without it, but the feeling of discomfort hadn't dissipated. "Though, I don't want to replace it…"

A pair of eyes watched from the foliage as the pirate made his way on ground. It jumped from tree to tree quietly in an effort to keep itself from being caught. Its eyes darted around the man, searching for any signs of danger. He was completely oblivious.

Something glinted, catching Luffy's attention as it soared his way. He tilted his head slightly to allow the weapon to pass by. Looking at it, he realized it was a crudely-made spear. The handle was stained red. He blinked and stared for a little longer before dismissing the attack and continuing the inward discussion about his hat. Despite his lacking attention, he noticed the "cheh" sound his attacker made from within the greenery. Still, he wasn't interested. After all he had been through over the years, it was unlikely that anything on that uninhabited island would be capable of killing him.

He heard footsteps scampering against the bark of the trees and the rustling of leaves as his attacker changed position. Luffy sighed and scratched his head. His interest piqued a little at the sound: the light-weighted noise it made as its feet hit the branches indicated its small stature. No doubt it was a child. Again he glimpsed at the spear and the blood that coated the wood of its handle. Blank expression on his face, he picked up the weapon to study it further. As he did so, his hands were dyed lightly with red. The pirate gawked absentmindedly at the crimson on his hand before continuing his walk, spear still in hand.

"Well, whatever," he said, stretching as the shadows of the trees passed over his figure. He knew he was still being watched, but what did it matter?

The child growled low under his breath, clearly displeased by the pirate's actions. Now he had one less weapon to utilize. He decided to analyze his target further before his next attack. Clearly this one was different. The man had an air of calmness about him. He hadn't been phased when the spear was thrown at his head. In fact, it didn't seem like he cared.

That man was strange. Clad in a red shirt and black shorts that went past his knees, he didn't seem like a big deal. In fact, he looked rather weak, which is why the boy was shocked when he managed to avoid the spear with such ease. The stranger's eyes were large and round, framed with black strands, only slightly long, not reaching his shoulders. In all honestly, he looked childish, weak even. He had a stupid, blank expression in his eyes, making him look only more so. The man's defining feature was a scar beneath his left eye. He was nothing special, and yet he had no response to the attack.

The boy wiped his sweat away, smearing blood onto his cheek. He gazed down at his bleeding hand, only then realizing he'd been hurt. The cuts stung as he clenched his fist. This was bad; his hands were his most valuable asset.

* * *

"It's amazing how much wildlife there is on this island," Usopp announced as he marveled at the many creatures running from Zoro's sword.

"It's ridiculous," the swordsman stated as he cut down a rather large lizard. Usopp picked up the body and threw it onto a cart trailing behind the two. He took a close look at it, noting that it was now full, and nodded. "I'll bet Luffy's having a blast exploring this place."

Usopp laughed at this. "No doubt. Anyways, I think this should be enough. We got a pretty good variety so I'm sure Sanji won't complain. We should probably head back."

The swordsman nodded in compliance, imagining Sanji's usual complaints being raised once more. "That damn Love Cook better be satisfied. The bastard is hard to please!" Usopp laughed at this, noting the swordsman's clearly incorrect direction.

"Zoro, this way." The sniper pointed in a very different direction, causing his companion to blush a little from embarrassment and angrily shout "I know that!" before stomping away in a familiar fashion.

The trees and foliage continued passing the two by as they headed back to their ship. After scaring the animals away, the place fell into a dead silence. Only their steps made any noise. It was rather awkward. There was something that had been on Usopp's mind for quite some time and he was sure that, if anyone, the First Mate would know. Still, he wondered if he should pry. Curiosity getting the best of him, he had to ask.

"Hey, Zoro…" His voice trailed off, catching the attention of the green-haired man. Zoro grunted, waiting for him to continue. "Luffy's hat…you were with him when he got rid of it, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What happened to it? When we left the last island, the two of you returned without it. I thought he'd give it back to Shanks, if anything."

Zoro stopped and pondered how to answer that. He knew what happened to it, but hadn't confirmed the reason why. He had his suspicions, though. Crossing his arms, the swordsman turned to look at the sniper, wording his answer in his head. "You know what was there, right?" Usopp nodded. They had known for quite some time that the graves of their comrades from the Great War were there, though it wasn't until last month that they had gotten the chance to actually go there. Luffy never seemed to be in a rush to visit them. After finding One Piece, they had all suspected that their Captain would want to hurry to the graves to tell his brother of his success, but four years had passed since then and he never mentioned it. They continued their route and, in time, arrived there. Only then did their Captain go to see his brother's grave.

"He left it there, on Fire Fist's tomb stone."

Usopp's eyes widened. He figured it was something like that, but still didn't believe it to be true. Luffy had always been protective of that hat. If it was ever damaged, he went into a rage, and when he was without it he seemed rather lost. Their Captain had left his most precious possession with his brother.

* * *

Luffy had been walking for quite some time and nothing on the island had caught his attention. He was a little interested in the kid, if only because he had thought the island to be uninhabited, but even that wasn't enough to keep him entertained. Where were the strange creatures and exotic foods? Where was the _meat?_ Really, that was all he wanted. Sanji's cooking was unrivaled but, without more ingredients, he wouldn't be able to cook enough for the rest of their journey. All of the trees were bare and there were no animals in sight. _What a boring place._

He heard something approach him from behind and ducked, rather effortlessly, to avoid four rusted knives. They buried themselves in a tree directly in his line of vision. "That was close," he said, though without any physical reaction. He studied the weapons for a second, reaching atop his head for his hat. A wave of recollection it him as he touched his hair. "Oh, right." He'd been doing that all month.

Again, Luffy heard the same "cheh" sound, this time from behind. He heard the child charge at him and sighed. "You really should stop this already." He turned his head to face his attacker. Upon looking at the boy, he froze. His already large eyes nearly doubled in size at the sight before him. The boy took advantage of this and kicked Luffy in the face. Too shocked to avoid it, the Pirate King fell backward, the boy's foot atop his face. The boy jumped back, prepared for retaliation, but the pirate just laid that watching the sky with a dumbfounded look on his face.

_Ace?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm such a troll. Sorry. I'll try to update as often as I can until the break's over to make up for it. **

**So this is the actual first chapter of the story. I really would appreciate any feedback and ideas in reviews. I'm always looking to hear what you guys like, hate and want to see.**

**I have a few questions for you guys. Please answer them for me. I'll give you a cookie :)**

**1) What do you think is happening/going to happen?**

**2) What would you like to see? (i.e. plot, fluff, genre, changes to characters, plot twists, characters ect...)**

**3) What do you like/not like about it?**

**Thanks so much to anyone who bothers to read and review my story!**


	3. Stubborn and Oblivious

**Disclaimer: I wrote this instead of celebrating the holidays (because I'm sick) so be greatful :P**

* * *

Luffy sat there for a few moments, gawking absently at the sky while his brain tried to processes what he had just seen. For a moment, his brother flashed into his mind, which was flooded by his last words. He remembered that day and the gaping hole in Ace's chest. He felt the weight of his brother slumped over his much smaller frame and the blood that stained his hands back then. Ace was dead.

The boy watched the man, who hadn't made the slightest twitch after landing. He inched closer with curiosity, though still on guard in case he tried anything. He got close enough to see that the man's eyes were open, so he wasn't unconscious. Was he dead? He skidded over to the man's side, though still at quite a distance, and eyed him warily. A minute passed, then another. He inched closer, just a bit. As he focused more on the stranger's face, he saw his eyes meet his. The boy jumped a bit and fingered his side, eyes blank when he realized he no longer had any weapons on him. The child perspired feverously, terrified that this stranger might attack him while he was unarmed.

Luffy hopped to his feet and studied the boy who, at this point, was trembling. Despite that, his brow remained furrowed and his glare was sharp. Luffy ignored the semblance to his brother momentarily and smiled at this, causing the boy to shift back. Whoever he was, he liked this kid. He had spunk. It reminded him of his two brothers from long ago.

Now he wanted to get a better look at him. For every step he took forward, the boy took two back. Still, he could see his face rather clearly. The boy's eyes were rather droopy. They didn't look tired, though. No, these eyes were focused. Determined. Strands of black waves hung in front of his eyes and framed his cheeks, while freckles decorated his face. It wasn't a trick of the light and he wasn't imagining things. Though he was a lot smaller and thinner than Ace, the resemblance was eerie.

"Hey," Luffy stuttered as his eyes flowed down to the child's arms and tattered clothing. Everything was red. He watched, speechless, as the liquid dripped from his fingertips. He reached out to help the boy out and check on his wounds.

The boy bent down to pick up a large stick he saw next to him, keeping his eyes focused on the enemy. Luffy took note of the boy's wince as he grasped the stick. Clearly something was wrong. He charged at Luffy, much like before, and jumped high into the air in an attempt to slam it into his skull._ Not this time._ Luffy grabbed the stick and it shattered under the force of his hand with ease.

The kid fell. Luffy caught him as he did so and looked down at the Ace look-a-like. He was wincing, scared of the fall. As his eyes slowly peered open, he was greeted by the blank face of the man he had tried to kill. After a sudden gasp, he wriggled and squirmed in protest of the stranger's touch. Luffy sighed.

"You're pretty stubborn, kid." At this, the boy thrust his fist forward. Another dodge. Then again, repeatedly, with both fists. Luffy easily maneuvered around the punches, but the boy's blood had started to fly and hit his clothes and face. With another sigh that sounded a bit like a groan, he put the kid down and knelt beside him. He kept his hands on the boy's shoulders as a precaution against future attacks. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt ya." His response was a deadly glare, in which Luffy pouted and mumbled "You're the one who started it," before continuing. He allowed the boy a few moments to calm before he dropped to the ground cross-legged and showed that he had no weapons on him. After being release the child seemed to settle, though he did not trust Luffy in the least and backed a few steps away. Luffy groaned.

"I need you here so I can look at those wounds." The boy paused to look at his bloodied arms, having forgotten that he was hurt in the first place. Still he wouldn't budge. Clearly his distrust was strong. After noticing that the boy was still rather cautious, Luffy remembered the spear he had carried with him. It had been dropped upon the raven-haired boy's_ friendly_ kick. He spun his head around to see it and had an idea.

The Pirate King's arm stretched in its usual fashion to grab hold of the crudely formed weapon before it snapped back in place and ended up in front on the child. The boy shouted in alarm. He ran farther back until he was up against a large trunk. This left the pirate rather perplexed. "What? You live in the New World and have never seen a devil fruit user?" His shocked expression and focus on the stretched arm was more than enough of an answer.

Luffy stretched his arm farther forward until it was inches from his scared foe. He nudged him a bit, urging him to grab onto the spear. "Here," he began, "you're worried I'll hurt you, right?" After a brief silence, he snatched the weapon away. That calmed him down.

"Now why don't you get over here so I can take a look at those wounds?" He didn't budge. "Looks like you've lost a lot of blood, kid." The boy prepared a fighting stance. He was far more stubborn than Luffy had originally hoped.

"You wanna die out here, brat?"

His words jolted the youth. His eyes filled with a sudden realization. After thinking more deeply, he was getting dizzy and his vision was blurred. He hadn't noticed before – the adrenaline was too strong. Reluctantly he motioned over to the adult, though not fully willing. He closed the distance between them and stood before the strange man, now refusing to make eye contact. It was quite a funny contrast.

Luffy smiled at this. At least the boy had some sense. He raised his right arm to the boy, who winced and shut his eyes tight, and gently grabbed hold of his arm. At this, the kid slowly peeked at the arm and watched what Luffy was doing as he scanned his arm for all its damage. He did this for the other arm as well after the boy had changed the hand he was holding the spear with. Then he looked at his clothes. They were clearly many sizes too small for the kid and were in horrible condition. He now knew how scared the boy was and knew to tread more carefully. They didn't need another outburst like the one from before, after all.

"Alright, I'm going to lift your shirt to check your chest. You understand?" The boy didn't reply, but relaxed in compliance. As he lifted the shirt, Luffy couldn't help but wince just as the child had before. The boy was thin. His ribcage showed and it was only then that Luffy noticed just how pale he was. On top of that were bloodied cuts and even a bit of missing flesh. It was repulsive to see on a child. His wounds were one thing, but there was something else wrong with him. Now he knew why he was so cautious.

Luffy noticed the kid staring at him, almost waiting for an answer. He sighed and gave him a weak smile. After so many years at sea, he'd seen most everything. At this point, it was hard to surprise him. He'd seen many cases similar to this. Though normally he remained uninterested, leaving the doctoring to Chopper, he'd picked up a few things over his career of piracy. This was the first time he'd seen a child in that state, at least to his knowledge. Noting the child's anticipation, he snickered.

"You're a tough brat, I'll give you that." The boy didn't know how to react to that. He wasn't used to conversations like that. In fact, this whole time he'd been rather confused by the weird man. Even then he didn't know whether he should be trusted. "What's your name?"

The boy remained silent.

"Have it your way." Luffy sprung to his feet and swung the boy over his shoulder. Just like earlier, the boy squirmed and resisted, but Luffy didn't pay it any attention. "We'll have you fixed up in no time! Shishishi!"

* * *

A woman with long, orange hair held a large, weathered bag over her shoulder. She sighed, wiping her brow, as her partner continued their task. The other woman, ebony hair pushed away from her face, crossed her arms over her chest. Dozens of hands sprouted from the trees.

"Ready, Nami?"

Nami swung the half-full bag to the ground, careful not to damage its contents, and held it open. "Whenever you are," she replied with a grin. The hands picked fruit from the treetops and dropped them into the bag. Within seconds, it was filled to the brim. Nami took a rope and knotted it around the lip of the bag. Once more she heaved it over her shoulder. "I think that'll be good for the next while. We can always come back out later if our Captain decides to eat it all." They both laughed at this.

"Alright," Robin replied, picking up her own bag from the ground.

As they walked back to the ship, Robin couldn't help but notice her crewmate's grumbling. Looking over at Nami, she noticed the girl was slumped over and lacking her usual high spirits. This confused her. It also made her curious.

"What is it?"

"Hmm?" the redhead replied, her voice low and uninterested.

"You're upset."

"It's Luffy." Robin tilted her head at this, urging her to continue. "You know how he is. He always brings back trouble. I really don't want to deal with that again today."

Robin laughed at this. True, that was the usual pattern. Despite proving himself to the world, the Pirate King was a lot of trouble. If he hadn't found himself such a tolerant crew, he never would have made it as far as he did. Even then, he hadn't escaped unscathed. After so much long, hard-fought battles it was astonishing that he was still alive. Everything he did just seemed to give his nakama more hardship. He was never abandoned, though. He gave them something so precious in return: dreams, freedom. A place to belong. Family.

Nami noticed the pleased smile on her friend's face. She let out a heavy sigh and adjusted the bag of fruit. "You don't mind it, do you?"

"Not at all," Robin replied with a smile. "Without him, where would I be right now?" She was still smiling, but the weight of her words brought Nami to a halt. They were the same. If it wasn't for that stupid man she called her Captain, she never would have known that happiness she now did. She would still be under Arlong's control, watching as her island suffered by his hand. She wouldn't be so close to completing a map of the world.

Robin was no different. After running all her life, she found people who accepted her. They didn't care about her past. Whether she was called the Demon of Ohara or Miss All Sunday, it didn't matter to them. They accepted her. They cared for her. And it all started with that clumsy Straw Hat boy.

"Yeah. Luffy's…" Nami's face brightened up as she recalled all of their adventures as teens and young adults. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"Indeed." Robin nodded and Nami sighed once more.

"Alright, fine. I guess we'll just have to clean up whatever mess he brings back!" She stretched her shoulders and the two continued the short walk back to their sea-bound home.

* * *

**A/N: To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much ;A; I look forward to your continued support! You're the reason I updated so soon! In fact, I'm going to start on chapter 3 right after updating!**

**To my lovely reviewers~**

**99 luffy: Actually I was going to do that but I couldn't think who the mother would be and I don't like pairing canon characters with OCs so I had to change the idea. Ace belongs to everyone! :D**

**XxSaorixX: Here's your update! :D I wanted to keep to the manga/anime storyline that's out so far so I had to let him die at Marineford T^T Besides, who can resist a chibi Ace? XD**

**Wanted-YamasakiC. : I am so sorry ;A; I didn't mean to make you cry...but it will get better 'kay? And then worse...but eventually better again! Probably...not sure yet...don't kill me.**

**And to everyone else: Thanks from the bottom of my heart!**

**Questions for my lovely reviewers~**

**1) Would you like the story to be mostly centered around Luffy and the boy or would you rather it include all of the Straw Hat crew equally?**

**2) What other characters would you like to see eventually pop up? (i.e. remain Whitebeard pirates, Red Hair pirates, certain marines though not Akainu because he is dead to me *rage* or maybe some old friends I can't think of right now) Any places you'd like to see them visit?**

**3) Would you rather see more fluff or angst with the kid? I have a few different ways I can go for this story and I'd like you guys to help pave the way :)**

**4) Would you like me to write other AceXLuffy fanfics as well? (I have lots of plot ideas but don't wanna write them if nobody wants to read)**


	4. Understanding

**_Disclaimer: So many reviews...you guys are so motivating ;_;_**

* * *

_"Did you know? When men drink together, they become brothers. From now on…" Ace finished pouring the stolen sake and raised his hand high, the other two following suit, "…we're brothers!"_

* * *

_"Ace! Luffy! We're going to sail the seas one day! Let's leave this country and live in freedom!" Sabo cheered, excitement welling up from within him. His brothers cheered in compliance, imagining the day when they would become freer than anyone else._

* * *

_"What did you say? Sabo…" Ace allowed the words a moment to fully sink in. "Don't lie to me, you bastard! That's not something you should be joking about!" His voice filled with rage as his younger brother's eyes swelled with tears. It couldn't be._

_Sabo…_

* * *

Luffy's attention was brought back to the boy hung over his shoulder. At this point he had exhausted himself and was punching the pirate's back with such little strength that it was hardly noticeable. They were almost back to the shoreline so he didn't have long to wait, but even so the Pirate King couldn't help but be distraught over the child's health. He had lost far too much blood. This had been one of the rare occasions he regretted not bringing any medical supplies with him. He rarely did, seeing as his tolerance to injury was inhuman.

After crossing through the trees, he was greeted by the two familiar ships. To his right he saw a large blue man – one of his commanders – leisurely attacking the recruits who remained. One third of them were sprawled out across the sand unconscious. It seems most couldn't handle two hours of taking Jinbei's punches, even when he was going easy on them.

He gently placed the boy against one of the trees nearest to the ship and removed his sash to keep the boy warm. There was a chill in the air once you got close to the water and he didn't need the kid to get even sicker before he got Copper to take a look at him. Lastly, he checked on the boy's wounds once more. Most had closed up, but he had lost so much blood that he was now in a daze. Luffy sighed, both relieved and annoyed with the kid's previous actions. Why would he pick a fight when he had already received so much damage?

"Stay here while I go check on something."

The boy could just barely make out the figure in front of him; there was a large, overpowering man blocking the sun from reaching his eyes. At this point he didn't remember what was going on, but those words registered in his mind: he shouldn't move. After this, the figure reached out to him and adjusted the material he had removed from his waist so that it was cradling most of the boy's body. Then he reached towards his head. He wanted to run but there was no strength in his legs anymore. He'd exhausted himself fighting to break free earlier and now hadn't the energy to do just that. The man ruffled his hair. He hadn't felt something like that before. There was a warmth and gentleness that enveloped him then. He was unfamiliar with those feelings and watched curiously as the blackened figure walked away from him, allowing the sun to intrude on his vision. He shut his eyes.

"Oi! Jinbei!" The Captain shouted, arms flailing cheerily as he headed towards the other pirates.

"Hm?" Jinbei turned at this, continuing to knock out the men who charged towards him.

"How are they?" Luffy asked after taking his place by his commander's side, arms folded behind his head. He then turned to admire the path of destruction the man had left in the form of unconscious bodies.

"Heh," he scoffed, "they're nothing new."

Luffy laughed his usual "shishishi" and his amusement only grew upon seeing the confused looks of the pirates still standing. He'd almost forgotten about the boy. "Oh, right." He placed his one fist in the open palm of his opposing hand in a bout of recollection. "Hey, Jinbei, has Chopper returned yet?"

"Mm," the man grunted, nodding his head as he sent his fist into one of the pirate's faces.

Luffy flashed him a toothy grin and said a quick "Thanks!" before taking off once again.

Boy cradled tightly in his arms, Luffy climbed aboard to the deck. As expected, he found his ship's doctor in the infirmary checking over the various medications and equipment on board. He always did this once a week as a precaution. If anything had been damaged lives could be at stake, so this became his usual routine. When Luffy walked in, Chopper had just taken a book out to read and was reviewing the material within it. When he saw his Captain there, he knew something wasn't right. Luffy didn't like the infirmary – said the smell made him feel strange. He closed his book and stared questioningly at the man.

"Oi, Chopper!" He began, giving his friend a cheerful wave. Chopper did the same but waited for Luffy to continue. "I have a patient for you." It was then that the doctor became aware of the small bundle in his arms. Still wrapped in Luffy's sash, he managed to see the boy's tiny appendages. His eyes widened. _A Child?_

Luffy placed the child on the infirmary's bed and removed his sash for the doctor to see. First his eyes scrambled to the many cuts and bruises covering his arms. And the blood. After watching for a while longer, he felt a familiarity wash over him while studying the boy's face. He put the thought to the back of his mind and rushed to the patient's side. This wasn't the time for things like that. He gently picked up the small human's frail arm.

"Luffy, had me the disinfectant. There should be some bandages and ointment in the bottom draw over there; I'll need that as well." Luffy nodded and did as he was told. Then Chopper continued his inspection, removing the child's shrunken shirt. His face went blank when he saw what Luffy had before – the boy was starting to become thin. His stomach was flat, almost creating a concave dent in his frame. As Luffy placed the medical supplies, including some extras that Chopper hadn't asked for, on the table next to him, he awaited his next instructions. "Luffy I need you to go find Sanji. Have him prepare something to help treat his malnutrition." Luffy nodded and rushed out the door to find his comrade while Chopper started with the treatment.

"Someone this young shouldn't have to go through this. Just what happened to make him so sick?"

As he applied the disinfectant to the wounds he noticed some things he had dismissed earlier. Among the fresh wounds were ones from long ago that still hadn't healed. Some left scarring and others were so horribly infected that putrid pus escaped them at the slightest touch. Chopper cringed. This was going to take a long time to heal. The malnutrition would slow the process even further and, until he was cured, he would be susceptible to illness. There was no doubt that his fever was a result of his compromised immune system. _How long has he survived like this?_

* * *

His eyes slowly peered open to white walls and a white ceiling. Not only did he not recognize the place, he seemed to be inside something. A room, maybe? That was strange. He lifted himself into a sitting position and a sharp pain ran throughout his body. Now he remembered: he had been hurt again. Then a strange man had come to the island. He got scared and tried to fight the man, but he lost. Then what?

He rubbed his head only to be met with something cold and wet stuck to it. After feeling around it for a while, he tried to peel it off.

"You shouldn't do that," a high voice rang from the other side of the room. The boy jumped to attention and flung his gaze over to the sound. He blinked a few times in disbelief as he watched a tiny tanuki-like creature walk nearer to him. "You have a high fever. That's going to help bring down your temperature, so don't take it off yet."

The boy backed away, alarmed by the creature's strange appearance and ability to speak. Chopper kept walking closer, a glass in hand, and the child grew more worried. His eyes widened.

* * *

Luffy stretched out his hand to open the door to the infirmary when he heard a shrill scream from within. He stood there for a few seconds, trying to take in what he had just heard.

"Hm?"

When he entered the room, he saw a rather interesting sight. The boy was standing on the bed with his back to the wall and mouth agape. He looked as if he'd seen a monster with his eyes as large as they were. On the floor in front of the boy was a puddle of water, glass shards scattered around it. Then across the room stood his doctor who was trying – and failing – to hide behind his desk. Both were breathing rather heavy and neither moved from their positions. Luffy looked back and forth around the room to get a feel for the situation.

Suddenly the Captain broke out in laughter. Both pairs of eyes slowly made their way to his amused figure. "Looks like fun! Mind if I join?"

"Oi! Luffy! We're not playing around," Chopper announced in a bit of a shout.

"So you were scared by the brat over there?" Chopper's face flushed red in embarrassment. "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed again as he walked into the room. He placed a tray of food on the table and prepared it as Chopper hurriedly cleaned the mess he made. He grumbled a few things under his breath, took one last look at the child and left to go fetch another glass.

"Glad to see your energy's back." Luffy beamed at the child in an effort to calm him down. The boy slumped into a sitting position, still going over what he saw. He recognized this man, though, from their previous encounters. The memories of that time were starting to come back, but he hadn't the slightest clue as to how he got there. He remembered the stranger's odd behavior from before he'd passed out; despite being attacked, the man said that he would help him with the wounds. Was that why he was there?

"Feeling better?" Luffy asked as he removed the lid from the soup bowl and stirred. The boy tilted his head with a look of confusion. The pirate's eyes narrowed at this. He hadn't thought about this. Just how well did this boy understand him? When he looked back on it, he realized the boy hadn't said a word. He hadn't responded much, either. He remembered him responding to body language and certain words, such as "wounds", "die", and "shirt", but aside from that he hadn't paid much interest to what Luffy had said to him._ This is annoying._

"Hey, brat." The child looked at him, responding to the sound, but didn't seem to realize he was talking to him. "How much do you understand?"

No response.

"Ah, so frustrating!" he burst out, scratching his head in annoyance. The boy gave him a strange look and Luffy gave him a dull glare in response. This caused the boy to sweat a little from nervousness. Clearly he still wasn't comfortable there.

Luffy scolded himself inwardly. He should have known there was something wrong with the boy when he first attacked him. The island had no villages; he was clearly alone. He looked to be around 10 but was unfamiliar with verbal communication. At this point there wasn't much he could assume the kid would understand. Getting any information out of him would be quite a challenge. All he could do was sigh and be grateful that his brother wasn't like this when they had first met. _Well, he still didn't talk at first…_

"Hey," the pirate started again, eliciting the same response as before, "wounds?" While saying this he pointed to one of the boy's arms. He saw a flash of recognition appear on his face before he pulled up his arms to look at them, noticing that they were now bandaged. He tilted his head, wondering where the wrappings had come from. Now that Luffy had gotten his attention, he could try to find a word associated with "better" to see how the boy was feeling. Hopefully he would understand.

"Good?" There was another flash of recognition. The boy put the words together in his head and had a look of wonder on his face as he began to understand what he was asking.

"Mm," the boy mumbled, nodding his head. Luffy sighed in relief. Something told him that the boy was smart enough, but just didn't understand how to verbalize his thoughts. This whole thing was confusing for the Pirate King because he, himself, was rather unintelligent. He was more of a _physical_ kind of guy and was bad at understanding some of the complicated terms his crewmembers would use, but he was also a little rusty with this kind of communication as well. It required him to think before speaking, another one of his weaknesses.

"Good." Luffy applauded the boy with a smile and his eyes lit up. It seems he was amazed that they could both understand each other. He was fascinated.

"Are you hungry?" The question was dropped when the boy gave him a blank stare. "Food?" Again the boy understood the word and nodded a little, still marvelling at this strange way of communicating.

Luffy's smile broadened into a large grin, "Good," and he placed the tray of food on the boy's lap before leisurely taking his place in a chair need the bed. He had to watch this, too, in order to understand the boy further. He watched his reflection in the soup and drooled over the smell. He looked up questioningly at the man who nodded. Then he grabbed the spoon and began quickly devouring the meal. "Slow down a little," the pirate commanded, given no response. Really, he shouldn't have said anything. Every time he was faced with Sanji's cooking, he wolfed it down in seconds, always breaking his own record.

Looking at the kid he felt nostalgic. Not only did he look like Ace, his mannerisms were identical to those of his deceased brother's as well. Ace never did have good table manners, even after Makino had given him lessons. He and his brothers were always like that. Maybe it was a part of how they grew up, but it was one of the things that connected him to them, as strange as that sounded. Dadan had complained about it a lot when they lived with her. The mountain bandits acted the same, though.

He was brought out of his nostalgia when he heard muffled sobs. He raised his head from its relaxed position in his palm and watched as the boy cried into his soup, still trying to eat it in the process. What kind of life had this boy lived? How long had he been alone on that island? The more Luffy was around him, the more he wanted to know. Maybe it was just because of his semblance to Ace but he wanted to know more about the boy.

The boy tried to hide his crying but it was too hard. He didn't remember ever eating something so good. He didn't remember anyone caring enough to help him before. He hadn't ever been understood, either. Then he felt a warm pressure at the top of his head. He looked up to see the man towering above him. His hand ruffled the boy's hair. "It's okay." The boy didn't know the words but he understood the tone and only cried harder in response. He waited for the sobs to subside before grabbing his attention once more.

"I'm not sure you'll understand this but my name is Monkey D. Luffy." The boy gawked at him with broad eyes, tears slowing as he watched the man. The pirate pointed to himself to emphasize this. "Luffy."

The boy blinked a few times, but he was starting to understand. If it was something like this, then he could try. His free hand rose and he pointed towards the man who stared curiously at him, not expecting a response.

"Luffy."

The man in question was surprised by this and stayed silent for a moment. He let out a big, hearty laugh. His hand pushed the hair from his face as he hunched over from the laugh. "Yeah, that's right! Good!"

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! The boy being in this state is important to the plot, I swear!**

**I hope you guys don't mind that it's going by slow. It'll pick up (eventually) but I'm having a lot of fun writing this which is why it's taken a prologue and three chapters to get this far. I just wanna make sure I don't miss anything. If it's bothering you then just tell me but it's going to be a long, long story anyways so I thought it'd be ok.**

**Now onto reviewers...you guys are the best ;A; I'm so glad you're liking this story and that you seem so interest into it. Seriously, I finished this chapter last night and was going to post it later tonight but when I went online and saw all of the reviews I just had to check it over and post it. You really have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much.**

**And for everyone who requested Marco (which was basically every reviewer) yes, he will be in it later on. And yes, he will be in it a lot :D**

**XxSaorixX: *shoots you* Never say that name in my presence! :O But yeah, don't worry, Marco will be in here! How could I leave him out? And it's going to have both, I was more focused on which one you wanted more of XD**

**RoXaS707: You'll see! (eventually...) I'll definitely be putting the rest of the crew in as much as I can once the story settles (though it's still going to have more of Luffy and the boy since they're the main characters after all) I didn't expect anyone to mention Coby, but now that I think about it I have a few ideas on how he could show up. Definitely a yes! Yes, fluff and angst are awesome . And if you want some good ones I'm reading a few, just send me a PM and I'll send you a list of titles.**

**Stelra Etnae: So glad you like it! And yes, Chibi Ace is epicness! Marco is a definite yes, and of course if Marco appears the remaining Whitebeard pirates will probably follow. I've noticed a lot of people like Makino. I definitely want to give her a few scenes at some point. Fluff it is! Well, partially ;) And here's your update! Was it soon enough? XD**

**Lily Noir: Yeah, I kinda wanted Adult Luffy to be a little like Shanks since he looks up to him and all. I'm hoping to flesh out his character more though and show that he hasn't changed as much as it seems :P Is him reminding you of Shanks a good thing or a bad thing? Wow, lots of suggestions! Shanks is a must! I forgot about Garp but he's such a fun character I might as well. Aokigi and Sengoku is a definite possibility (though they and Garp will be pretty old at this point) and I'm going to try to put most of your other suggestions to use. And I'll get working on the other fics sometime this week, though this story is always 1st priority!**

**angelrider13: Don't cry D: But yeah, that'll be explain (eventually) and it's gonna be fairly important, so you will get nothing out of me ;) Glad you like it! (2nd review) I'm so happy you find it exciting ;A; I love your stories so that means a lot to me. And yes, I thought it would be adorable too! It's going to be like that, mostly AceLu but then the crew is involved a lot too. (3rd review) Yeah, I know, I'm trying...I wanted him to be a little less eccentric since he's 27 now and I tried to make him a little more mature. He'll be showing more of his usual personality. And sorry about the mistakes, I'll go fix them now T^T I have a bad habit of messing up when I type and since it's been so long since I wrote any fanfics it's even worse. There were a lot more mistakes before I corrected it, but it seems I still missed a few. And there was a page break between the two POVs but for some reason it disappeared and I didn't notices it. Sorry. Please tell me if you find any other mistakes as you read! Thanks for the feedback!**

**...This is WAY too long for an Author's Note...**


	5. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I'm sick ;_; and all I have to eat is bread and other grain products, no fruits or vegetables. I can't leave the house like this so I'll probably continue updating a chapter per day until I get better. Anyways, sorry for complaining! Here's the next update!**

* * *

"No fair!" Luffy whined as he eyed the bags of meat Zoro and Usopp were hauling onto the ship. "I didn't see anything when I was on the island!" He pouted. The two rolled their eyes as they moved their bags into the kitchen. They didn't want to deal with his complaining, nor did they want to interrupt the more important conversation their Captain was having with his navigator.

"Luffy, pay attention!" Nami shouted to her easily distracted Captain. Luffy turned back to look at her, though he was clearly not interested in what she was going to say. His eyes drooped as he looked at her and tried to resist tearing into the kitchen for a taste of the new meat. She sighed at this and continued. "We need to figure out what we're going to do with that kid you found."

"He's coming with us," Luffy announced bluntly, as though it was obvious.

Nami's head hit the table and she grumbled in annoyance. Luffy never thought these things through. A kid shouldn't be on a pirate ship; it was too dangerous. He didn't seem to realize that this boy wasn't a monster like he was – that he couldn't deflect bullets or handle attacks from the Marines. "Listen," she began, lifting her head once more, "you're just going to be putting him in danger if you bring him with us."

Luffy was about to speak up but Chopper interjected. "Have you seen the boy, Nami?" The navigator flinched at this. No one had met the boy aside from the Captain and Chopper. They had all gotten back only a short half hour ago, aside from Sanji who was dragged back earlier in order to prepare a meal. All she knew was that there was a hurt boy sleeping in the infirmary and that Luffy had taken a liking to him. "If Luffy hadn't brought him to me, I don't think he would have lasted much longer."

Her eyes broadened at this. No one had told her that. No one had said that the boy was near death. Just what had happened to him?

"Even so…" she stuttered before her voice faded out.

"The brat's malnourished," Sanji stated as he leaned against the kitchen door frame. He remembered the serious look his Captain's face held when he dragged him back on deck. With a puff of his cigar, he continued. "That's why Luffy brought me back here before the rest of you. I'll be preparing his meals so that he can get his diet back in order."

Sanji found a bit of nostalgia in the boy's situation. He remembered the time he and Zeff had been starving on an island. That pain was unforgettable. Though this kid wasn't as bad off, he still felt sympathy for him. If Luffy wanted to allow him aboard the ship, he would readily comply. In fact, there was no telling that the boy would survive otherwise. He hadn't done a good job of it so far.

"Because of that he's become very sick. All of his exterior injuries are infected as well." Chopper studied his friend's response to this, noting her shock and confusion. He had felt the same when he first saw him. This time, perhaps Luffy's whims had led to something good. He was not going to abandon one of his patients, no matter the responsibilities that came with it.

"Then," Nami began, taking a deep, inward breath, "when he's healed we can drop him off somewhere." She looked around at her crewmates. They weren't opposed to the idea. Even Sanji and Chopper backed down at this point. So long as he was brought back to full health, they didn't mind.

"Nami-san, what a brilliant idea!" the cook yelled merrily, wriggling in excitement over the girl's beauty as he always did.

"He can't speak."

All of the division commanders turned to Luffy then, alarmed by what he had said. Robin seemed the most affected by this. Though she remained silent, she was noticeably disturbed. A sympathetic look crossed her face, and she leaned in closer to listen to what he had to say.

"He's scared of people, too. He can't fit in with a normal group anymore." Luffy was facing away from them, sitting cross-legged on the figurehead in his usual fashion, but the weight of the air around him grew heavy. The raven-haired man glanced over his shoulder at the four crewmates still on deck. They held confused expressions and remained silent. Chopper didn't know about this, either. "Don't believe me?"

He sprung to his feet, grabbed hold of Nami's wrist and led her to the infirmary. They entered the room while the others huddled around the doorway quietly. The boy was awake again and glared at Luffy his usual manner of distrust.

"Yo!" Luffy greeted as he let go of Nami and raised his hand in a friendly manner. The boy relaxed a bit, realizing it was him. He still was weary of the strange man but, because he had helped him feel better, he no longer felt the need to be aggressive. As the man who he now knew as Luffy walked nearer, he revealed another person behind him. At this his eyes narrowed. He was prepared to attack if necessary.

Nami noticed this and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was distrusting of her even though she was part of the group that had saved him. She scanned his body and saw all of the bandages covering his arms and chest. Then she noticed how thin he was becoming which almost made her sick. Not sure what to do, she waited for Luffy to act.

"How are you feeling?" Luffy asked, realizing his mistake as soon as he said it. Nami saw that the boy paid no mind to his words. "Oh, right. Good?" He pointed to the bandages as he did before and the action clicked in the boy's mind.

"Mm!" he said enthusiastically at the chance to communicate again. Then he tried forming another word with his mouth. "Luffy." He pointed at the man mentioned and blushed when the man let out a loud, bellowing laugh. He turned his head away and looked at the sheets resting on his legs defensively. He admitted to himself that it made him happy to be able to communicate like they were, but he didn't want to show it.

Nami was both fascinated and mortified when she saw this. Luffy was telling the truth. In fact, it might have been worse than he had mentioned before. Then she noticed that her Captain was motioning her forward. She complied and at this the boy shot to his feel and readied himself for an attack. His glare gave her chills. There was no way a boy like this could live in a village.

Suddenly the boy launched himself at her. He prepared to punch her and run off but was met with a sudden pain in his head before he crashed into the floor. He rubbed his throbbing head at looked up at the source of the attack, confused when he noticed a rather indifferent raven-haired man.

"Luffy?" he questioned, looking up at the man he thought to be trustworthy.

"Moron," he began as he picked up the boy, "wait 'til you're healed to go pickin' fights."

Nami sighed at this. _That's not the problem, Luffy._

He set the boy back down on the bed. The boy gave him a disheartened look, as if to ask why he had betrayed him. Luffy wasn't sure what he should say to that, or what he _could_ say that the boy would understand. "That girl there is Nami. She's our navigator." He pointed towards her in an effort to emphasize this. "Nami."

The boy mimicked his action. "Nami."

"Right. She's our nakama."

"Nakama?"

"Right." The boy tilted his head at the word, having never heard it before. Again Luffy would have to think of a simpler way to explain it to him. "Nami's good." This the boy understood. He nodded in recognition, though he still shot the girl a glare and Luffy soon after when he threatened to punch him again.

"Luffy," Nami began, rubbing her arm, "I understand."

At this the Captain grinned ear-to-ear and laughed. The boy didn't know what she had said, but Luffy's reaction had made him curious. At this all Luffy knew to say was "good", leaving the boy just as confused as before.

* * *

Sanji had entered the room himself to deliver the boy's last meal for the day, along with another glass of water. Luffy had been in and out of the room throughout the past 6 days. Even then he was trying to teach the boy new words. It seemed that the only time the boy wasn't hostile was when he was being spoken to. That was his weakness.

He didn't know how Luffy's progress had been, but he had remembered seeing the Captain stumble into the kitchen to grab some food in anger. Apparently he had decided that eating was the best way to quell his frustration. Still, it was amusing to see him act that way. Luffy was normally very calm and laid back but every time he tried to teach the boy he returned in a rage. That was probably due to him not being very language-savvy himself.

This was the first time Sanji had entered the room. Before then Luffy had been the one to deliver the meals. Chopper was the only other person to visit him regularly and that was only to continue treating his baffling amount of injuries. This was because of his dislike for people. Chopper had suggested that they take it very slow when introducing themselves to the boy so that he could adjust. It would be a while before he could tell them about himself but it was clear he hadn't had much contact with people.

He placed the tray on the table, glancing over at the boy. Luffy was in the middle of telling him something, most likely related to speech. He seemed pretty intent on listening until he noticed the blonde. He gazed back at him as if to warn him. _Cheeky brat._

"Ah, Sanji!" Luffy called in recognition. He was so absorbed in talking to the boy that he hadn't noticed him walk in. "Brought dinner?"

"Yeah," he replied, handing a second tray over to him. Luffy's already large eyes increased in size as he took in the sight and smell of his meal. His mouth dripped with drool at the sight.

"Food!" Luffy shouted, shoving a large chunk of meat into his mouth. Then he noticed the kid watching his friend, finally realizing that he didn't know him. He did think that he had made progress, though, since he hadn't tried attacking him yet. It was because he didn't want to be hit again, though. "Oh right. This is Sanji. He's the one who's been making your food."

"And yours, dumb ass." Luffy laughed at this.

Sanji watched the boy. He nodded. The cook narrowed his eyes. He had understood. Somehow, his Captain had managed to do something right, and in under a week. He recalled the boy not being able to understand much of anything before and had to wonder if Luffy was actually good at teaching or if the boy was more intelligent than he gave him credit for. He assumed the latter and with good reason: the boy seemed to analyze them every time they spoke. He was doing what infants do but at a much more alarming rate.

"Making progress?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, his words muffled by his last piece of meat. The boy hadn't touched his yet. He seemed to want to study Sanji more before he let down his guard. This kid definitely wasn't like most others.

"Seems you're good for something, then." His Captain laughed at this. "Did you find out his name yet?"

"Not at all."

"Hm?"

"Seems he doesn't know it."

"He doesn't have one?"

Luffy nodded. He gave the boy a blank stare.

"Then think of one. We can't just keep calling him 'the kid'."

"Mm…" Luffy was deep in thought – a rare sight. It seemed he couldn't think of anything, so Sanji would say what everyone else thought.

"Why not just name him Portgas D. Ace? He looks enough like him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

He noticed the dark scowl shadowing Luffy's features. This was unlike him. That expression was only saved for battle, when the Pirate King got serious. It wasn't something he showed in leisure. He remembered seeing that scowl right before a fleet of enemy ships was destroyed. That man had become a monster in battle wearing that expression. Sanji had hit a nerve.

He was about to apologise when he was interrupted by a very young voice.

"Ace?" The boy repeated, testing the new word out for himself. Luffy was shocked. He hadn't wanted to hear the boy say the name like that. It scared him. This child reminded him so much of his dead brother that, at times, he thought he had been brought back to life. Hearing the boy not know that name made him feel lost.

He felt forgotten.

Luffy gritted his teeth in response. Sanji noticed. He recognized the stance he took. The Pirate King had this same reaction when they approached the last island – the one that held Portgas D Ace's grave. He was angry. He was upset. He needed some fresh air, Sanji knew that, but his attempt was once again interrupted.

"Ace?" This time the boy pointed to himself. When Luffy's head rose to meet his gaze he saw the boy smile, though reluctantly. Apparently he had liked Sanji's suggestion. "That's my name?"

The cook froze. His cigarette fell from his mouth as he gawked at the boy. He formed a sentence. How had he done that so soon? There was no way Luffy was a good enough teacher to do that. Something about this boy was unnatural. Then he noticed the same expression on his Captain's face. He was reacting to something different – the context of those words. He lowered his head again.

"Do you like that name?"

"Mm." The boy nodded.

Luffy let out a large sigh and scratched his head. After a brief silence, he groaned.

"Can't be helped, then." He looked up at the boy with his usual giant grin. "Then your name's Ace from now on, alright? Monkey D. Ace."

While the boy smiled slightly and nodded once more, Sanji had a very different reaction. "The hell are you saying, Monkey D. Ace? He your kid or something?"

"Well I'm not letting him call himself Portgas."

"So you give him your last name?"

"Can't think of anything better."

Sanji slammed his foot into Luffy's head, getting a yelp in response. "Damn moron. You should start thinking before you spout crap like that."

"Monkey D. Ace…" The boy interrupted Sanji's scolding.

"Like it?" asked the Captain, grinning widely.

"Mm."

Though his voice lacked enthusiasm, Luffy could tell something about him had changed. Sanji could as well. His eyes gleamed as he thought over the name in his head. He never had a name of his own. Until only a few short days ago, he didn't even know what a name was. The word made him feel warm.

"Good to hear, Ace." The boy blushed at this. "Shishishi!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! You people are so nice ;A;**

**For my lovely reviewers~**

**XxSaorixX: Yes, there are some scenes in the next few chapters that are going to do with Luffy's lack of patience :D Also you can see some of it in this chapter. And I'm very happy you're willing to be patient with my slow progress ;_; Thank you!**

**RexLink: Thank you for your support! I'm glad you like Luffy's altered personality. I keep worrying that it's too different. Glad to know someone thinks I'm doing something right!**

**angelrider13: I do too D: And yes, Luffy will take care of him! ...or rather the crew will take care of him and Luffy will take the credit :P The hat thing isn't going to be explained for quite a while, so hopefully you're not too curious XD Glad you like the way they interact, I had a lot of trouble with that during the last chapter. And lol well thank you for following me!**

**Lolext90: Thank you so much for the compliment ;_;**

**Stelra Etnae: I'm glad you do! I would have failed as a fanfictio writer if you didn't ;) I plan on adding Garp into the story at some point, though I don't think it's going to be for a while. And there will be Jinbei/Ace interaction in the next chapter! Remember, he's still testing the other pirates :P (I am so gonna have fun writing his return /shot)**

**Again, thank you my lovelies! You're the reason I've been writing so much. Knowing that people like reading my story makes me feel so warm inside.**


	6. Alone at Night

**Disclaimer: How mad would you guys be if this story ended in tragedy? O.o **

* * *

"When can we set sail?" Luffy asked, watching his navigator impatiently as she put in the final details into her latest map. She ignored him momentarily as she measured the distance between two points, correcting it as needed. With the mistake fixed, she spun around to be met with Luffy's usual bored expression. She exhaled.

"Jimbei isn't back yet. We agreed on one month, remember?"

"I'm bored," whined the Pirate King, reminding her more of a child than a formidable adversary. He'd been like that the past two weeks. He'd run out of amusement and needed to get moving. They rarely spent this much time in one location. On any other occasion, they would have left only days after arriving. However, Jimbei had insisted that they take a month to test the pirates who would eventually join their crew. He was a convincing man and had somehow managed to make Luffy agree, but then the Captain's patience ran thin. They hadn't seen him since that first day. He was somewhere off in the island's jungle, making his men face constant danger to keep them on their toes. With such little progress, there was no telling when their Captain would finally snap.

"Why not bother that boy?" she inquired, ready to say anything that would get him away from her. She wanted to finish the map, not take care of a childish Pirate King.

"Ace?"

Nami froze at this. Though she had heard from Sanji that the boy was named "Ace", she hadn't heard Luffy mention it before. The cook had also mentioned Luffy's reaction to the name. After what he told her, she never expected him to openly say it. When she spoke, she stuttered. "Yeah."

"Can't."

"Hm? Why?"

"Robin's with him. I'm not allowed in when she's there."

"Ah." A bout of recollection flashed through her mind. After Luffy's frustration with teaching the boy to speak reached its peak, Robin stepped in. She spent the larger half of the day alone with him – teaching him – and allowed no one to interfere. Unlike Luffy, she was good at it. Despite that, the boy wouldn't talk openly. He had learned, but he wouldn't show his progress to even Luffy.

Nami had peeked in on one of their lessons only days earlier. She watched as the bandaged boy focused intently on what Robin told him. He would mouth every word she said but would not speak. It looked like he was enjoying himself, even if that scowl of his never left his face.

Ever since Robin began her lessons, Luffy had all but stopped visiting the boy. Instead he would pester his crewmates and mess with them whenever he had a chance. It was during times like these – when he had nothing to do – that the maturity he had gained throughout the years would vanish and leave behind a whiny mess of a pirate. Spending time with the man when he was like that was nothing more than babysitting.

"Then go explore the island."

"Already did."

"And?"

"The animals are hiding from me," he declared, brow furrowed and head lying in his palm. He pouted as he remembered his many strolls across the land mass.

Nami couldn't help but let out a laugh which resulted in a confused frown from the man next to her. They were hiding because he never bothered to conceal his strength. Something that was natural to every other Straw Hat pirate was a rarity to Luffy. His will was so overpowering that he scared away everything in his path. He knew this, too, but he forgot so often that he might as well not have known. It was something he had to get used to, being labelled the strongest man sailing the seas, but he was Luffy and common sense wasn't his forte.

"Then go bother someone else. I want to have this finished by tonight."

The Pirate King moaned as he left his navigator's room.

* * *

"What did you say, Love Cook?"

Luffy's ears perked up to the familiar sound. He'd been taking a nap on Sunny when he suddenly heard crashing sounds followed by the voice. He looked over his shoulder, a bit curious about the sudden outburst. He hadn't heard_ that_ in a while.

"You heard me, shitty marimo!" Sanji whipped back.

As usual, the two were at each other's throats. They hadn't seen much of each other the past few days; Zoro had been training on the island and Sanji had remained on board. The swordsman said that defeating Mihawk was not enough of a reason to relax. After attaining his title as the world's greatest swordsman, he wasn't about to lose it.

Luffy hopped to his feet and watched as the two came out of the kitchen, each prepared to kill the other. He didn't need to know the cause of the fight to know that it was stupid. At least now he could use them as entertainment. He spun himself around and watched their bout continue.

"Damn good-for-nothing swordsman!" Sanji spit, raising his leg in preparation.

"Good-for-nothing? Wanna test that theory out?" The green-haired man reached for one of his three swords and unsheathed it. He took a rather lax stance, taunting his opponent as if to say "I don't need my full strength to defeat you".

"Better get out the other two."

"You're not worth it."

"What was that?"

In the middle of their insults came a sudden "shishishi" from the other side of the deck. They both turned to see a very amused 27-year-old man. "Don't mind me. Continue!" Embarrassed, the two men lowered their stances and walked in opposing directions. Seeing that his only source of entertainment was gone once again, the man pouted and scratched his head.

"Oi, Luffy," Zoro caught the attention of his Captain, "I'm gonna go back out. We need more supplies."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You ate everything," replied the swordsman as he palmed his face, realizing just who he was talking to.

"Oh. Shishishi!" Luffy found this funny only because of the look on his first mate's face.

As Zoro left, the door to the infirmary creaked open. Luffy jumped off and walked over to the two who exited. Chopper was rubbing his shoulders tiredly and Robin's face held her usual sweet smile. He hadn't realized that Chopper was in there as well and was even more confused by the exhausted look on his friend's face. He raised his brow when the doctor mumbled something under his breath.

"Eh? What is it?" The pirate asked and looked down in curiosity as Chopper's head lowered.

"That boy…" he began, breathing rather hard, "He's a handful. I think he'll be ready to leave the infirmary soon, though."

Chopper had only wanted to take a few tests to see how Ace's recovery was going. At the sight of the needle, he quickly slapped away Chopper's hand and tackled him to the floor. Of course, he could have overpowered him, but he didn't want to cause him injury. Because of that, Robin had to intervene with her devil fruit ability. That scared the boy to the point where the lessons couldn't be resumed.

Oblivious to all of this, Luffy let out a hearty laugh. The boy was definitely more interesting than his crew had been the past few days. He hadn't been to visit him in half a week. Until that day Luffy had been away with Zoro to help him train. The two had spent the past four days sparring and only stopped to eat and sleep. He had agreed only to quell his thirst for excitement, but in the end he had returned bored once more.

"So how is he?" Luffy turned to Robin.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't spoken at all, but he seems to be learning."

"Mind if I go in?"

"By all means."

As the two walked away, Luffy entered the infirmary. When the door was half open a pillow flew in his direction. He stared at it momentarily to study it before continuing to walk in. The boy prepared to throw another pillow. He stopped and studied the man's face in silence. Noticing this, Luffy smiled.

"Hey, brat."

The boy lowered his arm and started wide-eyed at the man. He rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure of what he saw. While he did this, Luffy scanned the room. It was a mess. No doubt Copper and Robin had left in fear of his temper getting worse. Apparently he was too unfamiliar with needles and other medical equipment to trust his doctor. He'd been through the tests before, but every other time he'd been asleep. The pirate marveled at his chaos.

"Luffy!" His attention was brought back to the child. He bolted off the bed and ran at Luffy. Ace stopped in front of him and stared up at him with large eyes. He was shocked to see him.

"Hm? What is it?" Luffy asked as he crouched down to the boy's level. As he did so, Ace kicked him in the face. Luffy reacted in shock rather than pain. Though the kick hadn't hurt, he was caught off guard and fell backwards upon impact.

"Hmph!" Ace scoffed at the man and folded his arms. He looked down on the pirate who was now in his back. Luffy rubbed his cheek at the slight bit of pain the boy had caused before watching him blankly. "You're slow."

"Seems your energy's back."

"Where were you?"

Luffy hadn't expected that. Robin mentioned that he hadn't said a word, but here he was talking openly. His sentences were also improving, which was a bit of a shock. He hadn't expected the boy to learn grammar so quickly. Then he realized he'd missed what the boy said. "Hm?"

"Where were you?"

Luffy noticed Ace clench his fists. He was frustrated. He recognized that look all too well. It reminded him of that day ten years ago. He remembered his brother's frustrated look as he watched a war break out in front of him. He burned the image of his brother's wounded face into his mind. That was a look of both pain and happiness. And then there was that time – the last smile his brother showed.

_"Thank you for loving me."_

He was brought away from his thoughts to look at the boy. Ace bit his lip. His faced scrunched up as he tried to hold back his emotions. Though he looked rather calm still, Luffy could tell the difference. This boy, who was like his brother in every way, was far too easy to read. He had already experienced those expressions.

"Were you worried?" Luffy teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Idiot!"

Ace turned away. The man ruffled the boy's hair. Then he pulled him closer and cupped the back of his head. "Thank you." Luffy's actions were met with confusion as Ace stared at him. He tried the words out for himself and fumbled over them a bit. The inquisitive look on his face just charmed Luffy further.

"What does that mean?"

"Well…" Luffy, being Luffy, was never good at explanations. He was the one who always stated that concepts he couldn't understand were mysteries. But this kid wasn't Luffy. This was Ace – Monkey D. Ace. He wasn't going to be satisfied with something like that. So, still thinking of a suitable answer, he staggered over to his usual chair and pressed his hand around his chin. The small boy crawled back onto his bed. He leaned forward as the pirate's lips parted. "It means that I'm grateful to you for worrying, I suppose."

"Grateful?"

"Relieved. I'm happy."

The boy blushed from embarrassment, not used to being told something like that. Even now he was still adjusting himself to that form of communication. "Why would that make you happy? Stupid."

"Because, you're my nakama."

There was that word again – the one whose meaning eluded him. Luffy hadn't answered his questioning gaze the last time he had brought it up. This time he would have to bluntly ask. It was clear that he wouldn't answer otherwise. He inched closer to the much larger man in anticipation.

"What's nakama?"

Luffy paused briefly. The boy really wanted to know and, though he wanted to tell him, he felt an explanation wouldn't be enough. He beamed at the boy who sat only a foot away from him, eyes locked intently on the other.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself."

"Why?"

"It won't hold any meaning otherwise." He watched as the boy both pouted and glared at him. This caused his smile to grow even more. His interest in the subject was good. He wanted to learn more. "Nakama are forever, Ace. Remember that."

* * *

As Luffy exited the infirmary, he was greeted by Robin's knowing smile. He beamed back at her and the two went below deck. They sat at one of the tables in the dining hall for lunch. While Luffy was stuffing his face, her knowing grin grew wider. This bumbling Pirate King seemed to be the only one that boy would open up to. He held a sort of admiration for Luffy that he didn't for anyone else. That's why he spoke to him. That's why he learned to form sentences so quickly. He wanted to be able to talk to Luffy.

"It seems your charm has even reached that boy, Captain-san." She took a sip from her glass and saw the man gaze her way. It seemed that had caught her attention. Before continuing, she looked him over. He had grown. Not just physically – he matured. Yet, at the same time, he was still her childish Captain. Seeing him now, 10 years later, made her so proud. With each passing day she became more grateful for the chance he had given her back then.

_"I want to live!"_

It was then that she had finally felt accepted. She no longer had to run. They were her nakama. And he had helped so many others since. Even now after reaching his dream he still stretched out his hand to that boy. Luffy had lost a lot since she met him. He lost Merry. His brother died in his arms. Many of his friends were now dead. And still this boy held that same innocence from long ago.

"You can help him, Captain-san." Luffy stopped shoveling food into his mouth to make contact with his archeologist and scholar. "He will not speak to me of Chopper, but he does so openly with you. I think you can heal his wounds."

"I thought Chopper was doing that." He shoved another morsel of food into his mouth. She giggled quietly at this.

"In his heart." When she said this, she stretched out her arm and pointed to a spot on his chest above his scar. He finished chewing and dropped his utensils to listen seriously, leaning on the table with interest. He prodded her with his gaze, urging her to continue. "That boy was thrown away."

He said nothing and simply lowered his head and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes in darkness. He had already suspected that. To hear it said aloud, though, made him lose his appetite. Robin noticed his change in mood and decided that it would be best for her to continue. He was angry, but still interested. "He sobs in his sleep sometimes. And though he's silent during the day, he's begun talking as well."

Luffy glared at her in silence for a moment. "What does he say?"

"He's alone."

* * *

The moon was high in the sky but Ace couldn't sleep. He was tired of that room and the darkness that it brought with it. When night fell, no light entered the room. He couldn't even make out shadows. Everything went mute at that time of night. The shouting and noise that filled his ears in the early hours dissipated and the crew that both scared and intrigued him were gone. It was then that he felt the most alone.

"Oi," a voice whispered to the boy. He snapped to attention and noticed a black figure standing in the room's doorway. He recognized the voice. The man motioned him over, so he hopped out of bed and shuffled over to the door. He watched the man with confused eyes. Before he had time to object, Luffy picked him up and carried him below deck against his will.

He was brought to an unfamiliar room. When he was put down, he shuffled around to look at everything in it. There was a bed and night stand with a lit lamp on top. Papers with the faces of different people were tacked to the walls. It was a sight to behold. He recognized some – the ones of Chopper, Robin, Nami and Sanji. The rest were unfamiliar but he still marvelled at them nonetheless. Then he noticed one of a raven haired boy with a goofy grin. He looked very similar to a certain man he knew. Atop his head was a straw hat with a red band.

"Who's that?" He pointed at the picture of the boy.

"Me." Well, he figured that. It was a bit strange to see him so young, though. "From 10 years ago."

"You're old."

"Oi!" The boy laughed under his breath. Luffy let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't heard him laugh before. He composed himself and went to sit on the bed, patting down on the spot next to him. Ace complied hesitantly and took his spot next to Luffy. Still his eyes were wandering from poster to poster. It was obvious what he wanted to ask. "They're my nakama. I keep their bounty posters so that I can keep them close."

There was that word again, but he knew this time that he wasn't going to receive an answer, even if he pestered him about it. So instead he turned his focus to the other unfamiliar word.

"Bounty?"

"A reward you get if you bring them to the Marines."

"So you bring them to the Marines?"

"Of course not! They're my nakama!"

This conversation was just confusing him further, so he decided to drop it. He didn't know what "poster" or "Marines" meant either, but he assumed he'd find out eventually. The black-haired lady had been teaching him hundreds of things every day. It was because of her that he was able to talk to Luffy now. Somehow when she taught him things it felt like he already knew them. He remembered when he first arrived and strung together his first sentence; Luffy cheered for him and ran to get food to celebrate. Apparently he was a fast learner, whatever that was. Ace just thought that he'd learned it before and so he would remember more as she taught him. He felt like he could speak before, but he forgot about words. It was strange.

"Where's your hat?"

Luffy froze at that question as the boy pointed back at the poster. Hanging his head low, he thought of a good way to reply to that question. He never told his crew and he certainly wasn't going to burden that kid with something so heavy. Still, he had to answer.

"With my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah." He stood up on the bed and pulled one of the posters from the wall. After a long, solemn stare he handed it to Ace. The boy looked at the man on the poster and traced his features with his free hand. He noticed words and numbers below the man's face, but he couldn't understand them. He then turned to Luffy questioningly and noticed a rather sad smile on his face. "I left it with him. He's my most precious nakama."

"Why?"

"I don't need it anymore."

Though the boy had questions filling his head in the dozens, he was hushed by the pirate. The pirate gently pushed him further on the bed and pulled the covers over top of him. He took a seat next to the bed and relaxed himself.

"Now sleep."

"But…" This was Luffy's room and Luffy's bed. He didn't belong there. It did make him happy, though, that he wasn't in the darkness anymore.

"Sleep. You're not alone anymore."

The boy did as he was told, but as Luffy put out the fire in the lamp he could hear the muffled sobs Robin had spoken of. However, these were different. Before he drifted into unconsciousness, he heard the boy's voice.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Funny thing is, I thought this was going to end up the shortest chapter yet, but it turned out to be the longest. I had fun writing it but after finishing it I wasn't sure if it was good enough so I waited until today to reread it and see how it sounded and it wasn't so bad. Although while writing this an idea for the ending came to mind but you guys would hate me for it :P I thought I was going to get to the Jimbei scene in this chapter but I guess you'll have to wait for the next one. Also I'm going to work on the first chapter of another fanfic about Luffy today, as well as the next chapter for this story, so expect two updates tomorrow (if I can get them done). This story will always remain top priority, though. Updates will probably slow down once the break is over and I have to go back to university (bleh) so please don't hate me when they do. I still have over a week!**

**To my lovelies~**

**angelrider13: You're too kind ;A; Yeah, it ended up that the first bit of it is mostly fluff, but it was the only way I could think to write it properly. There's going to be a lot of angst once the plot thickens though. Poor Monkey D. Ace... /shot/**

**RexLink: Is this what you saw? :D**

**XxSaorixX: Glad you remembered to write it in English because the only other language I can understand is French XD Us Canadians are awesome like that :P And yes, it seems whenever I write abotu him in the story everyone says it's cute lol. Thanks I will do that! At least being sick gives me an excuse to write and read all day lol.**

**Son Goshen: Perfectly understandable! You don't have to review every chapter, I'm just happy knowing that you like it! Well he can and he can't :P But that will be explained later. It'll be a while though. Like I said, this is going to be a really long story (because I got into it and came up with so much to write OTL). Thank you!**

**Stelra Etnae: Thank you and here's your update! :D**

**Lolext90: Thank you!**

**bbhelen3162: I'm sorry :( I didn't mean to make anyone cry...yet...**

**Lily Noir: I'm glad you do! In exchange for it being slow it's going to be long. I'm at 21 pages in Word now but I'm certain it'll be over 100 by the time I finish. Lol your feeling it right! It's still going to be a while before it gets chaotic though XD Definitely, Lu is just regularly silly and he's not too bright which makes him really different from Shanks. Honestly I've already thought of plots for most of them so most if not all will end up in the story somehow. I have trouble thinking of people and places so you really helped me out! Here's your update!**

**darkfalkon: You catch on quick ;) That'll be explained eventually once Ace is more comfortable with them. I've been dropping a lot of hints about a lot of different things that are going to be explained/happen later on in the story and you guys haven't missed many of them :)**

**...My author's notes really are way too long...oh well, love you all! Until next time!**

**UPDATE: I went through the story and fixed all of the line breaks OTL...thanks to angelrider13 for pointing it out T^T**


	7. Disembark

**Disclaimer: Chapter one of my new One Piece fanfic ****_Skip_**** is out! Check it out if you have a little free time and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Ace awoke in a room unfamiliar to him. He sat up in bed and allowed his eyes to wander around the wooden walls of his newest enclosure. His gaze fell to a myriad of posters on the wall and suddenly the events from the previous night rushed through his head.

"Luffy…" He looked next to the bed to see an empty space where the man had slept. His head tilted at this and he thought for a moment. "Luffy?" Receiving no response, he slid off the bed and wandered out of the room. There was a long hallway with doors on either side. He suspected that those were the rooms of the other people on board. He walked past them and headed for a light at the end of the hall. He peeked inside.

"You're impossible!" shouted an irritated doctor. He held his head in his hands and let out an exhausted breath. Ace recognized him as the one who tried to stab him the day previous. He was not to be trusted, though he did make his pain go away before. Luffy let out a "shishishi" as he reached for a loaf of bread. He was used to being scolded by Chopper, seeing how often he defied his orders. The reindeer sighed and gave in to his Captain's goofy smile. "Well, I suppose there's no harm done. Next time you do something like this, tell me. He's still my patient."

"Mm." Luffy continued devouring plate after plate of food while the boy stood at the door and tried to hide himself from the people in the room. Still, he wanted to see what Luffy was doing. He hadn't seen him talk to many other people. Did he act the same around them?

"So where we headed next, Straw Hat bro?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Ace looked to see a very large man. He was…abnormal. With blue hair and a metal nose, the boy wasn't sure what to make of him. He had colourful, boxy arms that made him look less human. It was a strange sight.

"East Blue," mumbled the Captain between bites. The whole of his crew sat dumbfounded for a while as they processed his words.

"We're turning around?" Nami questioned, more than just a little confusion in her voice.

"Yep," Luffy answered simply.

"Why?" she shouted back. They were almost at the end of the New World and their original destination was North Blue. East Blue was a long way back. Their provisions wouldn't last the trip and so they would have to make multiple stops. He just laughed at her reaction, unreasonable as always. "We're only a week away from North Blue. Why go back now?"

"How long has it been since we were last there?" Nami and the others paused at this. Really, they couldn't recall. Had they ever returned? Her memory was fuzzy. After all they had been through it was hard to remember everything. She knew they had to have gone back.

A wave of nostalgia washed over the original four Straw Hat pirates. As they thought about it more, they wanted to return. It had been a long time since they last saw all of their friends. They had reunited Brook with Laboon, but that was many years ago. Luffy grinned the way only he could. Something had clicked.

"See?"

"Let's do it!" Usopp shouted. He was trembling with anticipation. The thought of going back brought with it waves of happiness. "I want to see Kaya! I want to tell her about our adventures and show her that I'm a true warrior of the sea now!"

Zoro couldn't help but smile at that as he remembered when Usopp had first joined their crew. He was a mess back then and still was, but now he was a more capable mess. It was about time he went back home to show off. They had left behind so many people on their journey that he couldn't count them all. It would be nice to see them again. Also, he would always follow Captain's orders. It didn't matter how much of a hassle it was.

"Alright," he said simply.

"East Blue, how exciting! Yohoho!" Brook thought aloud. It didn't matter where Luffy wanted to go so long as they could continue their adventures. In an effort to contain his excitement he decided to play a fitting song. This was a new one he had just finished composing. Violin in hand, he recited the memorized notes. At this, the rest of the Straw Hats relaxed and accepted it. They were going to East Blue.

"It's settled then! Shishishishi!" Luffy and his crew laughed at this, knowing he always got his way. Then he turned to the hall's entrance and smiled. They had all noticed the boy earlier but kept quiet about it. The entire crew had been informed of the boy's fear of people and knew better than to test it. Ace noticed their focus had turned to him and he ducked a little further behind the doorframe. "Wanna see East Blue, Ace?"

He hadn't a clue of what East Blue was, but it sounded like a place. He didn't answer, though. He was too busy analyzing the others in the room. Along with Chopper, Brook scared him the most. He'd never seen something so strange. Then his attention was brought back to Luffy as he motioned him over. At first he didn't move, but the pirate was insistent. So he walked nearer, but slowly. He stiffened in an effort to prepare himself should they do anything. Ace stayed close to Luffy but didn't take his eyes away from the other people. He knew Luffy was safe.

"We're going to leave soon." Those words caught his attention and his focus turned back to the Pirate King. What did he mean? "You need to decide what you're going to do."

His crew was shocked at that last bit. When he found the boy he stated firmly that they would take him with them. As they thought more, they realized that their Captain had never forced anyone to join. All of them were given a choice and he wouldn't take that away from that kid, even if it meant that he might die.

"Decide?" the boy repeated, unsure of the word's context.

"Whether you're going to come with us or not."

Before Ace had time to process this, a loud cheering was heard through the walls of the ship. He jumped at this and looked around in confusion, but the others only grinned and laughed. Luffy seemed to be the most trilled of them all. He could barely contain himself as he raised his hands and shouted.

"They're here!" At this everyone charged out of the room and onto the deck. Luffy had grabbed onto Ace's wrist and pulled him along as he did the same.

Ace ran to the edge of the ship and pulled himself onto the railing. Before him stood well over a hundred men, all bruised and battered. Seeing so many at once made him anxious, but he felt safe being so far away. Many of the crew were also leaning on the rail, each with varying degrees of happiness showing on their faces. A man with blue skin stood in front of the crowd. He was the only one uninjured. Some of the men behind him were carrying the people who were unconscious or badly hurt. This made the large man even more intimidating.

"You're back early old man." Sanji shouted into the crowd.

"Heh," was the blue man's only reply.

"Jinbei!" Luffy shouted as he walked over to the rail. As he came into view the crowd let out an ear-splitting cheer. Ace covered his ears as he watched the men excitedly call out to the ship. Luffy waved at them with more enthusiasm than Ace had seen before. They all really seemed to like the man. He liked them, too. The people below began to call out to him.

"Captain!" they shouted, all smiling and waving. Ace was confused. It seemed that Luffy was their leader, but the man in question didn't seem that great. How could that strange man he'd known control such a big group? As Ace's attention was pulled back to the situation, he noticed that the crowd was asking for Luffy to say something.

Luffy hopped onto the rail next to Ace and stood tall. He took in a deep breath.

"Freedom!"

With that, the crowd cheered louder than before. It seemed they had been waiting for that. They wanted him to say it. That's what they had fought for and that was their ultimate goal. Something changed in the crowd's feel. They were relieved and overwhelmed with happiness. Just what was Luffy to them? Why did they react that way to the word?

"Sanji, bring out the sake! We're going to celebrate!" Though the pirates below thought that this celebration would be for their return, Luffy was just glad that he could leave. He missed the open water and was eager to return to East Blue.

"How the hell do you expect me to serve that many people?"

The crew laughed.

* * *

Night had fallen but the celebration continued. Many of the men had already passed out at that point, but that didn't stop the rest. Brook had played his music and sang for hours yet didn't seem the least bit tired. Sanji frantically prepared more food for the pirates – mostly Luffy – who continued to stuff themselves. Zoro, Nami and seven other pirates held a drinking contest. The winner would take home 10 thousand beli and the money-loving navigator was certain she'd win. In another area of the shore, Usopp and Franky told the new members of their grand adventures, never tiring. Robin had simply sat and watched contently.

Ace had found the whole day to be stressful. He stayed by Luffy for safety, but even then he was filled with unease. There were too many strange people. He had been alone for so long that being around even one person could make him feel anxious. He had to distract himself somehow. There was no way out of this, so he would just have to tolerate.

"Luffy…" His voice was shaky and his palms were clammy.

"Hm?" The man looked his way but didn't stop eating.

"What are you?"

"Pirate."

Ace flinched at the word. He suspected that, but didn't want to believe it. He didn't like pirates. As far back as he could remember they would come to the island. He had no good memories of those times, though, aside from learning his first few words from them. He would hide in the bushes and the trees and watched them when they docked. He would pick up on repeated words and learn their meanings. "Pirate" was one of them. So were "wounded" and "die" and "shirt". Much of what he learned was focused on food and death. They also mentioned clothing and provisions. However, Ace never got close enough to learn much. They were cruel. When he would approach them, they would laugh and use him as their amusement. They hurt him. That's why he had to fight them. That's why they couldn't be trusted.

"What's wrong, Ace?" The boy snapped out of his thoughts, greeted by the pirate's large, wondering eyes. He backed away. Luffy was a pirate. Pirates couldn't be trusted. But Luffy…

"I hate pirates."

Some of the other pirates sitting around stopped to look at the boy. He was serious. His glare was sharp and it was directed at Captain. Luffy had put down his food, but he didn't seem affected by what his small companion had said. He _smiled._

"Oh?" That was all that left his mouth. He watched Ace closely, almost to test him. His eyes were hard to look at – it was like he could see through him. He had to look away; if he hadn't, Luffy would have known. All of it. Everything.

"Good." At this, Ace's eyes widened. That man confused him more so with every word. He was abnormal. Luffy's thoughts were his alone and no one could understand them. That was a perfect example. He continued to watch the ground in silence when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Pirates aren't meant to be liked. We don't listen to the world. Right and wrong don't matter to us."

"Why?" He hesitated. Did he want an answer? Why listen to a pirate? Was it because it was _him?_

"We're free."

Ace relaxed his shoulders. He recalled all of the times Luffy had said that word. _Free. Freedom._ He'd mentioned it repeatedly the past few weeks. He was a pirate, but not like the others. Luffy_ saved_ him. His crew made sure he stayed alive even though he rejected them.

"I see." Without another word, he picked himself up and stumbled into the trees. Luffy did nothing to stop him and simply smiled as he watched the boy disappear into the darkness. He didn't return.

* * *

It was time to set sail. Luffy took his place on Sunny's figurehead and watched as his crew raised anchor and prepared to disembark. He could hardly contain his excitement. Finally he could leave. Finally he could go back and show the people he left behind that he had reached his dream. The sky was clear – perfect for their return. Everything was going well.

"Where's Ace?" Nami asked as she exited the infirmary. She looked to the Captain for answers and, when she received none, her heart sank. "Luffy…"

They were out in the open water now. Jinbei had wanted to ask about the boy himself but never had the chance before. Then, hearing his comrade say that name only made him worried. He hadn't taken a close look at the child, but even from afar he resembled the fallen pirate. It made him uneasy. Ace was dead. He died 10 years ago. This boy, though, was more than just similar. He had watched him the previous night. Though he was more stoic and reserved than the Ace he knew, the resemblance was ridiculous.

"Monkey D. Ace." Jinbei snapped to attention and away from his thoughts. Luffy knew. Even without mention of it or looking at his face, he knew. Instead of speaking up, he allowed the Pirate King to continue. "Found him on the island when we arrived."

"His appearance…" Jinbei began, as if wanting more.

"I don't know. I don't care."

Jinbei walked closer to his Captain and watched the open sea in front of them. Behind them the island was still in view but was disappearing quickly. He didn't need to ask any more.

* * *

Ace arrived at the shore covered in dirt. Rusted knives in hand, he searched for the ship. It had left and was already on the horizon. He clenched his fists tightly as he watched it sail away. He was too late. He missed his chance because he hesitated. Walking to the water's edge, he watched it leave. That was what "regret" felt like.

"Luffy!" He screamed as loud as he could until his voice went raw. He held back his tears and watched the ship he'd come to know so well. After wiping his eyes he saw something: an outstretched hand. Ace watched as it expanded and neared him until it was right before him.

"I was waiting for that!" echoed the Captain's voice from off in the distance. Ace took the hand and within seconds he was flying through the air and falling on deck. He made it. He picked himself up off the ship's floor and saw the smiling faces of the rest of the crew. "Crying?" With a jolt he wiped his eyes and blushed from embarrassment.

"Stupid!"

* * *

**A/N: And now the adventures finally begin! Yeah...all of this was basically just the opening of the story hehehe...please don't hurt me. I'm not that much of a troll...**

**To my lovelies~**

**angelrider13: I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much for pointing out that the breaks weren't showing up! Tell me if you see anything else!**

**JellyBeanPanda: Thank you ;_; I'm glad you like it! And sorry for making you tear up.**

**wanicrocodile: Your words are too kind ;A;**

**Stelra Etnae: Then maybe I won't do a sad ending XD**

**darkfalkon: Yeah, I'm trying to make him a little different from the original Ace since his circumstances are different. And about the speech thing, him learning grammar so fast will be explained. There's a reason for it. As far as Sanji goes, he does tend to be a pretty blunt character. He's said quite a few insensitive things throughout the anime and manga so I found he was the perfect one to bring it up. Sorry if it seems off to you, that's just how I picture him.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: You predicted two things that are going to happen later on :D But not for a while. **

**XxSaorixX: Glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**AkaNeko-san: Thank you and here's your update!**

**Son Goshen: Don't be miserable D: Though I'm still contemplating a sad ending, it's not going to end for a while! You can still change my mind! And sorry for confusing you, it'll all make sense with time (I hope).**

**bbhelen3162: I'm so happy my story can cause the feels ;_; I didn't think it was that good. **

**Lolext90: I'm sorry for making you cry! But I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Again, this note is way too long but thank you my lovelies and please check out ****_Skip_**** if you have the time!**


	8. Fruit and a Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I had lots of feels while writing this chapter. I apologize if I did a bad job because of that. Also, if you haven't checked out ****_Skip_**** I suggest you do so because I'll (hopefully) have the 2nd chapter up tonight! *Shameless marketing FTW!***

* * *

"Pirate King?"

"That's right," Nami replied. She bent down so that she could whisper in the boy's ear. Luffy didn't want her to mention that – Ace was still trying to get over his hatred of pirates – but he had a right to know. He was level-headed enough and had settled down a bit since he made the choice to go with the Straw Hats. She thought enough time had passed for him to find out. The boy still didn't like most pirates and anyone not from their crew was downright disgusting to him. Luffy, however, was an exception to his hate. They'd grown attached to each other, to a point.

"What's that?" He felt rather awkward being in such close proximity to someone but his curiosity was stronger than his fear. After all, this was Luffy's secret – something he didn't want him to know. This was too interesting to pass up.

"Well, you see…" she began, voice muffled by her low tone, "I guess you could call him the strongest man in the sea."

"_Him?_"

She couldn't help but giggle at this. It _was_ rather hard to believe. Even among his crewmates he looked scrawny and small. Though he was far taller than Ace, he was one of the shortest among the adults. The man lacked a menacing aura. His will was strong enough to keep animals at a distance but his will was usually kept suppressed enough for him to go unnoticed among humans.

Ace gave her a look of distrust. It was something too radical for him to believe. His world was still small but not so small as to think that what he knew was everything. There had to be someone stronger than Luffy out there. The woman had to be lying to him.

"It's true. You can ask any of the others and they'll say the same thing." The two turned to look at the man in question, still crouching down. He was fast asleep on the figurehead, arms outstretched and taking in the sunlight. That lax man was the strongest? "And it's because of him that we can sail like this."

Ace didn't know what the girl meant with the last part, but if he was the strongest man in the seas then he wanted proof. He wasn't satisfied with just being told it was so – she was a pirate, after all. Pirates couldn't be trusted. So, he would take matters into his own hands. He would get his proof. As the so-called "Pirate King" slept, Ace approached. He stood over the man and waited for his eyes to open. When they did, he threw his fists forward and landed them straight in the pirate's face.

Luffy stared blankly as the gears in his mind tried to assess the situation. His face was throbbing. Despite being rubber, the punch had _hurt_. After his mind fully awakened, he noticed the mischievous boy and his confident grin. Ace folded his arms, feeling much stronger than he had before. After noticing this, Luffy laughed.

That wasn't the reaction he'd expected.

"What was that about?" he asked between breaths. Though he was mocking the boy, his interest was piqued. Not just anyone could hurt him, even just a little. That brat wasn't ordinary. With time, he would be able to learn haki. There was no doubt. He'd picked up a remarkable kid.

"That woman said you're the strongest," stated Ace as he pointed to Nami, "but I don't believe it."

Nami watched her Captain glare at her. Clearly he was not amused. She wasn't, either. She had told the brat to not to tell. And she wasn't very fond of being referred to as "that woman" either. It was probably a mistake telling him, but she couldn't resist; his curious eyes were too much for her. Those eyes reminded her of her Captain back when they had first begun their journeys. He was always so excited and eager to explore and this boy had shown the same brightness in his eyes. She missed that. Achieving their dreams as fast as they did left them with less to see. This boy wasn't aware, though. He hadn't seen what they had.

"Nami…" Luffy began, voice fading. He rubbed his red cheek and flexed his shoulders. His smile returned. "Well, whatever." Ace wasn't acting any different than he usually would, aside from the cheap attack. He'd resigned himself to his caretakers' professions. Being the King wasn't very different from being a regular pirate in his eyes; it just meant that you had strength.

The navigator was relieved. It was rare for Luffy to get upset. She had only seen that a handful of times over the past decade. When he was truly angry, however, he was a totally different person. He was cruel and brutal and without mercy. That's why no one went after his nakama. Even the marines would ordinarily leave them alone. The only times he became furious was when one of the people close to him were seriously hurt. Or worse. She remembered his final battle with Akainu and how much of that man's blood had been spilled.

He could be a monster, but only with good reason. He had never hurt a nakama. She knew this wasn't bad enough to get him anything more than slightly irritated, but she didn't want him mad at her either way. They got along well and she didn't like seeing his goofy, laughing face vanish. She had to tell Ace, though, because she thought it was his right no know. He was also nakama and they never kept secrets from each other. Not anymore.

"You wanna fight?" Luffy asked with intrigue clear in his tone.

"Heh." Ace flashed one of his confident grins. They had been seeing a lot more of those lately. Before they set sail he just seemed broken. It was like the sea had brought back his life. "Alright."

With that the two jumped away from each other. Ace picked up a metal pole and readied his stance. After noticing the way he fought, Franky had given it to him. It was far more useful than his rusted knives, which the shipwright had mentioned fixing as well. It turned out that not all of the pirates onboard were as bad as he thought. This wasn't enough for them to gain his trust, though. The only one he had given that privilege to was Luffy. The King of Pirates had managed to breach his walls. Perhaps he wasn't fully open to the man, but he was content.

Ace acted first. He ran at his foe and leapt into the air. He raised the pole over his head and crashed it down on Luffy. The pirate stopped it with one hand and flung the poll – boy still attached – to the other end of the deck. He managed to land upright and slid across the floor before charging again. This time it was a kick. When the pirate managed to dodge the first one he spun around and managed to get him in the neck. It did no damage. He landed back on the wooden floor and watched from a moment. Why didn't it work?

Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"Not gonna work!" he taunted.

"Why?"

"I'm a rubber man," he announced. At this, he pulled at the side of his cheek and stretched it farther than what should have been possible. It was only then that he realized the boy hadn't been given an explanation for the ability. He would have to tell him later. For now, though…

"Now it's my turn!" He launched himself at the boy and sent a stretched fist flying at his face. Ace went crashing through the walls and would have gone overboard had it not been for the rail. Luffy had forgotten his own strength. He hadn't had to fight much lately. He laughed nervously as his eyes met with an irritated shipwright and doctor. "Sorry!"

* * *

"Devil Fruit?" Ace asked. He reluctantly allowed Chopper to take a look at his injuries. Jinbei was also in the infirmary. He had been gone for a few days to who-knows-where and the doctor wanted to give him a check-up. After all, it was rare for one of the Straw Hats to return without being in some sort of fight. It was his job to keep them healthy.

"It's a rare fruit found in the Grand Line," Chopper began as he moved Ace's chin to see the damaged at a different angle, "and when you eat it you get a special ability of some kind." He began applying a disinfectant. Ace winced at this.

"Luffy ate one?"

"The Gomu Gomu no Mi," Jinbei interjected. He'd left shortly after they disembarked and so he hadn't had the chance to talk to the boy yet. He wanted to. He had agreed with Luffy that his appearance shouldn't matter, but he couldn't help but wonder. After all, this child was identical to his old friend. He knew it couldn't be him, though. It couldn't and yet some part of him couldn't help but think that it was.

If it was just his looks, that would be one thing. However, he was beginning to act more like the fallen pirate. The night before they left, the boy had remained reserved and closed off. However, now he was beginning to talk to people besides Luffy. That was abnormally fast progress. It also had been just over a month since they had found the boy and yet already he was able to hold a conversation. His grammar was near-perfect. Captain had told him about the child's inability to communicate and there was no way he could learn that fast, no matter how intelligent he may have been. It was unnatural.

"And he became rubber?" Ace asked. Jinbei hadn't been expecting a reply. The kid's glare told that he didn't trust him. He'd been around him the least, after all. That was normal. He hadn't hesitated to reply, though. So, hiding his jolt of surprise, he simply nodded.

"Did Robin eat one?" His mind flashed to his teacher. She'd used a strange ability to hold him down a few times when he'd tried to fight them. Hers was a lot scarier than Luffy's, but he was slowly adjusting.

"She did. The Hana Hana no Mi." Jinbei had finally adjusted himself and was comfortable talking to him. He still had questions though. Those would have to wait. "However, Devil Fruit Users are rejected by the sea. They cannot swim nor can they use their abilities if they're submerged in water."

"Now lay down. I'm going to give you a local anesthetic." Chopper commanded. Ace had been cut badly by broken wood when he'd impacted the ship walls and needed stitches. He knew the boy didn't like being put to sleep, though. He would have to have a talk with the Captain about his rough treatment of the kid.

"You're going to stab me?" He flinched, remembering the last time he'd attempted it. This doctor was a scary man despite being so small. He was still wondering if he could be trusted.

"It won't hurt." Chopper wanted to correct him about the "stabbing" bit but decided to let it slide. There was no point in getting technical with someone who had just learned to speak.

"…Fine."

* * *

Night arrived. Luffy had allowed Ace to share his room since all of the others were taken. He assured the boy that they would get him a bed at the next island, but he didn't mind. He was used to sleeping in the dirt, so this was already more than enough for him. They had just arrived in the room and weren't quite ready to sleep, so they sat on the bed and talked. There was one particular subject that had remained in Ace's mind throughout the day. This was the perfect time to ask. While Luffy rambled on about dinner, he decided to interrupt by pointing to the posters on the wall.

"Luffy," he began, focusing on the one he wanted to ask about.

"What?"

"What was his Devil Fruit?"

Luffy's eyes widened as his head turn to face the portrait of Portgas D. Ace. He'd never told the boy that Ace had eaten a Devil Fruit. However, he hadn't been there when Chopper and Jinbei explained it to him and assumed that they had brought it up. It still was a surprise, though.

"Mera Mera no Mi."

"What's that?"

"It's a logia-type devil fruit that gives you control over fire."

"Hmm…" It seemed the boy was deep in thought. He lay back on the bed and stared up at all of the faces of the people Luffy had met. There were so many. How many had Devil Fruits? How many were strong? How many would he meet? "Wonder if I'll get a Devil Fruit."

* * *

Luffy leaned forward on the rail and watched the moon and stars above. Bottle of alcohol in hand, he smiled at the sky. The rest of the crew had long since gone to bed. He wasn't on watch, but he couldn't sleep. This had become an occasional habit of his. Rum always tasted best under the sky. He remembered his himself refusing alcohol when he was younger. He hadn't been of age while Ace was alive. He never had a drink with his brother after that first cup of sake they shared as kids. That's why he brought sake to his grave.

"It's strange, Ace," the Pirate King started, taking another swig from the bottle, "sometimes it feels like you never left, and yet here I am wondering where you are."

He watched the waves as if interpreting a reply. It felt like the sea could understand. That water had carried him throughout his whole journey. It was there when Sabo died. It was there when Ace died. It would be there when he died. It was his friend – his nakama – and had seen him through all of his endeavours. It was Merry's gave. One day it would be Sunny's as well. It was both the beginning and end of all adventure. It was the bond that tied him to everyone he knew across the world. It was there when he met such amazing nakama. It would be there for every goodbye.

"I don't think either of us really understood death back then." The moon reflected on the water's surface. It was bright and beautiful against the deep blues of the sea depths. He hadn't realized how incredible it was when he was younger. He was just a kid back then, just wanting to adventure and reach his dreams. It was only after having reached those dreams that he noticed all of the wonder around him. That was part of adulthood. "I'm going to show that kid someday. That way he won't make the same mistakes." Sacrificing himself only caused more pain. Death was the end. Dying wasn't righteous or brave or something to be proud of. You couldn't move on if you recklessly lost your life. Luffy had survived. He'd lived and could still change and grow because of that. That's what it meant to be alive. He only understood that after losing him. He wouldn't let the same thing happen to that boy, who so much resembled the brother he lost.

He smiled and laughed into the night, remembering that important person and all of their adventures together. They'd been through a lot. If those memories were all that remained, he would cherish them.

"You always said I was reckless, but I'm still here."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is both important to the plot and to me as well. I'm sorry if the last bit doesn't seem like something Luffy would think, it just got kind of personal for me. My mom died last March right before I graduated high school and I came to a certain realization then. I realized just what it meant to die. You leave everything behind. I don't think that it's admirable to sacrifice yourself and I don't believe in honorable death. You die and that's the end for you. It's the people who are left behind who suffer and it's them who mourn. When people, even anime characters, die like that it just gets me angry. It's selfish. That's why I rant about Oda having Ace do just that.**

**Anyways, this story is going to have a dark side to it whether it has a happy ending or not and this is probably the most imporant part for the start of that. There will be angst. There may even be death (but not for a while) because I want to show the more real sides to the characters. Little Ace is going to have to go through a lot. He's going to learn all of the hard lessons that the Straw Hats have before this story ends. Like I said, it's not going to end for a while and it's going to be pretty damn long. Hope you can endure until the end!**

**But there will always be fluff. No worries there.**

**Now to a more up-lifting topic: replying to my lovelies~**

**Natylol: Here's your update!**

**XxSaorixX: Really? I thought it was obvious that he was going to come along XD I actually originally planned for him to be left behind and found by the new Whitebeard crew but changed my mind since I would have to write about his hate for pirates all over again.**

**angelrider13: Yeah, I mean with how much he hates pirates I didn't think it would make sense for him to just go along with them without question. I didn't mention it but that was a crucial turning point for Ace because he's now moving forward. Lol yeah, no matter what form he's in Ace will alway make remarks like that to his brother :P Despite his manners (which this Ace still lacks).**

**AkaNeko-san: I didn't think anyone would fall for it XD I'm glad that you did though. Lol now that you mention it, it is pretty similar to that. Oops, that was unintentional. Oh well.**

**Nikki: You're so nice! Yeah, I've managed to update every day so far but that'll slow down once I start school. I'll still try for more than one a week, but I won't update much during midterms and finals. Hope you guys understand. I still have another week until then though! Muahaha!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Yes, there will be lots of drama and love. More so than I think either of us realize XD Glad you do. I love Jinbei. He was Ace's friend and just an all-around awesome guy. Might visit Alabasta, it depends which route I end up taking to this story. I do want to have a reunion between them and Vivi though. Not sure about Kaya yet, but they'll at least be meeting her. I had a lot of trouble with deciding how Luffy would explain pirates =_=; He doesn't think the same way a normal person would so I had to think for a while about it. Glad you like it!**

**M.A. : Here's your update! Hope you like it! I write while I'm in bed when I'm sick :P I don't like sleeping.**

**Son Goshen: Thank you! I can say now that there WILL be tragedy of some form in the story. There's your warning. However, it's still undecided if the tragedy will be at the end or not and how much of it there will be, so feel free to tell me what you'd prefer.**

**bbhelen3162: I'm so glad that you like it and that I brightened your day ;A; And thank you for taking the time to read my other fic. There should be a third one coming out sometime this week, I've just got to pick from one of my many plots. 30 tabs is impressive! XD I'm normally limited to 7 when I read fanfics.**

**wanicrocodile: I'm glad you feel that way ;_; Honestly if it wasn't for all of the support I'm recieving I don't think I would update this often. Thank you!**

**Darkspider: Thank you glad you like! I hope you'll stick around once the plot gets darker too! And yes, they will see Dadan again. That's a definite yes, because I can just imagine the badits' reactions!**

**Stelra Entae: Thanks for the support! Here's the newest chapter!**

**Lily Noir: Maybe this time you'll have more to say? Lol, thank you though. Every review is really precious to me.**

**Thank you all for your current and future reviews!**

**QUESTION 1: Do you think that Ace should get a Devil Fruit? If so, should it be the Mera Mera no Mi or a different one? I'm still undecided :/**

**QUESTION 2: Luffy drunk? Opinions!**

**ALSO: Please suggest some good One Piece fanfics for me to read XD Just not OC stories...I don't normally like them hehe...but yeah, I need some stuff to read during my free time!**

**(The A/Ns just keep getting longer don't they...?)**


	9. BONUS: Platform Drop

**IMPORTANT: This is a ****BONUS**** chapter, meaning that it does not tie into the actual storyline (so no coming to beat me up!) and it's going to take the place of today's update. I wrote it in celebration of New Years (i.e. the end and a beginning) but it's rather depressing. Remember, this doesn't happen in the storyline itself, this is just a side thing.**

**WARNINGS: Character death, angst, depressing things, Luffy being a jerk, bad attempt at writing something sad.**

**Disclaimer: I had fun with this. I'm sorry, I got really into it. It was a nice change from writing in the actual plot. Very enjoyable. But it might depress you. I'm not good at writing sad things, but I thought I should warn you anyways. People tend to get really into fanfiction. I should stop talking now. But yeah, don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Contrary to the occasion, it was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly, high in a clear blue sky. The breeze, though faint, cooled each body that stood in the square. That made the day only more sickening. High above the crowd stood a rebuilt execution platform. Its steel reflected the blinding white sunlight into the eyes of the crowd, but they dared not look away. That was their chance to witness something so rare it had only happened once before. The Pirate King would soon be on that stand.

Scattered among the crowd were a few dozen cloaked figures. Each of them looked behind the masses rather than ahead. That was the path that _he_ would walk. This was the end of something big – so precious that none of them would be the same. It would shatter them. And there was nothing that they could do.

Far away along the main road walked a dark figure. He was shackled and bound and surrounded by an entourage of pirates. Even nearer to him were Marines, each standing in perfect file and watching his every move with the utmost concern. They weren't regular soldiers, either. These were big names – Smoker and the last remaining Admiral Kizaru among them. The World Government wasn't taking any chances, it would seem.

Even chained, the Pirate King stood firm, tall and more dignified than any among him. That was what earned him the respect of the onlookers. Everyone who could had corralled within the city square. Sure, they all wanted to witness such a dynamic moment, but there was more to it than that: they wanted the chance to catch a glimpse of the man who changed the world before he was culled by the government's perverse justice.

The crowd whispered rumors and secrets about the man as he walked by. He was completely unscathed and the picture of health as if to mock the impending tragedy. Despite falling from his life's climax, his steps did not waver and his strides were even and proud. The whispers grew to shouts. The most wanted man smiled as he walked towards death.

His Captain's jacket hugged lightly to his shoulders. The Marines had allowed him at least that much. It was to their liking for him to look the part. If he still had his straw hat, the situation would have been even better, but it seemed to have disappeared years ago. They wanted him to look good for this because the impact on other pirates would be greater if they watched the man at his peak fall in an instant.

The Pirate King passed by one of the cloaked figures. This one was on the smaller side. The pirate tried to meet his eyes, but the boy refused to look at him. His fist was clenched tightly to his side in an attempt not to go berserk. This whole thing was insane. It was disgusting that one of the greatest people to ever exist would be systematically eliminated for the world to see. He was an example – just like the first Pirate King, just like his older brother. The government's thirst for blood had not ended.

The man stopped momentarily to get one last look at the cloaked boy. Even without seeing his face, he knew who it was. He'd grown a lot in two years. He was finally the proper height for his age. That was something to smile at. With one large grin, he opened his mouth for the first time.

"Thank you."

The guards nudged the Pirate King and motioned him away. The boy just watched and his face contorted in a mix of emotions. All he could do was stand there while his important person walked away. That was his first nakama. That was his most precious nakama – he was both a father and brother to him. He taught him what it meant to be alive. But he could only watch him walk away. He promised.

All of the cloaked figured shuffled as close to the platform as they could. They watched their comrade ascend it. He didn't seem worried in the slightest. It wasn't fair that they were the only ones burdened with this. That man was selfish. He didn't care that he was leaving them behind because he wouldn't be around to deal with the consequences. _It's not fair. It's not fair, Luffy!_

He reached the stand's peak and turned to face the crowd. It was strange because, for the first time, he understood how Ace must have felt standing up there. It was exhilarating: even though this was supposed to be the end, he wasn't scared. It didn't bother him. Knowing that there were so many pairs of eyes reminded him just how vast the world was. Pirate King or not, he was just one person. Among the onlookers he could easily spot the hooded figures of his comrades. His whole crew was around there somewhere. Some were easier to identify than others, like Franky's boxy body at Brook's height.

He knew that more than just his crew had gathered, though. There were a lot down there. Shanks was probably around. He was the first to know about it outside of his crew, no doubt. Vivi might have come despite her obligations. Even though they hadn't met in so long, she was still a precious nakama. It wouldn't be surprising to see some of Marco's crew around, either. They'd grown close over the years. Allies. Heck, Dragon might have shown up too!

Even aside from the hooded people there were familiar faces. Gramps was there, still siding with Marines. He was getting too old for this. Why hadn't he retired? Well, whatever. It was nice to see him once more. They hadn't seen much of one another since Marineford, but he still cared about the crazy old guy. He'd seen Coby earlier, too – he was the newest Admiral and had been one of his escorts. He noticed during the walk that he wasn't happy about this. The sentiment itself was enough.

This was supposed to be his darkest hour but he couldn't help but smile. Everyone was there for him. Circumstances or not, he felt warm. All of his adventures had brought them together. Marine, pirate or Princess – these titles meant nothing to him. They were his important people. They were the reason he had gotten so far. He loved them more than anything. Seeing them was better than any last meal.

"Ready."

"No!" A loud, youthful voice came screeching from the crowd. The young boy from before burst through the wall of guards and fought his way to the tower's base. All of the Marine officers ran to help push him back into the group. It was to no avail. He tossed them aside left and right until four of them pinned him down. "Luffy! Luffy!"

The Pirate King smiled softly at him.

"Ace, it's ok." The boy froze. He knew what he was going to say and he didn't like it. He didn't want to hear it. "I'm ready."

"Luffy, you can't!"

"Listen," boomed the Pirate King's voice. The crowds hushed to a deafening silence. This is what they were waiting for. Would this Pirate King usher in a new era as well? What would be the last words of the man who had obtained all the world had to offer? "This execution is stupid." They didn't expect that. A few people in the audience chuckled. "It doesn't matter if I die. So long as there are people there will always be pirates. Being a pirate is true freedom. One day someone will take my place. It won't end. If you think the Pirate Age is over with me then you're stupid too."

It was quiet. Then the crowd broke out into a mix of laughter and cheering. This caused Luffy's grin to stretch all of the way across his face. Even some of the Marines had been affected. This was how it was supposed to be. No Pirate King would ever bring about an end. They were the catalysts for greatness. Luffy wanted to say a little more before it happened. He openly accepted this opportunity.

"Even if we're hated," he had the crowd hanging on his every word, "even if we're called devils and shunned, we will never go away. The sea is both my home and my grave, but pirates will never vanish. We're free!"

Everyone cheered. It didn't matter that the man was the most wanted criminal in the world. It didn't matter that they were supposed to hate him. His words would remain in their hearts and minds for generations to come because he spoke of an unending truth. The sea was freedom. No one disagreed. Many of the bystanders thought this to be true, even if they had never sailed. Something so vast contained no restrictions.

With the crowed riled up, he turned back to that boy. If he had any regret, it was that he couldn't stay with him for a little longer. He wanted to see him grow. What would he accomplish? What was his dream? How far would he take it? It was a shame not to be there to see it all. He would be fine, though. Luffy knew that. "Ace," he whispered to the boy. When their eyes met, he smiled larger than he ever had before. It was a true smile – unwavering. It was one that only he could give. His last. "Bye."

"LUFFY!"

_Thump._

Something rolled of the platform and fell to the ground in front of the boy. He reached out to brush against raven strands. His hands were quivering as he realized what it was. Eyes wide, he watched blood stain the dirt ground.

"Lu…" His eyes scanned its features. It couldn't be. He couldn't. He was the strongest. "Lu…Lu…"

He dragged himself closer to his Captain. Tears dropped onto his sun-worn skin. He traced his scar with a shaking finger. He was unbeatable. He was the man who achieved the greatest dream. He was…

"Luffy…Luffy…" He held his Captain close to him, ignoring the blood that caked onto his shirt and skin. This was Luffy. His first nakama. His important person. "Why…Luffy…"

The cloaked figures dropped to their knees one by one. Their sadness was too heavy; they could no longer keep themselves up. Weeping erupted from the onlookers at the sight. The weight of what just happened finally hit them. This was _their_ fault. They hadn't stopped it. They didn't think they should. But that boy showed them otherwise. No _monster_ could make someone cry so much for him.

He noticed the smile fade from his Captain's lips. This was it, wasn't it?

"LUFFY!"

* * *

Ace took heavy steps towards the wooden stone before him. He had never seen a grave. In his hands he held a bottle too large for him. He sat before it and watched. His famous Captain's jacket hung above it. Atop that was a straw hat. He'd only seen that hat in pictures. Luffy said that he left it with his brother. By now, Ace knew that his brother was dead too. Luffy had told him a bit about it.

He pulled out a sakazuki cup and poured a bit of the drink into it.

"You said you did this for the other Ace, so I want to do it for you. It's sake."

He took a sip and placed his cup on the stone around his grave. He stood up and began pouring the bottled sake onto the graves, imagining the way that Luffy would have done it. His hands started trembling as he fought back tears. He almost dropped it more than once before the bottle was empty.

"I've never done this before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

He tightened his fists and the glass broke in his hands. Tiny streams of blood dripped onto the grave. He didn't notice. He was trying to stop the tears falling from his face. He could taste the salt as it entered his clenched mouth and felt his eyes burn and vision blur. In an attempt to calm himself, he stroked the engravings on the stone.

"What am I supposed to do, Luffy? I'm…" He coughed back his tears but that only made him cry harder. "I'm scared. I don't want to be alone."

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and spun around. His tearful gaze was met with Nami's own crying eyes. Her grip firmed, but didn't hurt. Alongside her were each of the crewmembers he'd come to know. Some were crying, others watched with worn eyes. "You won't be. We won't let you." She reassured him and rubbed his shoulder. They wouldn't let anything happen to him. Luffy wouldn't want that. Even without that reason, they would protect him. He was family.

After saying their words, each turned to leave. They'd already broken up enough when it first happened. Some no longer had any tears to cry. Ace stayed, though. He did his best to calm himself so that he could say one last thing. Luffy got to say all he wanted, but never gave Ace the chance to respond. He was too selfish. He picked up the sakazuki cup and finished drinking the sake in it. Then he took a deep breath and stopped his tears.

"Luffy," he began, "thank you. Thank you for saving me and teaching me. And for all of the times we had on Sunny. Thank you…for loving me…"

He spun around quickly, eyes closed to deny the falling tears, and walked away. After wiping his eyes he looked up. There was a crowd of people approaching. There were thousands, all walking huddled closely together. Each held something in their hands, be it a bouquet, alcohol or some sort of memorial. He recognised a lot of them from his adventures with Luffy, but there were thousands he didn't even know. He had to stop and stand in awe at the sight. They were there for Luffy, for closure.

Shanks stood at the front of the group. He stopped briefly at the boy's side and ruffled his hair. It reminded him of Luffy. As thousands marched passed, they stood there for a moment. Shanks took a deep breath.

"Pirate Kings die young." Ace looked up questioningly at the man who continued watching ahead. "Their titles are larger than they are. It weighs them down. But each one is prepared for that."

"What?"

"Luffy knew. He accepted it. Because of that he's become a legend."

"Then…" Ace realized what he was trying to say and managed to smile. He knew what the Yonko meant. Still, he felt reassured when he heard him speak the words himself.

"He's become immortal."

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me, ok? It's New Years! A time of happiness and celebration! But I basically wanted to write this because I was talking to some people yesterday about character death and just wanted to see how sad I could make it. I already stated I hate the whole "self-sacrifice" thing and I really, REALLY do but I had this playing in my head all day and thought I should write it out. Kinda hypocritical but all forms of artists are at some point.**

**Also, I think some of you will probably be disturbed by Ace holding onto Luffy's head at the end of the first part. Some of you will probably think it's demented and I'm sorry if you don't like it. I felt that way about people hugging dead bodies and all of that when I saw it on TV or in anime but your perspective changes when you go through it yourself. I hugged my mother's corpse when I found her and told her I loved her because I wouldn't get another chance. But yeah, I feel it's more sad than disturbing. Think of it this way: it's Luffy, it's him and Ace cares a lot for Luffy. Whether his head is severed or not that doesn't change.**

**I'll reply to your reviews in the next chapter since this isn't an actual chapter it's just sort of a special. Have a fun night and tell me what you think! :D**

**But yeah, enough of my rant. Happy New Years!**

**...I'm going to go hide...**


	10. A Visit

**Disclaimer: I have a new fanfic called ****_Reverse_**** about Ace and Luffy so check it out if you think you're interested!**

* * *

Luffy had been acting strange that morning. He was distant and reserved. It was unnerving, especially to Ace who had never seen him like that before. What happened to the ridiculous man who ate a ton of food every meal and laughed no matter the situation? He still took his place at the figurehead, but all of his energy was gone. It was like he wasn't even there.

Luffy was thinking. He'd been doing that a lot. It was unlike him, he knew, but something was bothering him. Until his mind settled he couldn't be bothered with anything else. Or maybe it would be best to allow himself to be distracted. He didn't feel like it, though. He wanted to figure it out. He'd run it through his head so many time that he'd forgotten breakfast. That was the most shocking of all.

Ace sat against the wooden walls and simply watched the pirate's unmoving figure. He was worried. That man hadn't spoken since last night. He hugged his knees to his chest and waited. Before long, Robin took a seat next to him. She knew exactly what he was thinking about and simply smiled in silence, joining him in guarding the Captain. After the silence grew too thick, she thought it best to ease his worries.

"It's alright; this happens sometimes." Robin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't move away. "He's worried about something. Once he figures it out he'll be back to normal."

"…It's not like him."

"I know."

* * *

After hours without moving, Luffy noticed a carrier pigeon. He hadn't seen one in a long time and stood to catch the message it dropped. After carefully reading the paper he placed his palm to his forehead and laughed just as he always had. Ace snapped to attention at the noise; he was half asleep. Luffy was laughing louder than usual with more joy and excitement in his voice than he'd heard in the past few days. He'd snapped out of his stupor, but why?

Ace went to stand and noticed a blanket wrapped around his small body. _Robin?_ He placed in neatly on the ground before inching closer to Luffy. The pirate whipped around enthusiastically and jumped from the figurehead to the deck. He hurriedly headed into the kitchen and stopped only to ruffle Ace's hair with more vigor than he had before.

"Sanji, food! I'm hungry!" he bellowed as his young companion trailed behind. When they entered they were met with the smiling faces of most of the crew. Luffy took his usual seat and Ace stood at the doorway, content with knowing that his worrisome friend was back to normal.

"So you snapped out of it, huh?" the cook said, more stating than asking as he handed his Captain a plate of food.

"Shishishi!"

"What's got you so excited?" Nami asked, looking up from her book with a soft smile.

"Shanks is coming!"

The room filled with blank stares until everyone's excitement erupted into a booming roar of cheers. Ace tilted his head questioningly as he watched the pirates' faces changed. They were genuinely relieved. It made him curious as to just what in the world this_ Shanks_ was. Whatever it was, it had to be amazing; it was able to snap Luffy out of his stupor. Nothing had worked before that. Now he was back to his childish, gluttonous self. Ace didn't mind that he was being ignored – it was enough to see everyone as happy as they were.

He turned to leave the galley when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He flinched and immediately realized that it wasn't Luffy's hand. When he turned to look, he spotted Sanji who gave him a wry grin. "Where do you think you're goin' kid?" Ace wasn't sure how to reply to that and just stared wide-eyed at the cook as he took a drag of his cigar. "Get your ass in here an' eat."

The blonde grabbed Ace by the back of his collar and dragged him into the galley. He was placed at a table next to Luffy and across from Robin and Usopp. They all looked to him with varying levels of excitement and he turned to the table to avoid the watchful eyes. He rarely went into the galley – too loud and crowded – and the stares he was getting felt like they were burning holes through his skin. Normally the crew would let him keep his distance and leave him be but now he had been forced into the middle and everyone was gawking at him like he was some sort of alien. Looking back, it was because he'd never been around all of them like he was then.

"Super!" Franky shouted as he gave the boy a hard, stern pat on the back. He watched as Ace trembled ever so slightly and realized just how much the boy had calmed down over the past week. Before when he did that he'd get a scream followed by a kick. His smile widened. "Don't look so down! This is a celebration, bro!"

"Huh?" he managed to ask after suppressing the instinct to attack and run. That man was the largest. Though he hadn't said much to him before, it wasn't overly uncomfortable to hear him speak. That was odd. It took him all month to get used to some of the others.

"Shanks said he'll be here soon!" Luffy interrupted, his voice sounding much younger than it usually did. The Pirate King was usually a very childish person, but something in his voice made Ace feel like he was no older than him. Looking at him that was obviously not the case, but seeing him like that just made it seem like Ace was supposed to be the older one. Like Luffy was his little brother. But that wasn't true.

He snapped out of his thoughts. What was he thinking? Shrugging it off, he finally took his eyes off the table and faced the raven-haired Captain. It was bothering him, but he had more important things to worry about. Luffy had said "he" so that meant that Shanks was a person. _Weird name._

"He'll like you!" Luffy announced, swinging his arm around the boy and taking a swig from his glass. Ace blushed a little at this. He didn't know why. It was something about what the older man had said, but he wasn't sure what. Whatever it was, it made him happy.

"He'll want to do more than enjoy himself, Captain-san." Robin interjected before Luffy began going on a tangent about the man. They all saw Luffy's smile turn into an immature pout followed by a sigh. The pirate rested his head on his palm and leaned on the table. His mood had totally changed and now he'd returned to being depressed. No, not depressed – irritated.

"…I know." Robin smiled softly as she usually would and motioned for him to continue. "Said some guy's after a Yonko's head."

"What's the big deal about that? People are always going after the Yonko." Usopp stepped in, his interest piqued. It was rare for Shanks to meet up with the Pirate King, mostly because it always caused a big stir among the Marines. When they did meet, Shanks always had a serious discussion with Luffy about something. In other words, his arrival normally signalled bad news. Still, he and his crew always brought with them _life,_ as hard as it was to understand. That's why the Straw Hats celebrated. That's why they were always so eager to meet with the man.

"Not sure. Said something was off about it in his message but didn't say what."

Sanji arrived and placed multiple plates on the tables around the room. When a plate arrived in front of Ace they all laughed at the sound of his stomach. His face flushed red and he hurriedly ate the meal before him. After smiling at the boy for a while, the others followed suit.

* * *

Four days had passed and the Yonko's ship finally came in into view. Luffy was bouncing in place in an attempt to contain himself. The rest of the crew went on with their usual tasks but Ace could tell that they were just all-around brighter than usual.

He'd spent enough time with them to memorize their gestures and mannerisms and had gotten to know them all well that way. He was more comfortable with observation than conversation – he'd grown up without language, after all. Because of that he was able to notice things that people didn't even know about themselves. Whenever Nami would think hard about something she would begin to play with her hair. She would tap her finger before getting angry and always sat in a certain corner of the galley when she wanted time to herself. Robin would always smile when she read a book. She also smiled when she was angry; it was hard to tell the difference sometimes. When she was interested in something she would lean in but when she was faking interest she would tilt her head.

He noticed some things about the others he hadn't gotten to know as well. For example, Chopper would laugh when he learned something knew from his medical books and experiments but sigh if something hadn't gone as planned. Usopp was quick to brag but immediately lied through his teeth as soon as he felt threatened. Ace knew this because not long after he had recovered and began exploring the ship he had an encounter with the man. When Ace glared at him it seemed that he showed a bit of fear and began spouting nonsense about having followers and being the strongest which had been proven wrong shortly after. He always found it strange that Usopp had been scared of him that time. Why was he scared when he was so much taller and older? Surely he had more experience with fighting than a boy who was stranded on an island. Still, it seemed that he wasn't looking at Ace himself, but at something Ace reminded him of. Well, whatever. Wasn't important.

Ace snapped back to attention and watched as Luffy and Usopp spun around and danced while the gap between the two ships closed. He did his best not to tense up because Luffy knew that Shanks person, but it was hard not to. He could feel the adrenaline course through his veins as figures from the other ship crossed onto the deck. His body was screaming at him to either attack or run but he did neither. He couldn't follow his instincts like that anymore. Pirates weren't enemies. He had to stay calm. Luffy knew those people and trusted them, so he had to try. He wasn't alone anymore.

The first to transfer onto the Straw Hat ship was a red-haired man with three gashed the crossed over his left eye. He looked a lot older than Luffy's crew. Ace felt something strange from him that he also felt around the Pirate King. Not only was the feeling the same, but he reminded him a lot of Luffy. There was something in his smile that reflected the same carefree joy Luffy's smile did. Still, he was far more intimidating. No doubt, that was Shanks.

Red Hair arrived on deck and was greeted by cheers from the entire crew. When his eyes met Luffy's they had a stare-down. Both held wry grins on their faces, brows furrowed and stances tense. "Looks like you've been taking it easy," he stated, giving the Pirate King the once-over and noticing his casual clothes and missing Captain's jacket.

"You too," the pirate retorted once he noticed the Yonko's usual half unbuttoned shirt and loose clothing – not something a normal person would wear to a formal meeting. After a brief silence the two broke into hearty laughter and patted each other on the back. It was only seconds before Red Hair had his arm around the Pirate King and they were chatting enthusiastically.

"Oh, right!" Luffy planted his fist into his open palm with a sudden realization. He guided Shanks over to where Ace was standing. The boy was leaning against the rail and attempting to bottle up the instincts within him that said the stranger was dangerous. His face held an inquisitive look, but his eyes were sharp and serious. If it wasn't for him already being up against the rail he would have backed away. "Meet my newest nakama!"

Shanks was interested in the kid after Luffy said that. "Kinda young, ain't he?" With that he bent down to get a better look at the boy. Before taking the time to memorize his features, he immediately noticed the fire in his eyes; he was holding back the urge to attack, no doubt. This made the Yonko's grin return and grow wider than before. He liked him. Only after tearing his eyes away from the boy's did he notice an eerie familiarity to someone he knew in his past. Someone he called friend. That puzzled him.

"This is Ace," Luffy stated proudly as he noticed the boy's restraint. It took a long time to get him to calm down that much – a lot of effort and weeks of rage-filled outbursts from the Pirate King – but it was definitely worth it. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Shanks showed up back when Ace was still attacking them. Ah, the memories.

When Shanks heard this, his eyes instantly narrowed. Now he knew who he reminded him of. He scanned the kid's face once more, ignoring how uncomfortable it made the other. It was no doubt that he looked like Fire Fist. He had to wonder about the name; why was even that the same?

"It's a pleasure," Red Hair stated with a smile. He held out his hand to greet Ace, but the kid inched away from him and nearer to the Pirate King. He thought there was something off about him and that confirmed it. "Scared?" he teased.

"He hates people," Luffy stated, sticking out his tongue as the boy moved close to him. "I guess being a Yonko makes you scary."

"You're the Pirate King – he should be more scared of you than anyone else."

The two laughed again and Luffy patted Ace's shoulder with a reassuring firmness before they both headed into a room alone. Once the stranger was gone and Ace had time to calm down, he admitted to himself that he didn't dislike the man. He felt a lot like Luffy, after all.

Jinbei took his place next to Ace and they both watched the door close behind their superiors. He saw the curiosity in the boy's eyes and felt obliged to explain it to him. He knew exactly what he was thinking about. "They feel the same, don't they?"

That surprised Ace. He hadn't expected anyone else to say that but nodded and turned to the large man questioningly.

"He's the man who made Luffy the Pirate King."

* * *

Once the two were inside, their acts were gone. Shanks knew they had to discuss the recent 'incident' he mentioned in his letter but it seemed there were a few other things they had to talk about as well. He'd noticed his fellow pirate's hat was missing, too. The visit would last longer than expected. He was fine with that, of course, because he and Luffy rarely got to see each other. When pirates made friends with other crews they were bound not to meet very often and that amount of time shrivelled when the pirates held high status. That's what made these rare meetings such a treat.

"We found him a while back." Luffy knew exactly what his old friend wanted to ask. He spared no time in explaining. He'd wanted to talk about it, too. "He was abandoned and he couldn't speak. Would've died if we'd left him."

"So that's it." It explained a lot, like his hostile glare and lacking trust. "And the name?"

"He said he liked it so I called him Monkey D. Ace. Was hard to get used to it at first." He smiled as he remembered the way Ace's eyes lit up back then. How could he refuse such an honest expression? That boy had been through enough, hadn't he?

"Monkey? Is he your son or something?" Red Hair teased. His smile returned when he saw his friend pout childishly at his comment.

"That's what Sanji said. I wasn't about to call him Portgas and have the Marines chase him down."

"You…don't you realize that if he has the current Pirate King's name he's going to be chased even more ruthlessly?" Luffy went quiet for some time before a look of shock and dread filled his face. His mouth hung to the ground, eyes widened and face lost colour. He never realized. That expression caused Shanks to burst into unceremonious laughter so hard that his eyes were tearing up. It was amazing how stupid the person who attained everything could be!

As Luffy defended himself, Shanks caught his breath and decided he knew enough. Clearly there wasn't much else his friend could say on the matter. What was he expecting? Well, he was ready to move on.

"Anyways, I have something important to discuss with you."

"About the Yonko and that guy?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly the air thickened and the mood went heavy. Luffy's muscles tensed. He knew that if Shanks felt it was important enough to discuss together it was something serious. One of the man's policies was to deal with your own problems. That only changed when the danger was great enough to affect others, especially his friends. It meant that whoever was behind it was a big enough threat to involve the whole of the pirate world. This was bad, but how bad?

"There's a man who's been targeting the Yonko. I don't care if one of us loses our title – that's our responsibility – but something's off about this."

"What?"

"Rumors have it that he has the powers of the Yami Yami no Mi." That caught Luffy's attention.

"Blackbeard?" He could feel himself perspire as he leaned forward in his seat. He'd killed that man right before he attained One Piece. That's what he thought, anyways. He looked pretty dead.

Shanks shook his head. "I'm not sure. Nobody's gotten close enough to get a good look at him. He destroys every battlefield he enters. People too."

"Name?"

"Haven't a clue."

They fell mute as the information replayed in their heads. If it was Blackbeard, he was acting strange. That man wanted to be known. He wanted his name to be carried throughout all of the seas. Greedy bastard. If he was keeping himself unknown then he had to be up to something. If it wasn't Teach then that meant he was dead – no two of the same Devil Fruit could exist at the same time.

"He after you?"

"No."

"Marco?"

"Trafalgar Law."

"Oh." Luffy thought about that. After thinking for a few moments, he remembered that Law had just recently attained the title of Yonko. He was excited to hear that – his old rival was reaching his level once more – but now he was worried. "Why?"

"He doesn't have experience like the rest of us. Whoever that guy is, he probably thinks it'll be an easy win."

"Law won't go don't that easily."

"Listen Luffy: we can't let him gain the power of a Yonko. It's unsettling."

"Then…" Luffy's grin returned ten-fold and he furrowed his brow in a show of confidence. If that was all he wanted to say he would have just said so in the letter. No, he wanted something and the Pirate King knew exactly what that was. "…an alliance?"

Red Hair sighed but returned the younger man's grin with one of his own. They were both determined. Nothing could stop them. "Never thought I'd team up with a kid like you," he teased.

"You're still calling me a kid? I'm the Pirate King!"

They both chuckled at this and went to leave, but there was one more thing Shanks wanted to know.

"What happened?" He pointed to the top of his head. It didn't take long for Luffy to realize what he was talking about. After Luffy became the Pirate King he sought his hero out to return it. When he finally did, Shanks just handed it back. Said he earned it.

"I didn't need it anymore."

The Yonko smiled at this. He could hear the words hidden behind what Luffy said and knew exactly what he wanted to say. He wouldn't bring it up. That was Luffy's decision and he was proud of it. After all, it took a lot to give up your treasure.

"I see."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so now that I've slept I'm going to do a proper Author's Note. I did one last night but then the damn computer deleted it on me! Arghhhh! Ahem. So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This is where the introduction of the story ends and the man plot begins (like I said, this is going to be REALLY long - the longest of all of the stories I'm working on thus far). I put in a lot of hints and foreshadowing. Wonder if you guys can catch them all ;) But now down to business. Because of how awesome you guys have been I'm going to write a oneshot this weekend since my updates are going to be slowing down because school starts on Monday. Oh crap, I still have to pay tuition! Damn! Anyways, if you want you can submit plot ideas in reviews or PMs and I'll pick the one I find most interesting on Saturday. You don't have to give me any ideas if you don't want to, I just thought you might like it if I took requests for once ;) Of course, credit for the plot will go to you. Only requirements are that it has to be One Piece, focused on Ace and/or Luffy because I love writing about them, and no explicit sex. Gotta keep a T rating.**

**Oh yeah, also I'm sure you noticed for a while but this Ace is never goign to be a carbon copy of the original Ace because of his past. He'll probably get pretty close though. Hope you don't mind!**

**Now to reply to my lovelies since I didn't last night~**

**AkaNeko-san: Luffy was just being himself, he's kinda oblivious to the consequences of his actions XD Thanks for the review!**

**XxAcexLuffyxX: But if I keep if up forever I'll die without finishing it any then you'll never know the ending D:**

**XxSaorixX: Glad you like it! Kina made me feel lonely.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Yep, Ace is learning :D Yes Luffy gets underestimated a lot by rookies and there's actually goin to be a whole chapter about that later. But that's later! And I think this chapter answers your question about the supernovas ;) But not all of them. Because there are a lot and I don't like a lot of them. I also answered your question about the Yonkos :D except the 4th one *cough* I remain undecided *cough* What? Who said that? You're hearing things. Anyways. If his crew suggested they sneak in Luffy would probably be like "I'm not sneaking in like some fugitive!" or something so I'll have fun writing that part when I get to it! I'm going to try to put Baratie in but it depends on how well it goes. I don't actually have an outline for this story so I'm just sort of winging it but I'd like to visit all of the homes of the Straw Hats. You know, maybe if I have time tonight after updating my other two stories I'll be able to come up with soem form of outlike (that I probably won't stick to). Yeah, Ace really shouldn't have done that. Well, I guess he had to so he could save Luffy. It's Oda's damn fault for putting them in that situation! Damn mangaka think they can do whatever they want with their stories! (Little voice: they can...) Shut up! Ok, I'm done now. And yes I read Pandora Hearts and I actually cried tears of joy at that part :D I miss Elliot...Skip should be up tonight since it's the first one I'm going to work on today. Reverse should have a chapter 3 as well tonight and A Pirate's Resolve is a possibility but unlikely since it has the longest chapters.**

**darkfalcom: I think I replied to you in a PM so I'll leave it at that :D**

**angelrider13: Lol that was my favourite part to write for that chapter! Well actually Ace asking about the Devil Fruit is-hey wait no spoilers! And it's ok, I'm over it by now! Happened almost a year ago after all. Though now I have no parents and I find it extremely irritating that the government things I can survive off of $233 a month for groceries and extra expenses. Plus in my city there are like no jobs so my searches have been running cold. But that's a side point. As bad as it sounds, my mom was NOT a lovely person. She was an angry drunk who said she wanted to die every time she was angry and she liked to blame me for all of the problems in her life. But she tried and I loved her for it. Yeah, you only really know about death once you've experienced it. But it surprisingly doesn't affect you as much as you think it will. Psychology 115: Humans over-exstimate how much an event will affect them because they underestimate their ability to adapt. Psychology is fascinating *squeel***

**Son Goshen: Bet you found it even more eerie when you read this chapter and saw the part where he feels like Luffy acts like a little brother eh? XD And about haki, that's going to come into play later, so I'll just keep it at that. And I agree I hate those self-sacrificing deaths that happen to characters I think it's bullshit. Especially when it happened to Ace! I cried for DAYS. I'm not sure the ending will be a tragedy but there will be tragedy throughout. The ending might end up happy but not without losses because I actually have ideas for a sequel if this one gets popular enough (yes, I declared that the intro of the story just finished and I'm already thinking about what to do when it ends).**

**Darkspider: Stop! You're giving me ideas! I should only tease Ace so much in this story! But...but...! Oh crap now I'm going to have to make him jealous aren't I? You evil, evil person you...**

**angelrider13(BONUS): Don't worry I won't happen in the main story! Please don't kill me ;_; I just thought of wanting to write something like this and so I did. No connection to the actual plot! I swear! Lol it's good that your feelings are very torn XD And I somehow understand exactly what you mean. If Oda were to kill off Luffy in canon I would go on a manhunt /deadpan/**

**XxAcexLuffyxX(BONUS): Here's your update! I don't think I'll have the time to get the next chapter up today unless my hands suddenly learn how to type faster but tomorrow should be possible! Until then I'll be updating my other 2 stories if you're bored.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo(BONUS): Cute? I wouldn't call it cute, just tragic XD And no I'm perfectly fine now. Been almost a year after all. Maybe I adapt to those types of things well or something because my sister and other family members still cry over it but I don't :/ Hmm...anyways I only have to worry about finances now. Me is poor. Bleh.**

**E(BONUS): Thanks! I always find that sad stories are more powerful and are easist to remember. Maybe it's because of the amygdala's emotional memory...I'm got going to get into psychology now, so hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**AkaNeko-san(BONUS): If Oda did this in canon I'd fly down to Japan and...I'm sure you can guess the rest. Exactly! Besides I think that Ace wouldn't care if his head was attached or not, he'd just want to be with him one last time...probably.**

**XxSaorixX(BONUS): Thank you so much and Happy New Year to you too!**

**Son Goshen(BONUS): Well there was a reason for no one stopping the execution. I had a whole backstory but didn't write it because I thought it was unnecessary since it was just a oneshot. Basically Luffy did what Gold Roger did and I'll leave it at that. I hate self-sacridice as well, that's why this will never end up in the actual story line. The idea just popped into my head so I wrote it. Please don't kick a puppy. I promise this won't happen in the main storyline. For that I'll have much more graphic deaths :P I'm kidding, please don't hurt me.**

**Youkai Guardian(BONUS): It's not, don't worry. It's completely unrelated I promise. You too!**

**Stelra Etnae(BONUS): Thank you so much! Glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter cheered you up! :D**

**Rex Link (BONUS): It's ok, I'm just glad you reviewed at all :D And no the bonus will not be the end of the fic. I assure you, it is completely unrelated. A Pirate's Resolve is goign to have a very different ending.**

**bbhelen3162(BONUS): Don't worry, won't happen in A Pirate's Resolve :D**

**Lily Noir: You should! It's not related to the actual story and I put lots of effort into it! But yeah, It's a depressing way to start the New Year XD I'm best at tragedies. And yes, luckily Ace knows better :3**

**Well now that I have rewritten everything I wrote last night, onward to lunch, reading and then writing! (my days off have been so repetitive lol)**


	11. A Sudden Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! 'Cept the plot. Well, part of it. The part that doesn't involve the characters or original One Piece storyline...very little.**

* * *

When Luffy and Shanks returned the two ships lit up. Cheers flooded out to sea as rum made its way across the decks. While the Captains were gone the crews had went quiet and patiently awaiting their emergence from the room and seeing them again brought them to life. Ace was a bit surprised – he had first-hand experience with Luffy's ability to change the mood of his crew but hadn't expected Shanks to have the same talent.

Sunlight vanished behind the earth and before long the sky was pitch black. Their celebration was in full swing. Ace watched quietly as the drunken pirates danced across the wooden floor and sang out into the night. He hadn't seen any of Luffy's crew drunk before so it was an amusing yet scary experience. The swordsman and cook had broken out into a fight, much fiercer than usual, but no one paid them any mind.

"So you're going to talk to Marco about it?" Luffy asked, gulping down another mouthful of rum. Ace's ears perked up at the name and relished it as a warm nostalgia washed over him. He hadn't heard it before and yet it felt so natural. Interest piqued, he inched nearer to Shanks and the Pirate King to listen in. Only a little.

"No, _you're_ going to talk to him," Shanks declared, sticking out his tongue at the contorted expression of his friend.

"What? Why me?" he whined, pouting at the older man. Shanks let out a bit of a chuckle.

"Because he likes you! I'm on better terms with him than I was but he's more likely to agree if you're the one who asks."

"Why do you want to ally with him anyways? You like to work alone."

"I'm worried."

"…"

"I don't want to take the same risks as before."

They fell silent and contemplated their fights with Blackbeard and the former Yonko who'd come and gone. Both sides had suffered great losses and those horrible memories never faded, especially for Luffy. He promised not to let another person die but it wasn't until the war that he realized how foolish he had been. Even the most powerful man in the world can't protect everyone.

"Luffy…" Ace muttered, voice quivering because of Red Hair's presence as he stumbled over to the two, "…who's Marco?"

Both Captains' eyes widened, puzzled looks crossing their faces. Neither expected him to ask that. Luffy was even more surprised than his old friend, seeing as Ace never bothered to ask him about anyone else who was mentioned in conversation. He wanted to question the boy about his interest, but decided against it. Ace didn't like to open up to anyone – including Luffy – about his feelings or past. Even after being together for just over a month all Luffy learned about the boy was that he grew up alone on the island they found him on and that he hated pirates for one reason or another. So, he simply answered.

"He's a Yonko like Shanks." He saw the young boy's eyes scroll to Red Hair and back, wanting more than just that. "He's the Captain of the Whitebeard pirates."

"Is he strong?" That was a rather up-front question.

"Yeah, really strong!" He watched as the boy's eyes lit up and his mouth curved upward slightly. It seemed he was satisfied with that alone, oddly enough. Luffy had noticed that strength meant a lot to Ace. Well, he couldn't blame him – strength had been a driving factor throughout his whole career – but his young friend's view of it seemed different. "Why?"

Ace paused, wondering that very same question. He fumbled through his thoughts for what he deemed a suitable answer. "I don't know. The name was familiar." That answer was odd because he had been isolated for such a long time. He shouldn't have known the name of anyone, let alone a Yonko.

Shanks listened closely to the boy's voice and words. It was eerie how even _that _resembled a young Fire First, but the way he spoke was definitely different – meeker. He also noted Ace's interest in the Phoenix as particularly strange.

While his thoughts wandered he spotted the boy eyeing his left side. It only took him a moment to notice what he was looking at. The red haired man lifted his only remaining arm to beneath his left shoulder and tightened his cloak to his side, showing clearly that his left arm was no longer there. He saw the boy flinch at this and couldn't help but let out teasing grin. "Scared?" Ace stood frozen. Then, using all of the courage his small form could muster, he slowly closed the distance between them. He eyed the man warily. When he saw that the man posed no threat, he reached out slowly to touch the part of the cape that_ should_ have rested against the man's arm. His eyes doubled in size, both with awe and fear.

"…Thanks," the boy murmured, still watching the empty space beneath the cape.

"Hm? For what?"

"You saved Luffy with that arm."

Both of the older men stared at Ace, rather perplexed. Jinbei had told him the whole story while they were gone. He was told about Shanks inspiring Luffy, about how he had saved him and about Luffy's straw hat. Hearing those stories made the kid very interested in the Yonko despite him being a pirate and he wanted to learn more about his connection to Luffy. His fear had turned to admiration.

"No need to thank me," Red Hair began, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "I would do that for any of my nakama."

Ace's face cringed and contorted at the mention of that word. Luffy couldn't help but burst into unceremonious laughter. The crews both smiled in the direction of the three before continuing their partying and drinking. After noticing the confusing on Shanks' face, Ace decided it best to explain himself. It was becoming surprisingly easy to talk to him. "I hate that word."

"Nakama?"

"…Yeah."

"Why?"

When he noticed the younger male wasn't going to answer, he turned to the Pirate King for an explanation. The man caught his breath and complied. "I never told him what it meant."

"Ah."

* * *

Ace and Luffy were two of the only ones aboard the ships who weren't hung over the next morning. Even the mighty Yonko had fallen asleep on Sunny's deck, left completely vulnerable in a state of nausea and confusion. Wasn't he getting too old for that kind of drinking?

Of the Red Hair pirates who weren't incapacitated, two started loading some cargo onto Straw Hat's ship. Shanks had brought a few things along as gifts for the Pirate King. He always did. And, though he shouldn't have cared, something about one of the containers intrigued Ace. It looked just like the others and yet he felt compelled to see what was inside. It wouldn't hurt…right?

Once the two men had left to get the last of the cargo, Ace snuck over to the barrels and crates and containers that began to pile up on the ship's deck. He searched for the one he saw originally and, despite it looking identical to so many others, he found it immediately. What could be inside? He swallowed loudly, bracing himself for any unwanted surprises. When he opened it he saw a single darkly coloured fruit. It was bizarre, covered in lumps and swirling patterns unlike anything he saw before. And yet he recognized it. He knew that fruit, whatever it was. Once he picked it out of the box, he felt…relieved. Holding it felt _right_.

Shanks shook off his sleep when he felt something cold hit his cheek. He opened his eyes to see a glass of water being held up by the Pirate King, teasing smile plastered onto his face. He took the glass and downed it quickly before rubbing his temples. Too much to drink? Definitely.

He looked up to his fellow pirate, wondering how he kept sober every time they held a celebration. The boy had drunk more than him and he was fine! He made a mental note to try to get him drunk one of those days before the pounding in his head erased his thoughts.

"You're getting too old for this, Shanks," he teased, quiet giggles escaping his lips as the Yonko moaned in his pain.

"Shut up," he shot back, the sudden sound ringing in his ears. "Couldn't you let me sleep?"

"It's already the afternoon."

"Cheeky brat."

"Shishishi!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice from the other side of the deck.

"Oi, Ace, what's that you have?" Usopp walked over to the young boy after noticing he was holding something round in his hands. No doubt he'd been rummaging through the cargo, but nobody really cared. It belonged to the whole crew, after all. He jumped a bit when he registered its shape and colour. "Is that a Devil Fruit?" The rest of the crew turned their heads at that, Luffy and Shanks included.

"Devil Fruit?" Though it sounded like a question, he was actually certain that was. He'd realized as soon as it entered his hands. It wasn't just any Devil Fruit, either.

"Ace, why do you have that?" Luffy asked, curious about the fruit's origins.

"Ah, that." Shanks massaged his forehead and attempted to concentrate. That hangover was worse than usual. "We found it but none of my mates want it. Thought one of you might like it."

"Oh." Luffy tilted his head, watching his little friend who was almost in a trance-like state as he watched the fruit. "Why does Ace have it then?"

"I…" Ace spoke, barely above a whisper. His crewmates started intently, ready to hang onto his every word. Something was definitely strange about the way he was acting. Even for Ace it was abnormal. His expression held a mix of pain and relief, something that none of the crew could understand. "I remember it."

Luffy was immobilized by those words. He, Shanks and Jinbei stood with their mouths agape and eyes widening as that last sentence sunk in. When he heard that, the Pirate King felt a pang in his chest. He'd held his suspicions about the boy's appearance ever since they first met but never thought one of his hypothesis would prove to be more than just mindless speculation. This didn't solve any mysteries surrounding the boy, but it made his theory more relevant.

Shanks moved his eyes from the boy to Luffy. He saw that he and his old friend had come to the same realization. Rather than interest, he was showing clear unease. Why? Any other person would have been happy to experience something like that. Why wasn't he? What was he afraid of?

"Luffy," Ace stated boldly as he turned with hopeful eyes to the Captain. Everyone within ear-rang snapped to attention. He took a tone very unlike anything he had before. It was smooth, confidence, sharp – demanding. "Can I have this?" Though it was clearly a question, it didn't seem like he was giving the Pirate King many options. He was very forceful in the way that he spoke. The pirates who had met Portgas D. Ace over a decade ago couldn't help but recognize that way of speaking.

"We don't even know what one it-" Luffy's protest was cut off.

"Mera Mera no Mi," Ace stated, confidence at its max.

"Then…" Though hesitant, Luffy nodded. If his theory was correct, he wasn't going to keep Ace from what was rightfully his. He watched both with happiness and despair as the boy devoured the fruit. He didn't like it – the sudden change in attitude, the memories…

As Ace finished the last bit of the fruit, doing his best to ignore the taste, his body burst into flames. He closed his eyes and relished the warmth and flickering of his now elemental body. It felt familiar. Nostalgic. _Right_.

As they watched the child's impressive light show, Shanks heard the soft muttering of Straw Hat.

"I'm worried."

* * *

**A/N: Shit just got real :O But seriously, you all saw everything revealed coming! Though I added a crap load of foreshadowing...on accident. There is one thing I said in this, though, that actually hints towards the last chapter in the story. It's a long ways away but its in this chapter. I guarantee not even one of you will realize if though :P Anyways, this might be my last update before school so please review and tell me what you think! Updates won't be so frequent starting Monday. University is a pain.**

**No, to my amazing, beautiful, talented, sweet lovelies~ (voice: you're laying it on thick this time)**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Lol it seems everyone liked his appearance XD He'll be in and out throughout the story. That is true! But I figure they've already had bonding moments in the past 10 years so I decided not to write anything about Usopp in it. Maybe next chapter. To be perfectly honest, I'm still deciding on the 4th Yonko. Not Kidd though, I'd prefer a character that's appeared more. Lol glad you're curious! (Shanks will be showing up in Reverse too, but not for a while)**

**K: Thank you for the compliment! I'm really happy you like it and very, very happy you reviewed! Reviews are very motivating ;_; Lol was this chapter good too? Had lots of Luffy and Shanks! XD**

**angelrider13: Lol I take it you like Shanks? XD Would you still say Ace is cute? He's gonna start...changing. If I'm able to write the story properly then we'll be seeing all of the Yonkos.**

**JellyBeanPanda: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!**

**littlexiao: T^T You are far too kind.**

**XxSaorixX: Well you caught some of the hints and foreshadowing, but only a tiny bit XD What Luffy was thinking about is important and referencing to a future event. As for the Blackbeard part...no comment :P Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Stelra Etnae: Glad you do :) And same here I've always loved Shanks and Luffy together. Though Ace and Luffy's past is dear to my heart too. I know, I love Marco and honestly I could see him becoming a Yonko XD Maybe. Then again Oda and I seem to disagree on a lot of things so maybe not...And their appearances are dependant on how long I stretch out what happens beforehand, so I can't say. But they will be pretty involved in the story, no worries about that. Honestly their alliance is only the beginning *evil laugh***

**AkaNeko-san: Lol I love him too XD He's always been my fav of the supernovas. Well, along with Luffy of course. And remember, the bonus chapter was unrelated, no worries about that happening in the main story XD I actually decided on the ending tonight and you guys are going to hate me for it but that's ok. And I agree Luffy's habit of leaving everyone he defeats alive and just lying there is bound to get him into trouble. Yeah, Ace is warming up to Shanks. Though I'm not sure how I'm going to make him act around him after the implied reveal in this chapter.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: I'm glad you like them! :D Which is your fav? Thanks for the support and hope you enjoyed the update!**

**MysteriousEyez: Yep, if Luffy were to die he will die in the most badass way possible! Canon or otherwise! This Ace is going to start resembling the original Ace more and more but he's always going to be different :) Glad you like him! His backstory is going to be slowly revealed throughout the story. In a few more chapters its going to be touched upon. His past is important becaues it really affects his personality. You're perceptive though ;) No one else seemed to realize that there was more to his hate of pirates. Probably shouldn't have said that. Oh well. And you ARE my 100th review. And I love you for it.**

**(Thanks as always lovelies! These reviews really help me out when I have writer's block. I love you for your support! And this story reached 100 reviews! My first ever ;_; I'm so happy! Thank you!)**


	12. Facing Reality

**Disclaimer: I own One Piece! Take that Oda! No...if I did Ace wouldn't have died in the first place and this fanfic wouldn't be necessary. Ah well. Oh, for the people who long angst, you'll love this chapter. For the people who don't, don't worry! The story will progress again next chapter. I just felt that this was necessary.**

* * *

The two Captains sat alone on the Thousand Sunny's deck, just as they did the previous night, only this time they were alone. They poured some sake into two sakazuki cups and watched the moon as they drank. While they remained quiet, the world around them continued its noises: the ocean, the wind, and the ships' sudden moans. It was hard for them to say anything, though they both had the same subject in mind. What could you say that the other didn't know? Realizing that they couldn't remain silenced forever, Shanks was the first to speak.

"You've noticed, too," he stated, receiving a light nod from the black-haired man to his right. "When did you find out?"

"…" Luffy wasn't sure he wanted to bring the subject to attention. He wasn't sure how to answer, either, but knew he needed to. Shanks wouldn't move on otherwise. "He'd act strange once in a while, but today was the first time it was so obvious. " He avoided a direct answer but succeeded in satisfying the Yonko. He always suspected something – was even hoping for it – but now that it happened, he doubted his previous enthusiasm. Was it right?

"Worried?"

"…Yeah."

"About what?"

"Ace…" He took a deep breath and prepared himself for his next words. "My brother is dead."

"And?"

"Even if they're the same person, I'm not sure this is a good thing." Shanks tilted his head, waiting for the Pirate King to continue. He could hear the hesitation that coated his voice and could see how restless the younger man had become. It was so unlike Luffy that he thought for a moment that he was talking to a different person. "I don't want him to remember."

Skanks poured a bit more sake into his cup. He swirled it around, watching the moon's reflection in the clear liquid, before turning his eyes to his friend. "Why?"

"Ace is Ace but…" Luffy wasn't good at those types of conversations. He was terrible at expressing his emotions and explaining his thoughts and always tried to avoid talking about those things, even around his crew. Still, he had to say it. Shanks was stubborn. "Portgas D. Ace died back then. If he's returned in that form then it's best he doesn't remember." The growing confusion on Red Hair's face was met with a sliver of understanding. He was starting to realize what Luffy was trying to say. However, he had to be the one to vocalize it. He needed to realize for himself just what it was he desired. Shanks waited. "He has a second chance. His past self as Portgas is only going to cause him unneeded pain."

Red Hair took another sip from the cup, watching the Pirate King trace his index finger around the sakazuki's rim. This was really out of character for him. Sure it was normal for him to worry about his nakama but there was something very off in the way he spoke and moved. Shanks knew what he was trying to say: Portgas held a dark past that ultimately led to his death. If his reincarnation began to recall that former life, he would attain all of the baggage that came with it. Luffy was so worried about this that he didn't care if his now younger brother didn't remember him. Being forgotten felt terrible, but he would endure it if he could keep the boy just as he was, growing up as his own person without the shadow of his former self pulling him down.

"What are you going to do?"

Luffy exhaled in an exhausted matter and scratched his head. "I have no idea." He chugged the drink in his hands and poured more from their shared bottle, resuming his previous action of watching the moon's reflection. He was starting to feel his face flush, no doubt a result of the alcohol he'd consumed. It didn't matter – getting drunk once in a while was ok. At least he didn't drink like Shanks.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" The Yonko teased with a similar redness on his cheeks.

"_You're_ telling_ me_ that?"

The red-haired man opened his mouth to say something back but soon realized the boy had made a good point. Instead he laughed and smiled at the man across from him. Luffy did the same. He had a sudden recollection of the promise he'd made himself to see Luffy drunk and realized that his goal would soon be met. It was a shame that it was a result of the boy's sorrows, though. "It's not like you to drink like this." He had to sympathize with his raven-haired friend.

"I know, I…" His voice trailed off with his thoughts. He'd drunk a lot in the past few weeks. He usually did around that part of the year. It was an unpleasant time for him and the alcohol helped him take his mind off it. A petty reason, he admitted, but it was the only explanation he could give. Throughout the rest of the year he would intake such a minimal amount of sake that he might as well have not touched it. Just that one time once a year. Just that month. "It helps me forget."

"About…"

"His birthday. And his death."

The Yonko recalled the time of year: January. Ace was born on the 1st and died roughly one month later. It was known by the Marines and everyone who sailed in the New World as the timeframe in which the Pirate King was least active. The government normally kept away from the Straw Hats and their allied territories during that time because, when he was faced with a battle during that one month, he was extremely aggressive, more so than Gold Roger ever was during his reign. Luffy had taken out Marine fleets for simply approaching his ship in January. That was more than likely the reason the government hadn't tried to intervene after discovering that a Yonko and the Pirate King were meeting. There was no doubt they knew about something as big as that but did not act on it as they usually would. Too scared.

Shanks knew just as well as the Straw Hat crew that Luffy was violent around then because of them: as the anniversary of Ace's death approached, a terrible worry arose within Luffy that caused him to act recklessly. What if he lost another nakama? What if he couldn't protect them? Everyone else could see that his crewmates could take care of themselves except Luffy. He forgot their strength in his helpless remembrance of that day ten years ago. He was scared.

"Are you sure you want to forget?"

Luffy looked up at the mid-aged man in contemplation. He loved celebrating Ace's birthday with him when he was alive, but he couldn't do that anymore. His brother was gone. He'd been gone for ten – almost eleven – years. That pain never left. "It hurts."

"I know." Shanks smiled weakly. Very few people had witnessed the Pirate King's vulnerable side. They saw his boundless energy, flawless optimism and unrivaled confidence but his weakness was known only to a select few. The ones he confided in. His nakama. His important people.

"He's determined – that brat of yours." After Luffy had opened up like that, he realized that the man had forgotten one important detail. He always did. A very slow thinker, that Pirate King.

"…What?"

"Even after dying he still made it back to you."

Luffy's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of it like that.

* * *

Ace lay in bed, restless and worried. He now held the powers of the Mera Mera no Mi and never felt so complete, but there was a clear downside: his comrade's reactions. Ever since that moment, they drifted away from him and his world fell into silence. Even Luffy, the one he thought would be happy for him, had not spoken one word. He knew it was his fault. He knew that Luffy didn't want him to eat the Devil Fruit, but he ignored him. Something had come over him back then. He didn't know what it was but it caused him to act very different from how he usually would. He spoke in a tone he never used before – one with confidence, superiority and vigor. Sure he'd used similar tones before but that one was different. Instead of asking in his usual manner, he _demanded_ the item in the form of a question, giving the pirate no choice but to agree. Why did he do that? And why did he know what Devil Fruit it was? The prospective answers scared him. Just what was he?

He leapt into a sitting position and scanned the room. Luffy left earlier to who-knows-where when he thought that Ace fell asleep. Of course he wasn't asleep. Too much to think about. So, to quell his worries, he exited the room and began his search around the ship. He wasn't in the galley or lounge, so he headed to the deck. When he arrived he was met with the Pirate King's back. The man was all alone on deck, sipping sake and staring into the sky. In front of him were five bottles – no doubt most were empty – and a second sakazuki cup. It appeared that he hadn't been alone the whole time.

Ace approached the man cautiously and he, to the boy's surprise, didn't notice. Luffy _always_ knew when people were near him. He _always _turned around. Why was this time different? With that thought, he stopped walking and stared at the much larger man's back. Fear and unease crept into his chest. What if he was mad about that morning? What if he was in a bad mood? What if he_ hated_ him?

"Really, you're such a troublesome brother!" Ace jumped, scared that the pirate noticed him. To his surprise, though, Luffy didn't turn around or even acknowledge him. He kept watching the sky and the booze and the sea. His voice was a little uneven – something Ace noticed happened to the pirates the night before when they had too much to drink. Now he was really worried. Even after how much he had chugged during the celebration he hadn't succumbed to the alcohol. Just how much had he drank? "Going off and dying like that…you're selfish, Ace."

At the mention of his name the boy perked up, curiosity lacing his actions. Then he realized, again, that Luffy was not talking to him. He was talking to his brother who wasn't there. He had suspected the Pirate King's brother was dead for a while because every time he was mentioned he was spoken about in past tense, but no one had told him outright and so until then it was mere speculation. Now he was certain. The thing that shocked the boy was the mention of his name. Why was it the same? Luffy had given him that name so why was it the same as his brother's?

"And then returning…" He poured more of the clear liquid in his cup, completely oblivious to the eavesdropper behind him. Ace found each thing Luffy said to be stranger than the last. He walked a little closer, prepared to reveal himself and ask about what he had heard, but was stopped by the King's words. "…as a kid."

Ace's heart sank. He gripped his chest with wide eyes, trying to grasp the meaning behind those words, denying himself the ridiculous thought that they were related to him. It wasn't. It couldn't be. He was alone his whole life, beaten and tossed aside by the various men who had ruled over him. Luffy saved him from that loneliness. There was a before – a time when he couldn't speak and wasn't on that ship and was not able to be happy. He only just met the Pirate King, so why did his mind want to convince him that Luffy was talking to him?

As he stepped back, the man finally took notice of him. His head shot around and when their gaze met the pirate's already large eyes grew tenfold. What had he just heard? How long was he there? Before he could ask, the child sprinted away from him, fully determined to deny either of them a chance to speak.

Ace ran half-dazed across the deck but was forced to a stop by a firm grip around his wrist. He turned slowly to the pirate, a look of guilt on his features that couldn't be placed. He didn't know why he was acting the way that he was, why he was upset or why he ran away. But that didn't matter.

Luffy's expression settled as their eyes met. He was still sitting in the same place, rubber arm stretched out to keep the boy from leaving. Really, he didn't know what to say or do, but knew that he had to say _something_. The boy's eyes were both confused and hurt and he, himself, didn't know why. But Luffy did. He knew why the child felt that way and that the boy knew nothing of the past that he'd lived. It hurt to see that. He could only blame himself, though. He was the one wallowing over the new discovery as if it was a bad thing. It wasn't. It wasn't and yet he couldn't bring himself to be happy.

He sighed. "Come here."

Once his grip on the boy loosened, he inched nearer to the pirate, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He noticed that Luffy's face was flushed a bright red from the alcohol but the rest of him was very pale, almost white. He looked sickly. Ace took a seat next to the man and looked down at his arms, noticing he was just as pale. He didn't want to look Luffy in the eyes. It felt like he heard something he shouldn't have.

"Ace," Luffy began, voice stern and bold, "look at me."

He didn't listen. For the first time the sound of his name didn't make him happy. Why was he being so distant now? He was starting to realize…

"Ace!" The Pirate King's patience was running thin. He saw the boy jump a bit and cursed himself inwardly, telling himself not to take his frustration out on the kid. When their eyes met, Luffy couldn't escape the guilt that washed over him as those confused eyes looked to him for answers. He sighed and rubbed his fevered head, trying to concentrate. "Sorry." He didn't want to be hated.

They entered an awkward silence as Luffy fumbled with his thoughts, desperately reciting the explanation in his head. He didn't want the boy to know about what was happening to him just yet. Was it too late?

"I had a brother," he began as they both stared out onto the sea. From the corner of his eye he could see the shock on the boy's face. He didn't expect him to say that. "He died ten years ago. I'm still kind of mad about it." He said that rather lightheartedly, not intending to sound serious. A small smile crossed his lips but it was torn away once the boy decided to speak.

"…Do you hate him?"

"No."

"But you said you're mad."

"I said that but…" He tried to find the best way to word his thoughts, smile returning. "I'm sad. I miss him. And I'm also grateful."

"Why?"

"He saved my life." Luffy's words made Ace feel strange. He was both happy and miserable and yet couldn't place the reason. The man noticed this and seemed to understand even when the little boy didn't. So, smile growing, he decided that he had something to tell his young "brother", something he'd wanted to say for a long time.

Before  
the boy could react, he was swept up into a loose, partial hug. Ace went blank, unsure as to how he should react. Luffy wasn't the type of person to do something like that.

"Thank you, Ace. Don't leave again."

* * *

**A/N: Lovelies, you're never going to guess my schedule...I have 9 hours of classes on Mondays and Wednesdays WITHOUT BREAK! Meaning I can't leave the building or even eat while I'm there! ARGH! But I only have 2 hours on Tuesdays, 1 hour on Thurdays and nothing Friday-Sunday so I might be able to survive. However, please bear with me because the updates are going to start slowing down more and more as the semester goes on. I do have a "study week" in February that I'll write a lot during and my summer vacation starts in mid-late April so just endure until then! :D But I promise I'll continue to work as much as I can except during midterms and exams because that will most likely not be possible (spent 47 hours on my final Image project, have 3 studios this semester meaning it'll take 100-200 hours to complete all 3). T^T This is going to be tough, but I promise I won't stop updating unless something serious happens. **

**Anyways, this chapter was important because I wanted to show you Luffy's reasoning for his worries and how he felt about finding out Ace was his brother's reincarnation. It's actually going to be very important for what happens in future chapters and, ultimately, the actions of the two at the very end.**

**Tell me how you think I did! And what you did/didn't like!**

**Now, my lovelies~**

**Son Goshen: Lol yes, Little Ace is Ace XD But different. But the same. Yet not. *confuses self* And I know he didn't have to finish the fruit, but I assumed he wouldn't know that. I mean, he doesn't has any memories of it, he just recognized it and I thought he'd finish it just to be sure XD Well yes, he's going to start resembling Ace more, but the differences between Ace and Little Ace are going to become more obvious. He's not going to be exactly the same because he's lived a different life. Also I hinted at his past a pit here, the parts that he hasn't told Luffy, and that's going to play a key role in how he acts. Actually there's 17 years between them XD This takes place 10 years (almost 11) after Ace's death, not 10 years after the time skip :) So Luffy is 27. Lol well now your theory was proven correct as for his past...I'm planning on deticating an entire chapter to it later on. I'll be explaining his parents, the circumstances surrounding his birth, the reason he didn't learn how to talk, the reason he hates pirates, why he's scared of people, how he made it to the island and how he managed to survive. Heck, I might have to take up two chapters just to explain it all (it's going to be flashbacks, not him explaining it to anyone). Once you read it, it'll explain why he isn't exactly like his past self. But that won't be for a while :P I'm going to have some fun with the Mera Mera no Mi next chapter :3**

**bbhelen3162: Yep! :D How ypu liked it!**

**sammycircle: I'm sorry D': I didn't mean for it to be too confusing. Hoepfully this chapter clears everything up! But even I think this chapter is pretty confusing...XD I didn't want to blatantly explain Luffy and Ace's feelings because I felt it would be too easy. Here's an update! I'm glad you like it!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Lol XD I'm glad you like it! Well at least now you know why he was worried :3 Revealing it all at once wouldn't be any fun. Marines will be appearing VERY soon! As soon as the time of the year that scares them passes, which will be in like another chapter or two XD Because the Marines are too scared to try anything when Luffy's likely to show no mercy :P Well I have a specific purpose for the 4th Yonko and so the person I choose has to meet that criteria so I'm still deciding. Lol why is it so many people like ****_Skip_****? I seriously think all of ****_Skip_****'s readers are going to hate me once the story reaches it climax :P I'm going to start on another chapter of****_ Reverse_**** and then I'll try updating****_ Skip_**** later in the week when I have a chance.**

**K: Yes! Luffy, Shanks and Marco drinking and partying! :D Because that would be just awesome. Shanks will be in the entire story but he won't always be with Luffy. Can't have the Marines freaking out because a Yonko and the Pirate King are in the same place XD And sorry, no :( I haven't seen any fanart of Luffy as an adult sadly. Bah! Everyone keeps mentioning ****_Skip_****! XD**

**Stelra Etnae: Marco will show up soon! Just you wait! And here's an update!**

**angelrider13: Lol really? I didn't think it was that interesting XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! Lol yes, Little Ace is cute, but he will eventually grow up! *covers mouth* I didn't say that. Sorry. You didn't hear anything! Ahem. So don't worry, Marco's coming XD As for why Luffy's worried, this should explain most of it so long as it isn't too confusing. As for something bad happening...yes. Multiple times. But it's not too serious until it reaches the climax. I'll probably be killed once I post that last chapter and epilogue. Sigh, oh well. Lol XD Son Goshen got what the hint was! But I shall troll you and not say. I'm sure you can figure it out! And there's some ironic foreshadowing in this one :P At this point I'm basically adding hints and stuff every chapter, though the one in the last chapter was the most important.**

**XxSaorixX: Then you're going to hate me for one of my fanfics hehehe...Lol honestly I feel bad for Luffy but he should be grateful! I gave him his brother back! Thanks and hope you liked the update!**

**MysteriousEyez: At this point Luffy isn't too worried about the fight. He will be, though. Well nakama is an important theme and is a plot device I've been using XD But actually the hint isn't anything that's been spoken by the characters. It's not like you need to find it or anything though XD**

**YingYang21: Thanks so much! Hope you liked the update!**

**Lily Noir: Yeah, it's been pretty obvious since the first chapter XD But it obviously wouldn't be obvious in a real-life situation so I couldn't just make Luffy realize right away or anything. Yes, lots of angst! This part of the plot is always going to contain angst, so hope you don't mind. The fluff will return though! Please, share all of your speculations! :D So far one person guessed what the hint was but no one guessed at the ending. Well, we're not even half way there. They haven't even left the New World yet! XD Hoped the update was to your liking!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Marco is coming! :D And lol true, but that won't stop Luffy from teasing him :P**

**AkaNeko-san: Well as explained in the chapter, he doesn't normally drink much XD It's just becaues of the circumstances. He's not like Zoro and Shanks :P Hope it made sense in the chapter. Thanks for the support!**

**SioQu(9-11): Don't worry, it won't happen in the main story ^^ I promise! Him leaving his hat was symbolic. It'll be mentioned more throughout the story. And yes, it will definitely be hard on him. But that's for next time!**

**RexLink: Thanks so much! Enjoy the update!**

**(As usual, I love you all! Please continue your amazing support because I'm going to really need it to continue writing despite the loads of work I'm bound to get...you guys are really amazing! I don't think you realize how happy your reviews make me. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.)**


	13. The Darkest Memoir

**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now =.=; So I was working on Reverse but then I heard a song and wrote this chapter because I felt the urge to. I was going to leave this off for a while longer but said "screw it Ima work on it!" and here it is :D It's shorter than most of the other chapters but oh well, I just updated this story yesterday anyways :P Hopefully I can get the next chapter of Reverse up in a few days. Also working on some secret projects that I'll post once I get multiple chapters done so that you can have updates even if I get busy :P Two are going to be romances and all are AU. A warning: I suck at romances.**

* * *

She hummed softly as she passed a loving gaze over the small bundle in her arms, a testament that even in the darkest crevices of society there were small flickers of light. The woman rocked back and forth slowly to soothe the child's sobs. Her golden waves brushed lightly against the infant's cheeks, causing a tiny smile to cross his lips. That was all she needed to carry on. In the blackness of her cell, her son gave her hope.

As he fell into a sweet slumber his mother was brought back to the cruel fate that had befallen them. The heavy collar chaffed her neck. The ground beneath her was moist and cold, as was the air, meaning that it was probably raining on the surface. That thought brought a smile to her face – what a wonderful feeling it would be to stand outside and let the droplets smooth over her skin. She missed the weather, good or bad. She wanted to see the sun. How long had it been? Two years? Three?

Her attention was brought back to the tiny bundle in her arms as he cooed and adjusted himself against her chest. He was all she had left. Despite the circumstances around his conception, he was her world. It didn't matter what sort of_ monster_ his father was. It didn't matter what that man had done to her. _He _wouldn't be like that. He was hers and she would raise him properly, to not be an animalistic beast like the one that made her suffer so. He was her light – all that she needed.

She cringed when she heard the metal door at the end of the room open. Placing her year-old son gently in the dank blankets they had been given, she lightly touched her lips to his forehead and rubbed the dark strands from her precious boy's eyes. He stirred, opening his eyes slightly to the woman in front of him. "I'll be back soon. I love you." After cupping his tiny cheek in her hands, she reluctantly headed towards the cell door. She took a look into the cell one last time, hating to part, and watched her baby vanish into the dark.

The guard shoved her forward and held tightly to her shackles, stringing her along like some worn-out doll to the end of the hall where she would have to meet _Master_. At that thought she reminded herself of the precious boy waiting for her and did not resist.

* * *

She was thrown down onto the moist ground and watched weakly as the metal door slammed shut. Thinking nothing of herself, she dragged her beaten body to the young boy in the corner as his large, dark eyes stared at her curiously. Once she stopped, unable to fully move herself forward, the child crawled over with coos of happiness. She smiled genuinely, paying no mind to her injuries.

The youthful woman pushed herself up against the wall with every bit of strength she had. Her arms stretched out towards her son, who rushed as fast as he could into her embrace with a cheery laugh. Once he spotted her neck he curiously fingered the gash he saw. She winced. Grabbing that hand gently in her own, she looked down at the raven-haired infant who didn't understand. His bright eyes melted away her tough exterior and she sobbed silently into her son's hair, holding him as close to her as she could. No matter how hard she tried or how long she wailed, she could not scream.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

The infant tilted his head in confusion. His mother made no noise and she knew that he wouldn't understand. Before then she would sing to him and call his name and tell him stories but no matter how hard she tried the words wouldn't come out. She cursed the raw flesh on her neck. She cursed the man who caused her so much pain. She cursed the world.

_I'm so, so sorry. I won't be able to sing to you or tell you stories. I can't say your name anymore._

_Please forgive me._

* * *

She cheered in silence as her son, now two, waddled her way. She knelt down and wrapped him in a tight embrace, longing to call out to him in her sorrows. All negative emotion vanished when she was with him. She could forget about the labours her body endured and the humiliation brought upon her as long as no harm came to him.

The boy scanned his mother curiously and spotted the dark purple and brown discoloured skin coating her arms and chest. He frowned and furrowed his brow at this, asking if it hurt without saying any words. His concerns were met with a bright smile and a loving hand that wiped away the greasy strands from his face.

The blonde spun around and revealed a tray consisting of bread and some raw fruits, hoping to relinquish the toddler's worries. His face lit up and he devoured his half, his mother keeping an eye on how fast he chewed. He wasn't good with hard foods.

She brushed a hand, lightly, across the crease on his back, cringing as her touch curved to every bone and indentation. He was deathly thin. She was, too, but she didn't care about herself. Even at two years old the child was still tiny, not having enough nutrients to keep him growing properly. His eyes were beginning it sink back into his skull. She had no doubt that she looked the same but brushed it off. If she lost him she would lose everything.

The toddler beamed up at her after finishing his part of the meal and pushed the tray nearer to her, urging her to eat. She picked up the bread and shook her head, handing her son the remaining loaf. He stared inquisitively, trying to comprehend the action, before nodding and continuing his feast, albeit a lot slower than he had before.

She ran her fingers through the tangled mass on his head, ridding it of the dirt that had caked onto it over the last few days. If they could ever get out, there was so much about the world that she wanted to show him and so many things they would do. Firstly, she would give him a bath. His first real _bath_. He would probably be scared. Then she would introduce him to every food! He could try meat for the first time. Cooked meals. Food that was_ fresh_. He could see the sea and feel the rain he never got to experience. They could sit in the sunlight and watch the sky and not be bothered by worries of being separated or abused. And maybe, if they were lucky, they could find someone to teach him how to speak when she could not.

* * *

It was hot. The metal walls singed with heat, scalding any bare skin that dared brush against it. She ran over to her boy, now four, and hurriedly checked over the burns on his back. With nothing to treat it, she helplessly blew on the wound, hoping to easy his frantic cries. The mother ignored the smoke entering into the room through the barred window in the door and cried out silently for help. She cursed her disability then more than ever and stroked the child's shoulder in an effort to easy his fears.

A dark figure appeared at the door through the smoke. Before she had time to react the door was forced from its hinges and slammed against the back wall. In the chaos of the fire, the woman saw a lean figure standing in the doorway. She huddled her son into her arms in a protective grasp as the person entered.

As he got nearer, she made out some more of his form. He was a young boy, probably eighteen or nineteen – same as her – with a scar under his left eye. Clad in red, he moved nearer, straw hat accenting his short, black hair and large eyes. She was scared at first, but then the boy bent down and reached out to her. She took his hand and rose to her feet with her child tightly grasped in her other arm. The strange boy smiled at her confusion.

"Get out of here before the guards come. I'm going to open the rest of the cells."

She felt herself nod before large, burning tears streamed down her cheeks. The boy gave her a small laugh before grabbing hold of her collar and shattering it in his hands. He continued to do this to the shackles on her arms and legs. He stopped to watch the black-haired boy in her arms, giving him a gentle rub on the upper half of his back. The little boy stared at the man curiously.

"They're even using_ kids_ now?" The man scowled, disgust lacing his tone. The boy reached out to the stranger when he spoke and traced his lips, having lived in silence most of his life. Will a weak smile at the child, he proceeded to break his bindings gently.

The mother bowed repeatedly in a show of silent gratitude as the man turned and waved, heading to the next cell.

"Go. Keep him safe."

She nodded, trying to dry her tears, and ran for a hole in the wall that led to a staircase. At the top of the staircase was another hole that led to the  
outside. Hundreds of slaves rushed past her to escape. She followed suit, listening to another metal door being slammed of its hinges in the background, swearing to herself that she would protect her son and never let him return to a place like that. Even if it cost her life, she would protect him.

That small boy would finally be able to live. He could see the sun and rain and sky. He could try all of the world's foods and see every sight it had to offer.

They were _free_.

* * *

"Ace? Ace!"

The boy's eyes jolted open at the call of his name. It took him a while to adjust to the light and feel the grips on either of his shoulders. He registered the voice he heard and worried figure hovering over him, noting who it was.

"Luffy?" he asked groggily, eyes still blurred with sleep. "What's wrong?"

The pirate's grip on the boy lessened and he slumped onto the far side of the bed, exhaling in exhaustion. Ace could see that something was bothering the pirate; his breath was heavy, palms were clammy and he looked like he'd just finished panicking. Waiting for his older friend's answer, he tilted his head, noting the burning in his eyes.

"You started screaming so I was worried. Must have been a nightmare."

It was only after hearing those words that Ace noticed his throat was raw. He could taste the tangy metallic properties of his swollen throat. Reaching up to his cheeks, he felt cooling tears brush his fingertips, no doubt the cause of the sting in his eyes. He recalled the dream he'd just had of a blonde woman he used to know, slowly coming to an understanding of what had happened while he slept. It happened before, many times. This was the first since he met Luffy, though.

He quickly rubbed the salty liquid from his eyes and tried to erase any evidence of his crying. The Pirate King watched him.

"You okay?" a concerned pirate asked, gently rubbing the boy's upper back – an action that, for some reason, felt nostalgic. Comforting.

"…Yeah."

"You sure?" The boy didn't answer that time. Luffy watched him, worry growing, analyzing the detached expression he held. Did he remember something? He went over it in his mind, knowing full-well that there were many of his brother's memories that could elicit a reaction like that. Still, the more he looked, the more he thought it was something more than that. Something deeper. Something about _his_ past, not the memories of his former self.

"…I think she was my mother."

* * *

**A/N: So to clarify just in case it wasn't clear, this was basically a telling of Ace's past. The flashbacks aren't what Ace is dreaming though, it's basically his mother's showing of the past. Ace was dreaming of her, but he didn't dream all of that. He wouldn't be able to remember most of it! XD Also to clarify, yes Ace's mother was raped. Yes, they were both slaves. And yes, Ace is the child of his mother's rapist, her "master". If there are any parts that aren't clear then please let me know and I'll revise it! I didn't check it over before uploading this time because it's getting late and I need a shower XD**

**You've probably noticed, but I'm kinda trolling you here :P There's going to be a second part that's going to explain what exactly happened to Ace and his mother after that which will go all of the way up to not long before he met (or should I say reunited with?) Luffy. I'm sure you can guess the basics but it'll go into good detail. That second half won't be written for a long time though :P Hahaha XD**

**Also, as I said I'm working on Reverse but I have 9 hours of classes tomorrow so I might be too exhausted to write at all tomorrow. Sadly, you might have to wait a while for me to get it up. Skip is...giving me trouble. I'm not having much fun writing this chapter of it so it's bleh and going slow and sounding crappy and...might be a little while for an update. At most a week! ...maybe.**

**Now, my lovelies~**

**Kitsune Foxfire: It is! ;_; but I'll survive! Maybe. Glad you liked it! But yeah, there's going to be comparisons made to "himself" which Lufy realizes and is worried about. Hope this update was good too!**

**SioQu: Well you have to consider that if he remembers he's only going to remember bits at a time, just like he is now. If he remembers certain bits like the way he was treated because he was Roger's son, Sabo's death, Thatch's death ect it could really hurt him. Luffy is worried that he'll remember the bad aspects of his brother's life before he remembers the good. Not to mention that he'll have to live in the shadow of "himself" because he'll realize that he can't do the things he used to do because of his current body, among other things. And there's also the chance that Ace won't every remember everything. Ace could end up really hurt if he only remembers certain things and not others. Not to mention that he's only recognizing things and remembering names and nothing else right now, which is already scaring the boy because he doesn't know why it's happening to him. Hope that helps!**

**YingYang21: You are most welcome! :D**

**XxSaorixX: Really? I didn't think it was that sad D: I'm sorry! Now I'm wondering if this update is sadder or happier than the last one...oh well! Lol I had time for one last update before the hard classes start and took advantage of it! XD Sadly it'll slow down after this. Too many studios *sigh* And the next chapter will be happier to make you guys feel better and not hate me! It's going to involve a certain call on a den den mushi and a character everyone's been waiting for. Hehehe...**

**Son Goshen: Why? D: Was it that bad? And honestly, you're right about his second life not being any better...you guys are going to hate me by the end of this ;_; Well I'm sure you can guess who he was a slave to. Well, the first time. Oops, didn't say that. Ignore me. Ahem. Well yes, Luffy slipped up, but he didn't explain it to Ace so he's just confused XD For now. *stares* You're giving me ideas...though I've already written out the ending plot...but the ideas...but no XD My ending will piss more people off so I'll keep :P **

**MysteriousEyez: Yeah, he doesn't understand yet :/ Probably won't for a while, if I stick with my plan. I'm glad you like it! XD The next chapter is going to take place the morning after the last, so Ace's feelings and thoughts on what's goin on will start to be revealed. It'll be more lighthearted since these two chapters were kinda heavy.**

**alana chantelune: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**RowanQuill: You're exaggerating XD But I thank you for the compliment! There should be another 4 or 5 bonus chapters before I finish the story and one of them will be fluffy so don't worry, you'll get your wish XD Just might take a while. There will also be some interaction between Ace and the crew in the next chapter too.**

**Stelra Etnae: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Lol yes, Shanks really shouldn't lecture Luffy about drinking XD And you'll do more then rage when Skip's over. You'll probably all try to find me and kill me XD I'm serious, it is NOT a happy story, though a lot of the reviewers think it might be. Lol thank you XD I've been checking my email a lot because of reviews! They make me so happy :'D**

**Lolext90: Thank you! :D Marco is coming up REALLY soon.**

**K: Thank you so much! I appreciate the compliments! **

**angelrider13: Nope XD That was pretty obvious for the start lol. It's something far more important. I know how you feel, school's already starting to take its tole on me. Yeah, the main purpose of the last chapter was to explain the pros and cons of Ace being a reincarnation :) Since I knew not many people would understand it otherwise.**

**(Again, you lovelies make me so happy! Thanks so much for the reviews!)**


	14. BONUS: His Origins

**If you have some free time please check out my new story ****_The Divide_**** :D**

**So this is a second bonus chapter, meaning it's not related to the main story. Well, I suppose you can consider it part of the story if you want to, but only this one. I'm still getting people telling me not to have the story end like the ****_Platform Drop_**** bonus chapter even though I said it was totally unrelated hehe...So I wasn't going to write this but someone *cough* Son Goshen *cough* showed me a doujinshi that made me cry profusely and I felt I needed to cheer myself up by writing something like this. I was in the middle of writing chapter 6 of ****_The Divide_**** when I went to read it and then after that I was all sad and didn't want to write that specific chapter out feeling sad because I was worried it might ruin it so I wrote this instead. So if it's written crappily or you just don't like the concept then blame Son Goshen! Got that Shen? You brought this bonus about, showing me that embodiment of sadness ;_;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all! Well, I own the plot/premise, but that's besides the point!**

* * *

_Please stop crying…_

Ace stared down with soft features at the boy below him; the one crouched over his corpse in mortified shock and disbelief. He watched him, his battered body no longer able to move on its own. It hurt seeing his little brother like that. He couldn't move – didn't even want to – and it was all his big brother's fault. Ace's fault. _His_ fault.

_Damn it…_

He clenched his fist as tight as he could and noticed, to his dismay, that he couldn't feel the pressure of his nails digging into his skin. He couldn't feel anything. No heat, no pain. He couldn't breathe or speak, at least not so they could hear him. How he could_ think_ was baffling, seeing as his body was about twelve feet below in the arms of a sobbing, raven-haired teen. He knew what had happened – he remembered – but it hadn't sunk in until then. He died.

_Sorry, Luffy…I'm so sorry…_

When he took that blow for his little brother he knew what would happen but didn't fully grasp it. Only then, looking down at the boy's sickly form, did he realize how much he was going to miss him. He wouldn't get to see him fulfill his dream of becoming the Pirate King. He was sure he'd make it, but not being there to witness it himself, to be able to tell him how proud he was, felt horrible. And then there was the worst part of all: he broke his promise. He told Luffy that he wouldn't die. What a load of crap.

He didn't regret it. Luffy was more important to him than his own life and so he was glad that he could save him. But it still left him bitter. It wasn't until then, when Oyaji and all of his comrades, friends, came to rescue him that he realized how much he mattered to them. He was happy to be alive.

And then he died.

He floated to the ground and landed soundlessly next to his brother. The boy passed out. Reaching to give him a comforting pat on the head, he realized he couldn't even do that. His hand went right through Luffy, leaving him without feeling once more. He wanted to be there for his little brother, to help him and support him. But he couldn't. He was dead.

Before he could attempt to touch the boy again, he was grabbed away and the fighting resumed with Akainu going on the attack once more. Oyaji was pissed and attacked with the last of his strength, remaining unmovable even with wounds that should have killed him long ago. Luffy would be safe. He knew that. Jinbei was looking out for him. And Marco. When Oyaji breathed his last he heard his blonde friend order everyone to protect his brother. Luffy would be fine, but would _he_?

His matter-less form collapsed beside his unmoving corpse and he stared into the hole that went straight through his body. That stupid hole was the reason this happened. It shouldn't have happened. He was free! He was escaping with his brother! But Akainu…he insulted the old man and by then all Ace could see was red. He didn't run from a fight. That's what got him into this mess. It was his own _goddam_ stupidity.

"Pitying yourself, boy?" a gruff voice asked from behind. Eyes doubling in size, he dared not look around. Didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, no one could see him. He was_ nothing_. "I'm talking to you." With that he slowly turned himself towards the sound, disbelief washed away by awe. The man in question had coal black hair and a large mustache, wearing something of a captain's jacket over his shoulders. It didn't take him long to notice their shared features but he was too depressed to yell at the father he hated.

"What do you want, old man?" he asked, tone void of any sort of emotion. He didn't care anymore. He was dead.

"Friendly, aren't you?" He laced his words with sarcasm before letting out a big, bellowing laugh. It was hard to understand how anyone could be so hearty while surrounded by death. "Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Then why are you sulking?"

"I realized…"

"What?"

"Luffy…he's going to suffer more for this than I am, right?"

"Yes. A lot more." His sharp answer caused Ace to flinch. He didn't have to be so blunt, did he? "But he'll be fine, eventually."

"He'll be stronger for it in the end?" he asked, watching his brother's tiny frame sway in Jinbei's arm as they escaped. That was what he thought the Pirate King would say. After all, people always became stronger after a great misfortune, right?

"Not at all." Again, the blatancy of the man's words made him ache, even when he couldn't feel pain. A strange feeling. "Death never made anyone stronger. That's just an old farce made up by cowards too scared to face reality."

"Then…I hurt him."

"You _scarred_ him."

Ace grit his teeth at that, still kneeling in place as he watched Shanks arrive to stop the fighting. He didn't regret it, but he didn't feel good about it either. So no matter what he did, Luffy would have to suffer? That wasn't fair. He couldn't help but think the whole thing was his father's fault. If he didn't carry the blood of the Pirate King, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe they would have escaped. But passing the blame onto someone didn't remedy the situation, so he dropped the thoughts and continued to wallow in the negativities of his choice.

"Why are you crying, boy?" his father asked in that raspy voice of his. Ace didn't even notice there were tears in his eyes. He couldn't feel them.

"Damn it!" He crouched onto the ground and began desperately clawing at it, wishing to grip something with all of his strength, the strength that he no longer had. "I didn't want this!"

"Oh?" Roger focused on his son breaking down, looking hopefully at his hunched form.

_"I want to live!"_

That was what he needed to hear. He let out a joyful laugh, drawing the boy's attention back to him. His chuckling went on for a while before he caught his breath. By then Luffy was being taken away in a submarine.

"Then live!"

* * *

Ace stood firm in a blank, white space. His mother, Rouge, caressed his cheek lightly, though neither could feel a thing. They smiled at each other, knowing that this would be the last time they met. Ever. She moved her hand away and placed her lips gently on that same cheek, brushing wavy strands from his eyes.

"I'll miss you," she stated, watching the boy she had only just gotten to know leave her. She wasn't sad, though. This was for the best. He would never be content staying there with them where he couldn't _feel_. She understood.

"Yeah, me too," he replied, blushing ever so slightly. Even after so many months, he wasn't used to having his mother around. It was nice, though short-lived. Then he turned from the woman to a blonde, 10-year-old boy whom he knew so well and realized he would miss once again. "See you, Sabo."

"No you won't," he teased, walking up closer to the tattooed man. When Ace first arrived there it was more than just a little awkward, seeing as they were supposed to be the same age. He got used to it, but not to the horrid jokes Ace would frequently use. Oh well, he'd probably miss that too. They both grinned at each other knowingly. They wouldn't meet again.

"Sure you don't wanna come?"

"No way; somebody has to keep an eye on you and Luffy." Ace rolled his eyes at this, but smiled all the same. "I won't be able to do anything, but…I'm still there."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Gold Roger took brisk steps towards his son and threw his arms over his shoulders, giving him one of those grins that reminded him of Luffy. "You sure about this, Ace?" he questioned, though it was only a formality. He knew the answer. "You won't remember anything."

"I know."

"And there's no guarantee you'll see him again."

"I _know_."

"Plus you don't know what kind of life you'll-"

"Would you _shut up_, old man?" Roger just laughed at his outburst, ruffled his hair and removed his arm. Ace sighed, noting that his old man could get on his nerves worse than even that crybaby of a brother he had. But he didn't hate him anymore – he was like a magnet that just wouldn't let you get away. A good man, however strange he was. "I don't care. I want to be there when Luffy becomes Pirate King, even if…" his voice trailed, allowing him to compose himself. He swallowed loudly, finding the right words.

"If…?" Sabo urged, motioning for him to continue.

"Even if…I'm not myself."

The three smiled knowingly at him. Sabo promised himself that he would find his brother's new self and watch over him. He couldn't do much, but he would try his best to get the boy to Luffy, however long it took, regardless of the obstacles in the way. He knew that Ace wouldn't be the same after this. Maybe he would be similar, or maybe he would be completely unlike himself. There was no guarantee. It was scary for him to think about, but that was what he wanted. If Ace was prepared for it then so was he.

He skipped over to give the much taller man a reassuring pat on the back. Everything would be okay. He would make sure of it. No matter what.

"Guess I'll be the older one this time," Sabo teased, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone let out varying amounts of laughter and the dark air looming over them vanished, replaced by boundless optimism.

"Well," Ace began, scratching awkwardly at his head, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Sabo replied, not really sure how else to react to those heart-wrenching words.

"Take care," Rouge said, voice shaking as her eyes glassed over with tears. Her boy was leaving her, but she wouldn't cry. He was doing what he wanted.

"Don't get into too much trouble, brat!" Roger commanded, voice light and playful as it always was. There was no sadness evident in his expression; he was proud of his son for doing what he wanted, regardless of the consequences.

"So…bye." With a lazy wave of his hand he vanished, leaving the white space just a little lonelier.

They all settled themselves, trying to stay strong as they watched him fade away. He would never be seen again. They could never talk to him or be with him. He was only with them for a few months but suddenly it was like he was always there. Now he was gone. Forever.

"Rebirth," Roger began, inhaling deeply as he readied himself for the unmovable words he was to utter, "is like a second death, only more permanent. Ace is gone." Rouge fell to her knees and clasped her head in her hands, unable to withstand the weight of those words. Her son would never return. Her lover was by her side in a moment, crouching down and holding her in a secure embrace, trying to keep her from falling apart. "He better make it."

"He will." Sabo let a few tears fall but continued to smile, watching the space where Ace was standing as though it was the last thing he would ever see. "Even if he doesn't remember. Even if he's someone else. He'll do it. Without fail."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. I guess you can consider this the prequel to ****_Resolve_****. Well, actually, ****_Skip_**** is the prequel to ****_Resolve_****. Hmm... So this is the prequel to****_ Skip_****? Ah, whatever! I don't care anymore. I'm halfway done the next chapter so expect is Saturday or Sunday. Maybe tomorrow, but I have a chapter in my psychology book about cognitive development to read and make notes on. Yeah. Fucking cognitive development. It spans all of childhood! Biggest chapter I've seen yet other than biological psychology.**

**Oh and tell me what you think of this premise! If enough people like it then I might write a second part to it once we get through a lot of the story. It would be basically Sabo's POV showing him finding Ace, watching over him and his reactions to the stuff that happens throughout the story. It would show some things that aren't in the actual story too, like more of Ace's childhood. Though, considering how long the story will be by then it would probably be a long like 7,000-10,000 word story. Well, just an idea. I'll do it if there's enough support for it.**

**Now to my lovelies~**

**Lacus01: Thanks for pointing that out! (Just realized I still haven't fixed it...)**

**MysteriousEyez: I make an awesome troll :D Ace doesn't remember all of that. That's a flashback using his mom's POV and then he just has a dream of her at the end and cries because he missed her, but that wasn't what he was dreaming XD I knew it would confuse people!**

**Kitsune Firefox: Maybe, maybe not :P I was inspired for his mother by Rouge. She was just an incredible woman, so strong and brave and so loving~**

**Son Goshen: You're reactions are always so fun XD So yeah, about that...it's fiction that already doesn't make sense XD Just ignore the genetics part because honestly I just wanted Ace to look like...Ace :P Yeah...Ace didn't know what he was getting himself into when he decided to reincarnate, as seen above =_=; Oh, and YOU BROUGHT THIS CHAPTER ABOUT, making me cry over Ace's death again... *pouts***

**Bard of Chaos: I'm glad you liked it! Hope this bonus wasn't totally horrible XD**

**nanigirl15: Yep, a little late for that ^^;**

**SioQu: See? It shall lead to infinite amounts of angst! Shanks is leaving next chapter sadly :/ **

**Stelra Etnae: I wanted her to resemble Rouge, but not the same person :) Just did it to show that she was just like Rouge and cared more for her son than herself. Glad you liked it!**

**K: Thanks for the compliments~ 3 Luffy finding out may or may not happen. I don't know, depends on my moods as I go on throughout the story XD**

**angelrider13: Lol that is so true XD We're all very fucked up people. I wasn't expecting the flashback thing either. I wasn't going to do it until later but then when I was looking up a scene from the anime so that I could use the proper quote in Reverse I came across this German song (seriously, don't ask) and I felt like I wanted to write it now instead of later. Glad you like :)**

**99 luffy: No, the bonus chapter is completely unrelated. Just a random thing I thought up. I'll update as fast as I can, but it's hard keeping up 4 stories, school and doing everything from bills to groceries ect :( Doesn't give me endless hours to work on these.**

**XxSaorixX: You'll find out eventually :P Though I don't think anyone will guess it. Probably come close, though. Other way around ;) That'll be in the next chapter, don't worry.**

**RexLink: Thank you, glad you like! :D**

**AkaNeko-san: Lol it happens when I get inspired XD I'm always a troll. It's my full-time occupation. And yep, he was doing something similar. Details as to what he was doing will follow...eventually. Sorry the next chapter was a bonus and not an actual update :/ Blame Son! XD (Forgive me, Son Goshen, if you are reading this. You're my scapegoat :P)**

**Trich: Thank you!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Well I wasn't planning on adding his dad but I can if you guys want me to. Do you? o.o And now there's four stories XD**

**Cyborgnetics: You're too kind ;_; Thank you! Glad you like!**

**azab: Glad you like it! And thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Kiyoumi: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm happy you like it :)**

**alynawatlovers: That was just a bonus chapter. I wrote it for a reason and used Shanks to convey an opinion about Luffy that I've had for a while - that he's become such a legend that he'll never really die. I basically paralleled my feelings about One Piece eventually ending into a story where Luffy's life ended, but because of what he's accomplished (or what the franchise has accomplished) he'll never "die" because he'll always be remembered. But I'm glad you like the story :)**

**(We're at...169 reviews o.o Wow, just...wow. We're so close to 200! That's amazing! Just like 3 weeks ago I never thought I'd make it to 50. You guys are so great. Seriously, I love you all to bits. Recieving this much support is far beyond what I've ever concieved. Thank you so much!)**


	15. A Series of Events

**Disclaimer: I don't have the time for this tonight :P**

* * *

Ace stood peering over the counter, watching Sanji cook. He'd never been allowed in the kitchen while the cook was doing his work, but the blonde had made an exception just that once. The whole crew realized how awkward he'd been around Luffy during the morning and thought it best to keep the boy occupied. It was uncomfortable for them to be around him as well, seeing as they had all realized that he really _was_ Fire Fist, but it couldn't compare to how the two themselves must have felt.

In all honesty, Ace himself didn't know what was going on. He noticed that he had acted odd the night before and had taken note of the strange things the Pirate King said to him before bed, but didn't know what all of it meant. Judging by the stares he was getting, Sanji knew what was going on. He didn't say, though. So, frustrated as he was, he simply watched the man make lunch.

That wasn't what was bothering him, though. Well, it was part of it, but he was more concerned with what he said to Luffy in the morning. After dreaming of the woman he used to know, he divulged to the pirate that he thought she might have been his mother. He didn't remember much, but they were always together. Still, he never remembered hearing her speak, so it was all speculation. He never referred to her as Mother back then, but he didn't understand language – titles like "mother", "father", or "brother" – until recently. What's worse was that he knew Luffy would be curious about him. He didn't want to talk about his past on that island, and certainly would not drudge up memories from before he dropped there. So, to avoid an interrogation, he watched Sanji cook.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh as he saw the great Fire Fist Ace struggle to see over the countertop. Oh how strange it was. As amusing as his tiny size was, it made Sanji feel sick. He knew very well that the boy was far too small for his age – which he assumed was around nine or ten based on the time Portgas died – because of the malnutrition. When they first found the brat he remembered Luffy thinking the child was around that age, but he certainly didn't look it. A lucky guess, maybe? He hadn't said anything back then, but Ace's height equated to that of a six or seven-year-old. At around eight he should have had a large growth spurt, which was undoubtedly skipped over because of his lack of calories and nutrients. That meant that his body was in a state of distress for many, many years. Made him sick.

Ace growled under his breath, irritated by his lacking height and the chuckles coming from the cook. He momentarily pondered kicking the man's shin, feeling that he could take on anyone now that he had eaten the Mera Mera no Mi, but passed the thought when he remembered that this was the same man who made his meals. So he just watched as the blonde shuffled over to the far wall and kicked something in his direction. Looking down, he spotted a footstool. He didn't know whether to happily accept or be embarrassed.

"Use that," Sanji commanded in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. It was strange to use that type of speech to _him _of all people. They had only met once before he died but he found Fire Fist to be a very likable guy, far more reliable and mature than his idiot brother. Now, however, he had been reduced to a small, rather weak, child.

Ace propped himself up onto the stool and continued to watch Sanji adjust the sizzling meat on the stove. His mouth watered as the scent wafted his nose, knowing just how amazing Sanji's food was. The cook looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hungry?" he asked. The boy nodded reluctantly, still trying to adjust himself to one of the Straw Hat crew he didn't know very well. Though he was one of the first people he met, they hadn't spoken much. "It won't be much longer." And then the cook decided to bring up something that had been bothering him since earlier in the day. "So why are you avoiding Luffy?"

"Because he's avoiding me."

"Hm?"

Ace was reluctant to explain himself to the blonde but decided it best not to lie to the person who fed him. So, Ace being Ace, he fumbled with his thoughts for a while to think up how to explain without saying much. He still didn't like talking to anyone besides the Pirate King. "He's hiding something from me. Since he's such a bad liar, he's avoiding me so that he doesn't let it slip."

Sanji knew exactly what he was talking about but decided it best to play innocent. After all, he didn't need the kid pestering him about it. "Like what?"

"I _know_ you know," Ace began, sighing at how bad the pirates were at feigning ignorance, "but I won't ask. I'll wait until Luffy decides to tell me himself."

Sanji couldn't help but feel a sense of maturity emanate from the boy, something he would have expected from Luffy's older brother. He smiled at that, seeing the boy's old self shine through. With that, he turned back to the meal and began seasoning the meat and stirring the stew.

"I do have a question, though."

"What is it?"

"Where did Luffy get that scar? The one on his chest."

Sanji froze. Well, that was unexpected. So the pirate-turned-child wanted to know about the Pirate King's Marineford battle scar? It wasn't hard to see why he was curious, seeing as Luffy often left the front of his shirt open and subconsciously showed it off, but it was awkward. In order to tell him the answer he would have to explain the entire War of the Best to him, including the part about Captain's brother sacrificing himself and Jinbei rescuing Luffy from Akainu. It wasn't his place to say that to him. "Ask the shitty captain."

Ace sighed. "I didn't really expect an answer."

They fell silent for a moment before hearing someone burst in through the door behind them. Both turned their heads to see an energetic redhead smiling their way.

"There you are!"

"What is it, Nami-swan? Would you like a drink?" The cook went giddy as he stared into her beauty but was completely ignored by the woman as she grabbed hold of Ace's wrist and dragged him out of the room, leaving Sanji to blankly gawk at the door, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Hold still," the navigator commanded, adjusting the boy's head. He grumbled in annoyance as she pulled his hair and cut away at it meticulously. Why he needed a haircut he didn't know, but she had practically forced him into the chair and began chopping away at it. "How did you cut your hair before?"

"Knife," he answered simply.

"…Seriously?"

"Mm."

Well, that accounted for how uneven and sloppy it was. She supposed it was the best he could do, seeing as he was completely isolated on that island. With no one to turn to, things like that didn't really matter anyways. The fact that he bothered controlling the length of his hair at all was a big deal. He was always alone…

"Were you lonely?" Her hands stopped and he looked up at her questioningly. He tilted his head when he spotted Nami's worried eyes. "When you were on the island, I mean."

He turned once more to face forward and ponder the question. Really, he wasn't sure. He knew that he missed the woman that was with him before; was that loneliness? His grasp of concepts like that was still rather small. All he knew was that when he had his first conversation with Luffy he felt happy. That happiness increased when he joined the ship and ever since he hadn't been scared like he was when he was alone.

"I think so," he stated, voice quiet as he thought more about it, "but not anymore."

Nami's face lit up at the last bit and she adjusted his head once more, cutting a bit off the top layers. "Good then." She didn't care who he used to be, honestly. Fire Fist was a good man, no doubt, and she held a lot of respect for him, but she didn't want that little boy to be forced to live up to his name. He wasn't Fire Fist – he was Monkey D. Ace, a cherished member of their crew.

As she finished up by combing his hair, Luffy jumped down from the crow's next. He had been talking to Shanks up there in private – the Yonko was leaving soon and he had some last words to say to him. Noticing his navigator and the boy he began approaching but froze dead in his tracks when he took a closer look at brother. Before the kid had greatly resembled Fire Fist, but with his hair cut Ace was like a carbon copy of him. He was taken aback at first but then noticed the boy's curious gaze. Giving him one of his usual smiles, he strode up to the pair and ruffled his hair. "Looks good!"

"Hey! Luffy, I just finished. You already messed it up." She sighed, knowing that she probably should have expected that from Captain.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he declared, scratching his head nervously. When the redhead forgave him he turned back to the kid and knelt down to meet his eye level. "Wanna come with me? Shanks is leaving."

"Mm." The boy nodded and grabbed onto Luffy's outstretched hand, hopping off the chair and walking beside the much taller man.

They stopped in front of the Yonko. Shanks gave them a gentle smile as his straggling crewmates headed across to their own ship. "I guess this is goodbye, for now," he stated, looking between the two. Ace nodded shyly, trying to get used to the man in the last few minutes he would see him.

"We'll meet again soon!" Luffy beamed at the older man, not in the least bit sad to see him go. They were used to this routine and, before long, they would be together once more.

"Where are you headed?"

"East Blue."

"Going back to gloat?" he teased.

"Of course!" Both broke out into unceremonious laughter, giving each other pats on the back. Then Shanks crouched down in front of Ace, giving him a knowing grin. He patted him on the head and leaned in close to his ear, whispering.

"Take care of him, ok? Especially during the next week."

"Mm." The boy wasn't sure what, exactly, he was asking him to do but he nodded anyways.

Despite Shanks doing his best to keep quiet, Luffy still heard what he said. He wanted Ace to stick close by him and watch over him as the anniversary of Portgas' death drew nearer. The Yonko probably figured that having the kid with him would put his nerves to rest. Maybe he was right. Even before knowing the child's identity he felt much calmer with him at his side. There was something about him that was…reassuring. _Real_. And so he wouldn't comment on it, because he knew Shanks was right.

"I'll be seeing you, then! And don't forget what we talked about, Luffy!" He waved before going across to his ship. As they watched the Red Hair pirates leave they couldn't help but feel both melancholic and excited; they would part for now, but one day they would meet again.

* * *

Ace followed Luffy into what he deemed the conference room – it was just a small space with a desk, two chairs and a den den mushi – after he let on that he would be calling Marco. He didn't know who Marco was, but something told him that he would like the man. He was excited to hear the guy's voice, for one reason or another. The Pirate King, on the other hand, was far less enthusiastic.

"You don't like him?" Ace asked, looking up from his seat next to the man. The pirate just sighed and hunched over the desk to grab hold of the den den mushi.

"I like him a lot, actually."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Marco…" How should he word it? "He doesn't like when other pirates ask him favours."

"Why?"

"Something happened a long time ago and…well…he likes to keep his crew close, to keep them safe. So when people ask for alliances, it puts him in a bad mood."

"What happened?"

How should he answer that? Did he really have to give him a reply? How do you tell your little-big-brother that he died ten years ago along with his father figure? It wasn't something he was comfortable talking about, even over a decade later, and explaining it to that curious boy made it so much harder. You can't just say to a small child "you died" and be done with it.

"He lost people who were really important to him." Ace cringed at that, thinking back to his first arrival on that island. He knew what that felt like. Seeing the boy curl into himself, Luffy placed a gently hand on his shoulder and bent his head down to get a better look at his face. He saw those big eyes glass over with tears, brow furrowed as he tried to hold them back. "Hey, hey…what's wrong?" he asked softly, worrying that he had said something to upset him. Over the last few weeks one difference he saw in the boy and his older brother was that little Ace wasn't able to control his emotions well. He never had to, being alone. It was a bit comforting, though, because he was easier to read than Fire Fist who would keep everything bottled up inside.

"Then…they went to sleep and never woke up?"

"…Yeah." That was unexpected. Even though it was only a little, he was already starting to understand what it meant to lose someone. Which pegged the question: what happened to him on that island?

"…Is that death?"

Luffy tensed at the question. Neither he nor Robin had gotten around to talking to him about that. Was he remembering something from his life as Fire Fist? Did he learn the word from the pirates he said visited his island? Whatever it was, it didn't sit well with him. He wrapped his arm around Ace's back and pulled him closer, assuring him that everything was ok. "Yeah."

After a few minutes of silence Ace wiped his eyes and they put the conversation behind them. Remembering that they were calling Marco cheered the kid up a bit and he eagerly sat in place as the transponder snail did its thing. Before the Yonko had a chance to pick up, Luffy turned to Ace.

"I need you to keep quiet, alright?"

Ace nodded quickly as the man on the other line answered.

* * *

The den den mushi started to ring, or make whatever that sound it made was, and Marco looked around the room at the drunken mess of a crew he had working under him. They'd made up some ridiculous excuse to celebrate and drink themselves into a stupor, leaving their captain as one of the few people left who could answer the call. So he did just that.

"Hello?"

"Marco!" shouted a young, unfamiliar voice from the other line. The phoenix blinked a few times as he heard some clatter and shuffling from the other end.

"I told you to keep quiet!" yelled a man in response. That one he recognized – Pirate King.

"But why?" the young one whined.

He heard Luffy groan and mumble something under his breath before replying "It's complicated!" and shuffling around once again. "Ah, Marco?" He finally noticed the snail was transmitting the call, it seemed.

"Who was that, yoi?"

"Nobody."

"But I'm-" The boy was cut off, no doubt muffled by the older one's hand. He chalked it up to Luffy being, well, _Luffy_, and decided not to press the matter.

"So what's with the sudden call, yoi?" Marco asked, trying to prevent any more sidetracking.

"Oh, right! Where are you right now?"

"On my ship."

"I know that!" You could almost see the Pirate King roll his eyes. "You're in the New World still, right? Where? Location!" he demanded, energetic as usual.

"We're en route to visit Oyaji's and Ace's graves. We should be there for the anniversary, yoi."

"…"

"Luffy?" the young voice questioned, probably worried over the man's sudden silence. Marco knew why he wasn't speaking and just ignored it. They had a similar conversation every year because the Whitebeard pirates had never missed that date yet Luffy always did.

"Why do you ask, yoi?"

He heard a deep sigh over the line. "Meet us there, alright? I have something to talk to you about." Well, that was unexpected. The Pirate King normally spent that day drinking an uncharacteristic amount of alcohol and pummeling anyone who was unfortunate enough to sail near him. What made this year different?

"Why not tell me over the phone?" he questioned, suspicious of the man's intent. Luffy would avoid that island like the plague in any other situation, meaning that whatever he had to talk about was something big enough to force him out of his comfort zone.

"It's important. And, well, there's something I have so show you."

"Very well. I'll only be there that one day, though, so don't miss it, yoi."

"I won't."

"You sure?"

"You have my word as the King of Pirates! Shishishi!"

"Luffy?" the small voice began again in a curious tone. "Why are you laughing?"

"Shhh! Wait a second, 'kay?" Whoever he had with him was starting to pique Marco's interest, but he said nothing. "So I'll see you then!"

"Yeah."

The line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I got around to that update :D Don't know why I waited until 3am to post it though. Probably should have left it until tomorrow. Ah, well. So how was it? Thoughts? Opinions? It was one of the longer chapters, which was totally not intended XD It just sort of happened.**

**Now to my lovelies~ **

**sammycircle: Yes :D I'm glad you liked!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: I forget the name of it but it was on YouTube. Send me a PM and I'll give you the link ;) Haha really? Sorry about that! I didn't think it was written very well so I didn't think anyone would cry over it hehe... They say he'll never see him again because, in essence, rebirth kills that person off completely, wiping their slate clean and making somebody completely different. Now, we all know that's not what ended up happening. Ace is just one lucky bastard :P Since a lot of people liked the idea of doing a special using Sabo's POV I'm going to make it. It'll be a really long bonus and I'll put it right after the epilogue, that way it can span the entire story. I'm getting ideas for how to add his father so I MAY do it. I'm glad you like ^^**

**Kyusee Heiky: Thank you :D**

**azab: Really? Awesome!**

**angelrider13: Lol I love you, seriously XD Yeah, really, I think I made Ace too selfless .; Oh well. Thank you!**

**99 luffy: What sound familiar? o.o;**

**RexLink: Lol yes! Exactly! I'm making this story much more complicated than it has to be XD Maybe, maybe not. And the link didn't work for me sadly :/**

**darkfalkon: Well it was going to be added towards the end (I still might add it and make one that fits the story more) but this one is just a bonus and I really wanted to write it so I did :)**

**Futakomori: That you will have to wait and find out ;) Thank you! Glad you like!**

**XxSaorixX: Yep! I know, right? I always imagined Ace treating Roger like he does Luffy if they ever met and got to know each other XD Me too ;_; Oda just loves killing off good characters doesn't he? Thank you!**

**MysteriousEyez: Yeah, I thought so too ^^ And don't worry, that bonus will be updated after I write the epiloque (i.e. once the story's finished)**

**Son Goshen: Yeah but as Rouge stated he didn't want to remain in a world where he couldn't feel anything. He wanted to live so it wasn't just for Luffy it was for himself as well ^^ Ace's luck is both fucking good as hell and as bad as it can get in this story XD I mean, he is able to retain some of his former self and gets to see Luffy again but he's born a slave and has to- Crap! I almost spoiled something. But yeah, don't know whether to call him a lucky bastard or pity him :P I'll blame you all I want! IT was sad because I knew it wasn't true and that it was just someone's fantasies ;_;**

**Kitsune Foxfire: I know right? Honestly I probably would have done the same thing, brother or no brother. Send me a PM and I'll send you a link to the doujinshi if you want ;)**

**ASLfangirl: Awe sorry :( I didn't think it was sad enough to make someone cry. The writing's really...meh. Bonus chapter will be at the very end of the story :)**

**Cyborgnetics: I'm glad you do :D Thank you for your support!**

**LoveDragonsForever: Thank you!**

**(Well, that's everything guys. Hope you liked it! Please share your insights and thoughts and opinions and feels :D This is the first chapter in a while that's focused on little Ace so I hope I didn't get rusty writing about him. Tall me what your favourite parts were and what you liked/didn't like! Now I'm going to go...the lights keep flickering and the last thing I need is for the power to go out before I post this. Adieu~)**


	16. An Important Question

**Disclaimer: It's midnight. I have class in the morning. Why am I still posting this?! Because I love you all, that's why. And because I'd like to see your reaction to this chapter :P**

* * *

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Ace looked over at the older man, watching as his face contorted, contrasting his smile. Brow furrowed, hunched over, he looked like he was going to cry, but he didn't. The younger placed his small hand on Luffy's forearm pleadingly. The pirate ran his fingers through his little brother's hair soothingly in an attempt to ease his worries.

"It's nothing." After hanging up on Marco he couldn't help but feel melancholic. He never intended to return to Portgas's grave after his last trip there. It drudged up too many memories. He agreed only because he knew he couldn't stay like that – avoiding his brother's anniversary, regretting his inability to save him. He had to move on. He thought he already had, but that wasn't true. It became evident when he had his first encounter with the boy in front of him. "Don't worry, okay?"

"But…" Clearly_ something_ was wrong, but Luffy wasn't going to tell him. He didn't like seeing him with such a pained expression.

"I'm fine." He ruffled Ace's hair and hopped from his seat and out the door. There was no room on his ship for self-pity.

* * *

Ace was startled awake by scampering across the deck. He jolted up and could hear some of his crewmates shouting about land. Curiosity getting the best of him, he headed up top to investigate. Zoro was adjusting the sails and Luffy was steering. The rest were running about doing something or another, leaving him to question what was going on. He rubbed his eyes and stood against the wall to keep out of everyone's way.

"Oi, Ace!" Ussop shouted down from the crow's nest, generating a confused response from the boy. "Come here!" He patted the spot next to him and, though reluctant, the kid made his way up there. When he arrived he was spun around by the sniper who pointed off in the distance. He could see a dark mass off on the horizon.

"What's that?" he questioned.

"And island!" Ace looked from the man back to the open sea and squinted to get a better view. Noticing this, Ussop grabbed the binoculars from around his neck and placed them in front of the boy's face whose eyes widened as the view was suddenly a lot bigger. He let out a startled noise before grabbing the binoculars with his own hands and staring intensely at the piece of land on the sea. The sniper couldn't help but laugh when he saw Ace's fascination with the device – apparently he hadn't used it before. "We'll be arriving there an about an hour."

"Really?"

"Yep! We're gonna restock since Luffy ate most of our provisions…again."

"Hey, Ace!" a feminine voice shouted from below. He removed the binoculars to locate the voice on deck, spotting Nami smiling up at him. "We're going to get you some clothes when we get there, ok?"

He nodded slightly, blushing a bit when he remembered how horrible the condition of his attire was. The shirt and pants were torn up horribly, covered in blood stains even after being washed. They didn't fit him properly and he, for once, was thankful for his stunted growth because he otherwise would have had nothing to wear. When he first arrived he remembered Nami saying that she would have made him something but they didn't have any materials onboard, and so he just dealt with it up until that point. It would be nice to wear something that wasn't half shredded though.

"And a bed! Shishishi!" Luffy shouted from his place at the wheel.

* * *

As soon as they docked Ace got a bad feeling about the place; it was crawling with people. They were talking and moving about and the whole thing was unnerving. He refused to leave the ship but revoked that decision when Luffy promised to keep him close by.

And so there he was.

He quickly regretted accepting that offer when people flocked to the Pirate King in groups, stopping him to talk and cheer over his success. The island itself was a famous stop for pirates because Marines weren't allowed near it. While this sometimes posed a problem, such as when pirates would decide to take advantage of the lawless place, it was generally celebrated as a giant market used by outlaws to resupply. And, of course, all of those outlaws knew who the Pirate King was.

One pirate captain, a rather brutish looking fellow, pushed everyone else aside. He and his men blocked their path, grinning smugly at Luffy.

"Well, well, the Pirate King! Funny seeing you here!" Luffy rolled his eyes and went to bypass the stranger but some of his men got in the way. "Where the hell are you going,_ Pirate King_?" His tone was laced with mockery and bitterness – no doubt brooding over his own failures and jealous of Luffy's status.

"Move," Luffy commanded, not in the least bit fazed by the brute's attitude.

"What, and let you get away? Your head would fetch a hefty reward!"

Before Luffy had a chance to act he felt the tiny hand he held flare in heat. His eyes veered to the young brother at his side. Ace's features turned sharp, coated in anger. He released the Pirate King's hand and stepped forward, shoulders and hands sparking just a little. Luffy simply watched with his large eyes widening more than usual – the brat was _pissed_.

"The hell did you say?" Ace asked, voice low, matching the scowl that was now on his face. The pirate just laughed.

"What, you're using this kid as a shield now?" The entirety of his crew chuckled at that. Their laughter went on for so long that they didn't notice the boy's shoulders and fists burst into flames as he continued stepping away from his companion.

"Ace, what are you…?" Luffy's voice trailed off when the child took a very familiar stance, one that he hadn't seen in over ten years. Before he could move to stop his brother a column of fire burst forth from his hand and engulfed the entire crew in a sea of flames. Noticing the destruction his attack brought forth, Ace huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hiken." He belatedly announced his attack as the men fell to the ground one by one, almost mockingly. "Don't say you're going to take Lu's head if you can't even take me on, dumbass."

"Ace," Luffy started, causing the boy to soften his features and look at him with those large eyes of his, "what was that?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head and thought about the question for a moment. "Hiken? I thought of it last night."

That wasn't really what Luffy was asking. Though the use of his brother's signature attack was a bit surprising, it was almost expected at that point. What shocked him was that Ace, who up until then was cowering behind him in an effort to hide from the crowds of people, suddenly composed himself well enough to take out an entire pirate crew and was now oozing confidence, much like a certain Whitebeard pirate would have done long ago. It was strange how fast he could snap to attention the way he did. It was even more bizarre that he'd completely forgotten his anxiety. He also referred to the Pirate King as Lu, which he'd never done before. Why was he acting like Fire Fist so often as of late?

Whispers scurried across the plaza as bystanders discussed the abnormal child who just took out forty men, leaving out that they were a rather weak group considering they were in the New World. It wasn't long before Ace ran to his companion's side and shrunk behind the larger figure, shaking in fear at the hundreds of eyes that pieced him. He clutched the back of Luffy's shirt as if asking for reassurance, leaving the pirate both confused and amused. He patted the boy on the head and lightly gripped his shoulders to keep him close, wanting to avoid another outburst like that if he could help it. At least until they restocked. He'd let his brother go wild afterwards if he wanted.

Charred bodies not far behind them, they were stopped when Usopp, Chopper and Nami came jogging up to them from different directions. Judging by their faces and panting, they had heard the commotion. The trio looked past their companions to the destruction left in their wake, modeling various levels of shock and confusion.

"Oi, oi…what happened? I heard screaming…" Usopp trailed off as he hunched over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked up to his captain and saw the man give Ace a knowing glare. The boy, in turn, looked away with a bit of an embarrassed blush.

"That's what I'd like to know," Luffy stated, eyeing his brother as if to elicit a response.

The others looked between the two a few times before settling on Ace. At first they didn't believe what the captain was insinuating; Ace caused all of that damage? Why? Well, it certainly looked like the fire user's handiwork. Still, it wasn't like the kid went around attacking people – he did at first, quite often in fact, but he had calmed down since then. After adjusting to life on the ship he conducted himself just like a normal kid would. Okay, maybe _normal_ wasn't the right word; he was introverted and scared of people, clinging to Luffy as his only means of support. But he was no longer violent.

"W-what?" Ace stuttered, uncomfortable under their stares. He inched closer to the Pirate King to ease his nerves.

"You did that?" Nami questioned, blinking a few times after the kid nodded and retreated behind Captain. Apparently the unwanted attention was starting to get to him. She crouched down and her bags brushed against the ground, now only able to see about half of the boy from behind Luffy's captain's jacket. "Why?"

"They…" He mumbled a bit, staring at some pebbles below him – anything to avoid eye contact. He'd acted out of character again, just like when he obtained the Mera Mera no Mi, and again he wasn't sure why. He knew was ignited his violent behaviour, though. That much was obvious. "They wanted to hurt Luffy, so… I don't know…"

The three smiled at this. Even as a tiny, frail child Ace was still looking out for his brother. Hell, he didn't even know they were brothers and he was protective of him. It was sweet, but outright dangerous. He wasn't nearly as strong as he used to be. They were supposed to take care of him, not the other way around.

Luffy sighed. The boy looked up at his companion. "Thanks, Ace, but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, okay?"

"But…"

"Okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Good! Now let's get some stuff! Franky's going to make a bed for you tonight! Shishishi!"

* * *

After his stressful adventure on land – one he was hoping not to repeat – he and Luffy arrived back on the Thousand Sunny to bathe. Nami wouldn't let him change out of his rags until he did. It was annoying, but he'd do anything to get into proper clothes. He was wondering what those felt like.

After meeting the Straw Hats he got to experience a lot of things. It was exciting and fascinating. He was able to talk to people whenever he wanted, even if he was reluctant to, and they_ understood_ him. No one, not even Luffy, could fathom how great of a privilege that was for him. Then he got so see the ocean, its expansive form engulfing everything in the world. He saw it before from his island but sailing on it was different; he was free. That place he called home was more of a prison than anything. Day in and day out all he did was hunt, eat and keep watch for intruders. His routine went on like that for four years and encompassed most of his memories. Now it was different; every day was new and different from the last. There were people who cared about him and kept him safe. It was nice to be protected for once.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked as he helped wash Ace's hair, noticing that he went quiet in the middle of their conversation.

"…Did I do something bad?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, when I set those men on fire…"

"Oh, that?" Luffy furrowed his brow in thought as he recalled that particular incident. There was a lot of chaos amongst the bystanders, but all it did was keep them far away from the Straw Hat crew. "Well, they're alive so it should be fine." Really, that was how he gaged the weight of a situation. But Luffy was Luffy and his thought process was slow-witted.

He dumped some water over the boy's head, washing away dirt and grime. It seemed that something was still bothering him, something different.

"You were upset, weren't you?"

"Mm…not upset. I was worried."

"Worried?"

"I didn't want you getting hurt. You still haven't recovered, you know. It's not good to fight when you're weak from malnourishment."

"I always fought."

"I know."

"Every day…"

"…I know." Luffy combed his fingers through Ace's hair, ridding it of knots and tangles while it was still sopping wet. His brother never told him what went on while he was stuck alone on that island but the Pirate King had his suspicions. Growing up in a forest, he knew what it took to survive. But he was never alone – he had his brothers and the bandits with him. And Makino and the Mayer would visit. He was never alone, but this boy was. It must have been hard. "You don't have to anymore. We'll take care of you, ok?"

Ace didn't respond. He finished washing, thinking back and forth between the differences he held with the rest of the crew. He knew he was strange, that they sometimes didn't understand his behaviour or actions. He knew he was abnormal. Even on the island they were docked at the people stared and found him bizarre. Really, did he even belong with them? Was it ok for him to be there?

"Luffy," he began quietly, gathering up enough courage to say what was on his mind. It was a question he needed answered, no matter what.

"Hm?"

"Do I deserve to live?"

* * *

**A/N: Trololol~ Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist :P This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write. You get to see both how Ace is similar and different from Portgas, which will be a common theme throughout. And NO, he will never be 100% like his past self. Ever. How you grow up is a big determinant in your personality and behaviour and him remembering his past life (which he isn't even remembering, he's just recieving familiar feelings from Portgas, but that's a story for another time) will not change that.**

**So, wanna hear something awesome? We've finally reached 200+ reviews! That is amazing! seriously guys, I can't even believe it. I never thought I'd get to 50, much less 200! That is just so heartwarming. Now do you wanna hear something funny?****_ Divide_****, my newest story which has the least follows and watches of all of my stories, just beat ****_Skip_**** in reviews. It's already at 140-something! Well, it's mostly because I ask for a base number of reviews before I update it. Still, kind of sad. Well for the next while I'm going to focus on ****_Resolve_****, ****_Reverse_**** and ****_Skip_**** since Divide is catching up to ****_Resolve_**** in length. Yeah, already! I've got the next chapter of this fic done already, think I'll edit it though. I haven't been doing any proof-reading lately ahaha... So I'm going to get at least 2 chapters of each story done before I do anymore updates. That way I'll have something to post even when I get busy with school and other things. Sounds fair, right?**

**This story is really special to me. It's my first successful fanfic as well as the first time I ever wrote anything for the One Piece fandom. I'm really proud that I've been able to entertain all of you so far. Serious, you have no idea how happy reading your reviews makes me. It's really amazing to see how many of you like it enough to care to leave some feedback. If it wasn't for that feedback I don't think I would be continuing to write now. Usually my creative juices last little more than a week, but I've been writing every day, even if it's just a small few paragraphs. Haven't written this much since I was a little kid 11 years old who was just figuring out how fun making up a story could be. Sadly over the years my writing has declined. In fact, I barely wrote in high school at all. A few fics here and there - never finished - but nothing more. So really, truly, I want to thank you all.**

**Now that my rambling is over (and that I'm happy with the cliffy) onto the lovelies!**

**Stelra Etnae: Lol I understand, everyone loves Marco XD He'll show up at the end of the next chapter as well :3 I thought it was cute too XD It's a bit out of Little Ace's character, but I figured it worked since he was feeling Portgas's feelings towards Marco, who was his good friend and crewmate. Makino...no sorry =_=; She doesn't really have any part in the plot until *insert ending spoiler which would ruin the entire story here* so not gonna happen. **

**Portgas D. Paula: Nope, he's too excited ;) Yep, he recognized Marco's voice, though he doesn't remember him nor understand why he's excited in the first place.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Glad you're happy! I think you're the only one who commented on the part about Luffy's scar. In fact, most people only cared about the phone call at the end hehe... Yeah, tried writing that part to sound sad but I'm really bad at writing sad things :/ Like, you can't feel sad when I write about depressing topics. Need to work on that. Sabo's bonus chapter at the end won't just be long, it'll probably be 10,000+ words. VERY long. So you guys better appreciate it =_=; But I know you're all good for that so I don't doubt you will :) You're my favourite batch of reviewers!**

**Bard of Chaos: Thank you! Glad you like! Yep, just send a PM and I'll send you a link!**

**LoveDragonsForever: Thanks!**

**Big Sis of 8: Here it is!**

**angelrider13: How were the developments in this chapter? Good? Bad? Marco's reaction in the next chapter is probably something that you guys aren'y likely to suspect... He's...difficult. But I hope you enjoy!**

**azab: Ace telling Luffy won't happen for quite some time. Gotta keep some of my cards hidden, after all. Glad you like :)**

**Cyborgnetics: Lol yes Ace has pretty weird luck XD As far as Marco, you have no idea :P**

**XxSaorixX: Yep :/ That's part of how Reverse got its name. Though their routes differ greatly starting the next chapter in Reverse. Really? I always thought I was bad at tense and emotional moments. I never feel much of anything when I reread my chapters - they seem so bland to me. Which is why it shocks me that my stories have so many readers. Marco's reaction in the next chapter was fun as hell to write *evil grin* That's all I shall say. **

**Melissabear: Yes, well past the war. This is 10 (11 starting in 2 chapters) years since Ace died. Luffy is going on 28 and Ace is 9. Been saying how much time passed throughout the story so there's no spoilers in it :)**

**Son Goshen: You should be suspicious e_e; Very suspicious. Thank you!**

**Too lazy: I take it you like? XD**

**MysteriousEyez: They'll have a talk, but not now. They both have things they're hiding from each other but aren't ready to share.**

**KitsuneFoxfire: Wow, you're the 2nd person to mention the part with Sanji XD Most people only cared about the part with Marco. Sanji didn't say anything because he didn't feel it was his place to explain. Kinda good kinda bad.**

**OnePieceLover101: Lol wow! Must have wasted a lot of time on this story XD This is the last quick update. I'm taking this weekend to get ahead in all of my stories so that you guys aren't left too long without updates when I get busy next week. Please bear with it. Thanks!**

**ASLfangirl: Yep, end of next chapter! Glad you liked those parts! Most people didn't bother to mention them ^^;**

**SioQu: Yep, next chapter! Nope. He'll never, ever be 100% like Portgas. This Ace has lead his own life - he's not going to forget all of that in favour of becoming his past self. This Ace will always remain himself, even if he's recalling a few things here and there. Well, this chapter examined that a little closer than before :)**

**(And this, my friends, is the end of this Author's Note. I hope you enjoyed! And don't let the****_ Divide_**** or****_ Skip_**** reviewers beat you! You were here first, let's keep this spot as my most reviewed story! Fight back! Or don't, totally up to you XD Though this story has over 2ce as many followers and favs... Anyways, I'll miss you while I get ahead in the stories! I hope you can wait patiently for the next chapter and I also hope that you can share your opinions about the story thus far. Stay silver! Gold is overrated! Adieu~)**


	17. Something Precious

**Disclaimer: I do not own the complete suckiness of this chapter. You brought it upon yourselves. Deal with it. And if I get complaints about length, lack of action ect like I did with ****_Skip_**** I will raise the proverbial gun to my temple? Understand? Good.**

**...Skip is killing me. Seriously. I like you guys so much more because less of you complain T^T I'm fine with criticism but not liking that the story's going in a different direction than you hoped is your problem, not mine (Again this is directed towards ****_Skip_**** reviews, and only a few of them at that. Don't mind me, I'm ranting).**

* * *

"Do I deserve to live?"

Luffy's heart skipped. That was something his brother would ask, but never to him. It was always to their grandfather, the one who kept him alive despite his bloodline. He overheard them talking once, hiding in the foliage when they were sitting at one of the cliffs overseeing the ocean. The boy from back then, the same age as the one now, had echoed those words. Luffy didn't understand what they meant back then – not until Marineford. And now he was asking him, his brother, despite having no recollection of his past or former lineage._ That's not fair, Ace…_

"Of course!" he shouted, anger seething from his every word. How could he even ask something like that? It wasn't long before his features softened, and he washed his gentle gaze over the frightened boy before him. Luffy must have looked murderous when he said that. It was rare for him to lose his temper in battle, let alone when he was simply asked a question. He couldn't help himself – it hurt to hear. But it wasn't Ace's fault. Regardless of why he asked it, he was just being honest with the one person he confided in. And Luffy blew up in his face. He scared him. _I'm so stupid!_

He reached out for the boy who flinched as his hand approached, mimicking their first meeting. He rubbed his head softly, trying not to break the small form beneath his fingertips. Then he wrapped a towel around the child's shoulders, pulling it taut against his frame.

"Sorry," he said simply, hoping that the calmness of his voice would bring back the younger one's usual attitude. Ace had a habit of regressing his behaviours to those that he used while on the island whenever he felt threatened. It was almost like a self-defence mechanism. He would stop talking, flinch under someone's touch, and sometimes even attack people who approached. Luffy learned of it the hard way when they first set sail and were attacks by a group of Sea Kings. The boy was so scared that he briefly forgot everything he learned during his stay with the crew and tried biting the Pirate King when he neared him. He had to remember to be careful around the boy but, Luffy being Luffy, he was terrible at controlling himself. And so there they were.

* * *

Ace smiled lightly as he put on his new garbs and felt the material run under his fingertips. Nami and Robin proceeded to show him the rest of the outfits they picked up at the market, laughing at his excitement. It wasn't long before Luffy joined them and asked the boy to follow him, which he did.

He was led back to their shared room and admired the newest addition to it – a second bed – but was then motioned over to Luffy's own bed, to which he shyly complied. They hadn't said anything to each other since their conversation in the bath area and he felt more than a little awkward. He took a seat next to Luffy and watched as the man picked one of the bounty posters off the wall. He held it tightly in his hands, looking it over fondly before handing it to Ace.

He was staring at a picture of a smiling, black-haired man with an orange hat and words that he couldn't understand scribbled beneath. He traced his hand over the person's features, remembering the last time he looked at that poster.

"He's…your brother?" he asked, trying to bring the memory of the last time he saw that photo to the forefront of his mind.

"Yep! Portgas D. Ace!"

"Portgas…" He never heard the man's full name before. Well, other than when Sanji mentioned it, but that he could barely recall. It had a familiar ring to it. It also felt strange, having the same name as the man.

"When you look at him what do you notice?"

Ace scanned the poster slowly, unsure of what Luffy expected him to find. "We both have freckles," he stated frankly. The boy blushed a bit when he heard the Pirate King trying to contain his laughter. Apparently he guessed wrong.

"What else?"

"And…" He gave the paper in his hands a hard glare, determined to get it right that time. He didn't much care for getting laughed at again. After analyzing it with squinting eyes his features softened and eyes went wide, realizing the obvious answer Luffy wanted him to find. "…He's smiling."

"That's right," the older replied, patting his brother on the shoulder. "He's happy."

Ace looked up at him with large eyes, taking an interest in what he was saying for one reason or another. Something that he said struck a chord with the boy. He wanted to hear more.

"My brother had a secret. He was always worrying about it – wondering if it was ok for him to be alive." Ace felt a pain in his chest. Luffy's brother seemed to be a lot like himself and he knew that he was being told this because of their conversation earlier. The Pirate King was worried. That made him happy. "But when he died he realized how many people cared about him."

It felt strange to be telling that story to his brother, who had lived it. Still, he was happy he was saying that to the boy. A weight lifted from his chest as he explained and looked over to see the brightness in Ace's eyes. Then those eyes turned away to face the poster and his expression soured.

"But," the small one started, fingering his new shirt, "I'm different."

"Hm?"

"I'm strange, right? The people in town…even the crew…they look at me weird." Well, it was true that he was seen in an odd light. It was clear to anyone that he didn't act like a normal child – especially after attacking those pirates on shore – and the rest of the Straw Hats were still trying to figure out how to act around him now that they knew he was Fire Fist. They all looked up to his brother because he saved Luffy and was an all-around admirable guy so seeing him as a tiny boy was awkward. They needed some time to adjust to that. "I'm not like everyone else."

"That's true," Luffy began, watching the boy grimace, "but it's ok. There's nothing wrong with that." Of course he was going to be different from everyone else; he grew up fighting for survival on a deserted island. All things considered, it was amazing that he was able to function as well as he did in such a drastic change of environment. It was doubtful that he would ever be what society considered 'normal' but, really, Luffy didn't care about all of that. His crew was made of outcasts, after all. Each member had something to them that could be called abnormal, himself included. "Ace," he called, grabbing the boy's attention.

"What?"

"Life is a right, not a privilege. You were born to live," the pirate declared in an uncharacteristic, sagely tone, watching the poster in Ace's hands. Both went silent. The quiet was broken when something made a tapping sound. Looking over, he saw water droplets hitting the paper, tears streaming down his brother's cheeks.

"Huh?" Ace murmured, placing a hand to feel the warm liquid. "I…" He tried wiping it away but it was soon replaced. Before long he got tired of wasting his efforts and spun around to cry into Luffy's shirt, hiding his face. The man simply smiled down, stroking his back. He never got to say that before Portgas died. Finally he did.

"I'm happy you're alive, Ace."

* * *

When dinner arrived, the crew found themselves staring at their captain as he shoveled mounds of food into the hole under his nose. While that was normal enough, it was strange seeing Ace sitting next to him doing the same. It baffled them that he would enter the mess hall of his own free will, but seeing him savagely grabbing at the food in the same manner as Luffy was…pretty funny, actually. They never realized how big of an appetite he had. That might have been due to the malnutrition, though.

The brothers grabbed onto the same piece of meat. They paused and exchanged dark glares, waiting for the opportune moment to make the morsel their own. Luffy pulled it away with his superior strength but before it reached his mouth he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. Ace broke his kick and snatched the meat from the pirate's grasp, tearing at it with his teeth before his foe had a chance to retaliate. He huffed triumphantly when he saw the older one's expression.

"Using haki is cheating!" he cried, rubbing the sore spot on his skull with a pout. That kick shouldn't have had any effect on him, seeing as he was rubber, but it did which meant one thing: haki.

"I don't even know what that is," Ace stated between bites, mentally laughing at the grown man's reaction. Luffy knew he wasn't aware that he was using it – the same had happened multiple times before when they fought – but he was still going to voice his complaints.

While Ace feasted on the last of the Sea King meat, Luffy began devouring everything else in sight, quickly met with protests from the former.

The crew did their best to hold back their laughter, not wanting to interrupt now that Ace was finally trying to eat with them. They didn't want to drive the kid away, after all. Robin let out a small giggle as she took in the sight. Ace's progress was staggering. Having been the person that spent the most time with him – aside from Luffy, of course – she felt she had learned quite a lot about him. He held darkness within him just as she did, a past he would rather forget. He kept everyone at an arm's length, not unlike Robin before Enies Lobby. But he was recovering a lot faster than she did. Knowing that, she couldn't help but smile.

She noticed a difference during lessons as well; while before he would mouth the words and learn them that way, he began repeating them aloud and even asked questions for clarification. If he heard one of them say an unfamiliar word he would inquire about its meaning. This all seemed to happen the night they docked at the last island one week ago. She remembered seeing him go below deck with Captain. When he returned there was something different about him but she couldn't place it. Whatever it was, she was happy. He was opening up to the rest of the crew just a little more.

During the brothers' little spat, Usopp burst through the galley door, panting excitedly as he tried to catch his breath. Their quarrel ceased and everyone in the room turned curiously to the sniper, waiting in an eerie quiet to hear what he had to say.

"The island," he wheezed, the corners of his mouth doing an upward turn. "I saw it. We'll be there within the hour!"

"Super!" Franky cheered as he stood to pose.

"Heh, bout time," Zoro said, leaning back in his seat.

"Yohoho how wonderful! Shall I play us a tune, Captain?"

Everyone turned to Luffy. The pirate chugged a glass of water and wiped his mouth. "Of course! Shishishi!"

Brook began playing a song, which sounded amazing as usual, and the crew filled with both excitement and worry. They were happy that their captain would finally visit Fire Fist on the anniversary of his death, which would be tomorrow, but couldn't help the nagging feeling that it wasn't going to go well. Luffy was rather dark on that day every year. He would drink an attack any Marine or pirate ship that wasn't allied with them. It was the only way he knew to deal with his frustration – smash things. Their only hope was Ace; having him there might lower his anxiety. Maybe it would lessen the deep-seated depression that gnawed at him on that day.

* * *

When they got close to the island they saw the ship of the Whitebeard pirates already docked. They got there early. As they arrived on shore Luffy quickly took off to greet the Yonko, Ace trailing close behind. The man they were searching for was perched on a large rock at the edge of the beach. His crew was scattered on the ship and along the sand, each doing their thing. Because the two captains were on such friendly terms no one bothered to halt the Pirate King's approach and he was allowed to slip through them to the Yonko who was solemnly watching the waves.

"You're early!" Luffy declared as he approached the blonde, waving energetically.

"And you actually showed up," the Yonko retorted, mouth curving into a slight smirk. The Pirate King snorted as he took his place next to him.

"Marco?" a small voice asked shyly from behind the raven-haired man.

"Hm?" The man in question turned to see the small boy trailing behind his acquaintance.

He peeked out from behind the Luffy's captain's jacket and as his eyes rested on the blonde his face lit up, much to the latter's surprise. He ran up to him and stared like he was seeing some rare creature. "You're Marco, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking the boy over. He recognized the voice from Luffy's call a week before and now he could put a face to it. There was something eerily familiar about the kid but he couldn't place it.

"Are you strong?"

"…" He wasn't really sure what to say to that. It was an odd way to start a conversation – that was certain.

"Well?"

"I guess." Apparently the kid wasn't familiar with his Yonko title. Or he didn't care. Before he had a time to think, though, he was blocking a kick to his face. Using his arm as a catapult, the boy leapt back, smiling excitedly as he readied his next move. Before he had a chance to charge Marco again he was swiftly grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Luffy asked the struggling child while using little effort to keep him in place.

"Let go!" Ace demanded, growling as his efforts brought forth no results. "I wanna see how strong he is!"

"He's strong enough to kick your ass," the Pirate King replied, rolling his eyes as he remembered having a similar conversation with the boy when he first started sailing with him. The brat was fixated on strength. Why? He might never know.

Grumbling, Ace folded his arms and resigned to listen to the older – for the time, at least. He was getting tired of only fighting Luffy and wanted a new challenge.

"Who's the kid?" the blonde finally asked, looking between the two raven haired boys.

"Ace," Luffy said simply, surprised that he hadn't figured it out yet. Then again, he never saw Fire Fist when he was a child, but that didn't stop his crew or Shanks from noticing the similarities.

"What?" Marco asked, his voice dark and dangerous. Luffy had better choose his next words wisely.

The Pirate King stared at the man, clueless to the nature of his question. "Ace. It's the name we gave him."

It was only seconds before Phoenix was to his feet, punching Luffy's left cheek. The pirate flew backwards and into the dirt, blinking a few times as he stared at the sky. He looked up questioningly at the man while rubbing his cheek. The Yonko was pissed. Apparently he hadn't made the connection between the two and made a very angry assumption.

"Why would you call him that? Trying to replace him?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so that happened. This is my third upload in 2 days :D Don't expect it again. Seriously, don't. I'm thinking of slowing down updates in favour of of quality, what do you think? Also I'm thinking of using my current fics as testing grounds for different ways to write. You've been warned. Now lets keep the hypothetical gun in the drawer, shall we? (I want to write something involving firearms...)**

**To my lovelies~**

**Big Sis of 8: As you can see, Marco appeared. I don't like rushing things; I'm sure you've noticed ;) So did you expect him to react like that or no?**

**Son Goshen: Though intensity-wise it's not a big cliffy, plot was it is one of the biggest the story will offer. The scene with Luffy and Ace was more important than even what was revealed in the chapter. Seriously, over the next 10 or so chapters, you will start to see the impact it has on Ace and the crew in general. But for now you can think of it as nothing :P To be honest, I have to really think about what I have little Ace say and do so that it falls in line with the reincarnation guidelines I laid out for myself. As some points I have to make him appear identical to Portgas and at others I have to make him really OOC. It's...really difficult to do it coherently without it appearing as a jumbled mess. Good question *nudge nudge***

**Stelra Etnae: Yes, the question has been dealt with! Obscuring the details, its importance has not ended! It actually holds jus as much significance as it does for Portgas but in a different way because *spoiler* which you'll find out later. Your feeling is more correct than you could possibly imagine. It may not look like it but there is a downward spiral beginning to form. Good on you for noticing! Here's the latest!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Their 'talk' is going to be set back by what happens in the next 10 chapters, sadly. Yeah, after one or two more the shift is going to go from Ace to a bigger problem. So development between the two will be put on hold. Well, it won't really ehehehehe...I have something evil I cooked up. I'm sorry - couldn't help it. But it's important, I swear! Yeah, that won't be the last conflict with overconfident rookies, unfortunately. Funny thing about that question: it's not a shadow from his past life. He thought it up all by himself. Though it seems that he's remembering it, it's actually a result of everything that's happened to him in his life. While Portgas was bitter about his lineage, Monkey D. Ace is more focusing on who his is in relation to the people around him. Did you expect Marco to react like that? I think a lot of people did. It was pretty obvious. Ah, the scar - like the question, the scar holds high significance for them and it's not going to be fully drawn out until later. I just planted Ace's seeds of curiosity.**

**RoXaS707: I am the Troll Empress, my dear, not a simple troll. And I will even troll you with an ending of one of my stories.**

**The Darkest wizard: Thank you! I have now updated, so enjoy! If you're ever feeling bored while waiting for an update then try my other stories - this and ****_Divide_**** are competing for the most deticated reviewers ;)**

**Guest: Funny thing: it appears that he has the same doubts but, though he asked the same question, there is a different meaning behind it. That will be explored at a later time. And you're welcome :) It's nice to hear someone thank me once in a while since I mostly get update demands. You've brightened my day!**

**ouyang393: Nah, Oda could do much better - though I am the Troll Empress, he is the Troll Overlord :P**

**K: Yay~ I love reviews ^^ They keep me going. Don't worry, there will be a lot more action where that came from! Though none of my stories are focused on action (and to anyone who wishes they were, please leave) there will be fighting and intense scenes as the story goes on. And I mean ACTUAL FIGHTING - none of this 'takes them out with one hit' crap that I've been using up 'til now. Still, main focus of all my stories is the characters. I liked that line too XD How was his reaction, do you think?**

**azab: Same question, different meaning ;)**

**RexLink: Lots of people call him 'Lu'. It's adorable, in my opinion. What do you think of what Luffy said to him?**

**ASLfangirl: If you were dead you wouldn't have been able to review ;) I am the master of deception! There will be some chapters coming up after a big event that will detail more of the crew than I have been lately. They're important but I wanted to build up Ace's 'world' first. How was Marco's reaction, by the way?**

**Kitsune Foxfire: When do I ****_not_**** leave you hanging? I swear it's an oddity when I don't :P Hehehe funny you mention a bounty...well, you won't find out what's funny until long after the last chapter, but I'll remind you when it's mentioned! **

**Cyborgnetics: Yes it is! :D I'm glad you'll be patient. I wish I had patient reviewers for my other stories too. Well, I do, but some...one demanded I update more frequently with longer chapters and more action =_=; You're a nice contrast.**

**99 luffy: Sorry he only shows up at the end and that he only stays for like 3 chapters :/ But he'll return again, I promise. Just like Shanks. As expected, you guessed well XD Though I didn't think anyone would suspect otherwise, of course.**

**samettikettu: (Why can't you feel your arm? O.o;) Awe, really? I didn't think it would make anyone cry, it's kinda badly written. I love you, too, for your awesome review! You're awesome too! *hugs***

**angelrider13: Yes he is! :D Lol really? Seriously, I love your reviews; you amuse me to no end. A LOT is going to happen with Marco over the next 2-3 chapters... You'll see ;) Thank you! I sometimes worry I'm going too slow, but I think it's nice to get all of the details in there. Though it's hard to keep the pace slow because of how excited I am for certain events that happen later on...**

**MysteriousEyez: The ruler of the trolls, actually! :D Yep for now he needs protection, not Luffy. But when he makes his return oh-ho-ho... Actually, forget that. You heard nothing. Seriously, I'll take a mallet to everyones heads if someone mentions it! Ahem. And yes, you guessed right! Most people thought it was him remembering or something, I'm glad someone noticed otherwise! My other stories are ok I guess (****_Skip_**** is just...god no) but ****_Divide_**** seems to par with this story as far as responses go :D Yeah, I've noticed a lot of people like that I respond back. I would never leave you guys hanging though; your reviews mean a lot to me and I want all of you to know that. **

**Diclonious57: AGREED. Completely.**

**spoons-are-evil: Yep, age-wise he's the little brother XD ...Comments will indeed be made about his hair, though not immediately e_e;**

**one piece girl 99999: I'm glad you do :)**

**XxSaorixX: I'm not killing you - if I were you'd be dead. Know why? Because I am the embodiment of awesome (too much caffiene at midnight). I have continued. In fact, the next chapter is almost done as well ;)**

**SioQu: Yep, that is correct! Luffy does lots of stupid things. Dying I won't comment on. **

**Terrie1234: No. If you read the first chapter he found him on the island they sailed to after visiting Ace's grave, while they were training the new recruits. They are going back the way they came, but it's because they plan on heading to East Blue. Hope that helps. I'll update when I'll update. Please no rushing - got four fics going right now.**

**AkaNeko-san: That is okay! I'm just happy you reviewed at all ^^ Wow, I'm surprised you mentioned that. Everyone was so focused on his last line that they didn't seem to pay much attention to the conversation before that. Glad you brought it up! So how was this chapter? ^^**

**christienlowell: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so highly of it. You could try to draw it if you wanted to XD Really happy it caught your attention.**

**(I love responding to this story's reviews T^T Seriously. I love it. Your reviews actually have substance, which is rare. I love you all so very, VERY much! It's because of your reviews that I posted this so soon. For those who read ****_Divide_**** - it will be updated in 1-2 days if all goes well. Adieu~)**


	18. Flame and Phoenix

**Disclaimer: ...Shit. This is the longest chapter in the story thus far. This is like the average length of ****_Divide_****'s chapters! ...It was an accident, I swear! Don't get used to it e_e;**

* * *

Luffy wiped away the stream of blood trickling down the side of his mouth, trying to register what happened. He didn't except a violent response from Marco, of all people – the man was more laid back than even he was.

Ace looked back and forth from the Yonko to the Pirate King, trying to gage the situation. Though the blonde retained his calm demeanour he was clearly seething with rage. Why? To Ace the reason wasn't important, really. All he needed to know was that Luffy's so-called "friend" had attacked him. It was a disappointment for him, too, since he was looking forward to meeting the guy.

"What the hell was that for?" Ace growled in Luffy's silence, frustration building within his chest. Just like with the pirates one week ago, he felt like it was his job to take out anyone who tried to harm his companion. He stepped forward and gazed up at the Yonko, his glare met with half-lidded eyes and a look of indifference.

Marco stared down at the boy, unsure if he felt more pity or rage. Taking a closer look, he saw that he held a close resemblance to the deceased commander, freckles and all. His hair was even cut the same way, eerily enough. Eyeing the exposed areas of the child's neck and arms he noticed dozens of scars decorating his skin. Hell, he had more than even the most damaged of pirates, and that's just what he could see. Made him curious about how the Pirate King obtained the replacement.

The look in his eyes was fiery and, though Marco was eager to continue his 'conversation' with Luffy, he was unable to look away. So they stared, glares locked, waiting for the other to speak.

"Try that again and I'll roast you," Ace threatened, shuffling over to his brother cautiously. For some reason he didn't want to flat-out attack the stranger. Maybe that was because Luffy knew him. May it was a result of the Yonko being able to 'kick his ass' as the Pirate King so delicately put it. His gaze turned to the scarred man sitting blankly on the ground. Apparently he still hadn't registered what happened.

"You okay, Lu?" he asked in a tone foreign to his usual. Luffy recognized that voice. It was the same as the one from his childhood—how nostalgic. The boy knelt down with worried eyes, noticing the bruise that was forming on his cheek. His eyes enlarged to twice their usual size. He never saw the Pirate King get hurt before. That only made him angrier and he shot Marco another scowl.

Instead of replying to Ace's question, Luffy burst into laughter, confusing those present. He was laughing at how stupid he'd been – it was his own fault for getting punched. Not that he cared; he could tell that Marco had only used a fraction of his strength, seeing as his jaw wasn't shattered. If he explained things initially there wouldn't have been such an incorrect assumption made. He deserved the hit.

As his giggles settled he saw Marco and Ace were staring, wondering where such bizarre laughter came from. "Sorry," he started, "but your reaction was funny." He was looking at Marco while saying that and, though the man's expression never changed, he detected a slight irritation.

"You think this is funny, yoi?" the Yonko asked, taking a step towards the smiling pirate.

"_Back off_," Ace warned, standing between them. He flexed his hands in preparation for an attack he wasn't sure would come. Marco was intrigued by his fearlessness, but was more interested in an explanation from the Pirate King.

Luffy took note of Ace's stance – so very similar to his older brother's. He was preparing for Hiken. Would Marco notice, too? Either way, it was best to stop him before the Yonko decided to amuse him and retaliate. He was the Yonko that rivaled Shanks, after all; didn't need him to tear the kid apart. Not that he was violent, just extremely overpowered.

"It's okay, Ace," he stated with a smile. The man picked himself from the sand and began dusting off his clothes.

"But Lu-"

"I'm fine." The pirate gave him a large, toothy grin to prove his claim and the boy backed down. He was starting to notice the differences that arose when Ace's demeanour changed. He would call him Lu, much like Fire Fist from long ago. There was also a clear difference in speech; he was more confident in what he said and wasn't afraid to make a few threats. The usual Ace contrasted that greatly, being too shy to approach strangers and too awkward to start a conversation. And, while he was usually hesitant about looking into someone's eyes, the confident Ace would never look away. It was amazing how much he could contradict himself. "He was just saying 'hello'."

Both Marco and the boy raised their eyebrows at that, but neither said a word.

"Like I said," Luffy began, placing his hands on the kid's shoulders, "this is Ace." That statement only irked the Yonko further. Noticing this, the Pirate King tried to think of a way to explain without the child being made aware of the truth—he didn't feel the boy should know. At least, he shouldn't be_ told_. If he never remembered then it would be cruel to say that he lived a life he couldn't recall.

"You got a replacement for him, then?" Marco asked. He sounded relaxed but Luffy knew otherwise, having been acquainted with the man for a day less than eleven years.

"No," he started, fumbling with his thoughts, "Ace is Ace."

Marco's eyes narrowed, noting the Pirate King's tone. There was a hidden meaning behind his words, but what? He studied the child once more and received a suspicious look.

"What?" the boy spat, eyes daring him to try hurting his companion again. He didn't acknowledge the threat and instead went back to the man with the captain's jacket.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Ace is Ace." Luffy would repeat himself a thousand times if he had to. What else could he say? A blunter explanation would have the boy understanding as well. He just had to sit and hope that his old acquaintance would catch on. He saw the blonde's eyes studying the small figure before them, gears turning in his head – he was figuring it out. Noticing that, he knew he had to get rid of the kid before Marco started asking questions. "Ace, can you tell the crew we're staying for the night?"

"Mm," the boy replied, nodding and reluctantly turning from the pair. "Be careful," he warned. The Yonko had lost his trust after that stunt and he didn't want to leave but did as he was told. When he was out of sight the adults faced each other.

"You're saying that's Portgas?"

"Yep!"

"You're delusional." Luffy pouted at that remark. "Ace died eleven years ago tomorrow. If he _was _alive he would be in his thirties."

"It's him."

"You can't be-"

"I know it's hard to believe. Just trust me on this." He paused to think of the best way to explain. How do you tell someone that their best friend is back from the dead? As a kid, no less? He scratched his head, hoping an answer would come to him. "He's different but…it's him. He doesn't remember anything, though."

"Then why do you think it's him?"

"Because he knows things he shouldn't." Marco tilted his head and sat back on his rock, showing that he wanted him to continue. "He recognized the Mera Mera no Mi without ever seeing a Devil Fruit. And when he heard your name he got excited.

"Also…he's been saying and doing things only my brother would. He taught himself Hiken and he even asked _that question_."

Marco knew all too well what he was referring to. Though those things were strange, they could be brushed off as coincidences. He wasn't convinced. Really, Luffy was seeing similarities because he wanted to. The blonde understood the feeling of wanting to bring back the people who died, especially the ones sacrificed at Marineford, but Luffy was taking it to a whole other level. It was unhealthy.

The Pirate King noticed his skepticism and huffed with another pout. "Visit the Sunny tonight and you'll see."

The phoenix nodded in reluctant agreement. He would play along for now, if only to prove later that what Luffy told him was simply groundless speculation.

* * *

The sun poked behind the Earth and Marco visited the Straw Hats as he promised. He quickly regretted the decision when a certain boy wouldn't stop glaring at him. To celebrate the occasion, Luffy's crew gathered on deck with drinks and food. Sanji served a tray of meat and only then did the child look away, favouring his stomach over his guard. He couldn't help the upward curve of his mouth when he saw the kid grabbing at the meat and fighting with the Pirate King over who got what. He had to give Luffy some credit – the boy _ate_ like Fire Fist, at least. Still, that's where the similarities ceased. His crewmate had an air about him that the boy lacked. He was loud, boisterous, friendly and courteous. The child was _not_.

Jinbei took a seat next to him, fixing his eyes on Ace. Everyone had been briefed on their captain's earlier confrontation with the Yonko. They knew what had been said and that the blonde did not believe Luffy's claims. Jinbei had taken it upon himself to voice his opinions to the man. They had known each other for many decades—hopefully he would trust his judgement.

"I was the first to suggest it," he stated, watching the boy and his brother fight over their dinner after Luffy stole from Ace's plate.

"You're a fool for doing so."

"Luffy didn't listen and the subject was dropped, until…" Jinbei's voice faded, remembering that day just over a week ago.

"Until?"

"Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi."

Marco's eyes widened at that and his encounter from earlier played back in his head. He remembered Luffy saying something about the boy recognizing a Devil Fruit and learning Hiken. And then there was what the kid himself said…

_"Try that again and I'll roast you."_

He vaguely recalled hearing that threat. So that's what he meant. It irked him to hear that some brat received his crewmate's ability, but he didn't say anything.

"What does that have to do with this, yoi?"

"He knew what it was before even we did. He's been acting strange since."

"Strange? How?"

"He has bouts where he'll act just like Fire Fist."

The two silenced themselves as they stared out at the island, pondering over their conversation. Marco couldn't help but wonder how Oyaji would react to hearing all of that. If he was still there, as captain of the Whitebeard pirates, what would he say? Would he believe their stories? Reincarnation or not, how would he act around the kid? How should Marco act?

"Oi! The hell, Lu?" Ace shouted as his brother stole the last of his pork and swallowed before he could retaliate, jolting Marco out of his thoughts. He turned to watch the fight breaking out and saw tiny flames licking the small boy's shoulders. He really did eat the Devil Fruit.

"You were spacing out—it was free game," the older replied, sticking out his tongue after he chewed the meat. He let out a yelp when the boy jumped up and hit him over the head with a haki-infused fist. The Pirate King rubbed the sore spot with a whine.

"It's called thinking—you should try it sometime," Ace replied mockingly. The brothers' eyes locked and the younger seemed to falter under the gaze. Sweat fell from his forehead and his eyes moved to the snickering crewmates around him. Before long he found himself rushing his brother and hiding under his jacket, both from embarrassment and plain discomfort.

Luffy laughed a little at this, now accustomed to his mood swings, and the rest of the crew simply continued on with whatever they were doing. Ace had only started fighting with Captain over food earlier that day but they were starting to get used to it. After all, they had been dealing with one bottomless pit for over ten years—what's one more?

Marco's eyes narrowed as he watched the display and kept his focus on the boy who was now huddling under the tart fabric of his companion's jacket, leaning into its owner who simply continued to smile. That outburst was something he remembered from his ship back when he was pirating under Edward Newgate whom he considered his father. He could see Fire Fist's fierce determination when he plotted his numerous assassination attempts on Oyaji's life. He could feel the lick of his flames from when they used to spare. It was all brought back when he saw the kid's actions and left just as quickly as the boy's shyness returned. He could see the similarities, but his crewmate was dead.

"He's been doing that often lately," Jinbei noted, snapping Marco to the present.

"Doing what?"

"Acting like Portgas."

"…"

"If you don't see it then that's fine, Marco. I think you do."

* * *

A little after 1am, most of the crew was sprawled out asleep on the deck. Robin and Nami had returned to their quarters. After a night of drinking and stuffing themselves it was like they entered hibernation.

Luffy was the last to fall and Marco decided it best he return to his crew but was stopped when a small figure sat down next to him. The small boy didn't face him and instead watched the ocean and stars. Marco did the same. They stayed like that for a few minutes, listening to the waves swishing about and the wind rustling the island's greenery.

"I don't like land," the Ace look-a-like announced, not moving at all from his position.

"Oh?" was Phoenix's simply reply.

"It scares me. I don't want to be left alone."

"Why would you be alone, yoi?"

"I _was_ alone. For a long, long time…" Ace's tone lowered to a whisper as he recalled his time on that island. He remembered that first day he was there, the weeks that followed—the woman's sleep. He would run across the island, trying to find a way off. Eventually his efforts ceased and he resigned himself to the simple existence of fight, eat and rest. But now that was over. "Luffy saved me."

Marco turned to face him. The boy was hugging his legs close to his chest, smiling up at the darkened sky, reminiscing about something the Yonko was unaware of. "I see," he replied quietly, thinking over the interaction between the two. Even if the Pirate King was using him as a replacement for his dead brother, he did seem to care deeply for the boy. Still, how could he forgive the memory of his crewmate being brushed aside by denial?

"He taught me how to speak!" Ace stated cheerily, smile widening to one the size of Luffy's. Marco's narrow eyes opened just a little more to show his surprise. What did he mean by that? Was he trying to say…

"You didn't know how?"

Ace shook his head, smile turning sad. "I was alone." The full meaning of those words entered the Yonko's mind, leaving him to open his mouth absently as they impacted. This boy was so alone he never heard language. No one spoke to him or around him. Where did he grow up? What's more, how was he able to talk so well now? Surely Luffy hadn't met the kid long ago—he wasn't with the crew during their last interaction.

"How old are you, yoi?" Marco asked, trying to veer away from the discouraging topic. He didn't like seeing someone who resembled his former crewmate with such a pained look.

Ace shrugged. "Don't know. Luffy thinks I'm nine." He looked the boy over carefully; he did _not _look to be that old. Six, maybe seven—far too tiny to be any older.

"You're small."

"Oi!" Ace shouted, blushing. He turned to glare at the man, pouting in semblance to his older sibling. He knew that—he didn't need it constantly pointed out to him by the crew and the blonde. Luffy and his friends liked to tease him about it. "Not my fault, pineapple-head." Funny enough, Ace had only learned what a pineapple was that morning when they had a snack before lunch. Didn't care much for the taste, but Sanji said it was good for him. His hair looked _just like_ the leaves.

Marco's eyebrow twitched. He'd been called that before, but never by some little kid. "You've got a big mouth despite your stature, yoi," he remarked, glaring down at the boy.

"Oi, stop calling me short."

"I didn't say you were."

"Not in so many words, at least." They had a bit of a one-sided stare-down before Ace pulled his eyes away to look at the floor. "Sanji said it's 'cause I didn't eat right."

"…Malnutrition?" Marco shifted uncomfortably when the kid nodded. Just what kind of hell did the boy go through?

The quiet returned for longer this time, leaving only the waves and wind to break the contemplative silence that descended onto the pair. Ace's shyness returned and he blushed, realizing that to be the longest conversation he ever held. He didn't know why but talking to the blonde felt natural. He curled unto himself, wondering what it was about him that made the words flow so easily.

"Why did you decide to talk to me, yoi?" Marco had been curious about that since the conversation began. "Aren't you angry that I hit Luffy?"

"Don't _ever _do that again," he commanded sternly, angry eyes piercing the Yonko's light orbs. Then he sighed, his gaze softening and resting on the drunken, unconscious form of the Pirate King. "…I don't know. Because you're Marco, I guess."

"I am, but what does that matter?"

"…You're familiar. I feel like I know you." The blonde's eyes widened to a much larger size than their usual lidded appearance. He couldn't help but wonder if that bumbling idiot of a pirate had been right all along. "When I heard your voice over the phone I…"

"…You what?"

"I felt like I was talking to someone I knew a long time ago." Marco's mouth gaped and suddenly he was talking to his old friend, no longer a child. He couldn't help but see the large, muscular figure of the tattooed comrade from his past in that boy. Luffy was right, wasn't he? "Sorry… I know I'm being strange."

Ace huddled into himself and didn't look up until he heard shuffling. When he turned his head he saw that Marco was facing him fully for the first time. His eyes held a sad sort of look, mouth opened slightly to speak words that wouldn't come out. It was the first time he saw him with an expression other than his calm exterior. In response, he tilted his head questioningly.

The phoenix's hands slowly, shakily reached out to him. He seemed desperate—unlike himself.

"Ace…?"

The boy blinked a few times, wondering about the way he said his name, and then nodded. Less than a second later he felt trembling arms enclose him in a tight hug—something only Luffy had given him before. He raised his arms a bit, trying to think of what he should do in response. "Marco…?"

"Sorry," he said softly, shakily, "I just…" He needed to hold him—feel that he was tangible, that he was really there. He needed to know that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. He'd done so before. He lost his two closest friends, Thatch and Ace, as well as his father-figure, all within a year. After denying it all day he couldn't help but submit to the Pirate King's earlier statement.

_"Visit the Sunny tonight and you'll see."_

He hated when that moron was right.

Ace shook his head. "No, it's…alright." Something was telling him that the blonde needed that and so he wouldn't complain. Besides, it was nice to feel wanted.

* * *

**A/N: ...Yay? So like I said before, this is Resolve's longest chapter. 3,396 words. The average chapter is 2,300 so if anyone says anything about the chapter being too short I'll drop the average chapter length to 1,000 words e_e; Don't test me - I'm the Troll Empress. Oh, and this chapter doesn't end in a cliffy! Banzai!**

**Also! I was wondering if you guys would like me to put a short Omake at the end of a chapter once in a while. After reading****_ The Devil's Fruit_**** (if you haven't read it, just know that it blows my crappy fics out of the water) I keep thinking of stupid little scenes and if your interested I'll start adding them. If not, well, that's good too!**

**And guys... We've reached 254 reviews ;_; Can you believe it? 254! I never thought we've even make it to 100! You're all just so amazing. It's really a lot of work to keep these four stories going and if it wasn't for the feedback you've all given me I don't know if I'd manage. Seriously, I can't thank you up. And despite everything, this story is still my most reviewed! It's still beating D****_ivide_****! You're all such beautiful people... To thank you, this is my 6th update in 5 days. Yeah, more than one a day. And if ****_Divide_**** gets its last review then it'll be 7 in 5 days. If anyone wants to say I'm not updating fast enough, I dare them to take over and see how they fair :P Dark jokes aside, I love you all and I'd like to thank you for wasting your time reading my drabbles.**

**To my lovelies~**

**RoXaS707: And I will continue with the cliffies until all of my fics are complete! And then I'll start new fics and the process will begin anew! Hope this was to your liking - I had the whole chapter planned out but it took on a life of its own and, well, this happened. Actually the story I'm going to troll you with most is probably ****_Reverse_****. Especially because of the ending. I'm not invested in ****_Skip_**** enough to bother with huge trolling instances.**

**XxSaorixX: If you were dead you wouldn't have been able to type a review :P When I write sentimental moments like that it seems readers either cry/get depressed or completely ignore it XD I had fun with the lunch scene. I had even more fun with the dinner scene in this chapter. Yeah...Ace doesn't take to kindly to people hurting his big-little-brother =_=;**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Lol I knew someone was going to say something related to his Devil Fruit XD I love stupid puns like that. There will be a bit of a "fight scene" between Marco and Ace shortly, so look forward to it ;) Thank you!**

**Cyborgnetics: I'm glad you're patient :) Wish more people were (well most for this story are, luckily). Here's an update as a thank-you!**

**samettikettu: Lol that's not good! Take care of your arm! It's kinda important. I don't think this chapter's sad or anything so I doubt you'd cry. Your wait has now ended!**

**azab: Thanks. I'll update when I update. Four fics going, full-time university student (I'm starting to sound like a broken record) and yet I'm still updating more than the vast majority of OP fanfic authors.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious. Realistically speaking, no one would automatically assume that their friend came back from the dead in the body of a small child. And if they saw a kid who looked just like said dead friend and was given the same name, you would assume the kid's caretaker is trying to replace their loved one. Your guess at Luffy's reaction was very wrong though :P He just laughed it off XD Grave scene is next chapter! It's another important moment, too! And there will be plot progression between Luffy and Marco :D Well they were intact during the prologue and that took place about 1 1/2 months before where we are now so...yes, they are XD Nope, that video only affected****_ Reverse_**** and nothing else. Yep, he's very insecure. It's mostly due to the fact that he was alone for so long. Takes socially awkwardness to a whole other level.**

**shimaxkutau: Then you'll probably like some other scenes I have planned as well XD Everyone loves Marco, not sure why :P Though I do, too, seeing as he's in all of my fanfics.**

**angelrider13: It was? Lots of people guessed it XD Well you're more-or-less right in your prediction. Yeah, it's frustrating having to go through the boring parts before you can write the interesting parts... But it has to be done! *determined* Also, I've said this before but your fics are awesome! I swear not even one scene has bored me, which is very hard to do.**

**Stelra Etnae: Because in a realistic situation that's the most logical answer :P Here's the next chapter! And the longest o.o;**

**Big Sis of 8: Nah, I won't rush ^^ And it seems I'm keeping up a lot better than I thought I would despite taking the time to think about what I'm writing. Well, actually, I didn't really thing about this chapter specifically...it just sorta happened ahaha...**

**Remnant of Life: Thank you so much! Hope the chapter met your expectations! Ace will be meeting some of the Whitebeard commanders next chapter, don't you worry ;)**

**spoons-are-evil: Nah, he's far from a Portgas mini-me. He has bouts where he acts like him but his real personality it quite different. He's introverted and shy, socially awkward, easily scared, very lonely, lacking confidence, confiding in very few... And he has scars, not just the physical kind either. But those haven't been brought up much yet. Soon, though, soon. Yes, they commented on his hair XD You're welcome~**

**Diclonious57: Well he wasn't about to just accept it :P**

**Opinionated Asmodeus: I'm happy for your review! Really glad you like my stories! Which one's your favourite? ^^ So you're writing a fic too? I'll have to check it out! Maybe. I'm having trouble finding the time to read lately =_=; But, again, thank you!**

**99 luffy: Hope you liked this chapter.**

**The Darkest wizard: Glad you like!**

**Son Goshen: Lol many people called that XD Well...it kinda happened like that :P Though not quite. But I'm happy you seemed to enjoy it. Let's hope this chapter was to your liking as well.**

**MysteriousEyez: Yes I have! But this time you got lucky and I decided not to troll you ;) There are some deeper reasons for his fascination with strength. If you look through all of the past chapters it's been a consistent theme throughout and will be better explained during part 2 of Ace's past. Lol I don't know if 'shit bricks' is the best way to explain it but close enough!**

**ASLfangirl: So how do you think this chapter faired? ^^ I thought up Marco's reaction while remembering the scene where Ace died and his reaction to that. It was obvious how much he cared for him there and I used that as a guide for how he acted to Ace's 'replacement' :)**

**K: Good ^^ Though I assure you there will be fight scenes as the plot thickens. In the next chapter of****_ Divide_**** there's a fight scene. I'm bad at writing them u_u; but I try. Really? I'm glad you think so! I had so much trouble thinking of how he would react to that... He's such a difficult character. Why can't every character be as easy to write as the Sabo from my other fic?! T^T Yeah, I didn't think Marco would take lightly to that.**

**AkaNeko-san: I'm glad you liked those two scenes! They were a lot of fun to write ^^ Yeah, the slowing down thing...it didn't happen =_=; Some how I've been updating more than once daily...**

**RedKetchup: Glad you like it!**

**OnePieceLover101: Hope the update lived up to your expectations!**

**(Seriously, guys, 254 reviews ;_; There's so much love! I think I'll start working on the next bonus chapter when I have a chance. Maybe I can get it up by the time we reach 300 reviews. Or not...it's going to be really long. Like, seriously long. Much longer than this chapter. Ah well, if it takes a while to write then there's no helping it. But I'll still try! Love you all and have a wonderful... What day is it? Wednesday, right? My sleep schedule is all over the place so I can't tell day from night right now :P Anyways, I'm off to nap and then write. Adieu~)**


	19. A Son's Return

**Remember how the last chapter was the longest in this story at 3,000+ words? Well this one topped it at 4,015. Yeah, double the usual and the longest out of all of my fics...as far as I can remember. So for me, this was a monster chapter. And it was going to be even longer than that! But I decided to break the original chapter into three (yes, three, because I was stupid enough to expect to get in everything I needed to in 2,500 words OTL) so that you didn't get a monster chapter and so that I could update now instead of later. Now since there's so much detail in the last scene and it carries into the next chapter, I think it's safe to say that it's important, so pay attention damn it! Enjoy.**

**Oh! Oh! And I've decided on the 4th Yonko. No one will guess who it is muahaha. At least I don't think so. This person is someone no one would ever expect to be a Yonko. So obviously it's not Kidd. Or anyone considered really strong, for that matter. Well, maybe. Meh, you'll find out in another 10-15 chapters. Probably.**

**And! I have a oneshot posted called ****_Goodbye_**** if anyone's interested. It's gotten pretty positive reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. You know what I do own? A plastic cup. I'm poor like that.**

* * *

Luffy threw open the door and looked around the room, tilting his head when he didn't see what he was looking for. "That's strange…"

"What is it?" Sanji asked from where he was standing over the stove. He was surprised to see his captain up so early, seeing as he'd just begun preparing breakfast. Usually he didn't rise until the smell reached him, especially when he was hung over.

"Have you seen Ace?"

"No, why? Can't find him?"

Luffy shook his head, brows knitted together in concern. "I don't think he's on the ship."

The Pirate King heard fast approaching steps. He turned to see a green-haired swordsman with a blank expression. He blinked when the man stopped in front of him.

"He left a note. Apparently Marco picked him up early this morning to visit the Moby Dick." While saying this he held up a piece of paper. Luffy took it and scanned it, noting that it was the Yonko's handwriting. That was expected, seeing as the boy couldn't read nor write. He heaved a sigh.

"He could have woken me up and told me. Stupid Ace, making me all worried…"

"He probably tried—you were dead to the world after you passed out last night," Zoro stated, crossing his arms in his usual fashion. He pointed to Luffy's face as an example and the cook fought back giggles. Curious as to what the blonde found so funny, the Pirate King snooped around the kitchen until he found Nami's mirror on the table. He looked into it and his face turned grim. There were strange, ugly little drawings scattered across his face in black ink. Written on his neck was 'Usopp was here'. He scowled.

"Oi! I'll get you back for this, you jerk!" he shouted as he ran out to find the sniper in order to exact his revenge.

* * *

As they crossed the beach and neared the Whitebeard ship, Ace couldn't help but feel intimidated. It was larger than the Thousand Sunny and there were strangers _everywhere_. Looking for some sort of safety, he reached out and took the Yonko's hand, nudging close as they walked.

Marco blinked a few times when he noticed the sudden mood change. He was fine when they were leaving Sunny but now he was scared and clinging to him as though the crew sprawled out ahead was going to eat him alive. He found the fact that his tough, loud, controlling former crewmate had been reduced to a shy, affectionate child quite amusing. It was weird, at first, but he didn't mind. Sure he was going to be different—he was living a different life—but the fact that he returned at all was more than enough to satisfy him. Besides that, it was interesting to have a kid around. All of his crewmates were at least into their twenties so it was an amusing, though awkward, change.

Ace's grip tightened when a few of the crewmembers turned their way. He hid himself as best he could behind Marco, still holding his hand for reassurance. Immediately he could tell that those guys were in a different league than the pirates from the last island—they were strong. Don't ask how he knew that; he just did.

The Yonko waved at his crew and approached, noticing that the boy's hand was trembling. Just how scared was he of people? Brushing that question aside, he stopped in front of Izo and Haruta. He'd returned last night and explained that he met someone interesting, so they looked rather perplexed when they saw some runt failing to hide behind his legs.

"So who's this?" Izo asked, crouching down to meet the boy at eye level with a smile. The kid did his best to glare at the crossdresser but it was evident in his shaking that he was scared. He tilted his head at this, wondering about the strange greeting.

"Ace," Marco replied, realizing he probably should have explained beforehand.

"Ace? Did he have a kid?" Haruta asked, giving the boy the once-over.

Marco sighed. Well, at least they weren't reacting the way he did. Still, it was clear that Luffy didn't want to forcefully tell Ace about his past life, so he couldn't explain with him there. The last thing he wanted was to confuse him. So, he would have to distract him first.

"Ace, are you hungry, yoi?"

The boy looked up at the Yonko, tilting his head. As he thought about it he realized that he didn't eat his fill last night because of the greedy, drunken Pirate King. He nodded reluctantly. The four of them headed onto the ship and into the mess hall where Marco asked the chefs to prepare something for him. He sat close to the kitchen at a bar-like area while the Yonko and the majority of his commanders huddled around a large table out of hearing-range. He explained the situation as best he could while glancing over at the boy periodically.

"You're saying…that's Ace? _Our_ Ace?" Haruta asked, voice stricken with shock. Her captain nodded with complete resolve.

"But how?" Vista question from where he was leaning over the table. Marco was thankful that his crew placed so much trust in him; otherwise they would have needed a lot more to believe.

"I don't know. He's not the same as he was back then but I guarantee it's him, yoi."

They all went quiet to contemplate his words and watch the aforementioned boy. Meanwhile, Ace's breakfast arrived. He looked it over and then eyed a fresh pineapple that was placed off to the side for one of the cooks to cut later. He looked between it and Marco repeatedly before he spun around on his chair to fully face the Yonko and point to the fruit.

"Marco, look—it's your cousin."

Snickers broke the commanders' silence as the blonde's eyebrow twitched, the only sign that he was affected by the joke. "Hilarious," he said dryly, eliciting a slight smile from Ace.

* * *

The commanders had been bothering Ace all morning and it didn't take them long to figure out how scared he was. Still, they continued to pester him. They couldn't let a chance like that pass them by since they didn't know when they would next get the chance to see the boy. Every one of them could see what their captain meant by "the same yet different" after the first half hour. But they liked him, even if he wouldn't go within five feet of them.

"I-I have to go," Ace stuttered as he edged away from Vista and Izo.

"Why?" Marco asked as he approached the pair. He saw the boy fidget where he stood and motioned for the two to back up a little and give him some air. He was already well adjusted to the reincarnation's behaviour and was used to that nervousness.

"Chopper, he…" He swallowed and found his voice. "He said I have to get my bandages changed today."

"Bandages?" The boy simply nodded. He hadn't seen any open wounds but assumed that Ace wasn't lying. Or, if he was, there was a reason. "Alright. Want me to go with you, yoi?" The kid nodded and they both headed out onto the deck. He glanced back at his crew apathetically, silently apologizing for their reunion with the 2nd division commander being cut short. They smiled, however, and urged him to go.

Within ten minutes they found themselves climbing aboard the Thousand Sunny. Luffy smiled and waved when he saw them.

"Oi! You should have told me you were leaving," he stated, hopping forward to pat Ace on the head.

"You wouldn't wake up," the boy replied. He saw the Pirate King roll his eyes at that. Ignoring the immature captain, he eyed the deck for any sign of his doctor. The reindeer exited the infirmary wiping his hands—he likely just finished his routine of cleaning and disinfecting the room, which was always kept sterile.

Chopper noticed him quickly and smiled, waving him over. When he saw the boy and the blonde were approaching he spun on his heel and returned to his workspace.

Ace entered and immediately took his place on the bed, as per their usual routine. Marco was content to lean against the wall and watch, so Chopper wordlessly began. He had the boy lift the shirt over his head to reveal stark-white bandages and a discoloured chest. Ordinarily, even wounds as serious as his would be mostly healed in a month's time, but his malnutrition was slowing down the process greatly. He hopped onto a stool and began unraveling the wrappings, placing fresh bandages, medical tape and ointment onto the tray beside the bed.

Marco's eyes widened ever so slightly as Chopper revealed the boy's injuries. The entirety of his chest was purple and green from bruising. He had large gashes and scabbed-over pieces of flesh everywhere that the bandages had previously covered. Where there weren't open wounds, there were scars. So many, many scars. He saw the scars on his arms when he first saw him the previous day, but they couldn't compare to that. And he was thin—sickly thin. Just how the _hell_ did a nine-year-old boy get so banged up?

Ace noticed the Yonko's stare and smiled, confusing the latter. "It's not so bad," he assured, shrugging off the pain as the ointment was re-applied.

"What happened?" the blonde asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the battered boy, feeling guilty that he wasn't there to help him with…whatever it was that happened to him. Ace just smiled sheepishly and scratched his head while he tried to find the right words.

"A lot of things, actually…" he mumbled as he remembered the many battles fought before he met Luffy. He had gotten injured a while back—a gash that went across his entire torso—and every time he would fight pirates who came to the island or one of the creatures that inhabited it, it would open right back up. Eventually the pain and blood loss led to him losing focus and getting more injuries. Being malnourished for the duration of his stay on that damned rock, he wasn't healing as fast as he should have and his health was declining fast. If Luffy wasn't there that day—didn't take him back to his ship—he wouldn't have survived. The thought brought a grateful smile to his face.

Chopper sighed at Ace's response as he cleaned out some of the larger openings in his flesh. "Luffy found him on an island last month. Alone. He was brought to me half dead."

Marco folded his arms as he recounted his previous conversation with Ace.

"_I _was_ alone. For a long, long time_…"

_So that's what he meant…_

Chopper smiled as he grabbed the new bandages he'd set aside, unraveling them as he thought. "He's doing really well, considering. Though he's still scared of me and Brook." He giggled a bit, wondering if the boy would ever truly be comfortable around him. Ace scowled.

"You're a talking reindeer and he's a skeleton," Ace stated, huffing his annoyance. He knew by then that their bodies were the result of Devil Fruit abilities, but it was still unsettling to be around them. He didn't hate them, though. After all, it was Chopper who saved his life and Brook's music was really amazing—though, it was the only music he ever heard.

Marco smiled as the two began bickering, calmly watching their banter. He was glad to see how well Ace seemed to fit in with the crew—best not to ask him to join the Whitebeard pirates, then.

"Het, Ace," he began, snapping the two away from their argument.

"Hm?" The boy blinked up at him, tilting his head.

"Wanna visit the graves with me and Luffy, yoi?"

"…Graves?"

* * *

The three approached a large, green hill. Ace stood between the two pirate captains, holding onto Marco's hand absently. He watched with wide eyes as a field of swords came into view. They were all sticking out of the ground, standing tall and proud against the blue sky. Each was perfectly maintained, leaving no rust or cracks.

As they got closer he spotted two very large, polished stones. He crooked his head to the side, wondering what to make of them. They had something carved into their fronts but, seeing as he couldn't read, he didn't know what it said. Above the larger one was an inhumanly large weapon—something ten times the size of him—and a weathered, worn captain's jacket. It danced in the breeze as if welcoming them, inviting the trio to join it atop the hill.

To the left was a smaller rock. This one had two diagonal sticks emerging from the top. On each stick's end were items: a sheathed dagger, a faded orange hat, and a red, beaded necklace. No—there was one more—a second hat in much better condition than the first. It was made of straw with a red band that wrapped around its midsection, two white strings attaching it to the carved wood. It took him only a moment to recognize it from the bounty poster and immediately he looked questioningly up at Luffy who didn't seem to notice. Seeing that the Pirate King was deep in thought, he decided not to say anything for the time.

Continuing his observation, he noticed that both stones were adorned with flowers—types he had never seen before. They looked like they were keeping the stones safe, protected. Warm. He couldn't help the tiny smile that came to his face, though he didn't know why.

As they stopped in front of the two monuments, he felt the Yonko clasp his hand tightly. He looked up to see the blonde clenching his teeth and shaking a little. Just as soon as he saw him falter, his expression returned to its usual calmness. He blinking owlishly, wondering what caused that reaction. They were just rocks, right?

Looking to his right, Luffy was in no better a state. He was hanging his head low, bangs overshadowing his eyes, keeping them from view. But he knew even without seeing. He could tell the man was wrought with sadness, memories whisking around his head like gale-force winds. But why? Were the rocks important? They looked like they were.

After the silence drew too strong, Ace released Marco's hand and began walking forward. The blonde's attention was brought back to the boy and he watched the irony of him approaching his own grave. Seeing the reincarnation look onto the grave like that, with no memories of that life, was heartbreaking.

Ace stood at the rock, paying no attention to the engraving. By now both captains were watching him but he didn't really notice. No—his focus was solely on the yellow and red hat that rested atop the monument. He slowly reached out and rubbed his hand over the material, feeling the stiffness of old straw run along the pats of his fingers. It seemed…nostalgic. Familiar.

_Important._

Ace snapped back as the word entered his mind, wondering why he thought that. With one final, sad look, he turned slowly to look at the Pirate King.

"Luffy…" he began, wondering what exactly he wanted to say, "This is yours, isn't it?"

"…Yeah," the man choked out in reply. He seemed lost, like he was in pain or something. But the bruise from Marco's punch was gone so he wasn't hurt, right?

"Why is it here?" he asked, inquisitive eyes staring back at his companion.

Luffy swallowed hard in his throat. "I told you, remember? I left it with my brother." _But all this time he was elsewhere, waiting…_

"But…" Ace studied the rock again, feeling its surface under the skin of his hand. He looked hard at it, trying to unlock its secrets. "But then where's your brother?"

He saw Luffy flinch. The Pirate King took a deep, inward breath. "Right there." He pointed to the base of the rock where Portgas D. Ace's corpse lay, right beneath the boy's feet. He didn't seem to understand.

Marco stepped forward, taking note of how uncomfortable his old friend was becoming. He took his place right in front of that same polished stone, caressing it gently with his hand. He looked it over it fondly. "It's a grave, yoi."

"…Grave?" He tested the word out for himself, waiting for further explanation.

"It's a marker for a burial site."

"What's a….burial site?"

Marco sighed, wondering how best to explain it to someone who had technically been buried before. In his current state he didn't want to do much talking and would have been content with silently sitting at the monuments of his fallen family. "When people die their bodies are interred, yoi." He saw that the boy didn't understand the word used. "It means they're placed in the ground."

Ace took the words in his mind for a second and tried visualizing what he was saying. Being the only dead _human_ he remembered, he pictured the woman who was with him before. It was hard remembering the last time he saw her, but he did his best. Then he imagined her being dropped into a hole and dirt being thrown atop her body. Was that what a burial was?

He crouched low and eyed the grass at the base of the marker with intrigue and a bit of worry. "So Luffy's brother is in the ground?"

"…Yeah." Both wanted to correct him, saying that _he_ was Luffy's brother, but couldn't. Telling him that would only confuse the poor boy more and he was already being bombarded with so much—language, human contact, strange new technologies, manners, exploration of new places—he didn't need the burden of knowing he lived before. That would be cruel.

"Is it…" His voice lowered as he thought back to the woman with the bright hair, eyes drooping into sadness. He flashed back to that day when she fell asleep. She wasn't interred—that was the word Marco used, right? Ace didn't do that for her, because he didn't know. No one ever told him about graves or burials. Even if they did, he wouldn't have been able to understand. He couldn't speak. Couldn't listen. "…Is it bad if they aren't buried?"

Marco blinked at the question, noting the sadness and trembling in the boy's tone. He turned back to Luffy questioningly and the man gave him a semi-knowing look.

Luffy remembered Ace's dream and what he said after—he said he thought 'she' was his mother, whoever 'she' was. And then he remembered his reaction when he started learning what death was. He still didn't fully grasp it, it was a difficult concept for even some adults, but he knew enough to feel sad. It wasn't hard to put the two together.

He strode up to the pair and wrapped a comforting arm around Ace's shoulders, pulling him tight. He tried to be as calm and gentle as he could. His brother had gone through a lot, after all. "Your mother?" Ace flinched at the word. From where he was kneeling Luffy couldn't see his face, but he could tell he was contemplating something.

"…I think."

The Pirate King sighed and pulled him closer, allowing him to rest his head on the man's shoulder. "It's not bad. It's okay."

"But they're supposed to be buried, right?"

"Not necessarily, yoi," Marco interrupted, running his fingers along the top of the stone. "It's just a custom. Some people burn the bodies. Others leave them be, yoi."

Ace felt a deep relief wash over him with that. He hadn't done something to hurt the woman, then. A deep, soothing calmness washed over the trio. They remained silent, each thinking about something or other. Finally Ace decided he wanted to change the subject to something else that was bothering him. After all, there were a lot of questions he had about the graves and he wanted to make sure he took with him as much information as he could. So, he hopped away from the Pirate King and gently picked up the straw hat, making sure not to detach it from the wood. "Why leave it here?"

"I left it to show _him_," he replied, staring fondly at the engraved name from where he was sitting. Apparently that wasn't a good enough answer for Ace.

"But he can't see it. He's underground, right? Then leaving it here is pointless."

Luffy sighed and swept his hair away from his face. "You're annoying, you know?"

Ace eyed him before returning his attention to the stone. He returned Luffy's hat to its proper place and decided to get a closer look at the other hat. He didn't pick it up because of how old and fragile it looked, but inched nearer to it. He saw two faces on the hat—one smiling and one frowning. _Kind of like me, huh?_ Then he brushed his hand along the dagger's sheath and played with the beads before deciding he knew enough.

One final question popped into his mind before he moved on, though. He looked up at the quiet blonde inquisitively. "Did you know the other Ace?"

Marco felt his chest jolt at the question. He accepted that the little Ace wouldn't remember him or their relations, but still it was a bit disheartening. It was expected, though. "Yeah. He was my little brother and one of my best friends, yoi." He grinned to himself, remembering all of the stupid pranks and plots Portgas and Thatch would come up with. The time before the latter's murder was the best time the Whitebeard pirates ever had. With the addition of Ace it felt like their family was far more complete. Everyone adored the troublemaker and sailing in such peace had them relaxing and staying together, partying every night and having fun. Teach ruined that, but they still had the memories.

"Then are you Luffy's brother?"

The two captains looked at each other and then laughed a bit. "I suppose."

"Marco _does_ act like a doting big brother," Luffy teased, sticking is tongue out at the pirate. The blonde just rolled his eyes.

"Hmm…" Ace pondered this but his thoughts ended and shifted to the second monument.

After walking over to the larger rock, he felt a smile creep onto his face. Something about the red and white jacket felt warm and welcoming. It was so inviting that he felt he could just sit at the marker's base and relax; that's how soothing it was. But he didn't know why.

Seeing that it didn't have as much for him to fiddle with and that everything was out of his reach, he ran his fingers through each engraving, trying to guess the letters. Robin had started on the alphabet with him only two days earlier and he was grasping it quite well, he thought. "E… D…" He continued on like this until he completed Whitebeard's first and last names. Still, he couldn't read it. Though he learned the letters themselves, for the most part, he didn't learn the sounds. That was to come once they set sail and his lessons with the archeologist and scholar began again. So, to complete his understanding of the words, he looked back at Luffy and Marco.

"What does it say?"

Both paused. Marco decided it best if he was the one who answered. "Edward Newgate."

Ace froze, the colour draining from his face. He didn't know the name and yet he did. It was familiar. Whoever it belonged to was important. And…dead.

The captains watched the boy's reaction with shock. His eyes were large, sad, and his expression could only be described as broken. He looked like the world was crashing down around him—crumbling at his feet. Then he turned away, giving that same agonized look to the weapon and jacket protruding from the stone.

"Oyaji…?"

* * *

**A/N: Before you say anything, it wasn't an INTENDED cliffhanger... It just sort of happened. In the famous words of Ace: "This is not my fault." I just realized I've cut a lot of the usual filler in favour of really important scenes. Though I guarantee most of the important plot points won't be mentioned in the review :P So what do you think is happening here, hmm? Hint: no, he's not going to suddenly remember everything and have a dramatic, brotherly bonding chapter with Luffy. Not gonna happen, though by now I'm sure you know I don't work like that.**

**Oh! I'll be starting the omakes next chapter. I just found it would ruin the mood for this one. That and I'm lazy.**

**If you're looking for a good Ace fic to read (other than the usual****_ The Devil's Fruit_**** and ****_Kill the Rabbit_**** and ****_Forbidden Fruits_**** ect...) then try out Son Goshen's stories ****_Two Worlds_**** and ****_Mind Wiped_****. They're awesome, seriously :D And I'll recommend some others every chapter or two from now on. You can send me suggestions too if you know any good OP fics! I need more to read =_=;**

**Please review! We're at 281 now...can you believe it? My god you're all amazing ;_;**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: Awe you cried? XD Lol that's fine, I'm obviously not shipping them in this story, I mean Ace is 9! No, that's just wrong. I will be shipping them in future AU fanfics though, so I'm sorry that you probably won't read them :( One of them will be replacing Skip once it's finished. Ah well, at least I'll have some fics that aren't them for you to read. I'm glad you liked it then :D Hope this semi-monster chapter was good too~**

**Futakomori: Awe glad you enjoyed it them ^^ Hope this was enjoyable too, even if it was more focused on the graves. You're welcome~**

**azab: Yep, they know! And don't worry, there will be more scenes with the WB pirates in the next two chapters as well, I just had to cut this one off. Enjoy!**

**Fokko-chan: Indeed *narrows eyes* Here's an update!**

**Diclonious57: Compared to many people on this site my writing is crap :P But I'm glad you like it ^^**

**angelrider13: And this one was even longer! *dances* But probably less amazing. Well at least you didn't get attacked by rabbid deer :P I'm glad it satisfied you! I was worried it was overly mushy =_=; Ah I know how that feels. I feel that way every time I write a chapter of Skip :P Guess we just gotta do it so we can get to the more interesting stuff, eh? I will! You too~**

**99 luffy: Really? Awe thanks, glad you liked it ^^ I personally thought this story was more fun at the beginning when Ace didn't know wha tthe hell was going on *evil grin* Now he's just being annoyingly adorable =_=;**

**Remnant of Life: I'm glad you did :D Yeah... If Marco tried something again Ace would probably try (and fail) to kill him. The pineapple jokes will abound whenever those two are in a room together XD Well now you know both ;) Though there will be more interaction with the WB pirates the next two chapters. And a drunk Luffy! *cough* I didn't say that.**

**spoons-are-evil: And another one this chapter! XD Yes, I love that nickname too :) Yeah, I kinda laughed a bit when I wrote that. I was just like "that's so Luffy and yet...not". Yep Luffy's childish and Ace is an ass for insinuating that his brother doesn't know how to think :P Glad people like the hug, I was worried it was too over-the-top.**

**Son Goshen: That's the point ;) I think having him not believe it in the beginning made the end bit sweeter. And more realistic since most people would never people some little kid was their dead friend. Yep, this Ace is overly adorable because he's anti-social yet protecting of his big-little brother XD Too cute e_e; Maybe I should do something about that... Hehe I was uploading fast and then I got lazy because I was catching up in ****_Kill the Rabbit..._**** But now I'm back! For now. I need to find more good OP fics...**

**SioQu: Sorry, this one did ^^; Unintentionally though! It was going to be too long so I cut it... I'd LIKE to get the bonus chapter done and upload it for the 300 reviews but I haven't started on it hehehe... I'm going to tomorrow though! After my homework. It'll be a fun bonus chapter~ Though the one with Sabo after the epiloque is going to be my favourite to right *evil grin* And long as hell. Going to blow this chapter out of the water. Well I doubt this cliffy will kill you. I mean it's JUST Ace calling Whitebeard Oyaji like he used to...**

**Opinionated Asmodeus: Bleh ****_Skip_**** is the most uncreative story I've ever written :P I seriously don't know why you people read it. Glad you liked!**

**OnePieceLover101: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's an update!**

**Cyborgnetics: Again, happy belated brithday ^^ Well yes, something IS going to mess with the tranquility soon. Well, sort of. You'll see what I mean and you'll all probably hate me for it. Lotsa angst.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: He really is! XD I'm happy you enjoyed it. I thought the last scene was a bit over-the-top but people said they liked it in their reviews so I'm satisfied :)**

**MysteriousEyez: Yep. Can't let you guys think I'll give you lots of chapters that end nicely, can I? Ha! Joke's on you - my throne is made of tacks to begin with! Oh yes. I was tempted to have it escalate and have Ace try to burn Marco and quickly learn that he could regenerate but... I thought it would take too long to patch things up. Nah, I don't think Marco's violent enough to hit Luffy again. He's a pirate, but a sensible one. Actually remember where Luffy stole Ace's food because he was spacing out? That was him contemplating Marco because he felt like he knew him but was mad that he hit Luffy XD Don't think many people caught that. You'll see Luffy's grief hit really bad next chapter. Really bad.**

**Stelra Etnae: Glad you like!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Nope ;) And thank you! We're so close to 300 ;_; I'm so proud of this story! Yep, he lost them all around the same time so I figured his reaction would be more bitter than everyone else. **

**sammycircle: I'm happy you did ^^ It was a fun scene to write. For plot's sake, he can't join the WB pirates, sadly. I've been so tempted though...!**

**alana chantelune: Glad you liked it!**

**XxSaorixX: Awe you cried? XD You're the second person who said that! I will be writing them ^^ Starting next chapter though.**

**RexLink: And this chapter was even longer! :D Hope you enjoy~**

**ASLfangirl: I don't know why people say they almost cry with this fic, I mean it's the most feel good story I have XD Of course, that's not going to last... Meh, whatever. As you can see, they are, indeen, currently visiting the graves :) Omakes start next chapter!**

**Adrian662: Thank you! I'm happy you think that ^^**

**Natylol: Glad you like it!**

**AkaNeko-san: Yep, he does. Isn't it horrible? ;_; Not to mention all of the others who died at Marineford. If Ace used Hiken he probably would have been shitting bricks XD Feel better~ I'll get started on the bonus chapter tomorrow after my homework and before I hang out with my friend and it'll be uploaded either when we reach 300 reviews or when we reach 350 review, depending on how long it takes me to finish. It's going to be the longest bonus chapter thus far so I probably won't finish it in time for 300, but I can still try! We're so close ;_;**

**(And that, my lovelies, is that. It is 5:09am where I am and so I'm going to go to slee-who am I kidding? I'll stay up another 20min doing something pointless and then go to bed. It took me a whole hour to proofread this and reply to all of your reviews. Wow, I'm slow. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this. Remember that the bonus will be posted at either 300 reviews or 350 depending on how long it takes me to finish since it's long. I love you all and would appreciate any feedback you're willing to give. Adieu~)**


	20. Blurry Mess

***Please vote on the poll on my profile! It'll decide whether I upload two the new fics I'm working on or not!**

**...I just wrote out this damn note and the window closed so now I have to rewrite it at 4am. Fuck.**

**So remember how the last chapter was the longest chapter I'd ever written? This one blows it out of the water at 5,188 words. And I did it all in one go. While my hand was injured (was kinda bleeding though...yay bandages!) and I was going into shock from blook loss. That is like the most badass thing I've ever done. (Picture ****_Eye of the Tiger_**** playing as I furiously typed on a keyboard while my fingers were all banged up and I was pale from blood loss.) Seriously I had nothing to do because I couldn't hold a pencil to do my work so I typed this up instead. Don't get used to the long chapters though! They aren't all going to be like this. And I swear that if anyone complains about length I will take a one month hiatus on ALL of my stories =_=;**

**Please review! Since this chapter is really long and I put a lot of effort I would really appreciate feedback. If not for me, then do it in loving memory of my hand T^T Oh and we're officially over 300 reviews! Can you believe it? HA! I don't. I mean...wow. I don't even know what to say to that. But ****_The Divide_**** came up from behind and beat up. Come on, guys, show them what your made of and review! XD But seriously, everyone who reads my stories, I love you. Thanks so much for the support.**

**As for the fourth Yonko: nope, not Buggy. Wanna keep guessing? Hint: Very inconspicuous.**

**Now, enough rambling! Onto the chapter! (This is the 2nd time I typed all of this out and it's really annoying me *rage*)**

**Disclaimer: Never owned One Piece. Shock, isn't it? I do own bandaids though. They're on my finger attempting to stop the bleeding. If I bleed out please assure that no one finished my fics. I want to troll you even in death.**

* * *

Everything fell silent. The captains watched their young companion as he looked worriedly at the captain's jacket that blew high above. He inched nearer and gently stroked the polished stone, feeling its smooth surface against his fingertips. He traced the words once more with a tenderness he never showed before.

"This is… Oyaji?" he asked quietly, barely audible to the two behind him. His lip quivered as the full realization of what he was saying hit him. That man, whoever he was, was dead. He was gone—erased from the world, leaving only a few aging items to remember him by. His jacket was like a testament to his life, proof that he existed. It was a reminder of who he was and what he accomplished. But Ace thought of something different when he saw the old, worn fabric swaying overhead; it reminded him of warmth, closeness. It gave him a sense of belonging, which he only experienced when he was with Luffy up until that point. To know that the person who it belonged to was gone, never to be seen again, was sad.

"Ace," Marco began, trying to hide the shock in his voice, "do you…know him?"

The boy shook his head, his gaze fixed on the monument. He didn't know Edward Newgate. He couldn't. Yet, despite all of that… "Should I?"

The blonde's heart sank. He was hoping that his old friend was remembering something but it seemed he was wrong. "…No."

"It feels like I should," he stated as he went to sit on the grass at the base of the stone. For the first time his eyes tore away from the sight in front of him and he faced the ground. That's where he should really look, right? After all, he was underground. Buried. He tried to imagine what the man might have looked like. If his jacket and weapon were any indication then he was massive in stature—strong, bold and unyielding. He was someone that Ace could admire. Then he thought of the flowers and how well-maintained everything was. Someone cared enough about him to keep everything in as good a condition as possible. He was cared for—loved. That made Ace smile. He must have been someone great and kind. And then there were the small offerings at the base of the marker—mostly alcohol. He had visitors. He wasn't forgotten. Even after all of those years, his children remembered him.

_…Children?_

Ace raised his hand curiously to the side of his head, wondering where that word came from. Finding no answer he simply accepted it and his smile grew wider. Oyaji had lots of children, didn't he? All of them cared for him like he was their real father and he did the same. He accepted them all regardless of background or heritage. He would even take in the child of his enemy and rival. The thought made Ace's eyes gloss over. He lowered his head further and evened his breathing in an attempt to hide the water that started to trail across his skin and down the sides of his face.

"Ace…" Luffy noticed. The reaction was surprising but not very much so; Ace had bouts like that before, where he would unconsciously recall something from his life as Fire Fist. That was the first time his reaction was so strong, though. He understood why. After all, Whitebeard was the person Portgas admired most in the world. He was the man who was accepted as his father and the one who started a war just to save him. Luffy didn't see much of the man, but knew he was just as great as Ace made him out to be at Alabasta.

Marco steadied himself as the shock from the boys reaction faded and walked ahead. He crouched down beside the boy and heard the muffled sobs. He didn't remember and yet he could feel that much sorrow for the old man—it brought a smile to his face knowing how much Oyaji meant to him.

"Want to leave an offering yoi?" He saw the small boy nod, never raising his head, and pulled out a bottle of alcohol from a bag he brought with him. The blonde handed it to the child who looked it over inquisitively in return, studying the glass and label. "It was his favourite."

Ace nodded and felt the glass in his hands. He wiped his eyes and calmed himself before standing and placing the bottle at the base of the stone. Unbeknownst to the pirates with him, he mouthed the words "thank you" before backing away. He didn't know what he was thanking him for but knew it was important and that saying those two simple words lifted a weight on his chest that he didn't even realize was there.

When he turned around, eyes still red from crying, he saw the blonde walk up to where he was and place a few things at the grave himself. Then the captains made to leave and Ace followed between them. As they walked away, down the hill, they spotted something in the distance. The closer they got, the more they could make out. Approaching was a large crowd. Amongst the crowd were members of both crews, but there were far more people than what made up the Whitebeard and Straw Hat pirates. Ace remembered seeing some of the people amongst the crowd on the posters in Luffy's room, but most were unfamiliar. When he turned to his left he saw that the Pirate King was just as puzzled as he was.

When the two turned to Marco questioningly, he just smiled and looked ahead. "They come every year yoi." The people walking towards them were all in alliance with the Whitebeard pirates or knew Portgas and Newgate in some way. Even after eleven years they still came, bearing gifts for those who died at Marineford. It was a great loss for many, not just the crews of the Pirate King and Yonko. Many held a firm respect for Fire Fist and Whitebeard and even after more than a decade continued to visit them, as well as everyone else who lost their lives that day.

Ace stared in awe as the crowd passed him, some smiling down at him while others didn't even notice he existed. They filed forward to the gravesite, a few stopping at specific swords along the way. He was scared of the large number of people and instinctively grabbed onto Luffy's hand and huddled near to him. But despite his fear he couldn't help but feel a little happy, having gotten the chance to see all of the people who cared for the man he called 'Oyaji'.

* * *

The Pirate King sighed as he and the Yonko made their way into what had been deemed his 'office', his brother sleeping silently in his arms. Having not slept most of the previous night, the boy couldn't stay awake as they made their way back—his narcolepsy was stronger than usual because of his deep exhaustion. He tried to fight it as best he could but when he started stumbling over himself Luffy forced him into his grasp despite his protests and, within minutes, he fell into unconsciousness.

He adjusted the boy in his arms and took a seat, motioning for Marco to do the same. With both crews paying their respects to Portgas and Newgate, the captains finally had a chance to talk. It was about time, seeing as he had spent most of the previous day trying to explain to the blonde that Ace was, indeed, Fire Fist. But now that he had a chance he didn't feel like speaking about official business—too busy taking in the amount of people that showed up at his brother's grave. When they returned to the beach they found the shoreline completely filled with pirate ships; it was quite a sight.

"…Does he do that often yoi?" Marco was the first to speak.

"Do what?"

"Recall without remembering," he elaborated, watching the sleeping boy in the other's arms.

Luffy's brow furrowed as he thought, contemplating what an appropriate answer would be. He went over all of the memories he had amassed of the boy over the past month, scrutinizing each internally. "He didn't do it at all at first. I think the first time was when he saw the Mera Mera no Mi. After that… He's been doing it a lot."

"That so?"

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging, "we got used to it after a while."

"Do you think…?" The blonde's voice faded as he tried to find the right words. "Could he be regaining his memories yoi?"

Luffy groaned and shifted the boy in his arms, eyeing a bottle of rum sitting on the desk. He knew he'd be drinking most of the day, seeing as the date was one he had trouble with, and was wondering if he should get a head start. He couldn't stand talking about Ace like that—not on that day. He knew he would just get his hopes up if he started to think that just maybe the boy would start to remember him. And then his optimism would come crashing down when he realized that it was only a figment of his deluded, wishful mind. "Don't know."

The room fell quiet, with neither making a move to continue the conversation. Doing so would drudge up old, unwanted memories and the captains weren't ready to face those—not on that day. Instead their minds were fixed on the young child resting in his brother's arms. But they knew certain business had to be dealt with and resigned themselves to that.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to see me yoi?"

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't come all the way out here just to show me your reincarnated brother."

A large grin passed Luffy's lips. "Shishishi you're right! But you're not going to like what I have to say."

"Why's that yoi?"

"Shanks sent me."

Marco grimaced. While he held a great respect for what the Yonko did at Marineford he was annoyed with him. Whenever Red Hair Shanks attempted to contact him it always meant trouble. That man didn't bother with other pirate crews otherwise—certainly not his fellow Yonko. He liked to keep his business to himself. And, of course, the pirate knew that Marco had grown impatient with him, thus sending the Pirate King because he was more appealing.

The blonde let out a shuddering breath, allowing his forehead to fall against one of his hands. "What did he do this time yoi?"

"Nothing! At least I don't think…"

"That's a damn lie and you know it." _Damn drunkard is almost as much trouble as you._ "Get on with it."

"He wants an allian—"

"No."

"But I didn't even—"

"No yoi."

"Awe, come on, Pineapple! At least listen to me before you turn me down!"

"Call me that again and getting me to join you will be the least of your worries yoi."

Luffy pouted, his bottom lip quivering out in as pleading a look as he could manage. Unlike most others, Marco was unaffected by the look. He groaned knowing that he would have to try a more direct approach. And what better way to convince him then to explain the problem? So he gave the other a more serious look and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Someone dangerous showed up."

The phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Dangerous how yoi?"

"He ate the Yami Yami no Mi."

His eyes narrowed. "Who is it?"

Luffy raised his free hand in a gesture showing that he didn't know. He let out a deep breath and leaned back, fixing Ace so that he was cradled in his right arm, legs dangling off his lap. "He keeps killing everyone who goes near enough to see his face. At least that's what Shanks told me—I don't know much about it myself."

"If he kills everyone who sees him then how do they know he uses the Yami Yami no Mi?"

Luffy pulled his mouth into a taut line. "No idea."

Marco dropped his head into both of his hand and shook it left to right as a show of his increasing exasperation. "Remind me how you managed to become the Pirate King yoi."

"I beat people up!"

"Of course yoi."

"Shishishi! Oh, but Shanks probably knows so you can ask him."

"He doesn't have a den den mushi on his ship."

"Oh yeah…" Luffy scrunched up his nose in a show of his confusion. "Why doesn't he?"

Marco sighed. The Pirate King was hopeless, really. It was a wonder how he got as far as he did. "Just get on with it yoi."

"Right! So he's going after a Yonko."

"Shanks?"

"Law."

"Ah, the new one?"

"Yep! He was a Supernova back when I was a rookie."

"I remember. He patched you up after Marineford."

"Yeah and he has this really cool sword nodachi thing that's as big as he is and—"

"You're going off topic yoi."

"Shishishi sorry!" The man in red took a deep breath in an attempt to concentrate. "Anyways, Shanks is worried he might be trouble. He's taken out some islands or something. And…"

"And?"

"Before Shanks left he told me that he thinks he's working with the new World Government—might be trying to take us all out."

"And he wants us to work together to prevent that from happening."

"Right! Seems he thinks the guy might be as strong as a Yonko because of how much damage he caused."

"What about Trafalgar and the other new one?"

"Shanks is going to talk to them—says if the government is involved we should form a temporary truce."

"Strength in numbers?"

"Exactly."

Marco gave the Pirate King a half-smirk. "You look excited."

"It's that obvious?" Luffy was trembling with anticipation. After he attained his title he hadn't fought anyone who matched his skills; the Yonko rarely bothered to challenge him and the others who did were far too weak. If there was ever a chance that he could have a good fight he would take it. Maybe he was just getting his hopes up, but that enemy—whoever he was—was starting to seem like a formidable opponent. He was ready to take him on at any time.

Marco let out a sigh and scratched his head. He was starting to understand why Red Hair sent Luffy—the boy made the deal sound far more appealing. He'd fallen into that man's trap. "…Alright."

"You'll join?" Luffy's eyes lit up excitedly.

"I have one more question yoi."

"What is it?"

"Is it possible that it's Blackbeard doing all of this?"

The Pirate King swallows as Marco's accusing gaze fell on him. He knew what he was implying—that Luffy's absentmindedness might be the cause of the whole situation. "I don't know. He looked pretty dead when I fought him at Raftel, but I didn't actually check…"

"That carelessness of yours is going to get you killed one day yoi."

"Shishshi! We'll see!"

"I'll join the alliance for now yoi."

"Really?"

"But I have a warning for you, Pirate King: if any harm comes to that boy as a result of your recklessness I will be sure to take your head. Understand yoi?"

Luffy swallowed. Never before had he seen such a dark expression on the blonde's face. His usual bored look was replaced with an unwavering resolve and the Pirate King knew that it was not just an empty threat. Within moments he composed himself and returned that deep glower that Marco was giving him. "I won't let anything happen to him. Ever."

"I'll hold you to that, Luffy."

In the midst of their conversation Ace began to stir. He sat up and groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes. Both captains stared at him as he woke. He shot them a dull glare. "You're so damn noisy—shut up for once, morons." And with that he resettled against Luffy's chest, placing his head in the crook of the latter's neck.

The two blinked for a moment before Luffy felt laughter bubbling up in his stomach. He held it back for the sake of the boy laying on him while Marco's lips curved into a bit of a grin. Both knew that Ace wasn't even fully conscious when he said that—a testament to just how tired he was.

* * *

When Ace opened his eyes he was greeted by darkness. He didn't know how or when he got there, but after studying the surface he was laying on he realized he was in his and Luffy's shared bedroom. The last thing he remembered was walking back to the ship—everything after was a blur. He assumed Luffy put him in bed when they got back, but now he was waking and no longer in need of rest.

He felt around until he found the candle that was always at his bedside—a precaution against the night terrors he sometimes experienced that had him waking up in the odd hours of the night—and lit it with his finger. While he could have used his ability to light the area, he felt it might be dangerous to keep himself alight; he still didn't know how to properly control the fire. Earlier that week Franky startled him at dinner and he proceeded to char the meat he was holding at the time into a black charcoal. Still, he was pretty proud with the progress he made. He had yet to cause any serious trouble for the crew, thankfully, so he was satisfied.

Shuffling across the floor, he looked and realized that Luffy's bed was empty. He tilted his head, wondering where he might have been. As he thought more he realized that he didn't even know whether it was night or day. How long was he asleep? Normally he would only doze off for a few minutes at a time—the fits were so rare and quick that only Luffy, Chopper and Robin knew about his narcolepsy. If he was put to bed it meant that he had been out for a while, because Luffy would normally just keep him close until he woke.

Slowly he padded out into the hallway. Everything was dark and quiet, meaning that the crew was likely asleep. So it was night? He had to have been out for hours, then. Crossing the hall he peered into the galley to see if he could find the missing Pirate King there—nothing. He shrugged it off and went up the stairs to the main deck.

There was a single lamp lit next to the mast. As he walked over to it he made out a figure on the other side of the large hunk of wood. The closer he got, the more he could see, and soon he registered the image as the Pirate King. He smiled his relief and was prepared to run over, but then he noticed the bottles around him and the mug in his hand. He was reminded of the night he attained the powers of the Mera Mera no Mi and shrunk back a little, wondering how Luffy might react to seeing him a second time in his drunken state.

He was ready to turn back around and pretend he hadn't seen the man when he stopped, noticing that Luffy was hunched over. He didn't want to have an awkward, confusing conversation like he had last time but he was worried about his companion. So, after a short internal battle, he approached. He did so as quietly as he could managed so as to not startle the older one; he saw what happened before when some of his crewmates would surprise him and he didn't feel like getting thrown through a wall like he was when he first joined them on Sunny.

He stopped next to the man and blew out his candle, placing it near to the mast. Then he looked at the Pirate King. He had his head in his hands, facing downward so that his banks shadowed his face. And then he saw tiny water droplets fall from his cheeks. Ace's eyes grew large and concerned and he took a step closer.

"Luffy…" He placed a gentle hand on the man's forearm, causing the latter to jump and raise his head. Ace's eyes doubled once more when he was met with the Pirate King's tear-stained face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His voice grew frantic and he stared up into those large eyes, begging for nothing to be wrong. He didn't know what to do—never saw him cry before.

When Luffy saw the boy he immediately went to wipe his face, trying to hide the tears that were brought on by his drunken state and the memories of Marineford. His brother may have returned, but that didn't change the fact that he died that day. Even after eleven years he was still bitter. "S-sorry." He really didn't want Ace to see him like that. He was the older one—the one who was supposed to protect him. Growing up he never saw his older brother cry and he was ashamed of showing the boy in front of him, believing that he had to be stronger than that. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not…" Ace's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and very sad. He looked directly into Luffy's eyes, pleading with him to explain what was wrong. He wanted to help. He didn't know if he could, but he wanted to try. "You can trust me, Lu."

Luffy froze at that. He grew so used to Ace's mood swings that the nickname he used just then was all he needed to notice the shift. Suddenly he felt like a child again, being looked after by his big brother. He recalled all those years they spent together. And the tears fell once again.

"O-oi…" Ace stuttered, wondering what was making his companion cry. He moved his hand from the man's forearm to his shoulder in a show of assurance. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Before he could ask any more questioned he was swooped into Luffy's arms and held in a tight embrace. "L-Luffy…?" He felt awkward by made no attempts to free himself. It reminded him of the hug Marco gave him the night before—it held the same feelings and he knew that, if it was the same as it was with the phoenix, Luffy was confiding in him in his own way. He knew he would never get a verbal explanation from the pirate. He was keeping a lot of secrets from the boy. The rest of the crew was, as well. Ace knew that. He wasn't as naïve as everyone thought. But he never said anything because he knew they had their reasons for not telling him.

"Sorry, I just…"

"I-it's okay."

"My brother died today."

Ace's eyes shot wide open. He never expected Luffy to actually talk about what was bothering him. "Huh?"

"He was so stupid—we went through all that trouble to rescue him and then he just threw his life away." He paused and released a shuddering breath as the liquid from his eyes fell onto the boy's shirt. He didn't know why he was saying that but couldn't stop. His head was pounding from all of the alcohol and he knew that, come morning, he probably wouldn't remember any of their conversation. He couldn't concentrate on what he should or should not say. He just spoke—never was good at keeping things to himself. After bottling up his feelings for so long he couldn't do it any longer. He didn't care what he said because telling Ace, confiding in him, felt good. It was just like when they were kids. "I hate it. I-I hate that you had to die so that I could live. It's not fair, Ace. It's not fair…"

"…Eh?" Was Luffy mistaking him for his brother? He did seem pretty out of it—his speech was slurred and his face red from everything he drank throughout the night. Still, knowing that, his heart rate increased. Just like the last time Luffy was drunk it felt like he was hearing something he shouldn't. But he was glad Luffy was opening up to him and he didn't want to ruin that by explaining that he wasn't who the man thought he was. So he resigned himself to go along with his confusion. "…It's okay, Lu. It's not your fault."

"It is. If I was stronger you wouldn't have died. I-I was too weak to protect you."

"Lu…" What would his brother say to that? He never met the man and Luffy didn't talk about him much so he didn't know. But, if they were anything alike, he knew that the Pirate King's brother cared about him a lot. He wanted to use Luffy's drunken confusion to cheer him up—stop his tears. "You're strong, _really _strong." _You're called 'Pirate King' so you better be strong._

"Not strong enough. I…don't want to lose anyone else…"

"You won't. You're the Pirate King, aren't you?" He felt Luffy nod, head still resting on the boy's shoulder. "Then you can protect them."

"…You don't know that."

"I do." He didn't know why but the words just flowed from his mouth. He no longer had to think about what to say—it was coming out naturally, like he already knew. "You're amazing, Lu. You became the Pirate King just like you said you would. If you could do something like that, you can protect them."

"…I-I couldn't protect you."

"I didn't let you, stupid. It was my choice to save you and I've never regretted that decision." Ace began rubbing soothing circles in the man's back. He sighed when he heard Luffy's muffled sobs and smiled, feeling somewhat nostalgic over hearing him cry—even though he never did. "I'm proud of you, Lu."

Luffy's breath hitched and he clutched tighter to the small boy in his arms. He didn't want to let him go; he feared that if he did he would disappear, just like at Marineford. Biting his lip to hide his cries he closed his eyes and took in the moment, calming himself. "…Thank you, Ace."

Ace smiled. Apparently what he said was correct—he was thankful for that. He didn't like seeing Luffy cry. "What are brothers for?"

"I'm glad you're here," the Pirate King began, cupping the back of the boy's head and pulling him closer, "even if you don't remember me."

Ace froze. He felt his body go numb as he processed those words. "…Eh?"

Luffy didn't register his brother's reaction and simply continued holding him close. "Thank you for returning, Ace."

"…What?"

The Pirate King didn't seem to hear him. Before he could say any more, though, the man got up and staggered over to the rail, throwing up all of the contents of his stomach. Though Luffy's words were still swirling in his head he rushed over to his friend to help. When the Pirate King turned back around his face was pale—tinted green with a slight flush from the alcohol—and he looked sickly. "Oi, Luffy, are you okay?"

His only response was a groan. One look into those tired eyes told him that he needed rest. Ace grabbed onto his hand and back and gently herded him inside. Slowly he guided him down the steps, using all of his strength to keep the much larger man from falling forward, and brought him to his room. He pushed him onto his bed and ordered him to lie down before scurrying out into the hall and to the broom closet to grab a bucket, just in case he had to throw up again.

When he returned and placed the bucket at the side of the bed he took another look at Luffy; he was still awake but his eyes were out of focus, almost dead-looking, and he appeared very ill. He'd have to scold him in the morning for drinking so much—maybe ask Sanji to hide the liquor like he did the meat.

"Get some rest," he commanded before turning away. As he went to step over to his bed he felt a tug on his wrist. He stared at Luffy questioningly. He looked so out of it that Ace couldn't help but pity him. Did he even know where he was? Did he know what was going on?

"Nii-san, wait."

Ace's eyes widened. _Nii-san? Me?_ Did he still think he was his brother? And then there was what he said earlier—that was bothering him. "What is it, Lu?"

"Don't leave again."

"Huh?"

"…I don't want to be alone."

Ace knew that feeling all too well. He knew what it felt like to be scared and alone, but he didn't know Luffy did. He remembered those countless nights where he stared up at the sky, silently wishing for a companion, wanting that woman to wake up and hold him like she used to. "…Okay." The boy pulled out of Luffy's grasp and sauntered over to a chair placed against a desk in the far corner, dragging it across the floor until it was at Luffy's bedside. "I'll be right here." When Luffy was drunk like that it made him feel like the older one. That only made him more curious about the Pirate King's words. He knew he couldn't ask him about it but it was eating away at him.

Luffy nodded and closed his eyes. It was only moments before he drifted off and calmness graced his features. Ace wasn't about to go back on his word, though—he told Luffy he would stay there and damn it he would. He wasn't tired, anyways. Having slept most of the day he was certain that even his narcolepsy would be kept away. Besides, his thoughts would never allow him rest. They were too chaotic, trying to put the conversation he just had together.

_"I'm glad you're here, even if you don't remember me."_

_"Thank you for returning, Ace."_

When Luffy said that, he wasn't talking to his dead brother. Ace could tell. He knew that very well but didn't know what to make of it. _Before this… Did he know me? Do I know him?_ He bit his lip and cursed inwardly, trying to figure out the meaning behind it all. He knew that was directed at him. He knew it and yet he couldn't figure out why. Did he know Luffy and forget him? How could he? From what he could recall he spent his earliest years in a cold, dark place with that woman. Then there was a ship—lots of pain and hurt—then the island. And the loneliness. Luffy wasn't a part of those memories, though. He wasn't anywhere.

Heaving a sigh, Ace just knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of the monster chapter. Remember, don't get use to it. Can you believe that this chapter and the last were supposed to be one? Can you believe that I expected to fit this all into a 2,500-2,700 chapter? Yeah, I'm a dumbass.**

**Suggestions: Anything and everything by angelrider13! She is amazing and even though she hasn't updated in a little while you should definitely check out her stuff! Especially ****_Learning Freedom_****. ****_Rhapsody on a Windy Night_**** by Stuff'nStuff is an amazing MarcoAce 2 chapter fic! It's beautiful and you'll love it so please check it out! TWO WORDS: crossdressing Ace. Yeah. And then there's ****_Could Have Been_**** by Delta Wish which is just...well, read and find out. Also try****_ Reverse Tide_**** by Kitsune Foxfire. She's just brilliant and that story is just so much fun! Lastly Son Goshen recently posted a chort oneshot that I find really great called ****_On the Other Side_**** which is sad but really beautiful. She's awesome so if you haven't already giver her stuff a shot! :D **

**Please PM me or tell me in your review if you would like to suggest any One Piece fics.**

**Again, please review! Let's start a competition with the readers of ****_The Divide_**** :P Why? For the hell of it, of course! And because I love hearing from you guys. If not for me, then in loving memory of my fingers, 'kay?**

**To my lovelies~**

**shimaxkutau: Awe really? I'm glad you liked it! Hope this chapter was okay too - it's so much freaking longer than the others that I worry it drags on. Don't cry! It's a happy thing :D**

** .ace: ...You like? o.o;**

**Portgas D. Paula: Nope, he didn't really "remember", Luffy explains it a bit in the 2nd scene. Here's an update!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: No it isn't! D: It's the chapter's fault for being too damn long! Yeah, gotta love how much they trust Marco, eh? That damn pineapple is the only one who would react negatively to something like that =_=; Lol you liked it? I had fun writing it. I've been putting a lot of jokes about his hair in ****_To Be a Boy_**** too... Just doesn't get old.**

**samettikettu: Lol I meant because it's MarcoAce XD Like ****_To Be a Boy is _****MarcoAce so you may not like it. To be honest MarcoAce is my favourite One Piece couple. Sadly there aren't many good fics with that pairing... But give it a try if you like my other works! Well, if it gets voted on... If there was a law against cliffies I would go on hiatus to protest :P**

**Stelra Etnae: Honestly it was the only way I could think to write that scene XD I love the WB commanders, seriously. If only I could have Thatch in the story *sigh* I love that guy. You're making perfect sense actually. That was exactly what I was going for *claps* Did I do good? :D Well here's your update without a cliffy! Well it leaves you with some questions, but whatever. And the bonus is being worked on! I'm over 4,000 words in and it's only just beginning, but we're getting there!**

**Big Sis of 8: I'll work when I want to :P Besides I'm busy with these 2 big art projects and now my dominant hand is hurt so I'm going to have to slow with the updates. Please be patient and...umm...vote in the poll! Yeah, I think him suddenly remembering, especially at this part in the story, would be stupid. Which is wiy it won't happen! That and I like trolling you guys. You have a great day too!**

**azab: Sorry, he's not taking his hat. :( But I'm glad you liked it! :D I love Whitebeard too. He's such an awesome character isn't he? And thank you for the suggestions! I've read through a few but I'll check out the other ones and post them in the next chapter if I think they're really good :)**

**Diclonious57: You're too sweet ;_; But I appreciate it! Here's an extra long chapter as thanks~**

**XxSaorixX: He doesn't remember anything, but they're starting to figure out what's happening when he does that :P Glad you liked it!**

**LinaFair: Lol well I'm glad your are now! Awe, thanks! That means a lot to me. Hehehe, sorry... That cliffy was unintended. It just sort of happened. I like when I get long reviews like this! It makes me happy ^^ Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you thought~**

**Cyborgnetics: Yep, very confused. That's why Luffy hasn't told him about his past life - it'd just be mean to do that to the poor kid. Angst is awesome, isn't it? XD**

**alana chantelune: I'm glad it is then ^^ Nope, he's not remembering. If you pay close attention to Luffy and Marco's conversatioin in the 2nd scene you might realize why Ace's is acting like that. I haven't officially stated why but I've given lots of hints.**

**Bard of Chaos: You're welcome~ *glomps back***

**Fokko-chan: Hehehe this time it wasn't intentional XD Here's an update though~**

**spoons-are-evil: Yeah. When I wrote that scene I was thinking back to when my mom died and how my neice reacted as a guide for how to explain the burial to him. Really ironic though, him standing over his own skeleton XD Hehehe yes, since Marco sadly isn't in it throughout I have to get in as many pineapply jokes as possible :P Yeah, Luffy was able to keep everything in until he started drinking in the last scene of this chapter. Then he just fell apart. I don't like when characters suddenly remember everything =3= Takes the fun out of it, you know? Sorry, no omake u_u Next chapter though! It's just...it's 5am and I really don't feel like writing any more, you know?**

**Song Goshen: Not Buggy :P Someone less pathetic but still unlikely to ever become a Yonko. Well this chapter is happier! ...At the beginning... And then it kind of goes down hill from there... But you got to learn more about what Shanks said to Luffy, at least! Animated, huh? There's a thought... Quick, find me an animation program and a how-to guide! Yeah, and the poor kid just got even worse with stupid drunken Luffy blurting out what he did! He should be ashamed of himself =_=; **

**OnePieceLover101: Thank you! Well he doesn't remember but he does recall... It's hard to explain, but it'll be elaborate on later.**

**MysteriousEyez: Yep and then he had his breakdown. And Ace was there to comfort him :) And then stupid Luffy started saying shit he wasn't supposed to =_=; Lol yep, I have fun with the pineapple jokes XD And it did make a difference~ Although Luffy downing his sorrows in alcohol caused a lot of problems to arise... The stupid ass...**

**RexLink: Actually he doesn't have ANY of his memories. Look to scene 2 for details. There will be a brief scene with the Whitebeard crew next chapter and that'll be it for a while. Nope, not Buggy or Bon-chan.**

**wuvesa: Awe you cried? Sorry... :(**

**WeissDragon: Lol sorry, it was unintended! I love making pineapple jokes :P I make a lot of them in ****_To Be a Boy _****so if it gets positive jokes you'll get to read more of them. **

**Starry Roses: Glad you like! Here's an update!**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Lol you should have read it sooner damn it! Just kidding XD Thank you~ And nope, not Buggy.**

**SioQu: Yep, I love adding little things like that to show how the crew hasn't changes all that much. There will be more with them in starting next chapter since they'll be leaving the island. Not Boa. But points for the guess! Most people said Buggy. Not Mihawk either, though I do love him. And not Rayleigh, though that wasn't really one of your guesses. I really don't think anyone's going to guess it at this rate :P**

**ASLfangirl: Yeah, that's true. Ace's death scarred me for life u_u But I'm mean to him in my fics too so I'm no better than Oda... Hehehe yes, Ace is the epitome of tsundere. Seriously it's perfect for him isn't it? XD Well kinda but not really. Meh, you guys will figure it out ;)**

**Querty: Yes, it is a reborn/reincarnation fic XD Nope, not his son. But Luffy is basically his caretaker still.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Awesome long review! XD Nope, not Buggy. I was going to do that but I thought Usopp was more appropriate :P Don't worry, Ace will get to pull his fair share of pranks hehehe. I love making pineapple jokes. Lol yeah I could see Marco and Luffy fighting over Ace if he asked him to join the crew. Hehehe a battle's coming up soon. But the crew is so overpowered that it doesn't last long u_u; I know, I miss Thatch T^T (even though he only showed up in one episode and is in all of my other fics...) If I didn't cut it into 3 pieces you wouldn't have gotten an update for like 3 weeks straight! This is enough of a monster chapter for me, thank you :P And lol I highly doubt I'll ever reach 1000 reviews with ANY story. There's only one One Piece fic that got that many reviews and I am not going to match it. **

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Hehehe glad you like! Here's an update!**

**13-BlackCat-2020: Here you go!**

**Guest: Awe don't cry.**

**Guest (2): Don't hurt poor Marco, he's just reacting based on how much he cares about Ace. **

**Guest (3): Glad you think so!**

*****Remember to vote in the poll on my profile please! It will decide whether or not I'll post the stories I'm working on: ****_To Be a Boy _****and ****_Imagined Life_****.**

**(So there you go! It's not 5:28am and I JUST finished with the AN and all of the replies. Took me an hour and a half. Now it's time for bed. Also, A LOT of stuff is revealed in this chapter so please don't skim because some of it I won't be repeating. And please review, seeing as this is by far the longest chapter yet. I will love you if you do! And give me any fanfic suggestions you want to see in the AN of the next chapter! And remember to salt your driveways after you shovel snow! And... Ah, forget it. Ima sleep. Adieu~)**


	21. The Morning After

**So this is probably the shortest chapter in the story (only by like 300 words though) but in my defense you just had 3 extra long chapters so don't complain :P Not to mention the bonus chapter is over 10,000 worse and ONLY HALF WAY THROUGH. Plus, as many of you know, I hurt my hand and it slows my typing a lot. So please don't get upset that it's like 300-500 words less than usual, alright? I'm working even injured T^T (See profile for details) Plus this one has something important happen so it's not like it's a filler chapter or anything.**

**Also I welcome you to check out my latest stories ****_To Be a Boy_**** and ****_Imagined Life_****. Many of you already know about these stories so hopefully you'll take a peek at them and see if they're to your liking. Warning: Sabo is less of an asshole in both compared to ****_Divide_****!Sabo. Still pretty cocky, though. (You'll see what I mean later on...)**

**PS: You guys have yet to correctly guess the identity of the 4th Yonko :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece - too poor to buy the rights, just like I'm too poor to afford proper PT T^T And a swivel chair... (If you don't get the joke, it's mocking stereotypical old-fashion villans in Western culture... And if you're wondering why I'm making that reference to myself... You'll probably figure it out after reading the last sentence of this chapter. Maybe.)**

* * *

Ace blinked awake. When did he fall asleep? Giving a yawn he buried his face into the pillow beneath him, trying to get more comfortable. Wait…pillow? Wasn't he on a chair? Curious, he attempted to rise but something was holding him flush with the bed. He looked down at his waist and saw an arm wrapped around him, fastening him to the bed. And then he heard it—that all too familiar snoring. His eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Ace didn't know when he'd been pulled onto the Pirate King's bed but he wasn't pleased. He clawed at the arm in a desperate attempt to free himself but Luffy's iron grip wouldn't loosen. _How the hell can he have so much strength when he's asleep?_

Heaving a sigh, he twisted himself around so that he was facing the man. As he stared into the peaceful features of the raven-haired adult, he couldn't help but think back to the words uttered during the previous night's events.

_"I'm glad you're here, even if you don't remember me."_

_"Thank you for returning, Ace."_

Those two sentences filled his thoughts all during the night. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what they meant and somehow fell asleep amongst his worries. Maybe he already knew. Maybe he was already certain of their meanings—the messages laced within each syllable. But he was scared. He was scared and confused and unable to reach the suppressed knowledge buried deep within his temporal lobe. Surely he knew, but his brain was working against him, whispering bitter lies in his ear. _You don't know. You don't need to know. You don't _want_ to know. Those words were just an illusion._

He didn't believe it.

Ace shot the slumbering pirate a quick glare before pinching his nose and waited as he stirred. In moments he opened his eyes, immediately followed by a groan. Instinctively his hands moved to his head and he curled into himself as the effects of the hangover washed over him.

"My head…"

"That's what you get for being a dumbass," Ace stated, sitting upright after being freed.

"…Ace? What are you doing in my bed?" He picked himself up also, trying to see through his bleary vision. Next to him lay a small, fragile-looking boy—one he was coming to know so well; his brother, his companion, his responsibility. "Get lonely?"

"You trapped me here, stupid!"

Luffy clutched his head, shying away from the sudden outburst. He ground his teeth in a feeble response to the pounding in his skull, only making the pain worse. "Ah…quiet. I have a headache…"

"No, you're hung-over."

He blinked at the boy, giving him a blank stare. "…How do you even know what that means?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "I'm not as dense as you are, Lu."

After a silent stare-down Luffy plopped back down on the mattress and hugged the pillow. Ace groaned. It was amazing how carefree than man was. He was lucky to have as competent a crew as he did, else he would have died a few times over.

Ace hopped off Luffy's bed and headed out into the hall. So many things had been swirling through his head since Luffy said those strange things to him and he'd formed a theory or two. But before he got back to pondering those words there was something he had to do.

* * *

The kitchen door swung open and the blonde with the curly eyebrow was there as usual, looking into the oven to check on something. He closed the appliance and rose to his feet, taking a look at his sudden visitor. Before he could say anything, Ace was at his side staring up at him with fierce determination.

"What is it, you shitty brat?"

Ace ignored the comment. "Could you start hiding the rum?"

Sanji blinked in silence. There were a few things wrong with their conversation; Ace usually didn't try to start a conversation with him out of his fear of people and he also shouldn't give a damn about the booze. "…Why?"

"Luffy's a moron."

And suddenly it all made sense. "He get drunk?"

"Wasted. Didn't even know where he was."

"He gets like that sometimes."

"Yeah, well, just lock it up with the meat or something. I don't…" Ace paused and thought back to the Pirate King's crying face. "…I don't want to see him like that again."

Sanji's eyes narrowed. Now he knew why the kid was acting so strange—he was talking to 'big brother' again, wasn't he? That's what the crew deemed his personality shifts. He was acting like he would have if he didn't die.

"Sure, no problem." He was being nice for once—a rarity of his—but he wasn't about to make a snide comment when the boy looked so sincere.

Ace started fidgeting and broke eye-contact, taking to the floor instead. "T-thanks…"

* * *

Marco watched as the last of his crewmembers filed onto the ship, carrying with then the last of their supplies. They would be leaving in an hour, give or take, and all he could think about what the strange circumstances with which they would depart. He had to smirk at the irony of it all—they came to pay their respects to their deceased brother and father only to find that one of them somehow managed to come back. He didn't care how Fire Fist managed to do it; he was just glad to see him again, even if they would soon part once more. At least he was alive.

The blonde thought for a moment about the boy's condition—afraid of people, wary of human contact… That, combined with what he was told by the Straw Hat doctor and Ace himself, set a pretty clear image of what happened in his past: he was left alone on an island to fend for himself and somehow managed but was left unable to communicate and fearful of other humans. What he wanted to know was _how_ and _why _he was left there. Even being as calm a person as he was he felt like mangling whoever did it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something approaching—a small, shaking child. He turned to face the boy and knelt, softening his previous bloodlust into the usual affection he showed is family. The child stopped at his feet and looked between him and the ship, watching as the men carried boxes and barrels aboard.

"You're leaving?" Ace asked in a quiet, soft voice.

The blonde's lips curved into a slight smile and he ruffled the boy's black waves. "Soon."

Ace pondered that for a moment, staring at the footprints dotting the white sand. There were so many things he wanted to ask the Yonko, so many and yet he wouldn't have the time. It was strange; he only knew Marco for the better half of two days and yet he felt he could trust him as much as he could the Pirate King. That made him think: did he know something about Luffy's words? While the Straw Hat pirates treated him with neutrality, something seemed to disturb the blonde's thoughts. It was the same with Luffy—he noticed it weeks ago—and yet he couldn't place it. Or maybe he could…

"Can I ask you something?"

Marco raised an eyebrow. There was something in the boy's voice that made him sound more mature than he previously did. It was the same thing that appeared whenever those shifts and personality occurred. While the boy gave off a childish air much of the time like when fighting with Luffy or refusing to rest, there were those instances where it felt like he was still the twenty-year-old pirate from his memories. "Sure yoi."

Ace clenched his fists and continued staring into the curves and dips in the sand. He felt so anxious, waiting there as he formed the right question. Like before when he spotted the Pirate King drunk he felt that he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. His brain was telling him to shut up and walk away—go back to the ship and ignore the thoughts circling around his skull. "…You know, right?"

"Hm?"

"About my connection to Luffy… You know, don't you?"

The phoenix's half-lidded eyes opened fully as they so rarely did, taking in that implication. He knew. Maybe not everything, but he knew _something_. And Marco knew that was bad. Luffy wanted to keep everything quiet—let him find out everything on his own, if at all—but if Marco told the truth the kid would undoubtedly press him for answers. He shifted from where he was kneeling so that he was sitting cross-legged on the ground, making Ace's eye level rise above his head. "I don't…"

Ace let out a small 'cheh' and plopped down similarly across from the blonde. Finally he made eye contact, glaring deep into those blue eyes. He had a look of complete determination on his face. "Don't give me that. You know."

Marco stared back at the boy and for a moment his mind flashed to Fire Fist sitting in the exact same way, glaring at him with that same look. He knew then what it was that happened during those shifts; he wasn't remembering anything, nor was he mimicking his past self, but instead was retaining his former resolve. That one, small thing was what changed him from the fearful child he was into the mature, thought-provoking individual he became.

"And, supposing that were true yoi, what would you do?"

"I…" He wanted to say that he would bombard him with questions and get every detail out of him but was having trouble doing so. He clenched the fabric of his pants. "I just want the truth."

The blonde sighed but did not interject.

"He's… Am I his brother, Marco?"

It appeared Ace knew even more than he thought. What was he supposed to say? Marco would never lie to one of his brothers. Still, he didn't want to intervene with whatever Luffy was doing. "What makes you ask that?"

A hint of worry glinted in Ace's eyes. Did he get it wrong? Were the ramblings of the drunken pirate simply that and nothing more? He was so excited about it…

He slouched a bit and curled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around them securely. S sad, broken look crossed his face as he looked away. "…He called me 'Nii-san' and I… I just…"

"Ace…"

"It's stupid. He was drunk… But I just thought that maybe… I wasn't alone."

Marco wasn't good at comforting children, especially when dealing with complex situations. He didn't know what to do. He could try to comfort him the way he would an adult but… that probably wasn't the best idea. That stupid idiot just had to get drunk and reveal things, didn't he.

"What else did he say?"

"He said… that I don't remember him."

The Yonko's eyes narrowed. The damned Pirate King said _that_ of all things. He was the one who wanted to keep it a secret! If it wasn't for that Marco would have told Ace right away of his past. Or… maybe he wouldn't have. He didn't know. Seeing how confused the boy was, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Placing a firm hold on the child's shoulder, he looked into his eyes. "You're not alone yoi. You'll never be alone. Alright?"

Ace gave a slight nod but the worry never left.

"You want to know the truth about Luffy yoi?"

Again the boy gave a nod, this time more firmly and with expectant eyes.

"He's an idiot."

Ace smiled a bit. "I know that."

Marco swallowed. He was probably going to regret it—what he was about to say—but knew it had to be said. He figured it out so why bother trying to hide it further? And he seemed to be hopeful of his discovery. The boy wanted it to be true; it was written on his face. How could you deny someone like that? "And no matter how stupid he is, yoi have to protect him, okay? That's what older brothers do."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it - the shortest chapter. Remember that updates are going to be slow with my hand the way it is so don't pressure me to write fast alright? Please review and tell me what you think, it really brightens my day and with the pain I get when I use my hand I could really use the motivation. Plus I wrote this injured, so... *judgemental glare* Just kidding! Don't bother if you really don't want to :P Though to the ones who do, I love you lots!**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: You cried? I seem to make people do that a little too often... You should try it! Try out ****_To Be a Boy _****now that it's up! I can try to turn you through it hehe. Lol I love the AceLu couple too but having variety is much more fun :) That's why I write both! If you don't mind M fics then there's ****_Forbidden Fruit, Nightmare of Love, Bleeding Out..._**** I'm too lazy to list more, but you have find some in my favs/follows. and there's always mine hehehe. (Kitty, get the swivel chair!) *reass end of your comment* o.o I find it funny that I was talking to my cat and then... Well, hope you enjoy the kitty :D I like dogs more but I have both a dog and a cat. They're so fun~ Except they hate eac hother *deadpan***

**Terrie1234: I'll survive so long as my hand heals T^T I don't think he's ever gotten drunk in canon honestly. I just added it as a plot device and because I wanted to show his change over the past 11 years.**

**Gundam-grrl: Welcome :)**

**Starry Roses: Not Alvida :P Yep, he did. There are going to be flashbacks later that are going to delve into what happened to Luffy over the years and, well, not all of them are going to be happy.**

**LinaFair: Define 'too much'... Well, you'll see in two chapters or so :) He goes to Marco because Marco is just awesome :D My hand is not alright, sadly. But I'll survive.**

**SioQu: Nope! None of those! And Sabo's dead in this fic. Remember the bonus ****_His Origins_****? He agreed to keep an eye on Ace.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Sorry for the tears :( I miss him too! *cries with you***

**trisha23flow: Sorry :( Awe! I love you, too, Trisha~ .**

**shimaxkutau: Sorry for making you cry... You're saying 5,000 words is too short? If it bothers you then I'm afraid it's not going to get better. My chapters are average length, which is how I keep up with 4 - now 6 - stories. Sorry :/ Besides I don't like drawn-out chapters. Other than ****_Kill the Rabbit _****and ****_The Devil's Fruit_**** I don't go for fics with long chapters. I'm glad you recommend me, that's sweet~ Wow your teacher? This'll probably end up 40-50 chapters. We're at the halfway point right now. Well Law is the known Yonko :P**

**lonelydream17: I'll update when I can. Please don't rush me since I'm a university student writing now 6 fics alone with oneshots and bonuses all-the-while my dominent hand is hurt... Please try to understand. Thank you~**

**Diclonious57: *hugs back***

**azab: Yep, and I didn't know about it until the end of the day. Wouldn't call me a genius, there a millions of writers out there better than I am. I'm immune to his death anniversary. To me the day he died was the day I watched that episode. Sure, you can recommend more! You can see how I injured it on my profile.**

**Natylol: Not kidd :P**

**heavenlymoonfangedwolf: Please don't ask for fast updates. I'm happy you like it but I'm a university student. And I'm working on 5 other stories. And I have a hurt hand. It's difficult to write and keep the quality under these circumstances. Sorry but there's nothing I can do about update speed :( **

**OnePieceLover101: Hehe glad you enjoyed~ But updates will be slow u_u**

**MysterousEyez: Hehe yep. Sadly my fingers died again along with my palm, wrist and forarm...**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Nope to both of those :P**

**Cyborgnetics: Well technically he hasn't had a single memory of his past life, just feelings :) You didn't vote for it and yet now you're reading it. Tsk tsk :P**

**Bluebird42: Hehe you're too sweet XD Nope and nope.**

**99 luffy: Glad you did.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Twice? XD That's a new record for me! Yes I love those moments as well XD Long reviews are awesome! Shows that the fans are engaged T^T You'll see~ I stand corrected: there are like 3 with over 1,000 reviews. Can't remember the titles, you can just search it.**

**spoons-are-evil: I would LOVE to see that! Nope and nope. But interesting tries! Hand got worse hehe... u_u No omake this chapter either... It's like life doesn't want this story to have omakes. I stay up til 6am on a regular basis :P It's 5:13 right now.**

**Son Goshen: Hehehe EVERYTHING in this story is a plot device. I loved your reaction to Luffy telling Ace all that. Seriously, LOVED it XD Funny thing is that there's a clue I put in Marco and Luffy's convo that no one caught (at least in their reviews) and it'll be relevent in a chapter or two :P Well I will not comment on whether it's Blackbeard or not, but just know that I subtly told you over the course of the story so far. Nope, I enjoyed it! ^^ Welcome~**

**XxSaorixX: I don't mean to make you cry D: It just happens. Glad you did :)**

**Sealing Mistress: Yep, and I shall help beta read it muahaha! I'm glad I was able to help you out ^^ Can't wait to read your fic~**

**Stelra Etnae: Hehe yes it is. About his personality... You'll see :P Something important will happen to in in 2-3 chapters, but I won't say what.**

**RexLink: Lol you could have voted both :P But they're both up now so it doesn't matter. Ok I'll read that over and put it into the next AN if I find it's good :) Hand's not looking so good...**

**Trich: Thank you! I will!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Well now you know some of it! Let's just say something big is gonna happen in a few chapters... You're welcome! And yes, they're both so awesome *O***

**ASLfangirl: True XD Yes! Finally someone caught that bit about his past! I tip my hat to you. *goes to find hat***

**deadlycute17: Glad you do~**

**(*wipes forehead* Finally done. This took FOREVER to respond to with my hand hurt. I started at 4am and it is now 5:26... Well, now to work on something else quickly before bed! I'm gonna be up until 6:30, I just know it... Adieu~)**


	22. Silence

**So this chapter is like the shorted in the entire story hehe... Still over 2,000 words though! But yeah, just a quick update. The writing is really dull and boring for this chapter because I basically forced myself through it. *sigh* It had to be done. Stupid boring chapters... Don't worry - future chapters will have more interesting fights. The 'fight' in this chapter wasn't meant to catch your attention or keep your interest, just needed to be there to get to where the story's gotta be.**

**Oh and LinaFair made some awesome fanart of the last few chapters :D So check it out! You can find the links on my profile :) Seriously, it's so amazing to get fanart for one of my fics... I never thought I'd see the day ;_; Thank you so much, Lina!**

**By the way, don't get mad at me for the end, kay?**

**Dislaimer: I am not responsible for any boredom-related deaths resulting from reading this chapter. Oh and I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

_"And no matter how stupid he is…"_

Ace looked over at Luffy who was dead to the world as he slept face-down on his bed, trying to wait out the hangover. His eyes narrowed as he hugged his legs close to his chest on the other side of the room, watching him calmly.

_"…you have to protect him, okay?"_

The boy turned to the lamp beside his bed, watching the flame flicker and dance from behind the glass. Since the room had no windows it was always dark—even being noon like it was he needed a light source to see. The fire was comforting, though. He loved the warmth it brought. It seemed to be the only thing he could trust. How long did the Pirate King know? How long had he hid the truth from him? Could he trust him knowing that he was being lied to?

_"That's what older brothers do."_

Older. He was the older one—the one that was supposed to watch over and protect his younger sibling. But that wasn't right. It was—or he thought it was—yet there he sat, barely four feet tall. He stared at his hands, studying them. They were small and weak, decorated with paper-thin scars from his many battles. How was he supposed to protect anyone as he was? He couldn't even protect himself.

Ace was a child. He was the youngest aboard the Thousand Sunny by far and, though he hated to admit it, was weak. There was no way anyone his age—much less someone whose growth was stunted by malnourishment—could stand up against whatever dangers the world brought with it. How was he supposed to protect Luffy and keep him safe with a body like that? Besides, he didn't remember ever being an adult… He didn't remember much besides the island, to be honest. The rest felt like a dream, or nightmare. Marco said that he lived before, though. He was Luffy's brother before. So what was he now?

Portgas D. Ace. That was Luffy's brother's name—_his_ name. He knew that. But Portgas was dead. He was dead and gone and that was the end of it. Or… it should have been. While Ace didn't remember anything about that he knew from speaking with Marco that it was true. All he needed was that one line the Yonko spoke to confirm his most outlandish hypotheses. He was Portgas D. Ace, the man who made Luffy drink himself into a stupor. He was the man buried next to Oyaji—the one who sacrificed his life so that Luffy could live. But how?

Listening to the Pirate King's snores, Ace closed his eyes and tried to organize his thoughts. He remembered back to that day a month and a half earlier when he first met the man. The memory was hazy because his injuries muffled his cognitive processes but, from what he _could_ recall, Luffy stared at him for a long period of time after he attacked. Was it… Did he recognize him as his brother? Did he look like Portgas? Thinking back to the poster on the wall, he probably did. They both had freckles, among other things…

As he contemplated their encounter more he bit his lip. Did Luffy know from the start? Was that why he helped him out—why he took him in and gave him a place to stay? They were brothers. Was that all? He only cared because they were related?

_No, stop. Luffy's not like that._

Ace took a deep breath and remembered the day he was given a name. Luffy looked so unbelievable pissed when Sanji suggested they call him 'Ace' but, at the time, he ignored that in favour of being given something Luffy could call him. That whole time he would say the Pirate King's name, it being the first word he ever vocalized, but Luffy would have nothing to refer to him with. It felt good to have a word all his own and the familiarity of 'Ace' made him feel warm. He could have kicked himself now that he knew 'Ace' was his name before… whatever it was that happened to him.

"Ace?" Luffy asked with a yawn, spotting the black silhouette of his brother on the far wall.

"Feeling better?" the younger questioned, turning to face the tired pirate.

"A little… Stupid alcohol…" he replied while rubbing his head.

"It's your fault for drinking it."

"I only did it because—" Luffy stopped dead in the middle of the sentence before he could say any more. He sighed and held his forehead. While he didn't remember what happened the night before he had a feeling he said something stupid. It was in his best interest not to say anything else. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Ace's eyes narrowed. Ordinarily he wouldn't think much of the Pirate King's words, but knowing what he did made him all-the-more suspicious. Even then Luffy was trying to hide it from him. Even then he didn't want Ace to know about their relationship. The kid was starting to wonder if learning the truth really was a good thing. It didn't feel as great as he thought it would.

* * *

Ace jolted awake as the ship shook, swaying violently in the sea. He didn't remember when he fell asleep but there was no time to wonder about that. What was going on?

Instinctively he ran out of the room, down the hall and up the stairs to the main deck. His eyes widened as he took in the three ships closing in on Sunny. They had white sails with blue writing and something in the pit of Ace's stomach told him they were a bad sign.

"Shit!" cursed the swordsman as he steadied himself after another projectile was thrown into the water beside them. The ships came out of nowhere and the Straw Hats had no chance to prepare a counterattack. Normally it wouldn't have mattered if they were ambushed or not but since they were still close to the island Ace's grave was on they figured the government wouldn't dare attack, especially knowing that the eleventh anniversary of the Pirate King's brother's death was the day before. They let their guard down.

"Damn it! Stop being so loud!" Luffy shouted to the Marine ships as another cannonball splashed into the water in front of the ship, throwing waves and seawater onto the Thousand Sunny's deck. He clenched the side of his head as he desperately tried to stop the pounding that rang through his skull. Unable to focus, he regretted drinking so heavily the night before. He was at a disadvantage.

"…What's going on?" Ace asked as his eyes widened, watching the enemy as a deep fear emerged from his chest. He was terrified—something about the symbol on their flags made him want to run.

Nami turned at the sound of the boy's voice. "Ace?" She backed up so that she was closer to him, shielding him from any possible attacks. The last thing she wanted was for the one person aboard Sunny who couldn't fight to get caught up in the middle of the battle. "The Marines are after Luffy," she stated, readying her clima-tact. It had been months since their last encounter with the Marines so they were all unprepared. Even being as strong as they were, they could always be taken out because they weren't prepared. She was more aware of that than anyone.

When a cannonball was sent flying towards his nakama, Luffy stretched and expanded his stomach, catching the ball and bouncing it into some random direction. He winced when it came into contact with his skin and shakily lowered himself, kneeling onto the wooden surface of his ship.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Usopp asked frantically as he spotted his captain lower himself with a look of exhaustion. He was in crow's nest, readying his slingshot.

"Those jerks… They're using seastone," he announced, panting as he waited for his energy to come back. He hated the new World Government—they used seastone in _everything_ when they were up against him. Cowards.

"Then you guys stand back and let us handle it," Zoro commanded as he placed one of his swords in his mouth. He and Sanji stepped forward and launched themselves at the nearest ship as the Marines prepared a gangplank, thinking that they were going to board the Thousand Sunny while the pirates were distracted by the other two ships. Like they would let that happen. Stupid Marines.

As two members of the monster trio hacked away at the invaders, Chopper went to join them. Usopp fired a series of exploding plants at one of the other Marine ships, Franky joining him after repairing a part of the ship that had been hit. Brook went to aid the monster duo, using his violin to put some of the men to sleep, and Jinbei took to the sea to get them from below. Robin was using her ability to attack from afar while Nami stayed behind and guarded Ace, waiting for her attack to ready itself. Being on such a large scale it would take more time than her usual attacks.

In the midst of this none of the pirates noticed the man who crept up the side of the ship. He passed the swordsman, musician and cook fighting his comrades and went undetected by the other members of the pirate crew. When he saw that Luffy was recovering from the seastone he made a mad dash for the Pirate King and removed a syringe from within his uniform.

Ace spotted the Marine and his eyes widened. Before he could react he saw a syringe being plunged into his brother's arm, its contents emptied into his bloodstream. He watched as the Pirate King fell right back onto the soggy wood of the Thousand Sunny, unmoving.

"Luffy!" he shouted as he ran past the navigator.

The Straw Hats heard his scream and all looked to see their captain's limp form and the man responsible for his state trying to run back from where he came, Ace reaching Luffy's side within a matter of seconds.

Zoro was the first to act, dashing over to the enemy and plunging his sword into the man's stomach. Ace froze as blood splashed from the man's gut, splattering against anything nearby, including him and his unconscious brother. He trembled, watching as the blade was pulled from the Marine's body.

Faintly he could hear one of the enemies shout their retreat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nami's storm raging over the Marine's ship and striking them. His ears picked up the sounds of the pirates' attacks. But he didn't care. Their fight didn't matter to him because all he could think about was the still figure of the captain lying at his feet. He fell to his knees, taking in the sight of the world's strongest man being reduced to such a defenseless state.

"…Luffy?" he called quietly, getting no response. Swallowing heavily in his throat, he attempted to shake the man awake. "O-oi, Luffy…" Ace's pushing became more frantic.

Satisfied with the damage her attack did, Nami turned to where her captain fell, expecting him to be up and ready to fight. Her blood ran cold when she saw that he was still down, his brother frantically trying to get him to move. "Chopper!" she screamed, catching the attention of all her crewmates.

Ace's trembling worsened and his breathing grew erratic. His lips quivered as he gazed down at the unmoving pirate. "Oi, Lu… Wake up… C-come on…" He went to grab the elder's hand and his breath hitched when he was met with ice-cold skin. "…Stop joking around. Come on, Lu…"

Tearing pricking at his eyes, Ace cautiously lowered his head to Luffy's chest, ignoring the approaching deer. His mind drew blank. Never before did he hate silence so much. It was unfair. It was cruel. It tugged at him like nothing before it. There was no heartbeat.

He screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Yay it's over! Feels great to be done reading that, eh? Ah well, I'll do better next time. Next chapter I get to use my knowledge as a psychology major and completely butcher it to fit into fiction :P As some author I don't remember said: you gotta know something before you have permission to skewer it. Or something like that. I don't know what I'm talking about. I'll go now...**

**Been updating pretty well for someone with an injured hand, eh? ;) Oh and the bonus will definitely be up at 450 reviews :D I just need to write like 8,000 words more and it should be done... Yeah, it's that fucking long. So when it's uploaded you guys better be nice and review because it's going to be like 20,000 words! It'll be a while before I can complete it, which is why I said 450 instead of 400... Wow. Can you believe it? We're at 370 reviews right now. Wow. Just... Wow. I seriously never thought I'd make it to 50. I love you guys ;_; I say this like every chapter but I really do. You're so supportive!**

**Oh, and just to rub in the ending of the chapter... RIP Pirate King :P**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: Hehe yes XD If only an identity crisis was all he had to worry about... **

**britt4x4: I'm glad you do XD This chapter was rushed though hehehe... I love you too! :D**

**trisha23flow: Awe I'm glad you like my stuffs ;_; I forgot I even had a facebook page XD Oops. I'm not active on it... But anyways, thanks! My hand's doing better so I was luckily able to update this :) Still not healed though...**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Jinbe is part of Luffy's crew ^^; He just hasn't been mentioned much yet because his role isn't big until later.**

**Diclonious57: Isn't he? XD**

**MysteriousEyez: Yep, though knowing just makes him even more confused. Ace is going to be dealing with some stuff, as I'm sure you can tell from the end of this chapter. **

**siquwathaQ: As stated repeatedly before, it is not Buggy :P Sorry about that. I didn't read it over before posting. That's not the only mistake, though. There were TONS last chapter. I fixed them on my file and at some point I'll probably replace it with the edited version but I'm too lazy to do it now :P My excuse is that typing with only your left really messes you up. It DID cause a lot more mistakes =_=;**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yep, Luffy was a moron.**

**azab: Yes he is :P Glad you like!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Hehe I'm happy you enjoyed! Yep, Luffy's a moron.**

**Son Goshen: Well he does see :P He figured out he was Luffy's brother but he didn't think he was the older one because, well, he was younger... And he contemplates it this chapter. Though it's not a good thing...**

**LinaFair: Yep, VERY confused. And troubled. And angsty. Well, you'll see :P Hehe yep, Ace makes an awesome little brother XD **

**Queen Lily Tiger Ellyssa: Thanks.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Lol I find that funny too. Gotta love how the 9-year-old is prohibiting the 27-year-old's alcohol intake XD Ace is very divided on the matter of the information...**

**99 luffy: I will.**

**Sealing Mistress: Hehe yesh XD I enjoyed putting that in. I was going to keep it serious throughout but I couldn't resist. Glad you liked it ^^**

**WeissDragon: Hehehe bet you're not so excited now, huh? :P Muahaha! Gotta love plot twists. And trolls.**

**Starry Roses: Never mind, it's not important XD Lol who's childish? Luffy or Ace?**

**deadlycute17: Yeah, I miss Ace ;_; And have you read the recent chapters of the manga? Oda keeps rubbing in the fact that he's dead! That jerk! I wish he would too but sadly I don't see that happening u_u**

**shimmering shadows: Lol I know how you feel XD Every time I watch AMVs with him in them or watch clips of him in the anime or even read parts with him in the manga I get all teary-eyed. All of my fav One Piece characters die! Ahem. Ordering me to write an update is just going to result in poorly-written chapters and character death :P And, low and behold, this chapter was born.**

**shimaxkutau: Yep, sadly Sabo is dead. We'll need to just stick to some of my other fics for him :( Garp... you'll see ;)**

**ASLfangirl: Lol yep, he's going through some issues because of what Marco said XD**

**TheRoseJr: Lol glad you like. Awe you don't like reincarnation fics normally? But you can mess with the characters so much! Rabid fan? XD Well, here's an update!**

**Cyborgnetics: Lol don't like it then? Meh it's okay. It seems most of the readers have the same problems looking for hints :P**

**SioQu: Nope, that's not why it's called ****_A Pirate's Resolve_**** :P Good guess though. You'll find out the real reason later. Hehe yep, there are both pros and cons to him knowing... Mostly cons...**

**(Well, I'm out! Gotta rest my hand and eat. Or update ****_To Be a Boy_****... Hmm... Decisions... Well, we'll find out what I decide in a 1/2 hour or so :P Adieu~)**


	23. Because There's No Going Back

**So here it is! Yep. Awesome, right? Not really. Anyways, it may be confusing during the next few chapters when you read about Ace. Keep in mind that we're dealing with his mental state so some things might not make sense to you and in order to get the whole of why he'd feeling/acting the way he is you're going to have to do a little thinking and reading between the lines. **

**We're at 398 reviews now :D Yay~ And the bonus will DEFINITELY be posted once we reach 450 reviews, I promise. Obviously not that same day, of course, but it'll be the next update when we reach 450. I sincerely doubt we'll get 52 reviews for this chapter (we normally get around 25-30 so anything more would be fucking amazing and unbelievable. Only about 30% of readers review so sorry but it's not going to happen.) so hopefully it'll be up after another chapter or two. I'm not finished writing it but I'm getting there (slowly) and I have pretty much everything plotted out at this point so the rest shouldn't be too hard to write. In fact, I'd probably be done if I wasn't working on 5 other stories, another bonus and a oneshot. Anyways, enjoy the update~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Do a really have to state this every chapter?**

* * *

He was suffocating. Darkness all around, creeping up to him from the corners of his sight, he felt the oxygen deplete, leaving behind an empty vacuum. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe or see or hear. There was nothing left. It faded to black.

Staying perfectly still, unable to function as he should, he simply sat there, frozen in time. What happened? How did he get there? He remembered… screaming. Crying. Frantically the others yelled and fought and tore through the enemy. It was their fault—_they_ were responsible. That white uniform was permanently stained with _his_ blood. His…

Who? Resting in the void, he couldn't recall. Why was he so angry? Why was he _scared_? Something… Something happened. He saw something horrible. But what was it? What was it that hurt so much that he forgot he couldn't breathe? Even with his lungs contracting he didn't care. Death… Was death so bad? It didn't matter. All he cared for was remembering—

Silence. He remembered the thick, unforgiving silence that descended. It wasn't supposed to be that quiet. It shouldn't be so _still_. And suddenly he could breathe. He gasped desperately, the grip on his chest leaving. But the relief was short-lived when his body turned numb. He remembered. Luffy…

He remembered and knew he would slip deeper into his dark eternity. All that welcomed him was the paralyzing agony of his reality—of the cold, dead hand wrapped within his own—and the undeniable truth that he couldn't break free. That pain and darkness was all that he could trust to tell him what he didn't want to know. Who he was… Who he _is_… He couldn't trust his memories.

Vision depleted, he could not see. While it appeared that there was nothing but emptiness, he felt something with the pads of his fingers. Tracing the object desperately, hoping that there was more to his world than blackness, he found familiarity in it. And sorrow. It was a cloth, one he knew well. Luffy's shirt.

The fabric enveloped a cold, still mass. Ace shakily moved his hands about, attempting to identify it despite his blindness. At the shirt's collar was a frigid thing, dipping and curving peculiarly. He palmed it, trying to make it out as his other hand trailed to the end of the sleeve and onto an equally icy object.

His right was raised as it moved further away from the shirt. It ghosted over soft pieces of flesh—lips. A nose. The slight indent of a scar…

His left ran down the long appendage, met with a mess of tiny digits. Nails…

Luffy.

Breathing more erratically, Ace felt the numbness spread to his fingertips. He could no longer feel. Whether Luffy's body was really there or he imagined it, he didn't know. But he remembered more. He remember the moment when the world seemed to slow, warning him as his brother fell that something was horribly—

No.

_No._ _Don't remember. It hurts too much._

What was it? He felt like something just happened… like he made a terrifying discovery. But what was it? Maybe he was dreaming. It wasn't real, whatever it was. It didn't matter. He didn't care—too tired. The burden on his chest was too great and the misery his brain told him of was weighing him down. Everything hurt and if he thought about the _dream_ then it would only make his _reality_ worse.

"_Ace…"_

His breath hitched. He knew that voice, but… who did it belong to? Should he try to recall? But, that might be painful… He shouldn't.

"_Ace,"_ the voice persisted, urging him to answer.

He swallowed, wondering who it was. It felt comforting. It was warm and… real. Running his hands across the floor he realized he still could not feel. There was no point in searching because the only sense that remained was his hearing.

Taking a deep breath, Ace decided to address the noise. "C-can you tell me who you are?" he asked quietly, his voice betraying his curiosity. When there was no response he decided to try again. "…Where am I?"

"_Shishishi!"_

His feeling returned and he gripped his head, biting back whimpers as the pain and pounding returned at the sound of that laugh.

_Lu…_

_No, don't remember. You can't. Luffy is…_

And then he realized why he couldn't see. But he couldn't open his eyes. If he did there would be no more going back.

* * *

Robin narrowed her eyes on the small boy sitting on deck. Her chest tightened, watching his pale, motionless form. Ace had not moved in four hours. Not once. At times she thought he stopped breathing. Maybe he did, but he showed no sign of being in distress.

She was the only one of her crewmates who took notice of the child's pitiful state. Everyone else was standing outside of the infirmary waiting for news about their captain. She couldn't blame them—Luffy was dead when he was brought into that room. It was hard to think of anything else. After receiving no news, good or bad, from their doctor it was natural for them to be as panicked as they were. Robin was in the same mental state but she was able to hide it and push her worries to the back of her mind after seeing the young child hadn't moved. She knew how it felt to have loved ones ripped away from you in an instant. Luffy was all Ace had.

The archeologist took calm steps towards the boy and stopped behind him, knelt down and wrapped her arm around his tiny shoulders. Slowly she turned him and drew back when she saw his face. Blood from Luffy's attacker dotted his skin and clothes. His vacant expression made him all-the-more difficult to look at as he didn't seem to recognize her or realize he was being moved. He was like a puppet, only moving along with her touch.

Pulling her mouth into a taut line, Robin reached her arm under his knees and lifted him into her arms, holding him against her chest delicately, as though he would break. For a moment she just studied his face, hoping to find something—_anything_—to show that he hadn't fallen apart. He was in pieces.

After walking into the bathroom she placed him gently on a stool and adjusted his body so that all his weight was against the wall, ensuring he wouldn't fall. Robin didn't know what was wrong with him but knew it had to do with witnessing such a traumatic event. Even at her age seeing the Pirate King fall and looking down at his grey flesh was enough to make her break down. But she wouldn't so long as that boy needed her. He needed someone to care for him until he reconnected with reality.

Because she didn't know what, exactly, was wrong with Ace, there wasn't much she could do. Wanting to help in any way possible, she filled a bucket with water and grabbed a rag, kneeling in front of the boy. He simply sat there like a doll. There was no life in his eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she said softly with a smile, lifting his arm and removing the red marks. Robin repeated the process for the other and then moved up to his face. Her gaze settled on bloodshot eyes, dark circles and pasty white flesh.

In slow circles she cleared his face, allowing the warm water to cascade down his skin and onto his clothes. No matter how much she rubbed or how tightly she held him he didn't react. It was heartbreaking. She dropped the cloth into the bucket and raised her hand to cup his cheek, caressing the skin under her thumb soothingly. "We're here for you," she announced, hoping to elicit some sort of response from the boy. Nothing.

Brows raised in concern, she lowered her arm. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling. His whole life he was left alone to fight for his survival and when someone finally gave him a family he was ripped away.

Robin felt the hot sting of tears emerge from her eyes. Her lip quivered ever so slightly as she pressed Ace into a strong, unwavering embrace. Rarely did she cry but seeing her captain—the one who _saved_ her and gave her a place to belong—having his life sapped away was too much. His brother's lacking emotion was just what she needed to push her over the edge. She sobbed into his shoulder.

_Luffy, please come back. He needs you._

* * *

The crew was huddled around the infirmary door, a deep silence trapping them in a wordless wait. Four hours—four _goddam_ hours—and not a single word from Chopper. Not one. He never came out to tell them if he got Luffy's heart beating, if their captain was dead or _what the hell_ happened. Nothing.

Nami dropped her head into her hands and let out a shuddering breath, attempting to release some of the tension in her chest. It didn't work very well and she was left feeling just as helpless as before. She kept going over it in her head, wondering why she didn't notice the man when Ace did. If she had… If she had…

"Nami-san," came a low, worried voice.

The redhead looked up to see Sanji standing over her, a warm mug in hand. He moved it towards her hand, urging her to take it with clear worry in his eyes. "Thanks, Sanji, but not right now." She didn't feel like having something to drink. In fact she didn't feel like doing anything and, looking at the rest of the crew, it was the same for them. All they wanted was for Chopper to open the door and tell them that Luffy was alright.

"You need to keep hydrated," the blonde persisted, speaking in a way quite different from his usual flamboyance. "You've been crying a lot."

Lowering her face to hide the glistening water in her eyes, she nodded and took the mug. She had to keep strong—they all did, because they still didn't know what happened. What was taking Chopper so long? You would think he'd have told them _something_ after _four bloody hours_.

Everyone turned when they heard footsteps. Robin approached with Ace resting in her arms. Their gazes rested with shock and concern on the boy who did not move, who didn't even seem to register his surroundings. It was like he couldn't see. What happened? Back when they were fighting off the Marines their only concern was Luffy. They didn't even think…

"O-oi, what…?" Usopp asked, looking at the small bundle in the archeologist's arms.

Robin shook her head. What was wrong? She didn't know. All she knew was that he wasn't responding to anything that happened to him. He didn't care, or maybe he didn't notice.

Twenty minutes passed. For the most part the crew remained silent, exchanging only a few words and concerned glances. No one really knew what to say. When the door to the infirmary finally creaked open they all shot up from their seats and surrounded the tiny doctor, asking rapidly if Luffy was alive. They were relieved when he nodded but the look on his face said that something was gravely wrong—it was probably what caused him to keep in there for four hours.

Swallowing hard in her throat, Nami was the one who asked. "…What is it?"

The doctor clenched his fists and glared at the floor, eyes teary. "…He won't wake up."

Everyone froze. That wasn't that big of a deal, right? His heart stopped so it was only natural… right? But Chopper wouldn't have said anything if it was normal. Something was wrong. Something was wrong and they didn't know what to do.

"That… That injection he was given… Among other things i-it contained seastone. Luffy, he…" The deer bit his lip. He felt like a failure. Even after being a doctor for so long there was nothing more he could do. "I tried to get it out of his system… He stopped bleeding a few times. He's stable now, but… I-I don't know when he'll wake up. He's not responding to anything."

"B-but at least he's alive, right?" Usopp asked, the weight on his chest lifting just a bit. So long as Luffy was alive it would be alright.

"Yeah…"

"Then we'll figure something out," Zoro stated, moving closer to the room's door. "Luffy will get through it. Always does."

Chopper nodded, hoping that the swordsman was right. He stepped aside to allow the others entry. They all filed in and moved about the room to get a good look at their captain. He was a pale grey with very little colour in his skin. A breathing mask was placed over his mouth and the look made him appear weak. That word could only be applied to him a few times over the decade. It was unbecoming of him. He was the _Pirate King_—the strongest man on the sea. He went up against every foe that crossed his path and returned victorious yet a little bit of liquid entering his bloodstream was enough to put him in such a pitiable state. How ironic.

When Robin approached the hospital bed she looked over the man with worry. Luffy wasn't the type to be in such a state. He never even got sick and even when his wounds were life-threatening he still woke and moved around, often demanding meat. _Seastone_ did that?

Her gaze shifted to the boy in her arms and she was shocked to see that he'd turned his head to look at his brother, eyes wide. His breathing became rapid the more he stared.

Ace looked at Luffy, eyes finally open. He wanted them to shut. He wanted to return to blindness. But he couldn't. He couldn't because once you look there is no going back.

* * *

Standing in high-grade Marine garb stood a man with a scarred forehead and a furrowed brow. He looked out the large window of his office, staring out onto Marine HQ and the ocean beyond, contemplating the latest ploy of his superiors. His men just filed a report stating everything went well, though they weren't without casualties. All-in-all he had to commend them; getting close enough to the Pirate King to do something like that was impressive, though he had no doubt something else played a role in their success because the man was rarely that careless despite his appearance.

Sighing, he turned away and headed back to his desk. He wasn't sure how he felt about that plan. No, that was a lie—he hated it. It made the Marines look like cowards. But far be it for him to voice that thought. Fleet Admiral or not, he wasn't in a position to go against a direct order. He may have been at the top of the force but even then he wasn't the one in charge—at least not all of the time. He had to wonder if the new and improved Marines were really so great. Ah, but he couldn't voice that—that would be considered treason. Their new method of operations was far stricter than it was before the Great War. Nothing he could do about it.

_Sorry, Luffy; we've got no choice._

* * *

**A/N: So there you are. Fun fact: in the original plot I laid out about 10 chapters in this was going to happen towards the very end of the fic and Luffy WAS going to die. But I moved things around and had him live just for you guys! Ending's still going to irritate you though :P I actually decided to keep him alive because I realized I kill Luffy off too much. Remember ****_Platform Drop_****? And my oneshot ****_Goodbye_****? Yeah.**

**Oh, quick warning: I may post a tragic oneshot on Friday. I haven't wrote anything like that yet but I might get the urge once the date gets closer just because it's the first anniversary of my mother's death. So yeah. Watch out for that e_e;**

**By the way, ****_Divide_**** is kicking ass with reviews :P Seriously, it's already at 416! I'm sorry, readers, but it is officially my #1 priority. I'll still upload this regularly though, or I'll try to at least. And for anyone who reads both stories or any of my other stories: you're awesomeness incarnate, seriously.**

**To my lovelies~**

**LinaFair: Nope. He was going to be but 1 1/2 months ago I switched the plot around so he's still alive. For now. Well even though Lu's a big part of it, the main character is really Ace (even though it doesn't always seem like it) so I could continue without him if I wanted. Yeah, Ace has some... problems to deal with. You'll learn more about that in the next two chapters. Of course I allowed it! I love your fanart, seriously!**

**Natylol: Yep, he's alive. Mostly.**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: You should feel bad for Ace. He's pretty messed up right now :P**

**spoons-are-evil: Hehe no worries! I LOVE your fanart, seriously! It's awesome! Made my day :D It is not linked on my profile~ Yeah, you probably won't like the Marines at all in this fic :/ Well, maybe one or two.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: In my fics he dies pretty often, actually :P Remember ****_Platform Drop_****? But if I do a cliffy like that in the future, know that if they're really dead I do a long, very descriptive narrative of how they/the people they care about feel, what they see ect. I try to bump up the emotion a lot more than I did in the last chapter. Keep that in mind! Well as a warning, in most of my fics main characters are going to die, just not yet. Just thought you should know. Brace yourself!**

**w1lliam: Don't hate me ;_; Like I've told other people, Luffy was originally going to die. I changed it because of how the plot ended up (came up with a more interesting ending and had to keep him alive for the time) but there will be character death in most of my stories so keep that in mind. Even if I did keep him dead I wouldn't 'fix' it though :/ **

**Bluebird42: Yep! Or at least partially so. Not sure if I'll reveal some of the other ingredients. It was pretty obvious, wasn't it? XD**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Wanna know the scary part? There'll be a cliffy far worse than this in the future :P**

** : O.o Fishcakes? Insteresting reaction XD**

**Diclonious57: Lol you really think he knows CPR? He lived on an uninhabited island! XD**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: It feels great for ME to end it there :P Tend to get more reviews when I leave cliffies hehe. Well it shouldn't be too surprising. As you can see from ****_Platform Drop_**** and ****_Goodbye_**** I have no qualms about killing off characters, including Luffy. It's all for the plot! Yep that's true but Ace doesn't know that. Well he does (he even said Luffy wasn't like that) but when you get into stressful situations like that you tend to doubt things you know. Hehe never! Watch, when I really do kill off a character I'll put "RIP (name) :P" just to spite you! It does feel better! Mostly. Still gotta be careful with it and still doing PT to try to get back some control but it's better than it was at least. **

**TekTak: Lol many people do. That's why I'm the Troll Empress :P Hehe I'm glad you think that, but it was pretty forced. So was this chapter. Well, except for the first scene.**

**Tachibana Natsu: :O?**

**MysteriousEyez: Lol still not used to my cliffies? Oh trust me, that's not the worst Ace is going to go through in one of my stories. **

**Portgas D. Paula: Well he was going to, but I decided to switch around the rage-inducing parts of the story :P**

**samettikettu: Nope my hand's doing good, luckily.**

**teengens: Well because I'm nearing the review counts of some amazing stories and it just feels weird because my writing can't match up to theirs :/ To be honest, I BS a LOT of my chapters :P Not plot-wise but the writing itself. Trust me, it's not talent. I'm not that good but the bit of skill I do have is from years of writing. I started writing at age 10 and I'm 18 now. I didn't really write much in high school but still. Heh all of them? Even ****_To Be a Boy?_**** Really? You're making me blush XD Ah, don't worry about it! I understand. I appreciate you reviewing once in a while though ^^ Most readers don't bother to leave feedback and it's really sad. It's people like you who keep me going.**

**trisha23flow: Glad you like it!**

**TigerGoddess19: Hehe they don't call me the Troll Empress for nothing ;) Cliffies everywhere! Here's an update~**

**azab: Too late, Zoro already did that :P Something major DID happen. Very major. Like, plot-twist major.**

**Cyborgnetics: Yep. Pretty obvious hint, hm? But I wanted you guys to be able to figure it out before it's fully explained next chapter. **

**Haruka-desu: Nope, not Bakainu. If you read ****_Skip_**** I mentioned that Luffy took care of him a while back. Plus no high-ranking officer would to that. He was just some guy following orders :P **

**Son Goshen: Hehe here's an update! I don't think I've ever went a month without updating this story. ****_Skip_**** and ****_Reverse_**** I did, but I don't think I've left any others that long. **

**deadlycute17: Actually Ace is the main character :P Doesn't always seem like it, though. You're welcome~ Here's an update!**

**shimaxkutau: I'm glad you are :)**

**ASLfangirl: Lol I love that metaphor XD Well... I'm sure you can figure it out :P**

**Guest: Here's an update!**

**(Welp, that's everything. Here's a question for you to answer in your reviews: who would you hate to see die most in this story? I think most of you will have the same answer but, whatever. Also: what do you think will happen to Luffy? Oh! And I'm think of doin a short side-story in the distant future that follows a simpler plotline of Ace being found and adjusting, only following a more realistic plot i.e. not learning quickly because of his past life. It'll obviously still have unrealistic parts because it's fiction but I dunno I thought it would be interesting. Just a short side-story like ****_Skip_**** only with less chapters that are longer in length and just something to work on in a few months. Tell me what you think! Ummm... think that's all. I'll see you in the next chapter and in the bonus once we reach 450 reviews! Adieu~)**


	24. Within the Dream

**Yay! And update! :D Took me a while to get around to writing this. It's only around 2,100 words but since you'll likely be getting the extremely long bonus next chapter I figured it was appropriate. Plus it allowed me to leave off at a semi-cliffy and you know how much I love those :P Oh and there's a part that I guarantee with confuse you in this and if you wanna get a better understanding of what's going on in Ace's head (because it's confusing as hell when you just hear his thoughts) I suggest you go back and read the last three chapters. If not, well, figure it out yourself :P**

**We're at 431 reviews! I'll post the bonus as 450 reviews! :D**

**Oh! Made a video of me drawing Portgas D. Ann on my YouTube channel :D Check it out if you're bored! Link's on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, DO own insanity. Yep, insanity is a tangible thing now. And no, Ace isn't going insane. He just has... things to work out.**

* * *

All eyes turned at the sound of panicked, scared cries. They saw Ace flailing about in Robin's arms, desperately trying to free himself. After being still for so long he was suddenly animated and frenzied. The archeologist had no choice but to lower and allow him to slip out of her grasp; he could have hurt himself otherwise.

Ace stared with impossibly large eyes at the nine figures in the room, then back to the one on the bed. His breathing increased to the point of hyperventilation and, as everyone approached and attempted to help him, blackness entered the rims of his vision. He inched away from their touch before falling to the ground in a disoriented mess.

* * *

Chopper heaved a sigh as he finished checking on the young boy's condition. What else could go wrong? First his operation on Luffy failed and then the youngest person aboard had a miniature breakdown. If anything else happened he was sure he'd die from the stress. While he was used to caring for his crewmates and tending to their injuries, it was rare for the situation to become so dire, especially after their captain became Pirate King.

"…What happened?" Nami asked reluctantly, clenching the fabric of her shirt. They all knew something was wrong with Ace—that became obvious when Robin returned with him—but after such an outburst no one knew quite what to expect. She mentally scolded herself for not looking after him while Luffy's condition was unknown. If he were awake he would have told her to take care of his brother.

The doctor looked down at the sleeping face of the freckled boy, wondering what brought on such an intense reaction. It likely had something to do with his time alone on the island but he was no psychologist and, while he could heal their physical wounds, he could do little for any mental scarring.

"He had a panic attack," the deer replied simply, looking over the child for any signs of distress. He knew about his night terrors—had been treating them for the past three weeks—and wondered if they were related to his earlier experience, but he wasn't showing any visible signs of any sort of dream.

"Why? The shitty brat get scared or something?" Sanji asked with his hands in his pockets. For once he wasn't smoking, seeing as he was in the infirmary, and his nerves were shot because of it. With everything that happened he really needed a cigarette.

"I think it was because he saw Luffy," Chopper stated, going over to the other bed to check on his patient. He began fiddling with some of the machines, making sure everything was working just as he wanted it. "He did see him die, after all. And, despite his upbringing, he's just a child. It's… hard losing someone, even as an adult."

They all bowed their heads at that, recalling the people they'd lost. Nami remembered her mother's death—seeing her shot. She was young then. Ace's reaction was fiercer than hers, but after all he'd been through it was no wonder. Luffy was the only person he made a real connection with. He was the sole crewmember who he trusted and, though he didn't know it, was his only family. Maybe one day Ace would come to feel the same about the rest of the Straw Hats, but for the time that was the way it was.

"I'm worried," the doctor announce as he adjusted the sheets on his patient's bed. He turned to look at his friends with big, sad doe eyes. "Because of what he went through… I'm not sure how he'll react when he wakes up."

"What should we do?" Zoro asked, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway.

"You can go. I'll watch them for now and tell you guys if there are any changes."

"Are you sure?" Robin questioned, looking between the unconscious boy and captain. She felt guilty. Wasn't there something she could do? Did she really have to wait it out? She wanted to help them. Luffy was the one who gave her a place to belong and Ace… He was just like her.

Chopper nodded. "They need rest."

With their silent protests going unheard, the crew filed out of the room. None of them wanted to leave but knew that listening to the doctor was their best option. No one complained. However, Nami didn't leave the room. As she neared the entrance she turned to face the reindeer.

"Hey, Chopper… Can I stay? I don't really want to leave them like this, and our course is already set so I'm not needed on deck…"

The small creature seemed to contemplate that before giving her a smile and nodding. Having one more person present would be useful just in case he had to step out for a minute or two.

She beamed back. "Thanks." Maybe she would be able to make up for her lack of responsibility—for ignoring the younger in favour of the older.

* * *

Ace stared out into the blackness—the void he could not escape. He was breathing erratically as that one sight flashed through his mind, never leaving the back of his eyes. There it was again—indescribable, paralyzing agony. There was no going back. He saw it and recalled it and he couldn't return to being blissfully unaware. Luffy…

_Forget._

Ace's breath hitched as the voice resounded through the walls of his mind. Could he? Could he… forget? Erase it from his memories and go back to his ignorance? But… wouldn't his heart start to vanish? Wouldn't he disappear?

_Forget. It hurts too much._

Should he? Uncertainty enveloped his mind, crushing it under a massive weight until he couldn't break free. He didn't know what to do. Luffy… What would Luffy do? What would he want Ace to do?

He clenched his head tightly. His thoughts circled and fought to sway him—to forget or not to. He was tired of it all. He was tired of the swallowing despair and numbing images. After all that, he began to wonder what the dream was. Was he always like that?

Ace's breathing slowed. If he made a move—took another step—would there be anything left? If he returned to that other the reality that wasn't a crumbling darkness, would he be alright? Did he have a chance? Could he be free of all… that? He wanted to wake up and hug his brother. He wanted to tell him about his nightmare and thank him for being alright. But… that wasn't waiting for him, was it? Luffy's heart stopped. His skin ran cold and breathing ceased. Luffy was dead.

After that thought, forgetting seemed like a good idea. He knew that if he moved forward everything would fall apart; he would have to accept what happened. He wasn't ready for that. If he forgot… If he regressed…

The boy let out a small, jaded chuckle. He was seeping into the cracks of a bleak insanity if he was thinking like that. It still appealed to him, though. Pretending it didn't happen would alleviate some of the misery welling in his chest. Maybe he would get some relief. Why not? He couldn't break free, anyways. He was trapped.

Even when his eyes opened, he wouldn't really 'see'. Seeing meant that he had to acknowledge the lifeless form that wouldn't leave his thoughts. There would be no going back. There already wasn't. He was bitter. What the hell was happening to him? He was slipping further into the dream—his new reality. He would throw everything away if it meant retaining his thoughtless bliss.

* * *

When Ace opened his eyes he was met with stark white sheets and a similarly shaded ceiling. Blinking as his vision adjusted to the light, he looked around. Everything was clean and neat and sterile. He had to wonder how he got there. The last he remembered… Wait, where was he before he fell asleep? Try as he might, he could not recall. It probably wasn't important.

The boy sat up to get a better look at the room. No one was around and he was thankful for that. When his gaze hovered around the other bed, though, he had to correct himself. Someone was laying there in a peaceful sleep. There was a breathing mask over his mouth and Ace had to rethink his definition of 'peaceful'. Either way he appeared undisturbed.

Curious, he threw the covers off his legs and hopped down from the bed and over to the other. He pressed his hands against the mattress, lifting himself onto the nearby stool to get a better height. With wide eyes he watched as the mask fogged up, cleared and repeated. He didn't ever remember seeing one of those things before but its purpose was obvious.

His eyes trailed across the still body and noticed wires and… things sticking out of his arms and chest. He dared not touch them and instead moved to his face. It was familiar, framed by a matted mess of ebony strands. A small scar rested on the man's left cheek and his lids hid two very large eyes. Ace smiled, thankful that Luffy was alright and that his dream was just that and nothing more.

Slowly his smile faded as he more closely analyzed the pirate's condition. Maybe he wasn't as alright as Ace thought. He needed a machine to help him breathe and had all sorts of weird things attached to him. What was wrong? He would be okay… right? Why wasn't he awake?

A slow beeping filled the silence. The heart monitor continued to be the only sound in the room for what seemed to Ace like an eternity. It just kept getting louder and louder, filling his ears with its taunting—

The door opened. He froze. A redheaded woman entered the room, at first oblivious to his presence. She was holding a steaming mug in one hand and seemed exhausted. When she looked up and registered his alertness she smiled.

He trembled.

"You're awake," she stated before she placed her mug on the table at the end of Luffy's bed and headed over.

Ace took a shaky step back. His foot slipped off the stool and soon he was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked, rushing to his side. He stumbled backwards, inching away cautiously until he hit the wall. He was scared—couldn't stop himself. The redhead noticed. "Ace? What's wrong?"

She took another step forward and he flinched, unable to get further away. She just kept getting closer and closer, asking him questions that he didn't hear. He wasn't paying attention to her words—couldn't be bothered to. All he knew was that he felt just like he did at the island—trapped with nowhere to go. When Nami knelt down he felt his heart race. A loud, overpowering pounding entered his ears. He felt every vibration. Quickly he looked around for a weapon, hating himself for doing it. That was Nami. She was one of Luffy's nakama—the one who gave him clothes. She was a companion and yet…

Nami gazed over the boy with sorrow and concern. He looked absolutely terrified. Noting the bandages around his head, she wondered if the fall he took after his panic attack caused some damage. Was he disoriented? Was he hurt? She needed to know. Chopper stepped out for dinner and she had gone for a drink. She didn't want to leave the boy alone and, by the looks of it, he wouldn't be willing to go with her to the mess hall. All she could do was stay there until the doctor returned. Hopefully he would be able to find out if Ace was alright.

"Ace," Nami began as she crouched, inches away from the shaking boy. She watched as he shielded himself with his arms, winching as though he was about to be attacked. "What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere?" The more she looked, the more she resolved to see him as a child and not the great Fire Fist. Reincarnation or not, he was still little—a scared, helpless boy. It was sad.

Ace gave her no response aside from a few whimpers. Nami sighed with concern and reached out to pat him on the shoulder. As soon as he saw her move his body went into panic-mode. He moved his arms to shield his head as flames licked his limbs and shoulders. Within seconds the fire shot out and made contact with her arm.

Eyes closed, he found himself in darkness once again. He hated his black surroundings but was too scared to look again. Then he heard a surprised yelled and some tumbling. When he peered out from the protective shield of his arms he saw Nami had fallen back and hurriedly flailed about, trying to put out the red-hot flames on her burning appendage.

Ace's eyes widened as he took in the sight. He hurt Nami. What had he done?

_I'm… broken._

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. That happened. And no, Ace didn't lose his memories (obviously). That's not what the 'voice' meant by "forgetting". Don't understand? Reread! If enough people have issues with it I'll explain in the next chapter. Consider this my Easter gift to you! And see! I told you the crew would play an important role later on and that they'd slow up more! Everything I've said since the beginning I will not go back on :P**

**Question: Do you enjoy the bonuses or would you rather I not make them?**

**To my lovelies~**

**Haruka-desu: Lol yep, he's dead. No, he's not. When it talked about remembering in the last chapter it wasn't referring to his past life, but instead his memory of Luffy dying. He blocked out everything as a way to defend against the trauma. You're welcome~**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Yep, it was pretty obvious :P Ace huh? Interesting...**

**TheRoseJr: There's going to be losses in this. People will die :P Really? All? XD Awesome! Even ****_Imagined Life _****and ****_To Be a Boy_**** or just the original 4? I appreciate the support! (Lol nope, no fanclub. Unless someone wants to make one :P)**

**Bluebird42: Not mentally unstable, just going through some stuff. Hehe the bonus is OVERLY long so hopefully you guys will be nice and review lots for it XD It's like 6 chapters in one.**

**trisha23flow: It was going to. Good thing I switched the plot around a few months back, eh? :P Lol a tiny spoiler: won't see Ace first.**

**spoons-are-evil: Yep, very tortured. I'm mean like that :P She cries, just very rarely. It's a pretty emotional thing that happened so I figured it would be appropriate. Hehe don't worry, you'll learn a little about the Great War as time goes on. It's Coby :P I didn't intend to trick you guys on that. Well I killed him off in a bonus and a oneshot (and I think somewhere else) already so I figured I should give him a break... for now. Lol didn't expect for someone to say Marco XD But I agree, it would be sad without the pineapple and eventual bird jokes :P Well not the side-effect part, but... The bonus is giong to give away spoilers, I just realized it XD Anyways it's worse than that.**

**Guest: Glad you like!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: More than a bit ;) Yep, Coby.**

**MysteriousEyez: Lol it was very obvious that it was seastone :P Shock but a little more than that. Never make a prediction about me not killing someone, it'll be your downfall :P Just remember this review for later. Hehe interesting prediction ;) Lol my main priority changes depending on which one has the most reviews. And don't worry, I love long reviews!**

**XxSaorixX: Indeed it is. Well Ace wasn't "there" when they explained that Luffy was alive so up until the last scene he thought he was dead, hence the panic attack and freak out. It's okay, I'm just glad you reviewed at all ^^**

**Diclonious57: Lol.**

**Starry Roses (22): Please don't do that. I don't want you to review for the sake of reviewing. I only put the reivew count on to make sure a decent enough number of people enjoy my fic. Now I'm going to wait until we get 451 reviews :P**

**AikoLoveGirl: Yep, I always saw her as that as well. Robin's awesome. Don't compliment me, my ego will take over :P And of course I'll continue the story! Though not right now because I have a headache.**

**Starry Roses (23): No, he wasn't. He was trying to repress his memory of Luffy dying. Has nothing to do with his past life, not at all. Yep, it was Coby :P**

**samettikettu: Yep! No, he's not going to randomly lose one of his senses :P Lol well he's not going to suddenly become an adult. He grows normally, though it's stunted a bit because of the years he was malnourished. And even IF he gets his memories back he's not going to return to being the same as he was in his past life. But he would act like that a bit :P IF he were to get his memories back. Yeah, it makes sense XD**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Yep, he's in a coma. Nope I don't get emotional at all when writing this or any of my fics, for that matter. Doesn't affect me at all :P**

**deadlycute17: You're welcome~**

**LinaFair: Honestly, in the plots of some of the future fics I have planned out (that I REALLY want to get around to writing but can't because I have all of these stories to work on) I do a lot worse to Ace than just killing Luffy. So yes, I COULD do that to Ace :P Yep, I understand. He's... going through some issues. It's Coby :P**

**RexLink: It's okay, I understand :) Awe that's sweet, thank you!**

**azab: He's not going to remember. His reactions have nothing to do with his past life. Hehe he's only alive for now. Remember, the fic isn't over yet.**

**Son Goshen: Really? It confused most other people XD Yep, it's Coby! But... his role isn't has awesome as you'd hope e_e; Lol I see XD I have issues writing Franky and Brook. I love their characters but they're... difficult. Awe don't be! He's not mentally ill, just... umm... going through some things.**

**xRaven Of The Shadows: Lol I agree, they should XD I will~**

**WeissDragon: Ace huh? Interesting. Hehe well now you get an update!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: I wasn't planning on making you cry :P Actually there are some problems with having Law help Luffy. Well, you'll see what I mean eventually. Well it wasn't actually a dream. Even though that's what he calls it (if you reread he actually calls it 'reality' and says reality is the 'dream' but w/e) he's actually just conscious, just... not registering anything, you know? That's why he thought Luffy was dead - didn't hear the conversation. **

**SioQu: Yep, it's Coby: Lol well it's not really his fault, couldn't help getting stabbed with the syringe XD I still don't agree with Ace's death in the manga e_e; At all. And I could go on for hours about all of the problems I have with it but I won't :P Hehe you're the first person who actually read and replied to the side-story part XD**

**K: Lol it's fine. I'm a double major in university so I understand, I'm just REALLY good at time management and freeing up my schedule to keep up with my writing :P Yep, Coby. Nope, people will die. Hmm... interesting idea. Lol it's fine. I personally am very bitter about the most recent chapters in One Piece :P**

**angelrider13: You're back! :D We missed ya! Yeah, life can be problematic sometimes, I understand. Hope you are able to get into the swing of things again :) Yes, the Fleet Admiral is Coby. Lol if Garp was a Fleet Admiral... we'd have issues XD**

**Cyborgnetics: Lol yep, they do. Yep, Coby. No mystery there :P Yeah Ace has gone through quite bit, huh?**

**Guest (2): Little Ace's past :)**

**Guest (3): Can't answer that question without spoilers :P**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Glad you like!**

**(So that's everything. I feel like there's something I should tell you guys but I'm not sure what... Oh well, probably isn't important. I'm going to get some food and then word on the ****_Sabo's Story_**** bonus, the ****_Mafia_**** bonus, and ****_Divide_**** since exams are coming up and I won't be able to get in much writing until they're over so I'll see you next update! Adieu~)**


	25. BONUS: Mafia

**I... I finished. My god... IT'S OVER! ;A; This took so long, you don't even... A month! I worked on this for over a damn month! And finally... FINALLY it's complete... But I didn't proof-read. Sorry... I just am really excited and want to get it up for you guys right away. But it's ****19,242**** words! Seriously!**

*****Please, please, PLEASE review this bonus, even if you normally don't review. Please. This is the equivalent of 7-9 chapters and I put A LOT of effort and time into it. It's just one installment yet it's long enough to be its own story. So please give me some feedback, even just a little. I'm using this as a test. Dependant on reader response, the next long bonus will either be in one big chunk like this or in segments that I upload over the course of a week, simply because this is a lot of work. To anyone who thinks writing these fanfics is easy: it's not. It's very hard work. I'm sick as hell and still worked on it. So please, even if you only review for the bonuses and not regularly, just tell me what you think ;_;**

**NOTE: There are questions in the bottom Author's Note for you to answer if you want to.**

**Keep in mind that this is a bonus and ****is not connected in any way to the main plotline****.**

**Special thanks to Son Goshen for being the awesome, lovely person she is and letting me work off of her fic ****_Two Worlds._**** I love you forever for that. Also I changed a lot hehe... It kind of took on a mind of its own.**

**Also, there were some people who wanted me to skip the bonus. If you're one of those people and are reading this then I suggest you don't continue. It's not part of the main plot, after all.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own One Piece but I am indeed the one who wrote this monster. Seriously guys it's been a long journey working on this while keeping up my fics so please keep that in mind. So much typing...**

* * *

"Luffy, I'm telling you I'm _okay_," Ace stated, giving an exasperated sigh as his brother's bottom lip quivered into a pout. Clearly he didn't believe him. Ah, well, he couldn't blame the kid; he _was_ shot through the chest a couple of times. But really, was that so surprising? His line of work was do-or-die—that was not the first time he risked his life and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Are you sure?"

He smiled at the puppy-dog eyes his little brother gave him, running his hand through the younger's strands. "Would they be releasing me if I wasn't?"

"…No."

"And there's your answer."

Luffy heaved a sigh of resignation and the two exited the hospital side-by-side to begin the long walk home. It was probably not the smartest thing to do, seeing as Ace had been firmly told to rest by head nurse, but he really didn't want to call a taxi. He missed the fresh, open air… Okay, it wasn't so fresh, but it was a hell of a lot better than hospital stench. The sterile smell that lingered in the room, the thick air of sickness that emitted from each patient—his entire stay all he could think about was that people were dying in other parts of the building. Not that he wasn't familiar with death—he was—but the people there were all ordinary civilians uninvolved in underground affairs. It was different.

Three weeks ago Ace was involved in a risky mission. It wasn't supposed to be risky but, Ace being Ace, he just had to up the stakes. A member of the enemy's family decided it would be a wise idea to badmouth Edward Newgate. That led to Ace tearing into the man and foolishly getting himself shot three times in the chest and gullet; not a terribly smart move on his part. If it wasn't for Marco saving his sorry ass he wouldn't have made it to the hospital in time. He'd have to remember to thank him later.

That led us to his occupation: unbeknownst to his little brother, he was a Mafioso belonging to the Whitebeard family. It was a gruesome lifestyle, he would admit, but it was thanks to the family that he and Luffy were able to live so comfortably. Because he took it upon himself to do Newgate's dirty work he was able to send Luffy to school to get an education. Because of that they weren't living on the streets.

"Hey, Ace," Luffy began, snapping the older out of his thoughts; "I'm going out tonight, okay?" He gave his brother a large, toothy grin.

"Oh yeah? Where?" He quirked an eyebrow. Honestly he'd been suspicious of the teen for the past three months. He'd go out with friends to hell-knows-where and stay out until dawn. Sometimes he wouldn't return for days. Ace had his suspicions but no solid proof.

"Just out with Zoro and the others," he shrugged, eyes moving away from his brother's. "You gonna be okay alone?"

Ace snorted at this. He was the one who always took care of Luffy, not the other way around. In fact he normally had less trouble when the boy went out. He loved him to death but sometimes he could be a handful. "Of course. It'll be nice having the place to myself," he teased, eliciting his brother's usual pout. He ruffled his hair and continued onward.

* * *

"Ace! _Ace_!" the man cried, staring down at the small bundle in his arms as he ran. Nothing—no movement, no sound. He was completely still. "Damn it, wake up!" he commanded desperately, eyes pricked by tears. He continued in a mad dash towards wherever, trying to get as far from the battlefield as he could. Injured, bleeding and unable to fight back, the Pirate King had been backed into a corner. He could do nothing but flee in the hopes that there would be someone, somewhere, who could help his little brother. _Please be okay._

Separated from his crewmates and allies, he had no one to turn to. They were all back on the ship—back on Sunny—and far away from where he was. The only people there were the damned Marines and that damned Yami Yami no Mi user, each in heavy pursuit. He was running out of options; if he fought back he'd be killed and if he surrendered he'd be executed. Only once before had he ever felt so helpless, useless—Marineford.

Luffy's pace slowed and he hid behind a dilapidated building, sliding down its wall when he didn't hear any approaching footsteps. He winced as the rough material of the building rubbed against his shoulder wound. The pirate looked down at the tiny boy he carried, desperate pleading in his eyes. He couldn't be dead. Ace couldn't be dead. He was okay just a minute ago. Cautiously he reached two fingers over to the boy's neck, pressing firmly onto the skin near his jaw. He released a shaky breath—though weak, there was a pulse.

The Pirate King wiped off some blood that fell onto Ace's face as he ran and held him in a close embrace._ This wasn't supposed to happen_. He felt weak, unable to do anything further to protect the boy, but there was nothing he could do; his body was riddled with bullet holes and his blood dripped from each. It slid down his body and coated his clothing in a dark crimson. _Chopper would be mad if he saw this._

Breaths heavy and sporadic, he was starting to feel the effects of the injuries. As the adrenaline wore off he was left with only pain. It hurt. It hurt but he couldn't be bothered with it. His first priority was getting his little brother to safety, no matter how long or hard he had to run. He cursed the fact that he had to run at all—it was a damned, dirty setup and otherwise he wouldn't have had a problem taking them out. They weren't playing fair. Even that bastard with the Devil Fruit—the one who claimed to be the strongest in the world—went along with their cowardly trick. And now he was dying. Damned Marines.

The edges of his vision were going dark. His teethed clenched tightly and he knew he couldn't stay conscious much longer. He had to fight it. He couldn't let them hurt Ace. He was the Pirate King's responsibility and like hell he was going to let his brother die in his arms a second time.

It was only when he heard a gun being cocked that he realized he shut his eyes at some point. They shot open to see one of the Marine officers pointing the barrel of his weapon his way. But then he realized that it was aimed at the boy's head and not his own. His eyes widened to near-impossible levels and he went to move—to shield the child—but it was already too late. He pulled the trigger.

"Stop!"

* * *

Ace yawned. He'd just woken up after one of his narcoleptic fits to see that the sun was going down. With a sigh he wondered where his day went. Well, no matter—his nights were busier, anyways. In a few hours he would get the chance to stretch his muscles for the first time in almost a month and he was more than a little eager to be back out on the field. Sure, he wasn't fully healed, but he felt fine enough to get in some action. Now he just had to hope Oyaji would let him.

Stretching, he stumbled into the living room and grabbed hold of his phone, dialing an all too familiar number. It rang a few times before the person on the other end picked up.

"You already out yoi?" the voice asked nonchalantly.

"What, no congratulations?" He could practically see his friend roll his eyes. "So what's the plan for tonight? They haven't kept me up-to-date."

"Nobody bothered telling you because you're not coming," Marco stated in his usual bored fashion. "Get some rest."

"I'm tired of resting!" Ace whined, collapsing onto the sofa with a pout that greatly resembled his little brother's. "I've been sitting in bed for three weeks, Marco—if this keeps up much longer I'm going to go insane!"

A sigh came through the phone. "Quit being dramatic yoi. Oyaji's worried about your health. You can come back when you've fully recovered yoi."

"Marco," he started, voice firmer than it was before "I'm fine. Would they release me if I wasn't?"

"They wouldn't have released you at all if they knew you were just going to go right back to playing with guns yoi," the older man stated. Ace's eyebrow twitched. That had worked on Luffy but Marco wasn't as simplistic as his little brother. He was beginning to get desperate—there was _no way_ he was just going to sit at home and do nothing when he finally escaped that hell-hole.

"I want my freedom!"

Another sigh. He knew he was being childish but the commander didn't understand; he'd been in the house all of three hours and already he was stir-crazy. Ace wasn't the type to just laze about at home—he needed to get out there and do something. Bullet wound or no, he was going to have his way.

"Fine, you can come to the meeting tomorrow if you promise you'll take it easy tonight."

"Then I'll get ready and—"

"_Tomorrow_," Marco repeated with a hint of irritation. "Stay home tonight yoi. I don't feel like dragging you back to the hospital."

"Cheh," Ace rolled his eyes, "you act like I'm going to get myself shot again."

"You probably would yoi."

"I'm not that careless," Ace shot back, leaning into the sofa, "nor am I stupid enough to get hurt right after being free of that god-awful place."

"No, but you're reckless enough."

"…" That time, Ace would admit, Marco had a point. He had a habit of not thinking things through, especially when pissed off, hence the bullet holes in his chest and stomach. If he wasn't so thoughtless he would have realized that going after the guy who insulted Oyaji put him in perfect position to be sniped by the enemy. He just knew that the pineapple-head wasn't going to let him live down that mistake ten years from then. But everyone makes mistakes! "…I'll give you that. But I'm not about to make the same mistake twice."

"We'll see about that yoi."

"Ah! You're impossible!" He flung his free arm into the air to express his exasperation to the person who couldn't see him. "Fine, I won't go tonight. I'll just… bother Luffy or something."

"Good. Get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. See ya."

Ace hung up the phone before he was forced into making any more annoying promises like that. His mouth curved into a wry grin—he never actually said he'd stay home. He'd been interested in confirming his suspicions about his little brother and when better than tonight to do so? Luffy had already left for his friend's house, but he would wait until it got darker. After all, he didn't need his brother learning of his profession just yet. Sure he would tell him eventually but for the time he wanted him to focus on school and he just knew that after he found out he'd start saying he was going to create his own gang or mafia family—though Ace suspected he'd already done just that. That kid was too much trouble sometimes.

His stomach growled and he begrudgingly headed into the kitchen to prepare something. He really didn't want to waste time cooking but leaving the house on an empty stomach was _not_ on his list of things to do. It would be nice to eat something other than hospital food anyways.

* * *

When Luffy opened his eyes he didn't recognize the area. He was surrounded by tall, towering buildings and bright lights. The sun was down, giving way to darkness. Ace was still tightly in his grasp—breathing. He sighed in relief and picked himself up off the ground, leaning against the brick wall he had been laying against. His vision was cloudy, out of focus, and his legs felt like they were being held down by lead, but he pressed onward. He may have not known where he was or how he got there but he knew that if he ran into an armed enemy in his current condition he wouldn't last.

As he stepped into the dark crevice between two buildings he left a trail of blood in his wake. He realized but it seemed unimportant. After all, there was nothing he could do about it. His only hope was moving forward.

Luffy stopped when he spotted a figure standing only a few feet away. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on the man in order to get a better look at his outfit—was he a Marine or an ally?

"The hell are you looking at?" the man asked, tone dangerous and dark. He didn't seem to be much of a fighter and didn't have a gun. Instead he had an oddly shaped stick resembling a club without spikes. He beat the wood into his other hand threateningly as he looked the Pirate King over, eyes settling on Ace' limp form. "What's this?" He leaned forward to get a better look.

Within moments Luffy thrust his fist into the man's gut. He coughed up blood as he dropped to the ground, bat rolling out of his hand upon impact. He curled unto himself. Luffy glared down at him, eyes sharp and determined. "Don't you dare so much at _touch_ him, bastard."

Seeing as his opponent wasn't making a move to stand, he continued walking away as fast as he could which, as it turned out, was barely more than a slow stride. He pressed himself flush with the building in an attempt to steady himself. He panted heavily as every step he took sent white-hot pain shooting through his body. "Just… Just hold on, okay? I'll get you out of here…"

* * *

Ace sighed when his speculations were confirmed. He watched from a rooftop as his little brother and his friends fought with some enemy gang, bashing heads in left and right. Really he wasn't at all surprised. Luffy always had an interest in fighting and what better way to get his fill than form a gang? He conveniently stopped mentioning his fondness for battle a few months ago when he started staying out all night. He was terrible at keeping secrets. It was too obvious.

After watching a little longer, Ace determined that his brother chose a good family; they were all watching each other's backs and fighting as a team. When one was hit another was immediately at their defense. Since their opponents weren't anything special he wasn't sure how they'd fair against the big gangs and the mafia that they would eventually catch the attention of but he deemed them strong enough for the time. If it wasn't for his injury he would have 'attacked' them to see how they stood up to a formidable member of the underground such as himself but Marco was right—he really wouldn't be up to fighting until he was at full strength. He hated to admit it, though.

Satisfied with his investigation, he turned back and made his way down the building. He was tempted to head to the base, seeing as he was so close, but retracted the thought when he remembered what he said to Marco earlier. Damn, he always had to ruin his fun.

He stepped into an alley and his black clothing blended into the darkness. For a while he didn't know where he was headed; he just wandered aimlessly, looking for something to do. Then he spotted something through the darkness—a man leaning against the side of a building, slowly inching closer. At first he was tempted to leave him, assuming him to be a member of some gang or an enemy mafia family, but his interest was piqued when he saw that he was carrying something rather large in one of his arms. So he waited to get a better look once curiosity got the better of him.

Luffy saw someone standing about twenty feet away. His vision was so poor at that point that he couldn't make out any defining features. He tensed every muscle in his body, ready to make a mad-dash in the opposite direction, but relaxed as he got closer. He couldn't see him well but there was something familiar about the man.

The Pirate King pushed all of his weight onto the bricks and waited to see what the man would do. He didn't seem threatening and so he allowed it when the man started to approach.

"Oi, what happened?" he asked nonchalantly, as though he was seeing something he saw every day. Luffy didn't have the strength to explain. Hell, he was so out of it he wouldn't remember half of what happened. There was only one thing he was sure of in that foggy state of mind.

"Help him," he begged, gesturing to the small bundle in his arms.

Ace bent forward to get a closer look at what the stranger was holding. His eyes widened when, through the blackness, he made out the figure of a child covered in blood—most likely from the one holding him. Before he had time to properly react, though, the man began falling. Ace instinctively caught him and grabbed the child with his free arm before he slipped out of the older one's grasp. He sighed, glad they didn't hit the cement, and wondered what to do next. Both were unconscious and he had no clue who they were. Still, he knew he would feel guilty if he left them there.

_Marco's going to be pissed when I show up._

* * *

The room went quiet when Ace burst into the hideout covered in blood with a man slung over his shoulder and a child resting in his arm, panting heavily. The other commanders just gawked, trying to take in the sight, as he stumbled inside completely exhausted. That was _not_ something that a person who got shot should be doing.

"Ace, what—" Thatch began, getting cut off almost immediately.

"No time to explain, just get the damn nurses!"

Izo and Thatch rushed over and grabbed the two from his arms, carrying them into the base's infirmary. Ace walked over to a chair and collapsed in it, trying to catch his breath.

"I thought you were going to stay home yoi," Marco stated as he walked over, looking at the limp bodies being rushed away.

"If I had they might have died," he replied as his breathing slowed and evened.

* * *

Luffy stirred in his sleep. He felt like hell but whatever he was laying on felt nice and so he snuggled deeper into it, trying to get comfortable as he ignored the searing pain that burned through his body.

"You awake?" a familiar voice asked. Momentarily Luffy pondered over where he might have heard it before but resigned to open his eyes when he couldn't recall. As his fuzzy vision adjusted he could make out black waves and sun-kissed skin. Then he saw dark eyes. Then freckles. As his sight cleared his eyes shot wide open and he thrust himself into a sitting position. Immediately, however, he was pushed back down by firm, unyielding arms. He simply gawked at the man, trying to convince himself that he was seeing things. "Don't get up; they'll kill me if you open up your wounds."

"Ace…?" Luffy couldn't believe what he was seeing—his brother, alive and just as he was eleven years before. No, wait, there were differences; he was wearing strange clothes and didn't give off as imposing an air as what the Pirate King recalled. Still, it was him.

The freckled boy tilted his head, his brow furrowing warily. "You know me?"

Luffy blinked a few times. Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise for his brother to not recognize him, right? After all, he had changed a lot in eleven years. But why was Ace alive in the first place? Little Ace was Ace—there was no denying that. And why hadn't he aged? The Pirate King decided to be cautious and not mention his identity until he learned more about the man. It was rare for him not to blurt out everything he knew but he tried his best.

"I think… Maybe."

"Hm? Well, whatever." Ace found the man suspicious but decided not to press it. He figured that even if he turned out to be an enemy it wouldn't be hard to take him down in the state he was in; he was shot twice in the shoulder, four times in the chest and once in each of his legs. He also had deep gashes all across his body, as though he was used as target practice for a couple of swordsmen, and several broken bones. Forget walking—it was amazing enough that he _survived_. "So what the hell happened to you? Got on someone's bad side?"

"Shishishi something like that. Oh! There was a boy with me, right? Where is he? Is he okay?" His voice was starting to sound a little frantic.

"He's fine, don't worry. He's resting in another room. We'll tell you when he's awake." Ace saw the patient relax and couldn't help but smile at the obvious bond he had with the kid. At the very least he knew that he wasn't a bad person, enemy or not.

"Okay. Be careful when he wakes up, though."

Ace blinked. "Why?"

"It's hard to explain. Just try not to scare him."

"Alright." It sounded easy enough so he pushed it to the back of his mind. "You hungry? The cooks just finished preparing dinner; I could go grab you something if you want."

"Shishishi thanks!"

Luffy watched as the Ace look-a-like walked out of the room. He seemed a lot different than the brother he remembered—less tense. While he wanted to ask him if he remembered 'Luffy' he used all of his willpower not to say anything. He still needed to observe him more thoroughly. After what the Marines did back on the battlefield, he wasn't going to trust anyone so easily, even if someone looked like his brother.

* * *

Ace sat in one of the two rooms the family used as infirmaries, lazily staring down at the child he rescued only hours before. He had yet to wake and after seeing the way his companion ate he was scared the kid would have an equally large appetite when he did finally open his eyes; the cooks had enough trouble satisfying one bottomless pit.

He looked the kid over, baffled at how such a young boy could have such injuries. Though he couldn't be compared to the older patient he was still severely beaten with cuts everywhere, bruised from head to toe. He assumed that the older protected him which led to him being in a less severe state of damage. He came to them with a head injury but the nurses had determined that he would be alright. It explained his unconsciousness, though.

The boy groaned, catching the attention of the Mafioso. He leaned in as he watched the kid stir and wake. He remembered what the other one had said—don't scare him. With that thought, he stayed perfectly still in an attempt to avoid surprising him as his eyes opened.

The child looked around in a slight confusion as he assessed the area. When his vision rested on Ace he bolted upright and sprung to his feet in a swirl of flames. Before the Mafioso could so much as register the movement he was lunging at him, punching him in the cheek with a flaming fist. The force pushed the man back into his chair and within seconds his hand was on the wound, trying to assess the damage. What the _fuck_ just happened? Nobody told him he could set himself on fire!

"You're one of _them_, aren't you?" the boy asked, practically spitting out the words in disgust. "What did you do with him?"

Ace adjusted as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Apparently the kid saw that as a threat because he thrust himself forward with another flaming fist. That time he was ready, though, and latched onto his opponent's wrist. He tried pulling away but Ace wasn't about to let him attack again.

"Calm down a—" He was cut off when sparks flew from the child's arm and he released just in time to not get singed by the fiery appendage. "How the _hell_ are you doing that?"

"Where is he?" the boy asked in a dark, low tone as fire licked his shoulders and arms, flickering around him. He was glaring up at Ace with piercing, dangerous eyes. Just why was he being so violent? And then his stance changed. He shifted, pulling back his arms. Flames swirled around his hand as he readied himself. "Hiken," he announced calmly as he forced his closed fist forward.

"Ace!" a voice called, stopping the boy's attack. Both turned to the doorway to see a man bandaged from head to toe leaning against the entrance. Ace was about to answer his call when the boy went running to him, latching onto his waist. The Mafioso blinked, wondering what he was witnessing. And then the kid spoke.

"Luffy!"

_What…?_

The older bent down to embrace the child, rubbing soothing circles on his bandaged back. The boy held tightly to the other patient, as if to confirm that he was really there.

"I thought they killed you," he mumbled into the other's shirt, pressing himself up against it. The larger patient simply smiled.

"Takes more than that to kill me," he stated, sticking out his tongue as the younger pulled away.

The boy shot him an irritated glare before hitting him on the head, eliciting a bit of a yelp. "Don't be stupid—look at you! You're half dead!"

"You're getting so violent," he said while rubbing his latest injury. In the following moments of silence the pair turned back to see a bewildered Ace gawking at them. The older of the two took note of his seared cheek. "Did he do that?"

"…Uh, yeah…" he replied, remembering the injury that he really didn't care about. He was more concerned with what that kid had said—Luffy. And when the other patient called out 'Ace' he wasn't addressing him. What was going on?

"Ace…" Luffy began, eyeing the kid who just glared back.

"He had it coming," was his only reply as he crossed his arms and broke eye contact with his companion.

Luffy sighed. "Hold back once in a while."

"Oi, what are your names?" Ace asked bluntly in an attempt to learn the truth. 'Luffy' and 'Ace' weren't common. He had to confirm that what he heard was correct. Then he could freak out and wonder what was going on—the perfect plan. Flawless, even.

"Monkey D. Ace," the younger replied, sending a weary glance Ace's way.

The Pirate King was hesitant but resigned himself to reply when he realized that the Ace look-a-like probably knew who 'Luffy' was. Really, he had no idea what was going on. How could Ace be there when little Ace was Ace? _Ah, so frustrating!_ "…Monkey D. Luffy."

For a while they just stared at each other, none making any movements. Then the most confused of them all decided to speak up. "…That makes no sense. The kid aside, you're way too old to be Lu. And I highly doubt two people have that name."

Luffy groaned. He didn't really get it either; he wasn't good with confusing stuff like that. Why couldn't life be straightforward? "You're Portgas D. Ace, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're supposed to be my big brother. But you're younger than me and my brother's dead."

"…This seriously makes no sense." He was starting to see similarities between the patient and his younger brother—the scar under his eye, those big, curious eyes—but it couldn't be true, right? Luffy was just a teenager and that man was older than Ace! And he was supposed to be dead? Why, exactly? He survived that damned sniper's shots and really he couldn't remember ever being in worse danger than that.

The boy blinked curiously as the two conversed. He then looked up at his companion. "That's your brother?"

Luffy looked down at the little Ace and smiled. "Maybe."

"But he died, right?"

"Yeah—a long time ago."

"Then how is he here?"

"…It's a mystery! Shishishi!"

Both the child and Mafioso sighed—it was just like Luffy to give a response like that.

* * *

"Alright, let me get this straight: you're supposed to be Luffy, right?" The Mafioso pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing instinctively that the whole thing was going to annoy him.

The Pirate King nodded firmly, sitting across from him. Little Ace had fallen back asleep while the adults argued back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on.

"And where you're from the two of us are pirates?"

He nodded again.

"And I'm dead."

"…Yeah. Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"…Another mystery."

"Ah."

Ace heaved an aggravated sigh and swept his hand across his brow in an attempt to halt his ensuing headache. He spent the last ten minutes or so listening to the patient ramble on about his life, trying to explain something that neither understood. It was more than just a little aggravating.

"…Alright. I have two theories: the first is that you're insane." Luffy scrunched up his nose in displeasure. "Yeah, didn't think you'd like that one."

"And the second?"

"…I don't know much about the multiverse theory, but it might apply in this situation."

"Multi-what?"

"Multiverse. It's, uh, basically a theory that states there may be multiple universes out there. Together they make up everything that exists and can exist. They exist beside each other and make up all possible space, matter, time and energy and are assumed to have different laws and constraints that govern them. They're also called 'parallel universes' because they're the same yet different."

Luffy's eyes lit up; he didn't know what the hell Ace was talking about but it sounded amazing. "Wow, that's so cool! You sure know a lot about it!"

Ace rolled his eyes—that reaction was so typical of his brother. "When you're bored on the internet you tend to find shit like that."

"…Internet?"

"It's—you know what? Forget it. You don't need to know. What I'm trying to say is that you and the kid might have come from one of those alternate realities. Get it?"

"I think so, but how?"

The Mafioso sighed. "How the hell should I know? Anyways, I'm not going to bother hypothesizing about this any further so let's just go with it, okay?"

"Shishishi sure," Luffy replied, flashing his trademark grin.

"Now that that's settled…" Ace leaned forward in his chair, curiously studying the other. He accepted the man as Luffy—there was no other man alive as thick-headed—and had thousands of questions for him. It was weird seeing him like that and he wanted to know more about the other world. But there was one thing he asked first. He pointed to the sleeping boy in the bed. "Who the fuck is that? Your son? And how the _fuck_ does he set himself on fire?" He was a bit jealous of the ability.

Luffy blinked owlishly at the Mafioso before yet another smile graced his features. He laughed. "Nope, not my son!"

"Then who is he?"

"Um… Well…" He furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he thought of what to say. "He's you." That would work, right?

"…Excuse me?"

"He's you," Luffy repeated.

"I heard you the first time."

"Then why did you—"

"Elaborate," he commanded, crossing his arms over his chest. There was no way that kid was his counterpart. They may have looked a bit alike and shared the same name, but he was not going to be equated to some runt—it was a blow to his pride. "I thought the 'me' from your world was dead."

"He is! Or was… I don't know, it's confusing."

"Clearly." He groaned his annoyance and looked between the two patients. "Mind explaining?"

Luffy looked down into his lap. He didn't think he'd be able to explain while looking into his brothers eyes—too painful, even after eleven years. "…Ace died at Marineford."

"Marineford?"

The Pirate King nodded. "He was sent there to be executed by the government. Whitebeard started a war to free him."

"Wait, wait—_Oyaji_? My boss? He started a _war_ for something like that?"

"Yeah. Is it surprising?"

Ace's eye twitched as he thought. "…Now that I think about it… No, it's not. Go on."

"I came a little later and joined in and we managed to get him free, but…"

"But…?"

Luffy clenched his shorts as he continued with the part that hurt most to recite. "…There was an Admiral and they were fighting… I was tired and didn't know what was going on a-and Ace…"

"He saved you?"

The Pirate King looked up in shocked, staring straight into the Mafioso's eyes. "…Yeah. How did you…?"

"I would have done the same for Lu."

"…Oh."

Ace gave him a moment to recompose. He looked pretty upset, with good reason. Once Luffy relaxed he decided to press further. "So how does that relate to the kid?"

"He's… Well, he's Ace's reincarnation."

"That so?" It explained the age difference, at least. "How can you be sure?"

"He doesn't remember but he recalls." Ace crooked his head to the side, causing Luffy to pout. "I'm not good at explaining these things!"

"Deal with it—I have a lot of questions."

"Can't we eat first? I'm hungry!"

"You just ate!"

"That was a while ago!"

"It's only been an hour!"

Silence.

"…Fine. I'll get you some damn food, you brat…"

"Shishishi!"

* * *

Luffy stared at the front door to his apartment unit with furrowed brows. It was already the early hours of the morning and he was worried his brother might have already woken; Ace would sometimes rise at five to prepare breakfast and ready himself for work. The teen didn't want him to see his injuries and become suspicious of his whereabouts—it would only lead to trouble. His brother didn't like it when he fought and expected him to go to a good university and get an education, even though he wasn't very bright. But that wasn't him—he wasn't the type to get a degree or go far in the academic world.

Three months earlier Luffy came across a man wielding three swords and they talked. He was told that the man, Zoro, wanted to be the world's strongest swordsman. Luffy was so inspired by the man's resolve that he agreed to help him, provided they strived to reach his goal as well: world's strongest Mafia boss. Of course, it wasn't that easy to start a family like that so they formed the Straw Hat gang instead and were quickly gaining members. They would meet up at least twice a week to challenge other gangs in the area and afterwards would hang out and talk—nothing very interesting, but it was fun.

Ace didn't know about his nighttime escapades. He remained blissfully unaware, going about his business as usual. Luffy didn't say anything. How could he? There was no doubt that his brother would try to stop him if he found out the truth, especially after the accident three weeks ago; he was the victim of a gang fight and got shot, thus being hospitalized. Since then Luffy had contemplated telling him, just out of guilt. He had a right to know, but the younger couldn't bring himself to say it.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and padded into the living room. Everything was dark and untouched, left just as it was before he left—except the phone. Seeing that he was safe for the time, he cautiously walked around and checked for his brother's whereabouts; he wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or bathroom. That left only his bedroom unchecked. Luffy shuffled down the hall to the end and swallowed heavily before peeking through the crack in the door. Nothing.

* * *

When Ace arrived at his apartment door he breathed a sigh of relief. He had to walk all the way home from the base wearing bloodied clothes because he didn't have anything to change into. And damn were they bloody—with how much red was on him, he was surprised the other-world Luffy was still breathing. It was disgusting the way his shirt was sticking to his chest and he wanted nothing more than to take a long, boiling-hot shower. It was almost six in the morning and after having three abnormally long narcoleptic naps while talking to his brother's counterpart he wasn't particularly tired.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and rummaged through it in search of his keys. Once he located them and grabbed the knob, however, he found it to be unlocked. His eyes narrowed, cautiously opening it as he removed his pistol from its holster—someone was inside.

* * *

When he saw that his brother was absent, he went inside the bedroom in search of a clue to where he may have gone. The clothes he was wearing the night before were thrown haphazardly onto the bed—atypical, seeing as he usually kept his things organized. Was he in a rush?

The laptop was on, still plugged in, and his email was open. Being his usual, curious self, Luffy opened the only unread message and scanned it quickly. It was from Marco, a man he only heard about and never met, and simply read 'don't come'. _Don't come where?_

At this point the shaggy-haired boy was getting worried. Ace was still injured and was told repeatedly to take it easy, yet he was nowhere to be found. Then there was that ominous message sent by the man Luffy didn't know—what was that about? Was it a warning?

Biting his lip, he closed the laptop and look around once more. Ace's cellphone was on his bedside table, which was strange because he always kept it with him as a precaution against any sudden events. His wallet was, too. It seemed that he didn't take anything with him to… wherever he went.

* * *

Ace stalked stealthily down the hall with his gun facing forward, ready to shoot whoever was stupid enough to cross him. He made not a sound and remained light on his feet. After checking the kitchen and living room, finding nothing out of the ordinary, he knew that only the bedrooms and office were left.

* * *

Before he had a chance to turn around, Luffy spotted a stack of stapled papers that had been sloppily shoved under the bed. He picked it up and flipped through the pages, eyes widening as he did. Listed was a seemingly random group of people. It was hard to see in such darkness so he squinted, not bothering with the lamp. At first glance there didn't seem to be anything similar between them but after reading some of what was written it became apparent that they were the identities of gang members and Mafioso. It detailed their affiliations, weapon of choice, epithet, notoriety and status. The first seven pages had every name crossed out in black ink.

His jaw hug low and he was about to turn the page again when he felt something ice cold touch his skin. It made him jump and then he stayed perfectly still as he realized the metal against his neck was the barrel of a gun.

"You have ten seconds to turn, face me, and explain why you're here before I turn this room into a crime scene. Got me?"

_…Eh?_

The voice was low and dark and held a tone that said the owner of it wasn't messing around. Who was it? How did they get in? _Crap!_ In his nervousness to get past his brother when he got home he forgot to lock the door. What a stupid mistake. He wasn't scared of the gun, though—if he could time it right he could knock it out of the man's hand and turn the tables. He just needed a moment to think…

"One. Two. Three."

As the countdown pressed on, he turned slowly to face the assailant, hands in the air. The man's body was a black silhouette against the faint light of the hall. It was likely too dark for him to make out Luffy's features, either.

"Four. Five. Six. Seven."

Luffy was waiting. He needed the man's focus to shift before he could make a move. But the pressure was daunting—he could feel sweat run down the sides of his face as time ran out.

"Eight. Ni—"

As the attacker cocked his gun Luffy swung his leg upwards and knocked his weapon into the air. The man startled for a moment but returned his focus when he saw the teen's arm coming at him. Luffy's punch was dodged and he was shoved against the wall, his body flush with its cool surface. Before he even knew what was going on the gun hit the ground and fired randomly into the room as a switchblade emerged from the assailant's figure and was pressed taut against the flesh of his throat. He gasped.

The man stopped when he head Luffy's cry and his grip loosened a bit. The teen shut his eyes, awaiting a final blow that never came. He peeked curiously and saw that the other was making no movements.

"…Luffy?"

_Eh?_

The voice that time was lighter and higher—more natural than before with a hint of worry. When Luffy opened his eyes fully to the sound of his name he was close enough to make out the man's features through the pitch dark—his brother.

"…Ace?"

The older pulled back and released his brother from where he pinned him, moving quickly to turn on the lamp beside them. Both sets of eyes enlarged when they saw the other. Everything remained quiet.

Seeing his brother's front dyed crimson was enough to make Luffy scared. At first he thought it was his own blood but that didn't seem to be the case—if it were his, would he even be able to stand? Seeing that it was someone else's he wondered just how Ace had received those stains. The weapons hinted at something Luffy didn't want to think about. Ace was a good brother and a good person; he would never…

"…What are you doing here? I thought you were out with your friends." Ace was doing his best to sound calm but on the inside he was panicking—he just attacked his brother! And Luffy saw him in his work clothes! Covered in blood!

"I-I came back to get some clothes…" he stated shakily, still going over the events from a minute ago. "A-Ace, you…"

The freckled man looked away, unable to face the younger. He knew his brother would find out eventually but he didn't want it to be like that. He was going to explain it properly once he graduated and was old enough to take in something so heavy. But that plan wasn't going to work, was it?

"Sorry, Lu. Didn't think you'd be coming home tonight."

"You… You're covered in blood…"

"…Yeah."

"W-why?"

"It's… not important."

"How is it not important?" Luffy asked, raising his voice into a bit of a shout. He loved fighting and being in a gang but never could he bring himself to murder, no matter what the profession said. Could Ace? "…What did you do?"

"I didn't kill anyone," Ace stated bluntly, finally looking into his brother's eyes. Luffy looked betrayed, which was fitting in that situation. "Didn't even fight—not this time."

"…This time?"

"Yeah, this time." He wasn't going to lie anymore. He was done with that—wasn't much of a point after what happened. And he didn't like keeping secrets from his little brother. Luffy meant everything to him. He was his only family and the one thing he wanted to protect. If he hated him for doing everything he could to support him, he wouldn't mind.

"…What do you mean?"

Ace backed onto his bed and took a seat. He grabbed onto the stapled pieces of paper and looked them over with a grimace. He turned it to Luffy and pointed to one of the blacked-out names. "These are my targets."

"Targets… Ace, you…"

He nodded. Might as well just say it, right? "I'm with the Whitebeard family—sort of like their 'hit man'. They send me names and I take them out." He lowered his head and scanned the pictures of his victims. He didn't feel remorse; they were all murderers and convicts themselves. "Sorry you had to find out like this."

"…Why would you do something like that?"

"Lu, did you really think I could afford to send you to the academy and pay all of our hospital bills with just a desk job?" Ace saw the younger's eyes widen in shock and realization. He narrowed his own as he thought back to their childhood and his first encounter with Edward Newgate. "…You were young, so I don't expect you remember, but we didn't have a home before. The only reason we've survived this long is because of what I do."

Luffy swallowed deeply. Everything was happening so fast that he just wanted to escape. "I-I have to go." Not waiting for a response, he strode out of the room.

Ace heard the front door close. He stayed put and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. That could have gone worse. It also could have gone better. He wished he could just erase that morning and do it over again—this time _without_ trying to kill his brother.

The cellphone on the nightstand vibrated. He reached over and picked it up to check the caller. Begrudgingly he answered. "Look, Marco, I'm really not in the—"

"They're missing yoi."

"Who?"

"Those two you brought with you. Seems they snuck out of the base unnoticed yoi."

"What? How? There're like five guards at every exit!"

"The ones at the south entrance were knocked out."

"They _attacked_ them?"

"We're not sure yoi. They aren't injured."

"What? Ah, this is so aggravating! When I find that stupid pirate I'll…" His voice faded before he could start listing all of the nasty things that came to mind. He was _not_ in the mood for a manhunt, but it wasn't like he was going to just stay at home and do nothing. Whether he was from another world or not, Luffy was still his brother and he wasn't about to let him walk around in as dangerous a city as that being as injured as he was. He didn't even know how he was managing to walk at all with the injuries he had.

"Pirate yoi?"

"I'll go look for them. Call me if they come back."

"Alright."

* * *

"Che!" Ace kicked a can down the street to let out some of his frustration. They left the hideout only half an hour ago and they were already separated. He just looked away for a second and the Pirate King was gone—no doubt lost among the maze-like streets of that world. He hated how overly complex that place was. Luffy was hard enough to keep track of on the ship, let alone in the goddam city.

He stopped his absent walking when two shadows loomed over him. He glared up at them, hands in his pockets, mentally telling them to leave. But they didn't. What, were they honestly planning on beating up an injured little boy? Pathetic.

One of the two lunged at him and he dodged effortlessly before grabbing his wrist and setting it aflame. The man winced and cried out as he dropped to the ground, trying to stop the fire. The second went to help his friend but Ace wouldn't let them go so easily—No, he was a seriously pissed off ten-year-old and they tried to start a fight with him in all their pitiable 'might'. As he walked past them he shot a spark from his hand, instantly setting both of their shirts on fire. He snickered as he heard them shout profanities and squirm around in feeble attempts to remove the burning cloth.

It seemed that the people in the new world weren't as strong as the ones in his. Hell, they didn't even really get a chance to attack him and he was only a kid. Luffy briefed him on the situation when he awoke and, while he didn't understand the mechanics behind the concept, he knew enough to see the differences between where they were and where they came from.

The sun was high in the sky at that point. How long had he been walking? He was getting really tired. The lids of his eyes were weighing heavily over his sight. _Shit! Not now…_

* * *

After the incident with his brother, Luffy took to the streets. He knew that his gang members would all be asleep after the night's escapades and had no one to turn to, but he didn't want to return home; he was still trying to take in what Ace said about being a killer for some gang. Did he expect him to just _accept_ something like that? Of all the secrets he thought his brother could have hid from him, being a murderer wasn't even a thought.

He dragged his feet along the sidewalk, deep in thought. He almost didn't notice when he stepped on something laying on the ground. He quickly pulled his foot away and stared blankly at the small body sprawled out on the cement. It looked to be a boy around age nine or ten with unkempt black hair. He lay motionless, face-planting into the sidewalk.

"Oi~" Luffy called as he bent down and poked the kid in the side. No response. His face scrunched up in confusion and he tilted his head, poking at him a few more times. After a moment the boy stirred but Luffy continued.

"Would you quit—" The boy stopped his annoyed shouting when he saw the man's face. His eyes widened and he threw himself into his arms, glad to be reunited with his companion. "Luffy! Where were you?"

The man in question blinked. He didn't know what to make of the kid firmly strapped around his waist. "…You know me?"

"…Eh?" Ace looked up at the man he was gripping. Though he looked a lot like Luffy, he appeared younger and scrawnier. His clothes were different, too. In fact, he looked identical to the wanted poster in their shared bedroom back on the Thousand Sunny. Then he remembered that they ended up in something called a 'parallel universe'. "…You're not him."

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "I'm Luffy." As the boy released him and stood next to his crouching form, he could make out more of his features: he had large, childish eyes that had a strange sort of sharpness to them; his face was dotted with freckles, complimenting his dark irises. In fact, he looked sort of familiar. "But who are you?"

The boy took a shy step backwards, contrasting his earlier attachment. It seemed that he wasn't quite scared of Luffy, but was being cautious of him. "Ace."

"…Ace?" That's where he saw him before—he looked just like his big brother when he was little! But why? It was weird that they looked alike but also having the same name just couldn't be passed off as coincidence… could it?"

The boy nodded slightly. "Monkey D. Ace." He was wondering if he should tell the other Luffy what was going on but was hesitant. After all, he knew nothing about him. Yes, he was Luffy, but he was also different. The Pirate King explained that both the world and people might not be the same as their counterparts from their home world. His counterpart was proof enough of that—they didn't look or act anything alike. He knew that the 'Ace' and 'Luffy' of that world were brothers, but knew nothing of the latter. So he would keep his distance and remain cautious until he could fully evaluate him.

"Monkey? That's my last name…" He furrowed his brow and scrutinized the boy's appearance who, in turn, began to sweat nervously. Why did he look like his brother but have his last name? It was strange. Unless… "Oh no, Ace! Did you shrink?" He grabbed hold of the younger's shoulders and felt him flinch which confused him more. It couldn't be… "Oi, you forgot about me, too? What happened? Who did this to you? I'll go beat them up!"

…Seriously? He was _that_ dense? _That's_ what he came up with to explain the situation? Well, it appeared that, no matter the world, Luffy was still Luffy and his thought process was slow-witted. In fact, that one might have been even worse than the Pirate King—a scary thought.

"Don't worry, Ace! I'll take care of you!"

"Wha—" Before he could finish he was hoisted into the air and over the teen's shoulder. "O-Oi!"

Luffy ignored his protests as he turned to head for home; if Ace was with him as a child then he couldn't be there as a hit man, right? As he walked he started to realize that he'd all but forgotten their earlier encounter as soon as he saw his brother in need. He could never bring himself to hate Ace, could he? Even if he was a murderer…

* * *

"There you are!" the angry Mafioso shouted as he spotted the Pirate King and pointed to him. The latter turned and paled when he saw Ace bolting over to him. Before he could escape he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around to face the livid, freckled man. "Damn it, Luffy, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"H-hey Ace," he replied nervously with a smile and wave, avoiding eye-contact. Even in his own world he never saw his brother so utterly pissed off. Probably shouldn't have left without saying anything, huh?

"Why the hell did you leave the base? You're in no condition to be wandering the streets!"

"Staying would put you all in danger," he stated, shifting to a more serious tone.

"…What?"

"Ace and I came to this world somehow, right?"

"…Right…"

"Well last I remember we weren't alone." That seemed to catch the Mafioso's attention because he loosened his grip and silently waited for further explanation. "We were fighting Marines, Ace. They led us into a trap. If they managed to come here, too, then they'll still be after us. Being with us puts you at risk."

"Like I care! We fight with the government all the time—it's nothing new."

"It wasn't the same as it usually is, though."

"What do you mean?"

"…They took away my ability."

* * *

Luffy sat across from what he thought was his now-younger brother who was sending him a dull glare, arms crossed. He was _not _pleased. That stupid Luffy counterpart dragged him all the way back to his place without listening to a damn word he said. Seriously, he tuned him out the whole way! After getting there, though, Ace decided to play along to see what would happen. Luffy thought that his brother shrunk and had amnesia—only _he_ could come up with something like that—and he would play along, using it as a chance to finish assessing him. It was also revenge for dragging him all across the goddam city.

The teen stared worriedly at his brother who scowled in return. Ace never looked at him like that, no matter how angry he was or what stupid thing Luffy did. "So you don't recognize me?" _He called me 'Luffy' earlier, but… Then he said that I wasn't him… What was up with that?_

"I don't _know_ you," Ace corrected, staring directly into his eyes. It wasn't a lie, really—he knew the Pirate King, not that teenager.

Luffy swallowed and furrowed his brow in deep concentration. That confirmed the amnesia theory, didn't it? But he wouldn't falter! He would stay strong for his big brother's sake and find a way to change him back! "Yosh!"

Ace really didn't like his enthusiasm—it always meant something bad.

"I'm your little brother, Luffy! Though now I guess I'm the older one…"

The younger rolled his eyes. It felt good to hear that, though, since the Pirate King was keeping everything from him. It was nice for him to openly and proudly state the relation that his counterpart would not. Still, he didn't trust the excitement in his eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

Ace blushed and averted his eyes when his stomach growled.

"Shishishi! I'll go make you something." He stood and wondered momentarily when the last time he cooked was. "And Ace…"

"Hm?"

"…About before… I know you don't remember, but… I don't hate you, okay? I don't like what you do but I think… maybe I'm starting to understand." With those words he left for the kitchen, deep in thought. Seeing his brother so small and not knowing who he was made him want to protect him, no matter the cost. He wanted to help him and thought that maybe that's how Ace felt when he joined the mafia. He could vaguely recall living on the streets, starving on the side of the road with Ace who would let him have any scraps of food they managed to find. He did all of those horrible things for him—to give him a home. It didn't make it right, but…

* * *

"…You're made of rubber?"

"Yeah. Or, well, I _was_. It's my Devil Fruit ability."

"The hell's a Devil Fruit?" Ace asked, helping the Pirate King as they walked back to his apartment. Luffy wasn't willing to go back to the base but, with a little convincing, resigned himself to go to Ace's place.

"It's this thing that you eat that gives you some sort of power. I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi so I became rubber. Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi so he became fire."

"That one I got to know personally," he stated, rubbing the side of his cheek.

"Sorry, he's kind of violent…"

"Nah, forget it. I've been through worse. Go on."

"Well I was challenged by this guy and met him on this abandoned island. Ace insisted he come with me but everyone else stayed aboard Sunny."

"Sunny?"

"That's the name of my ship—Thousand Sunny."

"Ah."

"When we got there he used his ability to create a wall of darkness so that my crew couldn't interfere. Then all these damn Marines came out of nowhere and started attacking us. They hit Ace and I went to get him, but…"

"They tricked you?"

"…Yeah. One came up from behind me and injected me with this strange liquid." He remembered seeing the stuff before—it was used on Kidd about a year ago. When Law and Chopper took blood samples they found a very trace amount of seastone was one of the ingredients in the serum. It wasn't enough to kill but took away his ability—though not the 'hammer' bit—and made him feel tired and sick, thus making it hard to focus well enough to use haki properly. And then those bastards used it on him. "With my ability I can deflect bullets but when they gave me that stuff I stopped being rubber and felt too sick to fight back so they were able to shoot me. Ace was already badly hurt so I took him and ran."

"So you can't fight anymore?"

Luffy shook his head. "Not until it's out of my system."

"How long will that take?"

The Pirate King shrugged. "Don't know."

Ace clenched his fist and hit the man upside his head, eliciting a yelp and whimper. "Then don't go running off if you think they might be after you, idiot!"

"But—"

"I can protect myself. So can everyone else in the Whitebeard family. And, unlike you, we don't rely on freakish powers to do our jobs; even if they tried that it wouldn't really do anything."

"Yeah but—"

"Besides, if they came from the other world with you don't you think that they would have ended up where you did?"

"…"

"See?"

"You have a point…"

"Always do. Big Brother knows best, alright?"

Luffy stuck out his tongue and the Mafioso glared at him. "You're younger than me."

Bam! Another blow to his skull.

"Still the older brother—you don't have enough brain cells to be considered an adult."

* * *

"This is your room!" Luffy announced, flicking on the light switch. He saw the bloodied clothes his brother wore when he ran out earlier scattered on the bed along with the set from the previous day. His cellphone was missing as well as the papers detailing his 'targets', but it was otherwise unchanged. Luffy momentarily wondered what Ace was doing before he shrunk but pushed the thought away, knowing that the boy wouldn't know in his current state.

Ace scoffed as he looked at the room. He didn't like it. Why didn't like it? Well, probably because it belonged to his counterpart—didn't like the guy. They were supposed to be the same person existing in different realities but personality-wise they were opposites. That man was carefree and sarcastic, greatly contrasting Ace's protectiveness. At least, that's what it looked like. He didn't interact with him long enough to know much about him.

Momentarily Ace wondered if there was another reason they were so different—if it had something to do with being a reincarnation and not the original. Talking to the Pirate King and gaging his reaction to a conversation indicated when he was acting like his brother and when he was being himself. He could see the sadness in Luffy's eyes every time he called him 'Lu' and whenever he would use one of his Devil Fruit attacks. He noticed that same sadness when the Pirate King talked to the other Ace; was he more like his brother? Or was it his appearance that elicited that response?

"—And then we'll eat!"

"…What?" He brought his attention back to reality, realizing that he completely tuned out Luffy's counterpart as he thought. He'd been talking that whole time yet Ace couldn't recall a word of it.

Luffy blinked and quickly noticed that the boy had ignored him up until then, giving a pout. Normally his brother would listen to everything he said, no matter how stupid, but ever since… whatever it was that happened, he became far less attentive. Maybe it was a side-effect. "I said I'll make lunch while you take a bath. And then we'll eat!" Luffy noticed much earlier that his brother's clothes were covered in mud and red stains. Where did they come from? How could he get injured in the short time they were apart? Or was it someone else's blood again?

Before Ace had a chance to protest he was dragged into the bathroom, having his clothes ripped away by the older.

"O-oi!"

"Shishishi! I'll get you something else to—" Luffy froze as he removed the shirt, stark-white bandages staring back at him. Ace was injured, but… not like that. As he looked fully at the boy for the first time he saw the discoloured skin on his arms and chest, indicating scars. There were more pronounced ones as well on his shoulder and collarbone, partially covered by the wrappings. Did his brother always have those scars?

Ace tilted his head when he noticed the counterpart's expression went blank. "What is it?" He always hated when the Pirate King looked at him like that—hated the worry and the pity that entered his eyes.

"Ace, you…" Luffy wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to ask where he got those marks, but… Ace didn't remember, did he? So he wouldn't know… right?

Finally Ace saw where the other was looking—at the old injuries decorating his figure—and pulled away. The Pirate King would look at him like that sometimes. It was ironic how there were eighteen years between them yet Ace was the one with the most scars. He didn't like to be reminded of that. He didn't like remembering the island or the things that he went through. It was too painful. So many years alone…

"…I'll get you some clothes," Luffy announced before hurrying out of the room. The atmosphere was thick and uncomfortable and Ace was glad to see him leave. Even if the teen thought he was his shrunken brother he was bound to ask questions. No doubt the Ace from that world wasn't so generously marked…

Ace turned and looked around at the bath equipment. It looked highly unusual and unlike the stuff back on Sunny, but he was used to discovering new things. He would figure it out… eventually.

* * *

Luffy sat at the closet entrance, digging through boxes in search of child-sized clothing. He knew his brother kept some of their old things, for one reason or another. If he was lucky he'd find something that would fit the boy perfectly. If not, well… at least the kid would have _something_ to wear.

He couldn't get his mind off the disfigured skin sprawled across his brother's form. He never noticed it before… Then again, Ace's habit of not wearing a shirt seemed to vanish as he got older. When was the last time he randomly took off his clothes? He used to do it all the time when they were kids. Sabo would yell at him and they'd have some hilarious argument. Those were fun days.

Where was he? Oh, right—clothes. He managed to locate a few shirts and a pair of shorts and smiled proudly to himself. At least he wouldn't have to wear that bloodied top anymore.

…

Why was it bloody? Those weren't the clothes Ace was wearing before he shrunk… Just what happened before he got amnesia? And _how_, exactly, did he get amnesia? What happened?

Those questions rolling around in his head, he absently shuffled back into the bathroom. There he was met with Ace removing his bandages, revealing a fresh wound on his side—it appeared to be a bullet that grazed him—and torn skin all down his back. But… those weren't the injuries he had before. Ace was shot through the chest a couple of times, yet the boy's chest was almost unharmed. Maybe there was more to the situation than he thought. But he was too confused to really think.

"Here," he said with a toothy grin, placing the articles of clothing down on the floor close to the tub. He saw the boy eye the bath, scrutinizing it. Did he… Did he forget how to use it, too? While the thought was kind of sad it only made his smile widen. It was strange to see his brother in such a confused state but felt good to be the helpful, responsible, older sibling for once. He would prove that he could do just as good of a job taking care of Ace as Ace did taking care of him!

Luffy bent forward and turned on both taps. He waited there and tested the temperature of the water, turning back to see an embarrassed little Ace blushing. "Shishishi!" He remembered Ace acting like that when they were younger, too. Back then he kept to himself a lot and didn't talk much. That behaviour started right after they found a home, probably around the same time Ace joined the mafia. Eventually he became more social and extroverted—less awkward. Seeing him like that again was pretty funny.

Once the tub was filled, Luffy showed him where everything was and left to cook lunch. That would be his greatest challenge yet.

* * *

Ace let out an exasperated sigh. "Would you stop squirming already?"

"But we have to find Ace!" Luffy exclaimed, struggling in the Mafioso's grip. He'd been like that ever since they started heading towards the apartment and it was starting to annoy the other.

"I'll go search for him after I drop you off, alright?"

"He's alone! We have to look for him!"

"And what do you think you can do in the state you're in? Your wounds are opening, idiot!"

"But…"

"If he's supposed to be me then he'll be fine for now."

"But he's not like you," Luffy stated, voice low and slightly trembling. He was feeling weak. Of course he was; the blood loss from earlier combined with the reopened bullet holes would have killed a normal person. His resilience was astounding.

Ace blinked as he shifted the Pirate King on his back, being careful not to drop him. The struggles ceased. "What do you mean?"

"Ace… He's scared of people."

"Scared?"

Luffy nodded. "He was alone before we found him. He couldn't even speak. When he sees a stranger he freezes up, or sometimes he'll attack them, and there are a lot more people here than where we're from…"

Ace's eyes narrowed. He couldn't speak? What the hell kind of life did he lead in the other world? "…You sure he can't wait?"

Luffy nodded into his brother's back, eliciting a groan out of him.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Don't blame me if you drop dead, though."

The Pirate King smiled and relaxed his muscles. Even though that wasn't the brother he remembered, he still couldn't help but feel secure around him. Sure, Luffy was the Pirate King, but even the world's strongest had his moments of vulnerability. That little boy was his weakness and he couldn't settle knowing he was alone. Having his older counterpart there to help him out, though, reassured him.

Because Ace never lied.

* * *

Ace smiled proudly as he figured out how to work the bath. No, wait—he knew all along. Yeah! It wasn't like he needed Luffy's help… He just _allowed_ him to do it instead.

Ahem.

When he exited the washroom he was met with a disgusting smell and a large puff of smoke. He drew back, covered his mouth with his hand and made a mad dash for its origins. Of course, he wasn't surprised when he saw that the foul odour and fire were coming from the kitchen—it was the counterpart's fault. Who else could set soup on fire so easily? Well, Ace could, but that was beside the point.

"Oi! What the _hell_?" he shouted as the older moved to put the lid on top of the flaming pot. And then he realized it; Luffy managed to create a _grease fire_ while cooking _soup_. In a way it was impressive. He certainly had a talent for screwing things up.

When the fire diminished into the pot Luffy smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow, sighing in relief. He even laughed a little, and then even more when he saw his little brother's reaction. "Oh, Ace! Hi!"

"You idiot! What did you do?"

"Shishishi! I made lunch!"

After hearing that, the boy shivered—Luffy didn't intend to _eat_ that monstrosity, did he? He was always so troublesome…

Then Ace noticed the fresh burns on the teen's arms and the lacking smell of burning rubber—that wasn't _his_ Luffy. Still, his face softened and he looked worriedly at him, approaching with concern.

Luffy simply blinked and watched as Ace shuffled over to him and took one of his hands to examine the injuries. He smiled a bit when he realized that his brother was worried about him; ever since he shrunk he seemed very distant. It was like he didn't trust him, or was wary of his intentions. It made sense, seeing as he saw Luffy as a complete stranger, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He and Ace were always so close…

Was that what Ace felt like when he ran out on him in the morning? Did he feel that sad when he saw the hurt in Luffy's eyes? Did he feel betrayed?

After scanning both his arms, Ace sighed. His worry was alleviated—only slightly—but still showed concern. "Geez, Lu, you're hopeless."

Luffy's eyes widened. He said his nickname. "…Ace?" Did he remember something?

"Be more careful next time. C'mon, let's go fix you up."

The raven-haired teen nodded absently before shutting off the stove and being led by the hand into the bathroom. Did he remember? Did he? Because he was acting just like he always did…

* * *

"Oi, Pirate-Lu, don't pass out on me yet," Ace commanded as he felt the man relax against his back.

"I'm… I'm not…" Luffy stated in a slur as his eyes fluttered, struggling to keep awake.

Ace rolled his eyes. What a horrible liar—same as his brother. He knew then that he needed to get Luffy some rest. The safest place was his apartment and, while he knew the Pirate King would protest if he said anything, he was heading in that direction. As much as he knew they needed to find his counterpart, he was well aware of the pirate's horrible condition. In all honesty he shouldn't have moved from his bed at all but no Luffy—be it his sibling or one from another world—could sit still for that long.

The Pirate King's wounds were open. His blood proceeded to slowly drip from his bandages and onto Ace's back, causing the material to stick to his flesh. His condition back at the base was so bad he was given a blood transfusion. Why did he always have to be so reckless? Why did he always have to worry his older brother?

…

Ace wouldn't admit he was growing attached. He wouldn't. After all, his Luffy was more than enough. But… they were different. Even though they were supposed to be the same person separated by parallel worlds, they differed greatly from each other. It was like he was seeing two different people and, truthfully, he liked them both. The teenage version would always hold a special place in his heart, seeing as he raised the boy, but the pirate was someone whom he liked. He was… fun. And friendly. And even though Ace was a murderer he didn't care. He didn't care because he was one as well.

…

That's right—the Luffy counterpart was a murderer. Though their circumstances opposed, they still shared the weight of that fact. It loomed over who they were. It always would. And that was okay. It was okay because they accepted each other. Both knew and understood the necessity of their actions. If they hadn't…

"Ace…" Luffy mumbled in his sleep.

The Mafioso sighed in relief. At least the man was asleep and not fully unconscious. That was a good sign. Still, it was a ways away from the apartment complex and he needed to be re-treated fast.

_Just hold on a little longer, Lu._

* * *

After patching up Luffy's arms, Ace made lunch because he wasn't about to chance that… thing the teen made. He dared not touch the appliances—they were similar to yet different than the ones from his home world and he didn't want to risk doing something stupid—so he made something simple while dredging up the knowledge Sanji passed onto him.

Throughout the meal Luffy wouldn't stop staring at him. His bulging eyes were fixed on his form and he swore the teen didn't blink. It was aggravating. Sure he'd seen the Pirate King do the same numerous times but he understood it. His counterpart, however, had no reason to do so.

"What?" Ace snapped once he had enough of the gawking, glaring back at the youth with sheer annoyance.

"Oh, I…" Luffy paused. He couldn't help but think back to earlier when his little brother called him 'Lu'. Even though he used that nickname, he didn't say anything about having his memories back. Why did he say it? "Ace… Do you remember anything?"

Ace sighed and scratched his head. He supposed it was time to drop the charade—by then he'd more than paid him back for dragging him all across the goddam city. Just thinking about all the people he saw made him nervous… But that was behind them. He'd finished his analysis of that Luffy and determined him to be harmless, provided he kept out of the kitchen. So it was time to drop the act. Well, it wasn't _really_ an act, seeing as the whole thing was a product of Luffy's stupidity. He felt kind of sad that it would end, though. It was nice being openly called his brother.

"Look, I… I'm not your brother, alright?" His face was downturned when he said that. It was his attempt at not seeing Luffy's reaction.

The teen just blinked. "…Eh?"

"You're mistaking me for someone else."

Luffy's heart sank. He knew that Ace lost his memories but hearing that still hurt. That was his one and only brother—his only _family_. "Ace, you… You just don't remember. I'm your brother Luffy and—"

"It's not that," Ace interrupted, sighing at the older boy's dense behaviour, "it's—"

Before he had a chance to explain there was a loud bang at the door. They both hurried out of the kitchen and froze when they saw a man in black carrying a man in red—their counterparts. When their eye's met the Mafioso's they just stared, remaining silent. The latter was shocked to see his brother home and even more so to see the small child he'd just spent two hours searching for.

"…A-Ace?"

"Lu… Didn't think you'd be back." He turned to the child and glowered darkly. Though he knew it wasn't the boy's fault he could help but be pissed that they looked for him for _two fucking hours_ and he was there, in Ace's apartment, the whole time. "And _you._ What the _hell_? We've been searching for you everywhere!"

The younger snorted and crossed his arms, turning away. "Not my problem. I wasn't the one who ran off."

"You little…"

"Ace…?"

The older turned to his brother curiously, wondering what the tone was for. Was he still upset? Or… "What is it, Lu?" he asked as he moved to place the sleeping body on his back on the couch.

"How are there two of you? I thought… Hey, do you remember me?"

Ace raised an eyebrow at that question as the Pirate King slowly slid onto the cushioned surface. "Why wouldn't I?"

As soon as he finished the question he felt the teen thrust into his chest, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He was surprised by the action but quickly grew concerned when he felt him tremble. He returned the hug cautiously. "O-oi… What's wrong?"

Luffy's grip tightened. "I thought you forgot about me," he stated in a small voice, greatly contrasting his usual excitement.

"Huh? Why would I…" And then he remembered the mini-Ace standing a few feet away. He sent him another glare. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's his fault for making assumptions."

"Assumptions like…?"

"He thought I was you."

"…" Ace sighed. Of course. Only Luffy could think up something like that. He likely assumed that his brother had amnesia and was shrunk or something equally as stupid. That brat always had such a wild imagination. He turned to him with a bit of amusement in his eyes. "You idiot."

"But Ace… He looks just like you!" he said in his own defense as he mumbled into his brother's shirt.

"Well, he_ is_ me… sort of."

"What?"

"He's—"

"Luffy!" the child shouted as he moved and saw the weak state his companion was in. He quickly dashed over and gently placed his hand on the other's arm, studying his once-more open wounds, shallow breathing and unconsciousness. "O-oi…" He turned to his counterpart. "What happened?"

The Mafioso sighed. "He started bleeding again because he was walking around looking for you."

The boy's eyes softened and he turned back to look at the sleeping man's face, guilt welling up within his chest. It was his fault that he was hurt.

"I'll patch him up for now. If we're lucky he won't need to go to the hospital."

"…If we're lucky?" the child repeated with concern.

"…Yeah. He's bad-off."

* * *

Ace leaned into the couch across from the Pirate King and sighed. He managed to re-bandage all of his wounds and somehow stopped the bleeding, though they had to keep an eye on him for the remainder of the day and he was starting to feel tired…

The Mafioso turned to Luffy, his brother, questioningly. Despite their earlier… encounter, the boy wouldn't leave his side. He assumed it had something to do with that outlandish story he made up to explain away his counterpart. "You can stop clinging to me, Lu; I'm not going anywhere."

"…Really?"

"Yeah."

The teen released his hand and looked to the sleeping pair across from them. Little-Ace fell asleep while watching over the man who looked similar to Luffy. He never got an explanation for them because they were too busy patching up the older one. "Who are they?" he asked while watching his brother.

Ace stared ahead, recalling everything they'd went through over the past day. There was so much he learned about the two and yet he felt they were still strangers. But he liked them. Of course he did—one was Luffy! He was amazed at how determined the pirate was, especially when it came to the care of his young companion. He never knew Luffy could show that much responsibility for another life. He always thought of his brother as a happy, oblivious idiot. Maybe there was more to him than he thought.

"Us, essentially."

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head and looked between his brother and the sleeping forms on the couch.

"They're us from another world. The little guy's supposed to be me," he stated.

"It makes sense now! He's just like you."

Ace narrowed his eyes. "We're nothing alike."

"Yes you are." He saw his brother scowl and couldn't help but smile. "Shishishi!"

"No, we're not. He's just a stupid kid."

"You acted like him when we were little. That's why… I thought he was you."

After a moment of silent contemplation Ace sighed and scratched his head. He supposed he _was_ pretty violent as a kid. He also tended to distance himself from others—except Sabo and Luffy, of course. But he wouldn't admit it. "Anyways, the half-dead guy is your counterpart. He's a pirate."

"Really? That's so cool!"

Ace rolled his eyes—he knew Luffy would say that. He bet it felt awesome to see himself living out his childhood dream.

"But… Why is Little-Ace so young? He should be older, right?" Luffy questioned, blinking in confusion. His mind was starting to form explanations but apparently they were never any good, seeing as his last one about an amnesiac, shrunken Ace didn't go over so well.

Ace rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to word it. "Apparently the other 'me' died a while back. The kid's his reincarnation or something. Pirate-Lu says he doesn't remember anything from back then, though."

"He… died?" After the scare he had with the boy earlier that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Thinking that his brother forgot about him was bad enough but if he were to die… what would Luffy do? Ace was all he had. Sure there was his gang but his only family was his brother and, if something happened to him, he would never have a connection like that again. Hit man or not, he was his sibling and nothing would change that. He didn't _want_ it to change. Knowing that, how would the other Luffy feel?

"Yeah, something about Marinefo—" Ace stopped mid-sentence when he looked to see his brother hunched over, clenching his fists and trembling. "Oi, what's with you tonight?" He wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulders comfortingly and was a little surprised when the teen latched onto his waist tightly, burying his face once more into his shirt. "It's okay; I'm not gonna die, alright?"

"But…" He began, sounding more child-like than usual. "Sorry. I-I was so scared when I thought you forgot. If you weren't here, I…"

"Lu…"

Luffy felt his brother's strong arms envelope him. It was nostalgic; Ace always used to hold him like that when they were little. He would keep him close like that whenever he got scared or cried. Remembering that, he clutched the fabric of his shirt and allowed himself to be swept away by the memories. "…I don't hate you," he mumbled.

"Hm?" Ace looked down at the boy in his arms, barely catching his soft-spoken words.

"I don't like what you do, but… I think I get it. You did it for me… right? You just wanted to protect me."

"Luffy, it feels wrong for you to be all serious and contemplative. Try not to think—you might hurt yourself."

The teen pouted and glared up at the freckled man. "Will not!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about when—"

"That was only once," he stated defensively.

"Once is all it takes, my little brother."

"You're a jerk. I was trying to apologise!"

Ace smiled. "I know." He moved his arm up around Luffy's shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. "Thanks, Lu. But you don't have to. It's fine, alright?"

"But I…"

The Mafioso sighed. "I already know."

* * *

Ace groaned as he woke from his slumber, cursing inwardly when he realized he fell asleep. After allowing his brother to go to bed he was supposed to watch over the pirate's condition but managed to doze off. It was no wonder, seeing as he was narcoleptic and had nothing but naps over the past twenty-four hours.

As his eyes opened he was met with darkness and noted that night had fallen. How long was he asleep? It had to have been a few hours at least. Giving a yawn he stared out into the room and looked at the Luffy that was from another world. Soft snores met his ears and he sighed in relief knowing that nothing bad happened while he was out.

Upon further inspection he saw that his young counterpart was not on the couch with the pirate. Glancing around, he saw him sitting in a chair by the window, staring out into the night sky. He made to get up but the boy looked at him before he did and he suddenly felt the need to stay put.

"Hey," he greeted awkwardly, hoping to break the silence. He never had much of a chance to talk to his other self. It felt weird not knowing someone that was supposed to be the same as him. He heard a bit from the other Luffy—he wouldn't shut up about him as they searched through the city—but still knew so little.

The boy looked at him for a moment and then returned to gazing out the window at the stars and moon. "You're lucky, you know," he said quietly, just above a whisper.

"Huh?" Ace blinked a few times, having no idea what he was talking about.

Sighing, his younger self turned to look at the Pirate King's sleeping form. "You get to be his brother. You don't have to pretend."

"…What do you mean?"

"Moron," the young Ace shot, sending him a dull glare.

"Oi!" Ace exclaimed, keeping his voice low enough to not wake the injured pirate.

The boy stuck out his tongue childishly before facing Luffy once more. "…I don't get to be his brother," he stated vaguely. "The other Luffy really admires you. He kept reminding me that we were siblings. Or, well, he _thought _we were. It was… nice."

"Hey, you…" Ace's voice trailed off, implying his question.

He nodded. "I remember."

"All of it?"

"Only a little," he stated while shaking his head.

"Then why not tell him?"

The child gave a weak smile. It was the first time Ace saw him with an expression other than a scowl or concern. "He doesn't want me to know." Taking a deep breath, he exhaled. "I want _him_ to tell me. Right now, he… he doesn't like thinking of me as the person I was before. He won't call me his brother or tell me that we're related. I just want him to acknowledge it."

Suddenly the boy looked much older than he was. In fact, Ace almost thought he was seeing someone older than himself. He seemed aged and… content. "That so?"

Little-Ace's smile grew. "I think we grew up together."

"You think?"

"I can't really remember, but it feels like I've known him for a long time. It would be nice if he would come out and tell me, though."

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"How did you come back? You died, right?"

The boy looked up and hummed as he thought, contemplating the question. Then, with nothing coming to mind, he shrugged. "Don't know. I just remember wanting to see him again."

"Hm…" Ace hummed as he leaned back into the couch, arms folded behind his head. "So you did it for him?" He grinned. "Sounds like something I'd do."

"Eh?" The boy turned to him with wide eyes, wondering what he meant by that.

"You're older than you look."

Blinking in silence, the child started to understand and sighed. He backed into his chair in a similar fashion with one arm resting lazily in his lap, the other held open for him to look at. "I don't like this body," he stated, glaring at the scars outlining his limb. "Ever since I started to remember I've hated it. I'm… weak."

Ace looked from the boy to the ceiling with indifference. "And tiny. And helpless. Don't forget scrawny, powerless, fearful, shy—"

"Don't rub it in, bastard."

Ace untangled his arms and shot forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Does it really matter? Don't try to be something you're not."

"…What do you mean?"

Ace smirked. "Now who's the moron?"

The boy sent him a dull glare. "Shut up."

"Look: you're a kid, alright? Bet you didn't feel like that before you started remembering." The look on his counterpart's face said that his assumption was correct. "You're not the same person. You don't have to be strong. Pirate-Lu cares about you and wants to protect you. Don't worry about your size, idiot."

"But I'm the older brother…"

"Not anymore. That's Lu's job. Just quit worrying about it and accept it. It's not important. Besides, it's not like you remember _everything_, right?"

"…No."

"Then forget about it. You're you—doesn't matter who you were before. Just be a kid." Ace paused and took a deep breath. "I regret not having a childhood. Don't turn out like me." By the time he was seven he was already part of the Whitebeard family—the youngest member. He was trained by Marco and Oyaji to become an assassin and had to take care of his little brother. He raised Luffy and by age 10 killed his first target. Then there was school; he did everything he could to graduate and got top grades but, at that point, it was too late to leave the mafia and pretend nothing happened. Besides, he owed the old man his life. Without him both siblings would have died.

He was a bit envious of his counterpart. After all, he was able to relive life and re-experience everything without the responsibilities of caring for his younger sibling. He understood where the boy was coming from, though; even_ he _told the pirate that he was still the older sibling. It was hard to think of it any other way. He was the big brother—that's how it always was. Having things switched around was… odd, to say the least.

The sound of raspy coughing broke his thoughts. Immediately his young counterpart was at the Pirate King's side, lightly touching his arm. Ace had to smile at how attentive he was being—it was just like when he would take care of his little brother when he got sick.

"Lu? You okay?" the boy asked, gently rubbing the man's unmarked shoulder.

"Ace…" the pirate whispered as his eyes remained closed.

"What is it?" the child questioned softly.

"…Meat…" he groaned in response before snoring.

Irritation built up within him. He swiftly smacked the pirate upside the head and growled his annoyance. "Don't scare me like that, idiot! Thinking about meat when you're half dead… Stupid Lu."

Ace couldn't help but chuckle as that one word from Luffy lifted the heavy atmosphere weighing on the two. Only their brother could lighten the mood like that.

* * *

The Pirate King stretched and yawned as morning light greeted him from the window. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was his desire to search for Ace; everything else was a blur. As soon as that thought entered his mind he spotted the boy, fast asleep on the opposing sofa. Smiling his relief, he went to stand but froze as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and abdomen. He was quickly reminded of his injuries.

Ignoring his body's protests, he walked over to the child and sat beside him, analyzing his wounds. Seeing that everything was in order he covered him in a thin blanket that was sprawled across the floor and resigned to continue his exploration of the place.

When he entered the kitchen he froze, met with the back of a very familiar man. As the Mafioso moved about, Luffy saw more of his face. Memories of Marineford and a certain few words danced in his head as he took in the image. Then, moments later, he recalled the previous day. That was Ace, but a different one than he remembered. It wasn't the brother who died but the man from another world. While that settled him a bit, he still felt uncomfortable seeing him. It'd been that way ever since he first woke up in the Whitebeard base.

Noticing his guest, Ace turned from the stove and smiled. "Hey. Feeling alright?"

"Meat!" Luffy cheered as he caught the scent of his favourite aroma. He drooled as he looked past the man and into the frying pan, longing for its contents.

Ace chuckled a bit, then turned back to his cooking. "Other world or no, I see your tastes haven't changed."

"Shishishi!" The pirate took a seat at the kitchen table and watched the other excitedly.

"It'll only be a few minutes," the freckled man stated. A thought went to the forefront of his mind and he spun around to take a look at the Pirate King. "I talked to the kid last night."

Luffy blinked. "Ace?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"Well…" Ace scratched his head, wondering how to phrase it. "He's not as oblivious as you think, Pirate-Lu."

"What?"

The Mafioso poked and prodded the meat, testing it out as it sizzled against the metal of the pan. He was buying time, wondering what he should tell his older-younger-brother. It became very clear the night before that his counterpart wanted nothing to be said to the pirate but Ace felt it was wrong to keep it from him. After all, if he were in Luffy's position he would've wanted to know that his brother was regaining memories. He felt guilty not saying anything. "He… remembers, you know."

"…Eh?"

* * *

Luffy stretched his arms out as he exited his bedroom and meandered down the hall. The living room looked empty until he peered over the couch and was met with the sleeping form of his little visitor. He smiled and immediately headed over, studying him. While that Ace wasn't the brother he knew, he really liked him. He acted a lot like the Ace from his childhood—before he became so extroverted. Seeing him was… nostalgic.

As he watched, the boy stirred. He twisted and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he woke. "…Luffy?" he questioned, unable to see clearly at first.

"Shishishi! Yep!"

The boy sat up, yawned, and blinked as his vision focused. He took in the youthful appearance of the teen and thought for a moment. Then he remembered the previous day's events. "You're the other one," he noted.

Luffy ignored the comment in favor of crouching in front of him, meeting him at eye-level. "Hungry?" he asked, grinning all-the-while.

Ace thought in silence for a moment before nodding. He didn't eat much in the past twenty-four hours and his stomach was more than just a little empty.

Luffy bounced to his feet and headed towards the kitchen. He stopped abruptly and turned around. "…I heard you last night."

"Huh?" Ace asked, still trying to wake up.

"Talking to Ace," the teen elaborated. He quieted for a moment and lowered his head. "You're my brother, too, you know."

Ace's tired eyes shot wide open. Brother—he never thought hear that word. Not like that. "…Eh?"

"You're still Ace, even if you're from another world," he stated. He turned to face the boy with a huge smile plastered onto his face. "So you're my brother!"

The boy stared blankly at the other, rolling those words around in his head, wondering how to react. Even though that was the other Luffy—not the one from his world—hearing that made him happy. Being acknowledged felt good.

When Luffy saw that the younger wasn't moving he rushed over and grabbed his hand, ignoring his protests as he dragged him into the kitchen.

"Oi," Ace began as he squirmed, getting annoyed with the teen toting him around however he pleased. He did the same the day before—when he was forced to the apartment—and was, again, being tuned out. "Let me go, stupid Lu!"

Their older counterparts immediately turned to watch the pair as they entered the room. A deep silence fell as the four stared at each other, the younger two questioning the heavy atmosphere. It seemed they walked in on an important conversation.

"Ace…" The Pirate King's voice faded as the Mafioso's statement rang through his head. Ace remembered. He remembered his other life, before all of… that. And he never said anything. Or was it that he never had a chance? Whatever it was, the pirate wasn't sure how to react. He simply swallowed and stared, hoping the boy would voluntarily explain.

The child glared at the freckled man standing at the stove, knowing he said something. Why else would Luffy act like that when he saw him? He knew something because his damn counterpart couldn't keep his mouth shut. But he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to have that conversation—it was too early for something so dramatic—and proceeded wordlessly to the table, taking a seat across from the pirate but not looking at his face.

Luffy looked between the two from the other world, blinking in confusion. He didn't really get why everyone was so quiet. After a few moments he decided he didn't care and opted to take a seat next to the boy.

"Careful," the Mafioso began as he continued to cook, "he might set you on fire."

"Very funny," his counterpart replied, rolling his eyes.

Ace stuck his tongue out at the kid before he shut off the stove and motioned to the table to begin serving breakfast. He placed the meat and eggs on the already-placed plates, then took to the empty seat.

The teenage Luffy looked between them as they ate, tilting his head as he wondered about their words. His thoughts shifted once the sweet aroma of his meal wafted his nose and his pondering vanished as he began devouring everything within reach. What was he thinking about? Meat. It was always meat.

Ace watched from the corner of his eye, noticing the Pirate King hadn't touched the meal he made. Since when was Luffy ever not hungry?

* * *

Night arrived quickly. Ace went out to do his job, meaning that more bodies were going to be found come sunrise. Luffy disappeared as well somewhere along the line. That left the counterparts alone.

The Pirate King's eyes shifted to the boy sitting by the window, looking down at the foreign land below. He pulled his mouth into a taut line, wondering what to say. He never asked him about what the other Ace said and wanted nothing more than to be told the truth right then and there. But his young companion didn't seem very comfortable with the subject—didn't want it brought up.

Finally he decided to say something. "Ace—"

"Can I ask you something?"

Luffy was taken aback by the question and looked at the boy, seeing that he was still facing the window. "…Sure."

"Lu… why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

The boy turned to him a bit, brows furrowed in contemplation and a hint of sadness. "You… You never told me that… you're my brother." Immediately he spun back to the window, hiding his expression. "Why?"

The pirate's eyes widened at that. "Ace… You remember?" He saw the child give a slight nod, confirming the Mafioso's earlier explanation. He got up off the couch and headed over to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his small shoulders.

"…Lu?"

"Sorry, Ace," he whispered, biting his lip. He never thought the boy would remember. That's why he never said anything; why confuse him further? In the beginning he had enough trouble just grasping the world around him. Complicating matters by telling the poor kid that he was the reincarnation of Luffy's dead brother would have been stupid. But… in the end it seemed that the real mistake was not telling him.

Ace hesitantly returned the hug, sighing heavily. He thought back several months ago to when he first met the Pirate King on that island and just how far they came from then. He wasn't mad—not at all. He was hurt. But it wasn't so bad if he could hear him say it then. "It's okay, Lu."

"I missed having a brother," Luffy stated, deepening the hug.

"Yeah… me, too."

* * *

Ace whistled as he returned his gun to its holster, admiring his handiwork as he looked over the blood and corpses sprawled out across the alleyway. It was nice to be working again. Sure it was a dirty job but after doing it for as long as he had he was used to it. Besides, anything was better than his time spent in that damn, dingy hospital bed.

He got a call from Marco sometime in the afternoon. After getting cussed out for not telling him he found their guests from the day before he was given orders to go assassinate a few rival Mafioso. Apparently Oyaji trusted that he was healed enough to handle a simple mission like that. And then the blonde proceeded to lecture him for missing the meeting as well. The term 'Mother Hen' was made for that man.

Ace snapped back to reality when he realized that he'd stumbled down a familiar alley on his way home—the one where he met the Pirate King. He smiled, still wondering how his brother managed to become the strongest fighter in _any_ world.

His walk took him between more buildings until he found one with a lot of dried blood. He assumed it had to be the place Luffy and mini-Ace arrived at when they came to his world. Curious, he stepped closer, analyzing the area. There had to be some clue as to how they got there, right? How could they be sent to a whole other universe without leaving something behind?

He trailed his fingers along the brick wall, feeling the rough surface against his skin. Eventually as he got closer to the ground his hand jerked forward, sliding through the wall. He pulled back quickly and glared at the wall, wondering what the fuck just happened.

After a few seconds he tried again. The same thing happened and as his arm was pulled into it he noticed what appeared to be a bend appear around the area—like reality was distorted.

"I really need to stop watching sci-fi," he mumbled in response to his thoughts before swallowing and pushing his head into the wall.

It took him a while to open his eyes. In his mind he was wondering why the hell he did something so stupid and waited for something horrific to happen. When there was no change he peered out into the tear, tilting his head when he saw he ocean. On the other side of the… whatever it was… there was an island. More specifically, there was a beach that drifted out into the vast sea. After what the Pirate King told him, he was expecting a battlefield. Where was that, exactly?

Upon further inspection he spotted a very odd looking ship. It was massive and colourful with a sunflower—or was it a lion?—for a figurehead. Instantly he knew it belonged to Luffy. After all, who else would have such a bizarre-looking ship?

Smiling to himself, he pulled back into his world and grabbed his cellphone.

* * *

Ace flinched when he heard a sudden ringing. He and Luffy broke their hug and looked towards the noise to find what their counterparts told them was the phone. The Mafioso said before he left that he would contact them using that if anything came up.

The Pirate King stood from his spot and hurried over to the device, turning it on and pressing it to his ear. "Ace?" he asked curiously.

"You won't believe what I just found," the man stated from the other line.

"Huh?"

"I can get you home."

* * *

"And just what are _you_ doing here?" Ace asked with a bit of agitation when he saw his little brother and not their counterparts nearing the tear.

Luffy gave a pout, stopping in front of the freckled man. "But you said they're leaving! I wanna say goodbye!"

"You just want to see the other world," he shot back.

"Shishishi!" With that laugh, the teen pushed through the tear and into the alternate reality, not hesitating for even a moment.

"Oi, Lu! Get out of there!" Ace shouted as he followed him in.

By the time he was on the other side he found that his brother was already heading to the pirate ship. He bolted for him, hoping to stop him before he revealed himself to anyone. Of course, he was too late. By the time he arrived at what he assumed to be the Thousand Sunny, his brother was already on deck.

"So cool!" he shouted from his spot upon the rail.

Everyone onboard turned to him.

"Luffy!" shouted a man with a long nose and curly hair. As soon as he saw him, though, his smile faded and he looked confused. "Oi, what happened? You look…"

"You're super tiny, Straw Hat bro!" exclaimed a blue-haired cyborg.

The teen blinked and looked around at the crew, registering their faces. "Hey…" His voice faded as he looked closer at them. "Are you Usopp?"

The sniper blinked. "Yeah… Did you hit your head or something?" Suddenly his face held a look of shock. "Are you a clone?"

Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "I dunno, am I?" He shrugged the question off in favour of looking to the others aboard. "And you're Nami! And Zoro! And…" He paused when he was met with the others. "…Who are you guys?"

Before anyone had the chance to respond, Ace pulled himself over the railing. "Damn it, Luffy," he cussed as he adjusted his hat. When he looked up he was met with the stares of nine very confused pirates. He immediately understood the situation and rushed over to his brother. He grabbed the back of his head and forced the boy into a boy before doing the same. "Sorry for the confusion. And thank you for taking care of Pirate-Lu for me."

"…Ace?" he heard a female call questioningly.

…His sudden appearance complicated things further, didn't it?

"Can't be," came a raspy tone shortly after, "the guy's dead."

"Yeah, but… Just what's going on?"

Ace raised his head to look to the crew, studying them. He recognized three from his own world—the swordsman, redhead and longed nosed man—but the rest were foreign. They were all older than him, though there was a reindeer who looked quite young, and each of them were bizarre in some way. Smiling, he found them perfect for his brother, regardless of the world.

"I can explain," the Mafioso began, "but… it's kind of complicated."

"We have time," Zoro said with his arms folded. "We've been waiting for out Captain for three days and when he finally shows up he's a kid and his brat's an adult; I think we deserve an explanation."

"Right… Sorry about that." Again he forced Luffy into a bow.

"Ace let me go," Luffy whined, struggling against the hand firmly planted on his skull.

"No," the older sibling replied sternly, glaring at the teen. He turned back to the group. "Well we're not… them, really. Or we are, but… not." At that point he realized just how Luffy felt trying to explain how his young counterpart was the Ace of that world. "We're from another world. Your Ace and Luffy kind of got thrown into ours. They should be on their way."

"So they're alright, then?" Nami pressed, hand clenching tightly to the rim of her shirt.

"…Define 'alright'," Ace said in reply. Their expressions turned grim and he quickly made to correct himself. "Other than being beat up they're fine. Apparently the Marines ambushed them."

Zoro snorted. "I knew it. That's why I said we should've gone with him."

"Shut it, you damned Marimo," shot back a blonde Ace didn't recognize.

"Well, it was a pleasure but I think we should go meet our other selves," Ace stated as he pulled tightly on his brother's ear, eliciting a yelp and further whining. "Let's go, Little-Lu."

"Ace, it hurts!" he cried as he was dragged to the edge of the ship.

"What's that? I can't seem to hear you."

"Liar! Meanie!"

Before he hopped off he stopped and turned once more to the nine individuals his other sibling travelled with. "And really, thanks for what you've done for him."

The swordsman shrugged. "We didn't do much."

"Yohoho! I find that Luffy helped us more than we did him," said a strange skeleton with an afro.

Ace's smile morphed into a grin. "No, you did plenty. No way my little brother is competent enough to become the strongest man on the sea on his own," he stated.

"Hey!"

A few of the pirates broke out into laughter while some others smiled.

"So, really, thank you."

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye," the Mafioso announced as he fixed his hat, pulling it further over his eyes. It was strange; he only knew them for a few days but didn't want them to leave.

"Can't we keep them?" Luffy cried with a pout, holding tightly to his brother's counterpart and pulling him close, looking up at the man with puppy-dog eyes.

"They're not dogs, Lu," he replied with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"But I like them," the bug-eyed teen replied, nuzzling his chin into the child's head as he cuddled him.

"Oi, let me go," the boy growled in irritation, scowling as the other's grip only tightened. He never got used to how clingy that Luffy was.

Ignoring the younger two, Ace turned to the Pirate King. He got to know the man over those few days they were together yet there was still so much that went unsaid. It felt like he was saying 'goodbye' to an old friend... a brother. "You sure you're going to be alright? You're ability…"

The man broke out into an impossible grin. "It's back!"

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Yep!" To demonstrate, he hooked the side of his mouth with his pointer and stretched it to lengths that shouldn't have been possible. He watched with amusement as the freckled man's eyes widened in response to the display, followed shortly by the same response from the other Luffy. "Shishishi!"

Ace composed himself—though it was hard since seeing that was a lot more bizarre than seeing his counterpart turn to fire—and settled. "Then I guess you're good to go."

"That's so cool! How did you do that?" the teen shouted, bolting to his feet and releasing the boy. He watched as his other self showed off, then turned to the child once more. "Do you have a cool power like that too?"

After blinking for a few seconds, the boy raise his hand and concentrated, allowing his pointer finger to burst into flame.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

He blushed shyly as he took in the compliment, extinguishing his fire.

Luffy turned to his older brother excitedly. "Let's live in there world!"

"No," he replied firmly, eyeing the teen.

"Awe, but I want a cool power too!"

"No means no, Lu."

"You're no fun."

Ace sighed and watched as the two from the other world neared the tear. Before the Pirate King entered he looked back at the two curiously. The boy did the same.

"Think we'll ever see each other again?" the pirate asked with a blank expression.

For a moment the Mafioso was quiet, thinking deeply on those words. Once he found his answer his mouth curved into a smirk. "Never."

The Pirate King smiled and turned back to the part of the wall that held the distortion. "Didn't think so." Without one word more both left into the portal, walking side-by-side.

As they watched them vanished, Luffy grabbed hold of his big brother's hand. Ace never looked away from that spot on the wall but returned the hold, tightly grasping to his sibling's appendage.

"I'm going to miss them, Ace," the teen confessed, face downturned to hide his expression with the rim of his straw hat.

"Why?"

"Because…"

Ace smiled. "We're already here."

* * *

**A/N: IT'S FINISHED! ;A; Thank you for seeing it through to the end. I will proof-read it tomorrow and post the edited version. Sorry if the end is crap, by the way. I'm really sick and can't think straight. There also might be a lot of mistakes... Again, sorry, I'll fix them tomorrow. Also, I have some questions for you guys if you feel like answering them.**

**Questions**

**1. What would you like to see in future bonuses for this fic (or any of my others)? i.e. plots, themes, ideas...**

**2. I had a lot of fun with the part where Luffy thinks that his brother shrunk and lost his memories. Would you like me to make a mini-fic about that actually happening? (By mini-fic I mean about 3-5 chapters, probably around the length of this bonus. I would start posting once I finished the whole thing.)**

**3. What was your favourite part/scene?**

**4. Do you have any questions for me involving this bonus or future bonuses? This sort of feels like the first multi-part fic I finished (even though it's not) because of the length so I'm pretty proud of it and thought I'd see if there was anything you wanted to know about it :)**

**To my lovelies~**

**xxxWolvesInTheNightxxx: Here it is :D**

**Diclonious57: I don't know how to respond to that :P**

**Bluebird42: Happy late birthday then! No, that's not what the voice meant. The voice meant for him to forget about what happened to Luffy and by doing that his body sort of... You know what? Just wait for the next chapter - it'll clear things up :) Hehe hope the bonus matched your expectations!**

**teengens: Please don't review just for that - it does not speed it up at all and is actually quite saddening knowing that you have nothing to say and are only bothering to get more :(**

**MysteriousEyez: Lol never said kill, but think what you want XD That is correct! But he took it to the extreme... I thought it was obvious, too, but some people had trouble with it ^^; Yeah, it's sad, I guess, but it's going to cause some major developments later so it must happen! Seriously, the next two chapters are going to be pretty interesting :D **

**TheRoseJr: You know what? I want to try that now XD I wanna try to kill Brook without using seastone or the water in like a crack fic or something! Well I'm really happy you're enjoying my writing~**

**Haruka-desu: He hasn't forgotten anything other than Luffy's 'death', actually. Originally he was reincarnated so he never forgot because those memories were no longer his (if you read what Mafia-Ace says to him this bonus, he basically tells him that) and this time he remembers everone but forgot how Luffy got hurt and, well, cannot physically control himself (trying not to give spoilers... failing...) so yeah. It'll be explained properly over the next two chapters. **

**trisha23flow: Please don't review just to get the bonus. Seriously, I'd rather not post it if I'm just getting "I just want to get the bonus" as responses to the chapter... :(**

**Son Goshen: Yes! Give yourself a pat on the back! :D Well he's mentally sound, it's just he can't really control how he reacts. He's 'insane' in the sense that he can't be held accountable for his actions but not in the sense that he's nuts or psycho. Lol interesting theory XD Nah, not doing that :P Well here it is, finally! (Wow, I first asked you when we first started talking didn't I? That was so long ago...)**

**mi-chan94: No idea how to react to that, sorry :P**

**Starry Roses: It'll be explained more over the next two chapters so don't worry :) I've finished this but I'm still only at the beginning of the Sabo's Story bonus. That one's going to be even longer than this. Thank you!**

**deadlycute17: You're quite welcome~**

**WeissDragon: Hehe glad you like the bonuses ^^ I work really hard on them. **

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Well there are a few reasons why Law can't help Luffy this time. You'll find that out later, though. I agree, but as humans it's natural to think like that. **

**azab: Hehe I love you too XD**

**TwilightRaven99: Wow! The whole thing? How long did it take you? XD Glad you like! Don't worry, I will ^^ Thank you~**

**LinaFair: Awe you cried? Sorry! I didn't think it was that sad myself hehe... Well I thank yo for your review :)**

**spoons-are-evil: His dream was a representation of how he feels about the situation. Mentally he's coherent but he can't be held responsible for his actions. You'll find out why he was scared of Nami soon :) Yes, VERY long. Like a story within a story. Yep you can find out all of the bonuses I'm planning/have written on my profile.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: I agree! Have more confidence, Ace! (I shouldn't be saying that when I wrote him into this situation...) I was tempted to do that honestly :P**

**Honeydee: It's not much of a cliffy. Also, if you're not interested in bonuses then I hope you didn't read this -_-' It's not hard to connect the dots. In fact you should already know the ending of ****_Skip_**** because of this fic. Well ****_Promised Reunion_**** was only the prologue, not the actual chapter. It ties into the story in an important way yet isn't part of the main plot. ****_Skip_**** should be nobody's favourite. It's too simplistic and I put very little care into the plot. **

** : Forget the bonus that I've been working on for over a month? No thank you. Though if you feel that way you should probably ignore this whole chapter =_=; You'll have to wait and find out. I'm not giving out anymore hints. You can guess who the 4th Yonko is if you want, but I'm not telling. It's too important to the plot. **

**ASLfangirl: Hehe XD And no worries, I'm just glad you bother to review at all. Life is annoying like that.**

**Red-The-Drawing-Ninja: I will make more bonuses, don't worry :D In fact there's one that's going to be longer than this after the epilogue so look forward to it! Hehe glad you like~ I'll work as much as I can on my fics, you can be sure of that :)**

**(There it is! Ladies and gentlemen, say farewell to the long-ass bonus. And please tell me what you thought of it! I would really love to hear! Now it's 2am so I'm going to go... eat. You thought I was going to sleep? Ha! Never!)**


	26. Theories

**Update! :D (My second one today, too... I'm working oddly fast right now o.o) Anyways, hopefully this chapter clears some things up. And judging from the reviews last chapter, I think what I'll do for the next really long bonus us post it in 2 or 3 parts. People seemed to have trouble with the length so I figure if I do that you'll be able to stop at different points if you feel like it, you know? So tell me what you guys think about that. I can always do it in another large lump if you like :)**

**Oh! And someone has begun translating the story into German! (I forgot to mention it before. Sorry Lina ;_;) So if you're a German reader and have trouble with mine, you can always read her translation of it! www .fanfiktion. de/ s/ 51606c9b000094ef06604651 (take out spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now :)**

* * *

Wide-eyed and dumbfounded, Ace froze where he was, watching as the redhead smothered the flames on her arm. When the fire was out he saw red, charred, damaged skin all around her forearm. She clenched her teeth, biting back the pain as she sat there in the center of the floor.

What had he done?

Swallowing heavily, Ace took in the image. _He_ did that. It was _his fault_ she was hurt. Because he was scared, he…

Before Nami has a chance to rise, Ace bolted out of the room, pushing past the doctor on the other side of the door.

"Ace!" Nami called after him, hoping he would return. He didn't, though, and instead she was met with the worried look on Chopper's face.

"What happened?" he asked, gently grabbing her arm to analyze the damage.

"I… I don't know. He just…"

* * *

Ace dashed across the ship and somehow found himself in the storeroom on the lower level. He ran in and shut the door behind him, met with almost perfect darkness. Sliding onto the cold, moist ground, he took a deep breath, running a hand through his sweat-coated hair. He felt something odd on his forehead, though. Rubbing the tips of his fingers over the area, he realized that whatever it was, it wrapped around his head. Bandages…

He fell earlier, before he slept. Did they… help him?

Biting his lip, he slammed his fist into the floor. Of course they did. They _always_ did, ever since he met them. So why was he so scared? Why did he hurt Nami?

_Forget…_

His eyes widened. Did… Did the dream…?

* * *

Chopper pulled the wrappings taut as he finished treating Nami's burns. After that, he looked at her other arm and neck, just as a precaution.

"How is it?" the navigator asked.

Chopper breathed a sigh of relief. "Most of it is only second degree burns, but there may be some scarring."

Nami smiled. "That's alright. Thanks, Chopper."

The doctor smiled and blushed in his usual show of flattery, wriggling around happily but forgoing his usual comments. Then he snapped back to the topic at hand and stared up at his crewmate with big, round eyes. "Oh, right. Why did he attack you?"

Nami's smile faded and she lowered her head to stare at the stark-white cloth covering her wound. "…I'm not sure. I think he was scared."

"Of you?"

"Yeah. It's weird; he just freaked out when he saw me."

Chopper lowered his eyebrows into a look of deep concentration. "Then…"

"It's my fault. He was backing away but I kept getting closer. I should have stopped when I noticed how scared he was. But…"

"What is it?"

"Well…" She rubbed the space above her injury. "He seemed worried after it happened. I didn't get a good look but he looked upset. I don't think he wanted to hurt me."

* * *

Sanji was standing next to the stove, chopping up some vegetables for the crew's dinner. On the stove were two pots, each with different ingredients. He was sure to make something special for Luffy, to help him get back his strength should he wake. He'd never admit it, but he worried a lot about that shitty captain of his. Where would they be without Luffy? He wasn't even sure the Baratie would still be floating if it wasn't for him. After all, who was it that took out Don Krieg?

As he cut into some celery, he wondered about that. Where would they all be? Zoro might have died—from what he heard, Luffy saved him from execution. Then again maybe that stupid marimo would have gotten out of it somehow. But then where would he be? Nami would still be under the control of that bastard Arlong, no doubt—pissed him off thinking about such a lovely beauty being at the mercy of such a filthy criminal. Well, they were criminals, too, but a different kind. At least to him, they were. He would never hurt a lady, after all.

Robin… she would have been executed by the World Government. Or, maybe, she'd still be working under Crocodile as Miss All Sunday. Either way, it didn't look good. Brook would be floating around without a shadow still, Chopper would be stuck on that island unable to help people the way he wanted, Franky would have likely been murdered by CP9, Usopp wouldn't have been able to set sail like his father…

His mental wanderings were interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door opening. What was he going on about the past like that for? The shitty captain had him all sentimental. He'd have to give him a good kick when he woke up.

Glancing at the door, he was met with Robin's tall, slender figure. Being sure to finish cutting first, he spun around energetically, swooning over her beauty as he so often did. "Robin-chwan~"

The ebony-haired woman gave him a soft, small smile before seating herself at the large table at the other end of the room. She placed a book on the table in front of her, letting out a tired breath in the process.

Sanji arrived promptly at her side, tray in hand. He leaned in and placed an iced glass of one of his latest recipes in front of her, receiving a grateful nod in reply. But it seemed the scholastic beauty lacked her usual brightness. It wasn't surprising under the circumstances. "Is something bothering you, Robin?"

She looked at him, blue eyes meeting his as she forced an exhausted smile. "Perhaps, Cook. I'll be fine, though."

Sanji returned to an upright position, removing a cigarette from its pack and placing it taut between his lips as he searched his pocket for a lighter. "What is it?"

Robin caressed the glass gently with both hands and ran her index finger along its rim. She stared into the orange liquid, wondering what to say. Finally she closed her eyes and took a small sip. "I'm concerned about Ace."

"The runt?"

She nodded. "His outburst from earlier worries me."

"It was a panic attack, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'm more concerned with why it happened, though."

The blonde turned around to lean against the table as he lit his cigarette, inhaling the toxins as he thought about those words. He returned his lighter to his pocket and bit down a little harder on his cancer stick. "Is it really something to worry about? People sometimes get them without warning, right?"

"But he started to panic after seeing Luffy's face."

Sanji took the cigarette between his figures and exhaled a puff of smoke. He had to admit, the timing was pretty odd if it was random. While mauling that over in his head, he glanced over at the book on the table. It was a psychology text—one he was unfamiliar with. He wasn't surprised Robin had it, though; she began studying far more than just history many years earlier. Still, it showed just how serious she was.

Before he could say any more, he heard the creak of the knob being turned again. Once more he faced the door, this time greeted with the figure of the navigator. He smiled at her, stood straight and ran over, twirling around her with excitement. "Nami-swan~"

She looked at him but seemed to be thinking about something else. "Hey, Sanji," she greeted.

It didn't take him long to notice the wrappings on her arm. Gentle he grabbed her hand, pulling it closer for inspection. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, well…" She thought about what to say.

Sanji released her and headed over to the other side of the kitchen to prepare her a drink as well, checking the pots on the stove and the tray in the oven as he listened for her explanation.

"Ace burned me."

His head shot around, a look of anger rising to his eyes. "He _what_? When I get my hands on that little shit…"

Nami raised her hands in a placating fashion, a nervous smile on her face. "He didn't mean it, Sanji. He was just scared."

"Scared?" Robin questioned, gesturing for her to continue.

"He was terrified of me for some reason. It was like he didn't recognize me."

The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes, taking in that new information. She raised her finger and thumb to her chin as she thought. "Where is he now?"

"Huh?" Nami blinked. "He ran out of the room… He could be anywhere."

"I think we should leave him until Captain wakes up. Still, we should keep an eye on him, just in case."

Nami tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

The blonde placed a glass in front of the redhead and leaned over the table, waiting for Robin to explain.

"You say he didn't recognize you?"

"Well, I don't think he did. He was really shaken up… Why?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

It was Usopp's turn to keep an eye on Luffy. Chopper was getting tired and, like the admirable warrior he was, he offered to take his place! But… it was more depressing than he thought it would be. Seeing his buddy there, motionless, almost proved to be too much. He was never out that long. And the way he looked… he was so pale. It was unnerving. But he supposed that's what seastone would do if it entered a user's body. It was a scary thought—the mighty Pirate King being taken out by something like that. He was the strongest man alive and yet there he was, laying half-dead and unconscious. They let their guard down because they attained the title of the strongest pirate crew.

The sniper pouted as he stared into the face of his captain, sipping from the glass in his hand. For a moment he thought he saw something—a twitch. When his finger moved he damn near spit his drink across the room.

In an instant he was at Luffy's bedside, staring with anticipation as he watched his eyelids shake, fluttering open slowly. A smile tugged at his mouth as the patient woke, sending a jolt of relief through his body.

"Oi, Luffy, you awake?" he asked in an excited, slightly raised voice. Quickly he slapped his hands over his mouth, knowing that the last thing the Pirate King needed was for him to yell in his ear.

Luffy turned his head slightly to face the sniper, eyes still partially-lidded and out of focus. "…Usopp?"

His smile widened. "Yeah, it's me. How you feeling?" A groan was his only response. He chuckled at that, happy just to see him awake. Quickly he hurried to the infirmary door, inhaling deeply. "Oi, he's up!"

"…What happened?" Luffy asked in a quiet, raspy voice.

Usopp scurried back over to the chair nearest to the bed and plopped down on it. "You almost died," he stated in a tone more serious than before.

"…Eh?"

The sniper narrowed his eyes. "Those Marines injected you with liquid seastone. They managed to stop your heart, but Chopper was able to bring you back."

"And where's Ace?"

Usopp flinched. He hoped he wouldn't ask about that. But, of course, Luffy's main concern when waking up was his brother. "W-well…"

"He's sick," Robin declared as she opened the door.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted as he ran up and hugged his captain excitedly.

Luffy blinked and looked over at the older woman from where he lay. "Sick?"

She nodded. "Not physically, though."

The Pirate King raised an eyebrow. "…I don't get it."

She stepped further into the room, stopping right beside Usopp. Taking even, deep breaths, she mauled over how to phrase it so that her captain would understand. "He saw you 'die' and as a response to that he regressed." Robin, Chopper and Nami spent the last few hours trying to figure out what was wrong. Seeing as they decided it was best not to approach the boy himself, they had little to go on aside from his attack on Nami. And while they were sure they got it right, none of them knew how to deal with it. "While he remembers us just as did before, his body's reacting as it did before he met us. Understand, Captain?"

Luffy pulled his mouth into a taut line. "Nope," he said simply, a bit disappointed by the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"Remember how he acted when you found him on the island?" Chopper asked as he let go of Luffy's neck. He waited for a nod. "He's gone back to that."

The pirate blinked. "Oh…" His face was blank before, in an instant, his mouth curved into an impossible grin. "Then we'll just have to get him to like us again! Shishishi!"

Usopp and Chopper sighed; only _he_ could be so optimistic.

Suddenly Luffy's laughter broke into a coughing fit. Chopper handed him a glass of water—they prepared it earlier in the case that he woke—and had him drink. "You need to rest, alright Luffy? We'll talk more in the morning."

"But Ace—"

"Rest," he insisted.

With a pout, the Pirate King gave in. "Fine…"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, progress :D And see, I told you guys at the beginning of the story that I was going to put the crew in it more later, and this is where that starts, so yay! I just waited until the story developed more. We're somewhere around halfway now, so yeah, yay us! Wonder how long it'll be before this is finished... Actually, We're halfway through ****_Reverse _****and ****_Skip_****, too. And almost done ****_To Be a Boy_****. Let's hope they don't all end around the same time because I still haven't decided which ideas to start next after they're complete... too many to choose ^^;**

**To my lovelies~**

**Portgas D. Paula: I had a lot of fun with that part XD**

**Vanizo: Glad you like~**

**sess18: Lol I don't kill Luffy off THAT often XD Just for the Platform Drop bonus and ****_Goodbye_**** oneshot.**

**LinaFair: Glad you enjoyed :) I had a lot of fun with those four. I'm kind of sad I can't write about them anymore, actually. I'm sure you'll do fine! I am better now, luckily. Thought I was never going to get rid of whatever I had.**

**shimmering shadows: Really happy to hear that you liked it ^^**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Very long! Lol I drank lots of tea when I was sick. Yeah, and I thought it was too long to begin with XD I know what you mean. That's why I think it'd be better if I divide the next really long bonus into parts. It's easy to get lost when there's that much to read and it takes up a lot of time. Well actually there's another reason why Law can't help. After all, Law's a Yonko in this and no longer a shichibukai. But we'll get to that later :) Oh that last bit? Basically Ace was saying that they shouldn't miss them because they are, essentially, the same people, so it would be like missing themselves. Hope that helped!**

**Bluebird42: Hehe well I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**key46812: Glad you do!**

**Diclonious57: True XD**

**Honeydee: Really glad you enjoyed it ^^ I can understand that. I can be pretty impatient myself when waiting for an update. No it wasn't bothering or offending me, I just stated that I was giong to post the bonus next. Sorry if it came out that way, I have trouble expressing myself sometimes ^^; (And yet I write...) And about that, I said that because I do, in fact, have readers who do not like the bonuses. At all. And by your comment I thought you were one of them, so it would have been bad if you didn't like bonuses, clicked on the update and then found out that it wasn't a continuation of the main plot. Sorry if I offended or upset you. I do want you to read my story, but I don't want people who don't like the bonuses to waste their time reading them, you know? Lol ****_Skip_**** will be over within the next two months (likely) so you'll get your answers then. Funny thing is, even though ****_Promised Reunion_**** is the prequel of this story, it's actually more relevant to ****_Skip_****. But I'll get to that in an update. The reason I don't really feel that ****_Skip_**** should be anyone's favourite it because no matter now much effort I put into it, it still comes out sounding awesome and having a really underdeveloped plot :/ I want to say some things about the ideas you had but if I do there'll be spoilers so I can't e_e; A lot of people seemed to like the idea of that mini-fic so I think I'm going to do it. Eventually. Maybe in-between finishing ****_Skip_**** and starting a new long-fic. To your questions... 1. You'll find out in the next few chapters what happened :) 2. Yep, I almost guarantee there will be another AU in the bonuses of this story before it completes, though the only one I'm working on now is Sabo's Story. Lol yep it was very long and so was this reply XD But nothing wrong with that!**

**teengens: You didn't offend me, sorry if it came off like you did. I just don't want people forcing themselves to review if they don't want to, you know? Well it wouldn't be an extended version, just a separate shortfic dealing with Ace shrinking and losing his memory. Still not completely sure whether or not I'm going to make it, though. Hehe there probably are some grammatical errors, it's just so long that no one notices :P Thanks!**

**MysteriousEyez: Well here is an actual update :) I enjoyed writing that part a lot! Though it was kind of weird writing about Ace talking to Ace ^^; Lol honestly that Luffy shouldn't be taking care of anyone...**

**Son Goshen: Oh god it has! I asked you about it when we first started talking, right? Wow... O.O; As far as that... you'll have to wait and see XD Keep in mind that the bonus took place like a year ahead of where we are now, too :) Well in the beginning it was meant to be confusing. But if it was confusing after that, I'm sorry u_u I never got around to proof-reading it so it's just my raw writing and I guess I might not have been paying attention well.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Actually I was thinking of doing that XD I thought of it while writing the Mafia bonus and I was like "I seriously got to do that... either as a bonus or a short fic." So it's almost certain I will :) Hmmm... I shall ponder those. I was actually thinking of doing it in an AU similar to the Mafia one, yet different. But I also really like those ideas... Too many choices! That was my favourite part to write ^^ Bonuses I find more relaxing because there's no pressure to keep it flowing with the rest of the plot and they tend to be a lot more simplistic. I enjoy writing both, but bonuses are like a writing vacation for me XD Yep, doing parts would probably be better for the next time I write something so long. Lol don't worry, Ace is getting to understand that thanks to Marco in cannon. He just needs to work through some things first XD**

**Sealing Mistress: Actually someone else asked about that, so I'm thinking about it :) Have some ideas written down similar to it, and one I just know I'm going to have to write (long-fic) after I finish one of my ongoing stories, only it's the reverse of that :P Really glad you enjoyed the bonus~**

**deadlycute17: Glad you did :)**

**Guest: Well the crew's going to be in the actually story more, so maybe you'll like that. Actually the bonus Sabo's Story that will be placed after the epilogue so you may like that since it's all about what Sabo does (being dead) after Ace is reborn :)**

**christina: Thank you :)**

**RoXaS707: Don't worry, there will be many bonuses to come! And here's an update :)**

**azab: I will~ And glad you like!**

**buslimpan: Hehe glad you liked it! Don't worry, I'll probably start working on that bonus in a few weeks, about 10 chapters from now (can't have the bonuses too close, after all). It'll be a lot shorter than this, though. Very glad you enjoy my writing! And thank you for taking the time to read my stuff!**

**gdesertsand: Really glad you like! Hehe that's alright, I'm just happy knowing that you're enjoying it!**

**darkimpulse: Nope! Ace does not remember in this chapter, sadly.**

**Doppelganger 5.0: Hehe sorry ^^;**

**ASLfangirl: Glad you enjoyed and thank you~**

**Guest (2): I know who Sabo is. In fact, he's a main character in my stories ****_The Divide_**** and ****_Imagined Life_**** as well as a side character in ****_To Be a Boy_****. Because this story continues from canon, though, I'm not adding him to it :( Sorry. There will be a bonus after the epilogue that's about him in the afterlife, though, so if you like the story and plan on sticking to it until the end you'll get to read about him ^^ And you could always try my other stories that have him in them. Hope that helps!**

**(And that is everyone XD I hope to see you all next update! Adieu~)**


	27. The Day After

**I've been having issues writing the next chapter of ****_Reverse_**** (got about 1/4 done) and decided to take a break and work on this so here's the next update, much sooner than expected! And we have flashbacks! :D And I guarantee some of you will have issues with them until the next chapter (or two)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_One Piece. _****I also did not invent the recipe for tomato and basil quiche u_u And I don't know who did. Some person, somewhere! :D**

* * *

_Ace stood still, watching the blonde's chest move along with her shallow breaths. She looked pale and so very, very tired. She turned to him, eyes soft and glassy. Once her gaze rested upon his face she gave a tiny, meek smile. Lifting her hand a little, she gestured him over. He complied, plopping down beside her resting form._

_Shakily her arm rose once more, brushing against his cheek. Her nails trailed through his hair as her palm took in his warmth. He didn't understand what was going on but it felt… wrong. He didn't like it._

_Her strength failed and her soft caress of the boy's head ceased as her arm fell against the grass. With her other hand she gestured him nearer once more. He did as he was told and she pulled him to her chest, wrapping him in a weak embrace. Ace blinked at that but quickly snuggled into her, closed his eyes and listened to the soft patter of her heart. It was slow, steady._

_She ghosted over his arm with her fingers, rubbing smooth circles into his skin as she held him to her, allowing him to rest his head in the crook of her shoulder. She, too, closed her eyes. The pace she was moving her wrist slowed until it went limp, still wrapped around him._

_Ace shifted and got more comfortable. He glanced at the woman's face curiously, large eyes watching her worn, unmoving features. Then he closed them again, drifting off into the complete silence around him. With not a sound made, he fell asleep._

* * *

"He's in the storeroom," Robin said, arms folded over her chest and eyes closed. She used her ability to look into every room on the ship and, once she located her target, focused in on him. He was resting against a crate, completely exhausted. "Asleep," she added upon further inspection.

Nami nodded, moving to grab a blanket from the closet in the women's quarters. "I'll get this to him, then."

"Be careful. If you startle him he may attack again," Robin warned as she watched the redhead pace over to the door.

"Don't worry, I got it."

Exiting the room and heading down the hall, it didn't take her long to reach the aforementioned hideout of the Straw Hat pirates' youngest member. She took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob, being as deathly silent as she could manage. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of what happened in the morning, but she wasn't going to let the kid freeze during the night, either. She didn't blame him for her injuries; it was her fault for pushing him after seeing how scared he was. Still, she was worried about him. She knew that Ace was more attached to Luffy than anyone, but did seeing him in his current condition warrant such a dramatic change? Why was he so terrified of them? She understood the concept of regression that Robin explained earlier but what she wanted to know was why it happened.

The door creaked open, seeping light from the hall into the dark, damp room. She looked around and grimaced; that wasn't the ideal place to sleep. Still, she couldn't move him. If she did there was a chance he would panic when he woke someplace unfamiliar.

Quietly she looked around the blackened space, scouring for Ace. It wasn't long before she spotted his tiny, thin frame huddled in a corner. She hurried over, knelt down and wrapped the warm cloth around his shoulders. When he didn't stir she let out a relieved sigh, smiling to herself.

Gently she brushed her hand against his cheek, frowning when her touch was met with icy skin. It was a good thing she went down there when she did. How could he stand to be in such a cold place for so long? Was he that afraid? Looking over his calm, tranquil features, he looked just as he always did. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with him.

Absently she brushed stray strands from his face. He stirred. She jumped back instinctively and bit her lip as she watched his eyes flutter open. At first he looked around half-dazed, tried to gage where he was. When his eyes rested on her they shot wide open, filling with panic as his face contorted into a look of fear.

"It's okay, Ace," the redhead began in a gentle, quiet tone. She paused and waited to see what happened. He stayed there, still scared, but did not make a move to attack. That was a good sign, right? "It's me, Nami, remember?" He didn't reply. "I cut your hair and bought clothes for you," she elaborated, hoping that would get him to realize that she wasn't a threat.

Ace swallowed as he tried to control his trembling. He knew who she was, so why was he scared? What was wrong with him?

His eyes settled on the bandages on her right arm and he bit his lip. _I did that._

Seeing that he wasn't making any moves against her, Nami relaxed a little. She noticed where he was staring and smiled. "It's not that bad," she assured him, touching the pads of her fingers to the wrappings to show what she was talking about.

The fire user's eyes moved from her wound to her face and back again, a mix of fear and worry evident in his features.

She shifted into a more comfortable spot on the ground and watched as he flinched. Quickly she thought of what might calm him down. After all, getting up to leave might startle him. She needed to get him to relax. "Luffy woke up."

Ace's eyes doubled in size as he stared into the redhead's face, a muddled mix of emotions stirring in his chest.

Her smile grew. "He's resting but I can take you to see him. Want me to?"

The boy seemed to consider that but made no response. His eyes never left her figure as he contemplated her offer. What if he was scared of Luffy, too? What if he attacked him? With those worries swirling around in his mind, he shook his head.

Nami's face fell when she saw his refusal. She was sure that, despite everything, he was still attached to Luffy. If anything could get him back to normal it was the Pirate King, right? But then…

"He's in the infirmary if you change your mind," she stated as she slowly rose to her feet, careful to not make any sudden movements. She headed for the door, glancing back one final time. "We're here for you, too, alright? If you need us…"

Ace watched her pass through the doorway. As the slab of would shut, his only light source vanished. He settled and slumped back, feeling the blanket's fabric run along his skin. Sighing, he wondered how long he would be afraid. Seeing Luffy… was just like back then.

Seeing that all possible threats were gone, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

_Ace stared, worried and confused, watching as the woman ripped her dress and wrapped the cloth around her bleeding leg. Her face contorted into a look of pain and he ran up to her, placed his hand on her knee and looked to her with big, sad eyes. She forced a smile and patted him on the head._

_When the woman twisted around to look at the various items scattered about, Ace did the same. He ran over too peer into a chest she was looking at, watching as she removed a few sopping-wet knives. He stared as she dried them off, unsure as to what was going on. He didn't know where they were or why they were there._

_The blonde noticed his confusion and thought for a moment. Unable to do much with her leg the way it was, she searched around her until she spotted a small piece of wood. Holding it up to her son, she pointed to it and then to one a little further away on the beach._

_Nodding, Ace ran to grab it, continuing to pick up more pieces as he saw them. She watched him run across the sand, bending down to grab whatever he could find._

_What were they going to do?_

* * *

It was dawn. As per usual, Sanji was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He was always the first to rise. Being the ship's only cook, the crew depended on him. So, just as always, he prepared their meal.

For once he didn't really want to cook. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to sit on deck and smoke a few cigarettes. The whole situation put him in a foul mood and he couldn't shake the increasing anxiety in his chest. It was unlike him, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

Luffy was awake, at least. Or, well, he was the night before. Chopper said that he was, for the most part, out of danger. They still had to stand watch, just as a precaution. Still, he was on his way to recovery.

Then there was that whole thing with the kid. He was still pissed at him for attacking Nami. How could anyone dare to hurt his precious Nami-swan? But, well… he got what Robin told him the night before—most of it, at least. For one reason or another he was scared of them. She told him that it wasn't Ace's fault and after everything he went through Sanji couldn't stay angry for long. If he did the girls would get mad at him, anyways, and that was a pretty big deterrent.

He spread one cup of cheese across the bottom of the baked pie crust, layering sautéed onions above it, topping it with tomatoes. Finally he covered it in mixture of whisked eggs and milk, seasoned lightly with salt and pepper, topped with the last remaining bit of shredded cheese.

Satisfied, he placed his creation into the oven and began his wait. Hopefully serving quiche would cheer up the rest of the crew. He took careful care to season the tomato slices with just the right amount of flour and basil. He measured out every ingredient thoroughly and only used the freshest food stocked on the ship in the hope of enhancing the flavor. After everything that happened he thought maybe a few good meals would brighten everyone's moods, if only just a little.

Now onto his next problem: the side dishes. Perhaps green salad would be best, enhancing the flavours within the quiche. Or, seeing as it was breakfast, he could try a fruit salad. Baked potatoes often went well with the meal, but would it be suitable for their first meal of the day? Soup went well, too—cream of broccoli specifically. Still, it was hot outside and having a strictly warm meal wasn't the best idea. In the end, melon chunks would probably be a better choice, along with a salad…

Sanji's internal ramblings were interrupted when he heard the kitchen door fling open. He turned to look, seeing his lovely Robin enter as she did the day before, book in hand.

"Robin-chwan~" he cooed, flailing his arms energetically as he approached.

The archaeologist smiled softly at him as she took a seat at the table as usual. Often she would be the first to wake after the cook, so seeing her rise so early was commonplace. One thing bothered Sanji: she looked tired. And he knew why.

It seemed that, while Luffy was the only person that brat opened up to, Sanji's lovely Robin grew quite close to him as well. Because she gave him daily lessons while out at sea, she spent a lot of time with him. It was natural for her to grow attached. Not only that, but both understood what it was like to truly be alone. He'd be surprised if she _wasn't_ worried.

"So how's the runt?" he asked. He knew she'd kept an eye on him periodically during the night with her ability. That was just how she was. And while he would be content with complimenting her and praising her as he so often did, he felt that allowing her to talk about it would put her at ease. When confronted with a beautiful lady Sanji was always a gentleman, so of course he brought it up.

Robin's blue eyes stared into his, likely surprised by the question. He didn't show much care for the boy, despite the admiration he felt towards his past self. Her smile grew a little. "He's still sleeping."

"That so?" Sanji glanced over at the stove before moving to grab his pack of cigarettes at the far end of the counter. "Think he's hungry?"

She nodded. "He didn't eat yesterday," Robin stated as she moved to place her book on her lap, staring across the room.

Oh yeah, he forgot about that. He palmed his face in his sudden realization. How could he be so stupid? He was in charge of everyone's meals; he should have realized! But instead he was too busy brooding. Well, one day wasn't going to kill him, and he was almost back to full health so there was no danger there. He'd be in pain when he woke up, though. "I'll prepare something light."

"Thank you, Cook-san."

The blonde smiled back at his crewman, placing a cigarette between his lips. "Anything for the lovely Robin-chwan," he exclaimed.

* * *

Sanji entered the storeroom, tray in hand, scowling down at the four-foot-tall brat huddled against some crates. He hated having to put his food in such an unkempt area, but that was the kid's safe-haven so there wasn't much he could do.

The blonde took quick strides towards the sleeping bundle, glaring down at him from only a foot away. Really, what was the little shit's problem? What made him freak out all of a sudden? He was there when Ace saw Luffy—heard the scream and saw him pass out—and thought maybe that was the start of it all. But, when he recalled the previous day further, he remembered that before then he simply did not react to anything that happened to him. He didn't move, didn't speak—just sat there, staring at nothing in particular, like some sort of doll. So then it had to do with seeing Luffy 'die' didn't it?

Groaning at the annoyance of it all, Sanji knelt down and placed the tray next to the child. With a light soup, bread and some fruit, he hoped the kid would recover from his missing meals from before. At least until lunch, of course.

Glancing Ace's way one last time, he wondered about all of the shit that went on over the past two days. Both brothers were messed up in one way or another, all because of the damned marines and their attack—which was obviously planned beforehand, seeing as they retreated as soon as Luffy was injected with the liquid seastone. Something was off about the whole thing.

"Overcome this, ya shitty brat."

* * *

**A/N: Remember the chapter ****_The Darkest Memoir_**** where I explained that it would be a while before I revealed the 2nd half of Ace's past? Well it's coming up! I'm not sure if I'll put it next chapter or the one after that, though, because I want to make sure it doesn't mess with the flow of the story. It has to do with the reason he's suddenly so scared and all of the weird dreams he had. And a small tiny section of it is kind of brutal. A little. But we'll get to that later. So if the flashbacks this chapter confused you then don't worry because they'll be included in the continuation of his past and will be told from his mother's perspective so you'll have more to go on. Oh, and the ones in this chapter weren't in order. The first one was last, just so you know.**

**To my lovelies~**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**buslimpan: Glad you like the others, because they're in this arch a lot more ^^ Sadly Luffy's going to take a back seat for a little bit.**

**xxxWolvesInTheNightxxx: Here it is :)**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Ace isn't that bad off. It's just... you'll see. No, he's not trying to erase his memories. Regression doesn't deal with actual memories, just his body's behaviour/reaction. Due to the recent trauma of Luffy 'dying' he started behaving as he did before, because that's how he felt safest. So physically he's gone back to how he was, but memory-wise he's the same as before. Hope that helps :) **

**deadlycute17: It was the same length as every chapter, which is between 2,000 and 3,000 words. Yep, Luffy's up! Sort of.**

**Guest: Here it is!**

**Diclonious57: I agree completely.**

**Guest (2): Here's an update!**

**MysteriousEyez: They know where he is :) Nope, he's not going to approach him, for reasons stated in the chapter.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yep, and even she admits it was her fault! Hehe you are correct! Mmm... that last bit is debatable. You'll see what I mean after the big flashback chapter, whenever I put it in. **

**Starry Roses: It's okay! How many chapter's left? Good question XD Well there's this arc, then the one involving the Yonko, then the final one and a few mini-arcs inbetween so... umm... maybe somewhere around 20? I'm not good at guessing these things and I tend to change up parts of the story as I go so there's really no telling ^^; **

**Bluebird42: Glad you liked!**

**Son Goshen: Lol why would he try to kill himself? He's just scared, not suicidal XD Nah, he won't do anything like that, I promise. No drastic measures will be taken, I assure you :)**

**The-Chibi-Master564: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! Hope to hear from you again once you catch up! **

**Red-The-Drawing-Ninja: Yeah, kinda sad isn't it? Honestly pain-wise it would have been worse than the burn I got, which was 3rd degree (since the nerves died and i couldn't feel it) so I felt kinda bad for writing that ^^; Yes she has! And she'll continue to take good care of him! But I think I want to add the others in a bit too, since I kind of forget about them sometimes hehe... A lot of people said they'd like that mini-fic so I think I'll do it, though I don't know when. Maybe after I finish ****_Skip_**** or ****_To Be a Boy_**** before starting another long fic. I'm glad you like my fics! Here's an update! :D**

**Honeydee: Lol sorry no sweet interactions. In fact, things are not gonna be all Luffy-saves-the-day this time. Yep, ****_Skip_**** is a pretty short fic. It covers a large amount of time, but only so much of that is important so there are some time skips coming up and, well, that'll be that. I'm most looking forward to writing the epilogue for it, though. Yeah, last chapter was when things diverged. And now the differences will increase :D I'm also going to have fun with a certain interaction between two Yonko... You'll get an explanation, don't worry, but not until like the last chapter and epilogue :P The only difficulties I had with ****_Skip_**** were figuring out how to plot it and a lack of motivation for a while because of a certain few reviews I got closer to the beginning. I kinda had trouble with writing it because of that and messed everything up u_u So it's not as good as it should have been. Hurt!Luffy fan? Then you must be enjoying ****_Divide_**** right about now, eh? XD Or, wait, do you read that? Ah well, doesn't matter. Hope you liked this update!**

**TheBlackSpirit: We do it because tragedy is fun to write! XD Glad you enjoyed!**

**spoons-are-evil: It's okay, no problem ^^ Yep, I loosely based if off of Son Goshen's story ****_Two Worlds_****. You should definitely give it a try! Such a great story~ Awe yeah, interruptions such. That's why I'll probably divide the next long bonus into parts so that you guys can take breaks in between. Lol yep, Sanji's ladies come first XD You know I think it's been like 3-4 chapters since Ace said any lines (other than in his dream) o.o. I'm only cruel so that we can get on with the plot! It's justified! XD**

**(Well I hope you all enjoyed this little update. I'm going to try working on some others now before bed... though my air conditioner is broken and so I'm dying of heat and can't think straight -_-; Canadians are not made for hot weather. Anyways, hope this'll tide you over until the next update! Adieu~)**


	28. That Word

**Sorry for the delay! This chapter is a bit shorter than usual because I want to fit all of the flashbacks into the next chapter, so hopefully you guys don't mind :) I kind of don't like how this turned out, though... maybe I'll rewrite it at some point.**

**Also, I started a new story! It's called ****_Within_**** and it's really cliché (typical amnesia story) but maybe some of you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. It would be a disaster if I did.**

* * *

Luffy snuck out of the infirmary that morning. He knew perfectly well that Chopper would protest his actions, which is why he was as quiet as he could manage. That room was so boring! All of the walls were white and Zoro—who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Luffy—fell asleep, leaving him with no one to talk to and nothing to do. It was _expected _that he would leave, wasn't it? Since when did he ever listen to orders? Take it easy? He was the Pirate King! A little liquid seastone couldn't keep him down!

Well, it did stop his heart… but he was still alive either way so what did it matter?

Besides, he was really worried about Ace. It was strange that he hadn't visited him in the infirmary. While he laughed it off when his crew first told him what was going on, it was starting to look more serious. He was told the night before that Ace was so scared of Nami that he set her arm on fire. That wasn't like him at all. While he occasionally burnt the food he was eating and his bedframe had a few scorch marks from nightmares the kid had, he never injured a crewmate. Ace wasn't like that.

He had a good hunch as to where his brother was hiding. With how much time the two spent together, it was pretty predictable. So he went below deck—careful to avoid his crewmembers for fear of being forced back into bed—and arrived at the door of the storage room. He knew Ace would prefer an area like that, with darkness and seclusion. It was likely his attempt at keeping away from the crew—to keep them safe.

Turning the knob, he pushed the door open and simultaneously entered. As the hall light illuminated the area he could see most of the room, along with the boy hiding inside it. The kid was huddled in a corner, a blanket softly caressing his shoulders. There was empty plate at his feet which was a relief because it meant that he'd eaten. Despite that, the boy was asleep. Luffy found that understandable; staying alone in the dark probably got pretty boring, so why not sleep the day away?

Without any concern for the situation, Luffy leisurely approached the boy and took a seat beside him. Without any sort of hesitation he lifted the small body—ignoring the weakness and pain that still ran through his body—and set Ace down in his lap, allowing his head to rest against the Pirate King's chest. The boy snuggled closer to him in his sleep, likely drawn by his warmth.

As the boy slept, Luffy looked him over and smiled. Only then did he realize how much Ace changed since they first found him on that island. His injuries were mostly healed and he was eating properly. He'd even grown a bit, which was great; he was starting to look his age. Physical qualities aside, he was different. He could talk to the crew and stay with them—didn't need Luffy to hide behind anymore. Ace was starting to act more and more like he did before…

But then that his progress was washed away.

Whatever happened to make him hurt Nami had to be serious. It pissed Luffy off. Ace grew a lot—matured—during his stay with the Straw Hat pirates. Something scared him enough to erase that and it had to do with Luffy being attacked. After Marineford, the Pirate King knew how it felt to see someone important to you die. Ace saw his heart stop. So…

The boy stirred. He yawned and his eyes blinked open to the dark of the room. At first he didn't notice Luffy, but then as he felt what he was laying on he jumped, spinning his head until he was face to face with the Pirate King.

Luffy grinned. "Hey," he greeted casually, meeting the boy's unsure gaze with a cheerful one of his own.

For a few moments Ace remained perfectly still. Then the trembling started. His eyes enlarged and he squirmed, backing out of the pirate's grasp in a frantic rush. Luffy stopped him. With a hand around his back, he held him firmly in place. The pleading eyes looking up at him had no effect. Ace became more panicked. His head spun left and right as he clawed at the appendage wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Ace."

The boy stopped his frantic movements and stared at his lap, his trembling slowing.

"You're not going to hurt me."

Eyes doubling in size, the fire user turned to face the one who held him. Before he could react he was pulled into a hug, held close to the other's chest. Through the silence of the room, Ace could make out a soft patter. Each beat was calm and steady, going strong—Luffy's heart. Hearing it he froze, ceasing any resistance he previously held. Wide-eyed and dumbstruck, he pulled his ear up against Luffy's shirt to hear it better.

When Luffy saw that his brother had calmed he smiled. "I'm alive, see? You don't have to worry anymore." Gently he caressed the boy's back, rubbing soothing circles into the fabric of his shirt. His smile fell when he felt the shaking start up again, but it was different than before. "What are you afraid of?"

Receiving no verbal answer, he felt the boy fist his shirt, holding it tightly in his grasp. They stayed like that in silence, Luffy staring out the small crack in the door, at the only light source the room had.

"Talk to me, Ace."

The boy shook his head.

"_Ace_," Luffy persisted. He pulled the boy away and forced him to make eye contact. Through the darkness the Pirate King could faintly make out the sheen of the child's eyes as they glossed over, firmly holding back his tears. The pirate's grip softened when he saw that—enough for Ace to pull away and put some distance between them.

Giving himself a moment to calm down, Ace swallowed. "Nami, she…"

Luffy blinked. Well, at least he was talking, though it wasn't exactly what the pirate was hoping for. "She's not mad."

Ace looked up at him, suddenly at full attention.

The Pirate King grinned. "She's not angry at you—no one is."

"But…"

"We wanna help you. You can talk to us."

Ace shook his head. "I can't."

Huffing in irritation, Luffy abruptly stood and marched over to the cowardly form of his younger brother, scooping him up and ignoring his protests. With a pout, he stormed out of the storage room, went down the hall and into the galley. At first his crewmates were surprised, about to order him back to the infirmary, but then spotted the squirming bundle under his arm.

Ace was plopped down at the table and the rest of the crew could get a better view of him. His face was ghostly pale as he took in the people in the room. He looked like he was about to bolt out the door—or rather he would have if he wasn't petrified. If they didn't know what was going on they would have thought him ill.

Luffy took a seat beside the boy which seemed to scare him further. The pirate ignored it, though, in favour of turning to the blonde in the room. "Sanji, food!"

The cook stared curiously at the two before placing a cigarette in between his lips. "Yeah, yeah," he replied lazily as he sauntered out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

The captain nodded in approval when he saw Sanji leave then turned to Nami, Franky and Brook who were still in the room. He motioned them over and they complied, taking their seats at the table as well.

Everyone could see Ace silently getting more and more scared. Flames licked his shoulders and arms, waiting for the opportune chance to claim their next victim. Still, they listened to their captain. They knew that, while Luffy wasn't the brightest of men, he would never intentionally scare his brother without reason.

The flames on his form grew more intense and he shut his eyes as if to pretend they weren't there. He was gripping the hem of his shirt tight enough to turn his knuckles white in an effort to stop himself from acting on his fear.

"We're your nakama, Ace," Luffy stated. He glanced down at the boy to see that his eyes were open once more then turned to his crewmembers. "Right?"

"Of course!" Franky replied first, his large arms moving into one of his random poses. He looked at Ace. "You're a part of the Straw Hat pirates, just like the rest of us!"

Ace looked at the three figures that sat across from him, mouth slightly ajar as he took in their smiles. Or, well, two of their smiles—Brook had no skin, so he couldn't exactly change his expression. "…Nakama?"

"That's right, Ace," Nami chimed in, gazing softly at the boy before her. "We're nakama." Slowly she reached across the table with her injured arm, gently patting his head. "And nakama are forever, right Luffy?"

"Of course! Shishishi!"

"We're here for you."

"Yohoho! Such beautiful friendship!" Abruptly the skeleton stood, grabbing his violin from its case resting against one of the support beams. "I shall play us a song!"

Ace turned curiously to Brook as the melodic sound of his violin reached his ears, then back at the others. Luffy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, smiling down at him. "See? You're one of us. You can tell us what's wrong."

The fire user's grip on his shirt tightened but he felt himself relax. The flames vanished and his trembling slowed. Taking deep breaths, he took one last glance at each of the pirate's faces and then stared hard at the wood of the table. He knew the meaning of that word now—the one that eluded him all that time. So, as thanks, maybe he could tell them. "…I-it was like back then."

Luffy tilted his head. "Like what?"

Ace bit his lip. Quiet and shaking, his voice just barely carried through the room. "It was the same. She wouldn't wake up and…" Unable to finish, glossy eyes turned to the Pirate King. "I don't want to be alone."

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! It's eye-roll worthy but, well, at least its an update, right? I think you guys will enjoy the next arch a lot more. Gotta get through this one first though! Less one's less melodramatic, fortunately...**

**To my lovelies~**

**Portgas D Paula: He'll get better :) Can't really move on if he doesn't :P**

**Honeydee: Well you know the first half of his past. Remember the chapter ****_The Darkest Memoir_****? That's the first half - most of what happened before he ended up on that island. Yeah, ****_Skip_**** was pretty much made so I could write the epilogue XD Just because, well, I thought the beginning of ****_Resolve_**** should have some sort of explanation. But I've had so many issues writing it... Every time I've tried to work on a new chapter it's ended with me only writing like a paragraph T^T Honestly, most people on this site are sadistic in one way or another, including me XD Glad to see you're enjoying ****_Divide_****! XD AceLu is so fun to write. Though, well, I haven't gotten to write any strictly AceLu scenes yet...**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Lol it's okay XD Luffy is kind of forcing Ace to get over it hehe... Yeah, life can be rough. Hope things get less busy for you soon!**

**buslimpan: Haha you flatter me XD **

**laytonloverdg: Glad you like!**

**Guest: Yes he can! :D**

**Guest (2): They're there, they're just hard to fit in... Certain characters seem more likely to help in this situation than others (like how Zoro would just let him work it out himself) so that's why they haven't shown up much. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**MysterousEyez: You are correct! Though after being alone with his thoughts for a while he started to understand, which is basically what he's going to be talking about. Hehe you guessed right about Luffy XD**

**Son Goshen: Lol you've made me curious about that article you read XD Luffy will help! But you're right, he's going to need to get through this himself. Talking about it won't get rid of the problem, but at least he's calming down enough to stay in the same room as the others (though he doesn't have much of a choice).**

**Bluebird42: Hehe that'll be fun for me to write. His past is next chapter!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: ...Pretty much XD Yeah, Sanji was pretty bad for that. But, well, hopefully he won't forget again in the future. Don't worry, the marines will get what they deserve e_e**

**azab: Well it's not going to be Ace's memories, it's going to be through his mother's perspective for the most part, but either way it's coming up next chapter :)**

**spoons-are-evil: Yes, that was his mother. I had a feeling some people would get confused :/ Lol I've wondered about that too XD**

**(Well that's all for today. I will now work on... nothing. I'm going to eat. Kind of skipped breakfast... and lunch... how did I not realize this sooner?! I blame Sanji. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. And remember to check out my new fic if you like cheesy, cliché, melodramatic amnesia stories! Adieu~)**


	29. BONUS: Sabo's Story Part 1

*****Alright, so you guys might remember me mentioning a bonus I was working on that I was going to show at the very end of the fic after the epilogue. This is the first part of it. I thought that it would be better to divide it into 3 parts and spread it over the course of the story. I noticed with the last bonus being so long, a lot of you had trouble with keeping your place and finishing it in one go and this bonus is going to end up longer than that one, so I felt doing it in parts would be better. Plus, this first part fits really well with the flashback we'll be getting next chapter. It basically follows Sabo (who's dead - see the ****_His Origins_**** bonus if you don't remember) and ends at the same place ****_The Darkest Memoir _****did, only showing more that you didn't get to see before and all from Sabo's perspective. The last part will be posted after the epilogue still and the 2nd part will be somewhere in between the two. It's sort of like a side story/recap and it follows Ace first being reborn all of the way until the end of the fic. Hope you guys like this idea!**

**Also, I started a new story along with ****_Within_**** called ****_Flame and Phoenix_****. It's actually pretty similar to this story (the basic premise, at least) so you might like it. It basically detail what happens when a phoenix dies. Yup. Check it out if you think you might be interested!**

**Question: What's been your favourite bonus so far?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece u_u Could you imagine if I did, though? I'd run the whole franchise into the ground :P**

* * *

_"Rebirth," Roger began, inhaling deeply as he readied himself for the unmovable words he was to utter, "is like a second death, only more permanent. Ace is gone." Rouge fell to her knees and clasped her head in her hands, unable to withstand the weight of those words. Her son would never return. Her lover was by her side in a moment, crouching down and holding her in a secure embrace, trying to keep her from falling apart. "He better make it."_

_"He will." Sabo let a few tears fall but continued to smile, watching the space where Ace was standing as though it was the last thing he would ever see. "Even if he doesn't remember. Even if he's someone else. He'll do it. Without fail."_

* * *

"Now _this_ I didn't expect," Sabo stated as he stared down at the infant cradled in his mother's arms. He looked around the damp, dark cell containing the pair and shivered. Ace was born a slave. After months of searching he finally located his brother's reincarnation—or what he _thought_ was his reincarnation—he couldn't know for certain.

He sent the child a dull glare as he floated around, scrutinizing his 'home'. "You idiot. Your plan backfired." Though he said that calmly, he was wrought with worry. His brother was a slave. He was _born_ a slave—wouldn't know freedom. Would he grow properly? Would he learn to speak? Surely his mother would teach him… right? Could she? She didn't receive much contact with other people unless she was to pleasure her 'master'. Sabo hated that word. It disgusted him.

Looking towards the woman gave him a bit of reassurance. She reminded him of Rouge—strong and determined in the face of adversity. Even in the blackness of the cell her radiance shone through. Her smile as she gazed fondly over her child made it feel like everything was going to be alright.

The illusion was broken with a look at her figure—bruised, battered, starved and ravished. She was broken. She was broken and clinging desperately to the only thing she had left: her son. The small, delicate bundle in her arms was the only thing she cared about… even though he was a product of rape. Yes, because she was a sex slave—an object to be used and thrown away however her owner pleased. It made Sabo sick.

Again Sabo looked to the frail human that used to be his brother. If he got the timeframe correct, he would be about three months old. Or was it four? He didn't feel like doing the math. Giving a weak smile, he neared him to get a closer look. Just like his mother, he was pale. Just like her, he was covered in filth. It seemed that they were only allowed to bathe when they were going to be used by their 'master', meaning that the boy was never given a chance. If Sabo could, he'd tear into whatever monster did that to them. He'd gouge out their eyes and pull their intestines through their nose. No, even that wasn't enough! But he couldn't do it. He couldn't because he was just a matter-less form. He didn't exist.

"Sorry, Ace," he whispered, giving the baby an apologetic look. "I can't help you this time."

The blonde's miserable thoughts were alleviated when he heard a soft, melodic sound. The woman was humming, holding her son taut against her form. Even in such a hopeless situation she could smile.

* * *

"A slave?" Rouge repeated. Her hand rose to her mouth as though to hide her shock. Even after all of the struggles of his previous life, her son was born once more into unfortunate circumstances. All he wanted was to see his brother's dream come true. That's all, so why…?

Sabo nodded calmly. He'd gotten over the initial shock some time ago. All that remained was bitterness. Could _nothing_ go right for them? It seemed like their family was cursed: Roger had an incurable disease and was executed; Rouge had to die in order to protect her son; Sabo died while searching for freedom; Ace's lineage ultimately brought about his end. And then… And then even as another person, Ace got screwed over.

"There's nothing we can do," Roger stated, rubbing the arm of his lover in a soothing fashion, trying to chase away her sorrow.

Sabo clenched his fist. "There has to be _something_. If he stays there he's going to die. Again!"

"We can't," he repeated, shaking his head solemnly. "If we could I wouldn't have let Ace die at Marineford."

"…"

"He'll have to take care of himself."

"He's a baby! There isn't much he can do!"

"Then we just have to hope he'll pull through until he _can_ take care of himself."

"I wish I could show you the sky," the mother said softly, cradling her sleeping child.

Sabo looked up from staring at the floor, a bit heartbroken over her words. That's right—Ace didn't remember the sky. Or the sun. Or the _sea_.

"It's so vast that it envelopes the world," she explained, smiling fondly at her memories. She brushed the short, dark strands away from his forehead as he shifted. "I'm sorry. There's so much you've never seen. If we weren't in here…"

"Don't say that," Sabo started, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't hear him. He felt like he needed to tell her something, even though his words would never get through to her. "It's not your fault. Blame whatever slave trader put you in here."

"If only we could escape…"

"You _will_—otherwise he'll die and I am _not_ letting that happen."

The woman curled in on herself, hugging the boy to her chest. "I want to go home."

* * *

Sabo bit his lip. He watched Ace's mother be forcefully dragged out of the cell by the collar around her neck. Each time she left, the baby would cry. He would whine as his only source of heat vanished, leaving him alone in the dark without any sort of security. All he had to lay on were thin, soiled blankets.

"Sorry, Ace," Sabo said to the one-year-old. "I wish… I could do something for you."

The infant's cries softened as he formed jumbled sounds, trying to communicate. The blonde sat right next to him, looking sadly upon his face, worrying over all of the repercussions his upbringing would likely cause. With how dark it was, were his eyes damaged? They'd been given a lantern but that was hardly good enough. Would his speech be impaired? Though his mother talked to him constantly he wasn't getting the kind of communication a normal baby would. What about—

Sabo froze as dark eyes stared back at him. For the first time he felt like Ace was _seeing_ him. But that couldn't be right. The blonde didn't have a real form. He couldn't be spotted by the living. But… He wanted it to be true…

"…Ace?" he whispered hopefully, cautiously reaching his hand out to the small human. The infant continued staring at him, his gibberish becoming louder and more attentive.

When the tiny hand latched onto his finger he could feel it. He could feel for the first time in twelve years.

That couldn't be right. He was dreaming again.

* * *

"He saw you?"

"Yeah! Or, well… It _looked_ like he saw me." The blonde sighed and scratched his head. He knew he was being ridiculous but that didn't change how great it made him feel. Even then, hours later, he could still feel the warmth of Ace's hand around his finger. That was the first time he made physical contact with anyone in over a decade and damn did it feel great. He'd forgotten what warmth was like. He forgot the texture of skin.

"Maybe he did," Roger mused, his usual grin disappearing into a frown, brow furrowed as he thought.

Sabo raised his head to look at the Pirate King inquisitively. "…What do you mean?"

The man's features darkened as he stared into the vast, white space around them. He let out and exhausted breath, allowing his arms to fall into his lap. "Sometimes they can see us," he stated, his voice lower than usual, "but… it usually means they're dying."

The blonde's eyes doubled in size as he took in those words. Then Ace was dying? It wasn't too surprising—one look at him and you could see how horribly starved he was—but it wasn't something he wanted to think about. He was only a year old. He'd barely begun to crawl because of the slow development the cell caused. All he wanted was a chance to live, but he couldn't even have that.

He dared not tell them about being able to feel the boy, nor that the infant was able to grasp him, for fear of what it might mean.

* * *

"Dammit!" Sabo cursed, slamming his fist into the ground as he watched the guards close the door to the cell. He glared hatefully at them, then turned with a softer look to the battered, broken form of Ace's mother. She was worse off than usual and was gone longer. The fact that she didn't immediately rush to her son was a clear indicator that something was wrong. What did they do to her?

She was thrown down onto the moist ground and watched weakly as the metal door slammed shut. For a moment she just laid there in a heap of limps, unmoving as she took deep breaths. Then, thinking nothing of herself, she dragged her beaten body to the young boy in the corner as his large, dark eyes stared at her curiously. Once she stopped, unable to fully move herself forward, the child crawled over with coos of happiness. She smiled genuinely, paying no mind to her injuries. It was just another day. After seeing her for so long, Sabo knew that she was used to the pain. It angered him to new levels. That's why he hated nobles.

The youthful woman pushed herself up against the wall with every bit of strength she had. Her arms stretched out towards her son, who rushed as fast as he could into her embrace with a cheery laugh. Once he spotted her neck he curiously fingered the gash he saw. She winced. Grabbing that hand gently in hers, she looked down at the raven-haired infant who didn't understand. His bright eyes melted away her tough exterior and she sobbed silently into her son's hair, holding him as close to her as she could. No matter how hard she tried or how long she wailed, she could not scream.

Sabo looked over the large, healing gash on her neck going all of the way down her torso. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, noting her silence as abnormal. Normally, no matter how hurt or tired she was, she would immediately start talking to her son when she returned. But, even though she was moving her lips, no sound was made. She was mute.

Sabo fell to his knees in front of the pair, lowering his hat over his eyes. Despite going through so much they took away her voice. That was all she had. That was all _Ace_ had. She was the only person who he could hear speak. Without her… would he ever learn language? By a year old he should have learned his first words. By age two he would be forming sentences. At least, that's what was _supposed_ to happen. He didn't get that chance, though.

Sabo listened to the woman's sobs—the only sound she could still make with no voice. The infant tilted his head in confusion. His mother made no noise and both she and Sabo knew that he wouldn't understand. Before then she would sing to him and call his name and tell him stories but no matter how hard she tried the words wouldn't come out. She cursed the raw flesh on her neck. So did Sabo. They cursed the man who caused her so much pain.

She cursed the world.

* * *

"Thatch?" Sabo called out questioningly as he approached the redhead from behind.

The man turned around and stared curiously at the ten-year-old, scrutinizing him. Blinking a few times, he turned from where he was sitting to fully face the blonde. "That's me. And you're…?"

"Sabo—Ace's brother," he replied simply.

"Ace's? I thought his only brother was Luffy."

"He… didn't really talk about me much. I died young."

The redhead smiled and motioned for the kid to sit next to him. Once Sabo did so, he decided to question him. "So where is Ace? He died two years ago but I never saw him around. Makes me feel forgotten," he joked.

"…He left a few months after arriving," Sabo stated as he looked around. They appeared to be in some sort of field—an area different from the usual emptiness—but the 'sky' was still a stark white void.

"Left?" Thatch raised an eyebrow.

"To be reborn," the blonde elaborated, still staring out at the area. He'd never been there before and it was still a shock to see anything of form in the usual emptiness.

"Oi, he actually did that?"

"Yeah. He thought it through, but… his plan backfired."

"…What do you mean?"

"That's why I came here. He just…" Sabo heaved a sigh, looking sorrowfully to the ground. "…I don't know how to help him. You two were close, so…"

He didn't need to finish; Thatch understood what he was trying to say. He wanted help. Something was wrong with Ace—or, rather, his reincarnation—and the blonde kid didn't know what to do. Seeing as they were just observers to the natural world, the redhead wasn't sure there was anything they _could_ do. If there was, though, he would try. "Alright. Tell me what's wrong! I'm not in the habit of abandoning kids," he teased.

"I may look like this but my mentality is that of an adult, you know."

"Just get on with it."

"Fine—I'll show you."

* * *

Thatch's eyes widened as he took in the sight of a small, raven-haired boy in the arms of his mother. The child's eyes were vacant and out of focus, as though he couldn't be bothered to see anything. Any previous vigor he might have had was gone, replaced with stillness and a lack of care. He was deathly thin. With sunken cheeks and meatless limbs, it wasn't hard to see that he wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time.

The woman looked just as bad with the same shrivelled appearance and a large, fresh gash skewering her neck. She cradled her son protectively, rocking slowly from her seat on the floor, emptiness in her eyes as a few meek tears trailed across her pale skin. She looked like she'd given up.

After the shock from their initial appearance wore off, Thatch looked closer. His worry and sorrow was quickly replaced with anger when he saw that even the young boy had a collar around his neck—something that claimed him as an object and not a person. He was a _child_. The bastard noble dared to show his ownership over a one-year-old boy. The only redeeming factor was that he wasn't shackled like his parent.

"What… What the hell is this?" he asked, voice low and full of disbelief. He knew what it was—he was more familiar with the treatment of slaves than he cared to admit—but seeing it first-hand the way he was, and with his friend's reincarnation no less, was more than just a shock. It was sickening.

"…I think she fought back," Sabo said solemnly, looking over the pair with soft eyes.

"…What?" Thatch questioned, knowing full-well what he meant.

"She was gone longer than usual. I think she had enough and tried to free herself, so… they punished her." He gestured to the mark across her throat and the bruises and cuts all across her limbs. Her body was stained red. "They… They stopped feeding them. I-I don't know how long they're going to last..."

The redhead stared with wide eyes at the blonde, then turned with worry and fear to his old friend. "Dammit!" he cursed, slamming his fist into the nearest wall, wishing he could feel the pain that his outburst should have brought with it. He hated being a bystander.

The child's eyes flickered recognition for a moment and he turned his head in Thatch's direction. The dead pirate could only watch as the boy appeared to see the two forms across the cell. His tiny hands pushed his mother's arms away as he began crawling in the direction of the pirate, stopping a few feet away from him, the vacancy never leaving his eyes. He looked Thatch over inquisitively and then did the same for Sabo, before the tiniest hint of a smile graced his features.

"Ace…" the redhead whispered, dumbstruck.

Sabo clenched his fists. "He can see us," he began, "because… he's dying."

Immediately Thatch's head spun to face the blonde, eyes widening. "He's… dying?"

The boy nodded. "…Roger said that when people start to die they can see us. I want to help him, but… I don't know how." He let out a shaky breath. "He just wanted to see Luffy become Pirate King, that's all. Why… does all of this have to happen?"

The redhead swallowed. He approached the young child and knelt in front of him, giving the best smile he could manage. The little boy blinked a few times, returning with the upward curve of his lips, tiredly staring into Thatch's eyes.

"Don't sell him so short. He'll make it. Have you forgotten how stubborn he is?" He reached out absentmindedly to pat the boy on the head and was shocked when his hand made contact. He froze momentarily but never let his surprise show on his face and, instead, kept smiling. "Right, Ace?"

* * *

Sabo's hope returned. Over the last three months the mother and son gained some weight. Apparently their owner deemed their punishment to be over—he likely didn't want to please himself with a corpse. Ace was no longer able to see him. While it was sad to become non-existent once more, he preferred that to the boy dying. At least it meant his health was returning.

One thing that really lifted his spirits was that he was still able to make contact with the boy. He was all Sabo could feel and it seemed like the boy noticed when he was touched because he would always look around and feel the spot curiously. He didn't see, though.

"You're one lucky bastard, you know that?" Sabo asked from where he rested against the wall, looking over at the child that was dozing off. His mother had been taken once more, though she went without a fight. It seemed she didn't want anything worse to befall her or her son. Complying was the best way she could assure their safety, though the blonde hated to admit it.

Ace blinked a few times, trying to keep from sleep as he rested limply against the wall. He looked ridiculously tired but always did his best to stay awake until his mother returned. It was a routine he began back when he was just a newborn, so it was deeply ingrained into his behaviour.

Sabo smiled. "No one else would have survived this from infancy. Thatch is right—you're stubborn as hell," he stated as he ruffled the boy's hair. Ace's eyes opened with more alertness as he turned his head left and right, searching for the source of the touch. When he found nothing he raised one of his hands to his head, rubbing the spot curiously. That just made the blonde's grin widen. "You know, we may not be able to do much but we're still here. We're cheering you on so you have to make it through this, alright?"

* * *

The woman cheered in silence as her son waddled her way. She knelt down and wrapped him in a tight embrace, longing to call out to him in her sorrows. All negative emotion vanished when she was with him. She could forget about the labours her body endured and the humiliation brought upon her as long as no harm came to him. Sabo could see that clearly—it was written on her face. She was always like that, caring more for his life than her own.

The boy scanned his mother curiously and spotted the dark purple and brown discoloured skin coating her arms and chest. He frowned and furrowed his brow at this, asking if it hurt without saying any words. His concerns were met with a bright smile and a loving hand that wiped away the greasy strands from his face.

The blonde spun around and revealed a tray consisting of bread and some raw fruits, hoping to relinquish the toddler's worries. His face lit up and he devoured his half, his mother keeping an eye on how fast he chewed. He wasn't good with hard foods.

She brushed a hand lightly across the crease on his back, cringing as her touch curved to every bone and indentation. He was deathly thin. She was, too, but she didn't care about herself. Even at two years old the child was still tiny, not having enough nutrients to keep him growing properly. His eyes were beginning it sink back into his skull. She had no doubt that she looked the same but brushed it off. If she lost him she would lose everything.

Sabo looked over the pair worriedly. After the incident a while back they never retained a healthy weight and were always sickly thin. Even if it didn't kill them it was sure to shorten their lives and, regrettably, stunt Ace's growth. He hated that after two years they were still stuck there in that condition. They needed to get out.

The toddler beamed up at his mother after finishing his part of the meal and pushed the tray nearer to her, urging her to eat. She picked up the bread and shook her head, handing her son the remaining loaf. He stared inquisitively, trying to comprehend the action, before nodding and continuing his feast, albeit a lot slower than he had before. Sabo sighed at that. If she kept giving him all of the food she wouldn't last and Ace needed someone to look after him. If she died their owner would likely have him killed. He was dead weight. She didn't seem to understand that, though.

She ran her fingers through the tangled mass on his head, ridding it of the dirt that had caked onto it over the last few days. If they could ever get out, there was so much about the world that she wanted to show him and so many things they would do. Firstly, she would give him a bath. His first real bath. He would probably be scared. Then she would introduce him to every food! He could try meat for the first time. Cooked meals. Food that was fresh. He could see the sea and feel the rain he never got to experience. They could sit in the sunlight and watch the sky and not be bothered by worries of being separated or abused. And maybe, if they were lucky, they could find someone to teach him how to speak when she could not.

Sabo understood what she was thinking with just one look at her satisfied expression. He had to smile knowing that, despite everything else, his brother was born to a caring mother. At least there was one redeeming feature to his life. If only it was enough.

* * *

The blonde sighed as he watched over four-year-old Ace. He couldn't believe how long it'd been. And there were no changes; Ace was still unable to speak and was stuck with his mother in that disgusting, filthy cell. Time was running out. In another few years they would put him to work and, being male, he would be subjected to manual labour. The fact that slaves were treated horribly was one problem, but another was that he would begin to lose weight because they wouldn't feed him enough. The only thing that was keeping him from getting thinner was the fact that he got almost no exercise. Groaning, he supposed he should just be happy that he knew how to walk.

He looked over to Ace's mother sympathetically. It was hot. He couldn't feel it, but the looks on the pair's faces were enough. The fire leaping through the tiny, bar-filled window in the door was a clear indication as well.

The metal walls singed with heat, scalding any bare skin that dared brush against it. The woman ran over to her boy and hurriedly checked over the burns on his back. With nothing to treat it, she helplessly blew on the wound, hoping to ease his frantic cries. The mother ignored the smoke entering into the room through the barred window in the door and cried out silently for help. She cursed her disability then more than ever and stroked her child's shoulder in an effort to easy his fears.

A dark form appeared at the door through the smoke. Before she had time to react the door was forced from its hinges and slammed against the back wall. In the chaos of the fire, the woman saw a lean figure standing in the doorway. She huddled her son in her arms in a protective grasp as the person entered.

As he got nearer, Sabo made out some more of his form. He was a young boy, probably twenty-one or twenty-two, with a scar under his left eye. Clad in red, he moved nearer, straw hat accenting his short, black hair and large eyes.

Sabo froze as he took in the much older form of his youngest brother. "Luffy…" He hadn't seen him in a long time. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he spent most of the past four years with Ace, being sure that he was kept alive. It was a shock to see how much his brother matured, and even more of one to see him there, only a few feet away from Ace's reincarnation. And then he realized it: they were finally receiving help.

"Luffy, I can't believe…" He shook his head. "Forget that—just save them! Save _Ace_! I… I can't do it, so… please. Take them with you. They need you!"

Luffy bent down and reached out to the woman. She took his hand and rose to her feet with her child tightly grasped in her other arm. The man smiled at her confusion.

"Get out of here before the guards come. I'm going to open the rest of the cells."

Sabo groaned. "No, take them _with_ you! This island is filled with bastards like that noble; if they go out on their own they're not going to make it! There's nowhere for them to run to!"

She nodded before large, burning tears streamed down her cheeks. The pirate gave her a small laugh before grabbing hold of her collar and shattering it in his hands. He continued to do this to the shackles on her arms and legs. He stopped to watch the black-haired boy in her arms, giving him a gentle rub on the upper half of his back. The little boy stared at the man curiously.

For a moment Sabo was hopeful. Did his brother understand who he was seeing?

"They're even using kids now?" Luffy scowled, disgust lacing his tone. Ace reached out to the stranger when he spoke and traced his lips, having lived in silence most of his life. With a weak smile at the child, the pirate proceeded to break his bindings gently.

The mother bowed repeatedly in a show of silent gratitude as the man turned and waved, heading to the next cell.

"Luffy, it's Ace! It's your brother! Don't you see that? He came back to see you. He… He even looks like he did…"

"Go. Keep him safe."

The mother nodded, trying to dry her tears, and ran for a hole in the wall that led to a staircase. At the top of the staircase was another hole that led to the outside. Hundreds of slaves rushed past her to escape. She followed suit, listening to another metal door being slammed off its hinges in the background, swearing to herself that she would protect her son and never let him return to a place like that. Even if it cost her life, she would protect him.

Sabo watched her go and then turned to his youngest sibling. He corrected himself internally, remembering that even in his current form Ace was still his brother—that he was now the youngest and the one they had to look after.

"Luffy… you have to find him again, no matter what, alright? Even if you don't recognize him, he's still your brother. He's been waiting for you, you know." Sabo clenched his fists, knowing that Ace's best chance of seeing Luffy become Pirate King was vanishing. He knew that rescuing the other slaves was important, though. After all, how many others were in the same situation as Ace and his mother? Judging by the length of the hallway, there were hundreds. The fire showed no signs of slowing and keeping them there would mean death. He couldn't help the nagging thought that Luffy leaving the pair behind was a grave mistake, though. They were escaping that hell but would they be safe? Somehow he couldn't feel optimistic. "Don't leave him alone, Lu. I can't do anything for him, but you can. Remember to search for him. Take care of him. I can't so I need you to do it, okay little brother?"

He received no reply—no acknowledgement—as the pirate ran off and headed for the next cell.

That small boy would finally be able to live. He could see the sun and rain and sky. He could try all of the world's foods and see every sight it had to offer.

They were free.

* * *

**A/N: It felt so weird to write Sabo like this after ****_Divide_**** and ****_Imagined Life_**** XD But I hope you guys enjoy it! The flashback next chapter will continue from this point, so I thought posting part 1 now would fit really well. Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think :)**

**To my lovelies~**

**xxxWolvesInTheNightxxx: I'm glad to finally be able to write him opening up to Luffy! ^^**

**Honeydee: You flatter me XD Hehe glad you enjoyed! I tried to build it up well, but... I think I failed. I'm not very good with drama ^^; It's just that the fic kind of went in a totally different direction from what I originally planned. Originally the whole fic was about Ace adjusting but now it has this whole side-plot going on with what happened to Luffy and the whole thing with the Yami Yami no Mi user... It's not a bad thing, just different :P Then again I can say that for ****_Imagined Life _****and ****_Divide_**** too... I will continue it! I just want to write a little more before posting to keep ahead - same with ****_Flame and Phoenix_****. Yep, got 8 done. Just want to write 2 more before posting the next ^^ Haha that's how I felt when I started reading AceLu XD It's because I want to keep a certain pacing and doing that now would kind of ruin it. It's hard, but I will wait! Plus there are so many other things going on with the plot that I worry that once the AceLu scenes start I'll get distracted by them and will neglect the rest of the plot e_e Lol it's an accident that I was able to create chemistry between them. Lol first I need to finish writing ****_Skip. _****This chapter's been giving me way too many issues.**

**mi-chan94: Well you know most of it from this bonus and ****_The Darkest Memoir_**** but I'll get to what happened involving the island next chapter ^^**

**MysterousEyez: Yes you are XD Everything you said in your review was very accurate. Hopefully the next chapter will shed some light on just how important being found and taken care of by Luffy really means to Ace. But, well, that's for the flashback to tell, not me!**

**deadlycute17: Glad you like! :)**

**Guest: Marco and Coby will show up again. I can't say anything about anyone else, though. Spoilers and all :P I just need to get through this arc about Ace's past first.**

**teengens: Glah you like! You'll be able to understand his freak-outs better after reading the next chapter ^^**

**Deadly In Pink: I'm glad you decided to continue it ^^ I will~ Lol well there's no guarantee their won't be deaths at the end...**

**samettikettu: Yep, that helps XD Lol well I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it.**

**buslimpan: Gotta love Luffy! Yeah, a very long while XD But he learned the meaning when he needed to! Hope you don't mind this bonus being posted before the flashback chapter ^^**

**azab: You're welcome~ Glad you enjoyed! Hope you don't mind the bonus!**

**Neko-VonglogaPrimo: Nope, Luffy will always be like that :) Real life can be so time-consuming... slows down the amount I can write significantly u_u**

**Bluebird42: Lol XD Yeah, "I don't want to be alone" is probably a little too heavy to end a chapter off with...**

**TheBlackSpirit: Thank you :)**

**Diclonious57: Good question. I doubt it.**

**Zayy: You're welcome~ Here it is! Though it's a bonus. Hope that's okay.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yep, but I least they're helping a bit too. Oh yes. Very, very bad. Life-altering shit. But, well, he'll get through it! May depress some people reading, though. Exactly! He needs to open up a bit. **

**Guest (2): Sorry you didn't like it :/ Sad to say the rest of the arc is going to be written in the same way, so I'm afraid you might not enjoy it... :(**

**Son Goshen: Lol I know how you feel XD Maybe 'sweet' is a more appropriate word. Yeah, me too. Lonely characters tend to be easier for me to write because of my life and past. That's why I have trouble with Luffy, who's all happy and optimistic e_e (Doesn't it suck?! I forget to eat all the time and then end up sick because of it T^T)**

**spoons-are-evil: Yes he is ^^ Brook's songs always brighten the mood, don't they? Yep! Next chapter will follow all of the way up until he was found by Luffy! Everything! Not holding back! Well his mother isn't Rouge ^^; She's blonde like her, though. (If you read some reviews from last chapter, you might be able to figure it out)**

**Ace et Luffy: Really glad you're enjoying it! (Sorry, I can read and understand French but not write it... I'm out of practice hehe)**

**(As always, Thank you all for your support. And hey, you got more than usual to read since this bonus is over 5,000 words :D So hopefully you'll forgive me for posting this before I post the flashback chapter. That one's probably going to end up longer than usual, too, considering how much I have to cover. I plan on -finally- getting the next chapter of ****_Skip_**** up before that, though. Anyways, I'll see you all next chapter! Adieu~)**


	30. My Boy

**Hiya. Been a while. A long while. Slowest update yet.**

**...I'm sorry ;A; I really didn't mean to take so long, I was just having a lot of fun with my new fics and kept putting this off... But I finished both this chapter and the latest chapter of ****_Reverse_**** along with the next chapter of ****_Divide_**** that I haven't posted yet (wrote 3 chapters today. Yup. New record.) so I assure you I'm not slacking! And the next update won't be so slow!**

**Keep in mind that this chapter is not Ace's memories. This is all from his mother's perspective, okay? Warning: it's filled with sappy cheese e_e**

**Disclaimer: You know this after half a year of me saying it, so...**

* * *

Child held securely in her arms, the slave ran. She ignored the flames leaping into the sky behind her, the screams of its victims as they dashed out of the hole in the wall, and continued putting space between her and the _prison_ she resided in for the past five years.

Her lip quivered as she looked straight ahead, eyes glossing over as she breathed in fresh air for the first time in _so long_. Dirt ran between her scarred toes as each foot slapped against the ground, feeling far more real than the stone she usually treaded. It was amazing, being free. She couldn't be happier.

A small cough met her ears and she glanced down at her son, tightening her grip on the boy as she smiled through her tears.

_See that? It's the sky._

That man who freed them from her chains—whoever he was—probably didn't realize just how amazing of an action that was. He was a hero. Being a slave could be compared to the pain of death. She'd seen others bite their tongues in an attempt to relieve themselves of the torture. She'd contemplated it, too, once upon a time, but her boy needed her. Death would only lead him to suffer more. But that didn't matter, not now. Because of that man—that _wonderful_ stranger—her son could taste freedom.

The blonde was brought out of her bliss when she heard heavy steps from behind her. Immediately she ducked behind a stack of crates, peeking out just enough to see her pursuers. She recognized the uniforms they wore as guards for the nobles. They were looking for the escapees, no doubt, meaning that the island was no longer safe. Staying wasn't an option. If they were caught they'd either return to that hellish life or be punished by death—whichever Master saw fit. She couldn't let that happen after being saved, especially not to her boy.

Off in the distance she spotted the docks. Brows furrowed, she knew what she had to do. It wasn't going to be easy but there was no other choice. The hardest part was going to be escaping unnoticed whilst holding her child, but she would manage. She had to. There was no other option.

The man ran about the area but luckily didn't do a thorough search and left after catching a few of the slaves who hadn't bothered to hide. She turned away as they were beaten and dragged across the path, biting her lip to keep herself calm and focused. If she wasn't careful, that would be them.

When the area was clear of her pursuers, she made a mad-dash for the docks, hopping into the first sturdy ship she found, hoping it had at least some provisions. It was a small, one-man boat with a fridge, table, bed and bathroom and nothing more, but it would suffice… she hoped. So, placing her son in the cabin, she rushed to prepare to disembark.

Several minutes later, they were adrift. She released and uneasy breath as she watched the island get smaller and smaller, legs collapsing beneath her. New worries welled within her chest. Would they be okay? While the fridge had some provisions, she wasn't sure how long it would take to reach land. Was there enough? Even if there wasn't, would it matter? They didn't have a lot pose and she was unfamiliar with treading the waters of the new world. Staying on that island was a death wish, but leaving wasn't much better. Still, it was the only choice she had.

Taking a deep, calming breath, the blonde picked herself off the floor and headed into the cabin, closing the door behind her. She smiled at the confused look her son gave her, crouching down next to him and running her fingers through his greasy, unkempt hair.

She could worry all day, but it wouldn't change anything. For the time, maybe bathing the boy was best. While she was washed regularly so she would be fit to please her master, Ace rarely received any such treatment. He could die, for all they cared.

When the child saw her thoughtful expression, he tilted his head.

Her smile returned and she lifted him into her arms.

_It'll be alright now._

* * *

The boy squirmed as he was placed carefully in the water, grabbing hold of his mother's arm as tight as he could, refusing to let go. She sighed but wasn't upset, knowing that it was a very new experience for him. All he ever knew was the inside of that cell; everything else was foreign. It was natural to feel scared, but that didn't make the sight any less heart wrenching. She'd grown up normally, with a family, treated as a _human,_ but he had not. She couldn't imagine what it felt like, being thrown into a situation so unlike the norm.

The blonde could feel his tiny hands tremble as they held her and her breathing hitched. She longed to tell him that it was okay—that the water wasn't going to hurt him and that he would feel better after bathing—but her voice was no longer there. So, instead, the woman dipped a cloth in the bath water and moved it along his skin, ridding it of layers of filth and dead skin. The boy startled at the motion but soon relaxed, looking to his mother inquisitively.

She smiled, moving it across his back as his grip on her arm loosened. Then she grabbed a cup and, shielding the child's eyes with her free hand, poured the water over his hair. It careened down his neck and back, taking with it years of dirt.

The action startled him and he reached for her once more, hugging her hand close to his chest.

Huffing, she realized that it would likely be a while before he got used to that, but she didn't mind.

It was proof that they escaped.

* * *

Her son's eyes lit up when she placed a plate of food in front of him. It was as balanced a meal she could manage with what was in the fridge. He looked to her with large eyes, as if asking for permission, and she nodded, watching as he tried out the assortment of new tastes. After getting cleaned up, he looked a lot better than before. She never realized how pale his skin was until then. In fact, it was only once they were out of the darkness that she realized what colour his eyes were—gray.

She took slow, savouring bites as she picked at her meal, wondering it was all too good to be true. She hadn't had a proper dinner in a long, long time. The tastes were nostalgic, enough to make her forget about her aching, battered body and enjoy herself.

That moment—her first true meal with her boy—would forever remain one of her fondest memories.

* * *

She gasped as she felt the blow to her stomach impact, falling limp as the air left her lungs. The man caught her before she felt, snorting triumphantly as he hauled her over his shoulder. Her lips trembled as she was carried away, no strength left to fight with. _Pirates… damn it!_

Forcing herself to stay conscious, she turned her head to see the man who held her son, grabbing him will little regard as he whimpered and reached for his mother as she was taken from the cabin.

_Please… please don't hurt him… Do whatever you want to me, but… please. He's only four._

Unable to fight it any longer, she felt her consciousness fade, marking the end of the third week out at sea with her boy.

* * *

As wakefulness returned to her, she heard four sets of footsteps and laughter all around.

"A slave," one stated after grabbing her arm and pulling it into the air, likely spotting the brand on her shoulder, "perfect."

Images of a scant few hours ago raced through her mind and her eyes shot open, frantically searching the room for her son. Some of the crew was standing there, gawking at her with lewd expressions as their eyes traced her figure. Blood running cold, she shook her head. _No… no, no, please no! Not again…_

She was brought from her silent panic when she spotted a small figure past the pirates, bruised and battered and sobbing quietly in the corner.

All hope vanished at that point and she was left to resign herself to whatever they wanted to do to her. So long as it kept him safe, she would comply. And just like that, her slavery returned.

* * *

Holding her son tight in her arms, she stumbled as she was prodded off the ship. Several months passed since she was brought aboard and it seemed they finally grew bored with her. Being as damaged as the blonde was, she didn't hold their interest. They decided that, rather than kill her, they would drop her off at the nearest island—how courteous of them. Either way spelled death, really, so what did it matter?

Apparently she was taking too long. The first mate groaned and shoved her down the ramp, sending her tumbling to the shore, body landing in the shallow of the water. Her captors didn't waste time in leaving as she hurried to turn over, pulling the boy out from under the water's surface. He coughed and fought for air before looking down at the woman with concern.

She didn't want to move. Her body was so tired, so weak, beginning to shut down. But as she stared up at her son's face she pushed herself up from beneath the water, forcing her arms past their limit as she dragged herself further onto land. The boy followed her, coming to stop beside her as she fell onto the sand. Breaths shallow and weak, she was starting to feel dizzy. There was no time for that, though. It didn't matter that she was beginning to shut down; she couldn't just lay down, die and leave her son all alone, could she? He needed to stay safe—protected. How could someone so young hope to survive there? No, she refused to die.

The woman turned to him, eyes glossed over with exhaustion, and smiled. It was a small, meek curve of her lips but she hoped to reassure him. She wouldn't leave him just yet. She gestured him over and he complied, plopped down beside her.

Raising a shaky arm to his cheek, she stared fondly at the boy. He looked so worried and confused. It wasn't like she could say anything to settle his fears. Even if she could, she'd be lying.

Her strength failed and her soft caressing cease as her tired limb fell back to the earth, but she couldn't rest. Forcing herself into a sitting position, she ripped her dress and wrapped the cloth around her leg. Hopefully it would stop the bleeding. She winced as the action disturbed her wound, but quickly forced a smile when she felt her son's hand on her knee. Big, sad eyes stared up at her, silently asking her if she was already. Patting him on the head reassuringly, she thought of her next course of action.

She twisted around and studied the various items the pirates threw down before they left. Did leaving them with those things make what they did alright? Not at all, but they probably thought it did. No matter—she would use them and hopefully they would help keep the pair alive. Perhaps one day someone would come to take them off the island. Until then she had to wait.

The blonde grabbed a chest placed at her side, opening it curiously. Within it were some knives, soaked from their fall into the shallows. That was a start.

Noticing her boy's confusion, she thought for a moment. Unable to walk properly with her injury she thought of the perfect task for him. grabbing hold of a nearby piece of driftwood, she pointed to it and a similar item on the beach, smiling when he nodded and ran to begin collecting the items. Her boy was smart, figuring out what she wanted. They would be able to make a fire with that, hopefully.

Sighing as she watched the child move about the beach, filling his arms with whatever he could find, she wondered just how they were going to survive this time.

* * *

Resting against a tree, she closed her eyes. She could feel herself slipping—her life draining away each day. The blood loss from her leg made her lose focus. It wasn't healing, either, because of the infection. She didn't need a doctor to tell her it was serous. The surrounding area was bright red and the scab—or lack thereof—was a pussy, leaking mess. It stung constantly and days earlier she found herself unable to stand without help from her son.

Her son—that boy—was really something. She smiled as she thought to the past few weeks they spent on that island. Teaching him everything she could without words was hard, but not impossible. He was accustomed to communicating without words so he caught on quick. His mother was proud. While she hated that he had to live that sort of lifestyle, fending for himself, she was happy he was able to. It meant that when she was gone, he would live.

Ah, he still didn't know about herbs. She would have to teach him that before she left, too…

"Mm."

Eyes opening to the familiar voice, she was met with the boy's beaming face as he held up a sharpened stick, piercing the bodies of three fish. She smiled and ruffled his hair, dragging herself over to the campfire to prepare the meal.

Five years old and he could already hunt. Was she supposed to be happy or sad about that?

As she prepared the fish, she wondered about some of the things she saw him do being abandoned on that island. He was strong—could lift three times his body weight. How was that logically possible? A normal child wouldn't be able to do it, but it was inconceivable for one who lived in a cell most of his life. His instincts and reflexes were astounding as well… Maybe he would be alright once she was gone.

Her lips quivered and hands stilled as that thought echoed in her head. How much longer did they have? How many days? Hours? Minutes?

The woman felt her eyes gloss over but forced the tears back. She should be happy. He didn't need her anymore.

* * *

She was slipping again—this time for good. She knew that. The girl wasn't naïve—could tell when she was dying. Turning to her son, she smiled and gestured him near, unable to move from that spoke. When he arrived beside her, she raised a trembling hand to brush against his cheek, only then noting her pallid complexion. _I must look terrible._

Running her nails through his hair, her palm gathered his warmth. It was funny how, even then, his presence brought her comfort. She stared at his face, taking in every detail as she wanted to fully see him before she died. It was nice to see colour in his cheeks again, and that his face wasn't as gaunt as it was before. Tiny freckles danced across his cheeks from spending so much time out in the sun. It made her smile because, just one year ago, he had never known the sky.

Looking over his worried features, she couldn't help but think that he was beginning to resemble someone else, but she wasn't sure who. He didn't really look like her or his… his _father_, so…

That man was a pirate, wasn't he? But then how did she know him? She wasn't…

Ah, Gol D. Ace. That's right—he kind of resembled the Pirate King's son. Funny how that worked out. She recalled watching the broadcast of Marineford back when the war occurred, not long before she was captured and made a slave. When he died, she cried. She didn't know the pirate—wasn't even aware of him until Sengoku began his execution—but it bothered her that they wanted him dead not because of the crimes he committed but because of who his father was.

…Would her son be subjected to that? His father was a noble, but he was also…

She didn't want that. He wasn't like his father.

As she thought more, looking into those large, gray irises, she realized she never gave him a name. Her breath hitched and eyes went wide. She never named her own son. With all that happened, it didn't seem to matter. But as she laid there, her vision starting to fade, she wanted to give him one. Her time was dwindling, though.

Swallowing, she decided. _Ace._

Her son would be called Ace, after the Pirate King's son.

Smiling at the boy but unable to voice her decision, she gestured him closer yet again and pulled him to her chest, wrapping him in a weak embrace. The blonde felt her son snuggled deeper into her hold and an overwhelming calm washed over her.

She ghosted over his arm with her fingers, rubbing smooth circles into his skin as she held him to her, allowing him to rest his head in the crook of her shoulder.

_You got to see the sky, Ace. Isn't it great?_ Her lip quivered.

_I'm going to go away soon, but don't be sad. You'll be okay, I promise. And even… _Her sight faded and she tried her best to keep calm, closing her eyes to wash the fear from her mind. _Even if it's hard, things will get better. You'll be alone for a while. I'm sorry. Mommy can't hold on any longer. But… _She took a deep breath. _One day someone else will come along. They'll protect you and keep you safe, alright? And they'll love you._

She hadn't the strength to hold back her tears.

_No one is born alone, Ace._

The pace she was moving her wrist slowed.

_I love you._

Her arm went limp, still wrapped around him.

Ace shifted and got more comfortable. He glanced at the woman's face curiously, large eyes watching her worn, unmoving features. Then he closed them again, drifting off into the perfect silence around him. With not a sound made, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, people :D So yeah. There ya go. Ace's past, in a nutshell. Sabo's Story Part 2 will go into further detail though. But it'll be a while before I post that. Hope it wasn't confusing - I kept a lot of stuff implied. And if there are lots of mistakes then I'm sorry - didn't proof read it before posting. Also, there will be some more of Ace's past next chapter - the fun starts then muahaha. Again sorry for the delay. I'm ashamed u_u Blame my friends. I usually work on this story on Fridays and them jerks keep coming to my house to bother me :P**

**To my lovelies~**

**Guest: That would be awesome! :D**

**buslimpan: Glad you enjoyed ^^ Yes, it will be, but it won't before a while since I just posted this chapter in her perspective. **

**azab: Glad you like!**

**jam klaoo: Me too :/**

**MehMe: Same XD I'm thinking of adding that to part 2 of the bonus, so probably. As for the name: you now know! :D Luckily I'm back to updating Skip regularly ^^**

**person: The fourth Yonko is actually going to come up next arc so don't worry, you'll find out ^^**

**Bluebird42: And now here's the flashback chapter :D**

**Son Goshen: Exactly. Kind of sad, isn't it? Yep! It's main use is fleshing out his past in more detail and giving input from an outside perspective. I think it works well, at least :) Nope, did not fair well at all u_u I feel bad for giving him a tough past... but now he has Luffy! **

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Really happy to hear that ^^ I will!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Hehe good, then my goal is complete! I couldn't resist adding Thatch. I just love the guy so much. That'll be touched upon again in part 2 ;)**

**Guest (2): The bonus takes place like right before he becomes the pirate king :) **

**MysteriousEyez: Which is why I wrote it :D Nope, he doesn't remember. Which is sad, but, well, he barely recalls being a slave at all. It's actually Ace's mom's POV XD**

**sakura240: Hehe and I'm not going to let up. I'll lead you guys into a false sense of security and then everything will go to hell again :P Here's an update~**

**Death's BlackOut: Sorry, I didn't intend to make anyone cry ^^; You're welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Alright, I look forward to them then ^^ **

**spoons-are-evil: You'll have to figure that out on your own :P The main problem with her going mute was that Ace didn't learn how to speak. Lol Sabo grew on me, too.**

**LostFairyMantic: Really happy your enjoying!**

**(There you go! Now both of my slow stories have been updated! TAKE THAT, LIFE! Ahem. Moving on, please drop a review to tell me what you think and I'll be back with another one real soon. I think I stole that line from someone... Mark Crilley! That's it! ...Damn. Adieu~)**


	31. Then and Now

**So I was going to wait to post this like I usually do, but... I figured since I went so long without updating, I'd be nice and put the new chapter up right after writing it :) Don't get used to it, though - I've been pacing myself with updated lately. Also, I know this happened a while ago but I never mentioned it... Oda messed with my story! It no longer fits with canon! T^T (For those of you who read past the Punk Hazard arc in the manga, you'll know why) Damn it all...**

**Warning: This chapter contains what some people may consider disturbing imagery. It's not that detailed and I don't think it's bad, but other's might have a problem with it so I thought I'd warn you.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really need me to say it? Go read the story and enjoy it, damn it! ...For a second I swear I forgot English o.o**

* * *

_Stirring in his sleep, the boy was woken by a chill that filled his body. He tried to snuggle into his mother further, but her body offered no warmth. Brow furrowed, he opened his eyes and sat up, curiously studying the blonde beneath him. Eyes widened as his gaze trailed across the woman's skin. Something was very, very wrong._

_Her skin was pallid, tinted gray. The colour that was drained from her face pooled at her back which turned a violet-red. More than that, her arms and legs looked swollen. What happened? Was she hurt?_

_Placing his hands on her forearm, Ace tried to rouse her. The action didn't nothing, leaving him to freeze at another reveal—the stiffness of her limbs._

_"Mm," he grunted, tapping her shoulder in the hope of getting her to open her eyes. "Mm!"_

_Pleads going unheard, his arms fell limply to his sides. What was he supposed to do? He was scared. Why wouldn't she wake up?_

_Pulling his mouth taut, he clenched his fists. She was tired so he would let her rest. His mother hadn't been feeling well so he resigned to taking care of himself while she recovered. Slowly he stood, looking once more at the unmoving body, before turning around. His lip quivered as he walked._

_He never felt so alone._

* * *

_He hugged his legs to his chest, trying to quell his shaking as he stared at his mother. He pulled their only blanket over her a few days ago, hoping it would warm her, but her body still remained as frigid as before. Skin taking on a ting of green, she was looking worse each day. While before that day he continued to sleep next to her, he no longer could. The stench was overpowering, filling his nostrils and causing his stomach to turn._

_As he sat a few feet away, watching her changing face, he noticed something crawling along her cheek. Squinting, the creature came into focus. His eyes widened._

_An insect._

_He ran up and swatted it off her face but froze when he saw another emerge from under the blanket. Again he removed the parasite—again and again—until the stench became too much and his legs automatically pulled away. Ace kept his distance, tears forming behind his eyes when he realized his body wouldn't allow him to get closer. He realized it before but refused to admit it. Now, though… he didn't have a choice._

_She wasn't going to wake up._

* * *

_Eyes puffy and red from crying, Ace grabbed what little belongings he had. He replaced all but one of the knives in the chest they came in, glancing back at his mother's corpse. Skin breaking apart and bugs devouring what they could, it was a horrifying sight. To him, though, it was just sad. Regardless of what she looked like, that woman was always with him. She cared for and protected him, stayed with him always._

_He choked out a sob. Why wouldn't see open her eyes?_

_Turning away, he walked into the trees, never looking back. He couldn't return there. It hurt. He didn't want to see her like that anymore. Swallowing, the last image of his mother burned into his retinas, he relocated._

_Days continued to pass and he continued to grow, but he could never forget the crushing truth that loomed over him._

_He was alone._

* * *

Luffy sighed, glancing down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Despite their relentless coercion in the morning, Ace clammed up. He spoke nothing of his past, refusing to share it with anyone. When they saw how upset he was getting they stopped pressuring him into it and he returned to hiding in the storage room, leaving the crew to ponder his perplexing behaviour. The pirate king had never seen his brother like that—before or after his death. It only dawned on him then that the boy was more broken than he initially assumed.

Later in the day, the pirate managed to talk him into returning to the infirmary with him. It took a lot of persuasion but eventually he gave in, though Luffy could tell it was more because he was worried than because he was comfortable. Still, it was progress. Maybe once things calmed down a little—once Ace was back to normal—he could ask about his past again. Ordinarily he wouldn't care about it, but something told him that it was important.

Nigh an hour ago the boy silently placed his head on Luffy's chest and listened to his heart, falling asleep to the sound. The pirate king had a lot of trouble understanding that boy sometimes.

Chopper walked over to the bed, reading the results of some tests he performed earlier in the day. He looked concerned, which didn't look good for Luffy. He didn't expect good news, though. He'd noticed a few changes since he woke up from that short coma and, while he was alive, he was certainly not in top condition. He just hoped his theory was incorrect.

The reindeer's face turned from the papers in his hand to his captain, a sympathetic look crossing his face. "Luffy, I…" He trailed off, averting his gaze as he fumbled over his words.

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Chopper looked back to the pair resting on the bed, first to Ace and then to Luffy. "…You mentioned feeling weak, right?" He waited for the pirate's nod. "Well I think that's because the seastone is still in your system."

"So I'll go back to normal when it's gone?"

"You should, but—"

"Then it's fine!" Luffy beamed. He was content knowing that it wasn't permanent. It put his worst assumptions to rest.

"But Luffy, I don't know when that will be. And until it's gone…"

Luffy blinked, wondering what his crewmember was going on about. Instead of speaking, though, Chopper reached out and pinched the skin on his captain's hand, tugging at it slightly. He looked back into Luffy's eyes, willing him to understand what he was showing him. Bulging eyes staring back at him, he was worried he didn't get it at first. Then those already large eyes went wide.

"My ability…"

Chopper nodded. "It's being blocked by the seastone."

After a very quiet, heavy silence, Luffy smiled. "I'll be fine! I'm strong without it, too, you know."

Reassured by his captain's optimism, the reindeers smiled and nodded. "I'll go get you dinner. Don't get up again, okay? You're not well enough to wander around yet."

"Shishishi! Alright, I won't."

Chopper gave him one last look before shutting the door, leaving the brothers alone.

Luffy's smile faded as he leaned back, biting his lip. That wasn't good. Losing his ability now after having it for so long would spell doom—especially with that strange devil fruit user running around. He had to wonder how much use he would be without it. No longer could his body repel bullets or stretch across distances. While he remained optimistic in front of his doctor, he knew he would be all but useless in battle. Sure he still had haki and brute strength, but the liquid seastone had the same effect as cuffs, draining him of his energy. Lying there, he wondered if he would be able to protect anybody as he was.

* * *

_Ace backed behind the leaves of the tree, careful not to make noise. He'd been following the pirates for the last while, keeping himself well-hidden in the foliage of the forest, cautious of the strangers as he always was. They'd proven themselves no different from the others, waving their weapons around at leisure and violently tearing their way across the island. The boy was content with watching them and never making himself known, just as he did with the rest._

_Eyes narrowed on the three he was following, watching as they veered off their original path and headed deeper into the heart of the island, he froze. That was…_

_After more careless wandering, the pirates came across a clearing, their pursuer hot on their tail. Knife clenched tightly in his fist, Ace wanted to stop them—to use force if necessary. But he didn't. As battered and bruised as he was, as tired as he was, he wouldn't be able to take them all on at once. So, realization washing over him, he bit his lip and continued to observe from the forest cover._

_"What's this?" one slurred, pressing the bottle in his hands to his lips and drinking his fill, allowing some of the liquid to pour down his front._

_One of the others took a few steps closer to the object on the ground before startling back, letting out a bit of a gasp. "B-bones?" he stuttered, looking over the remains with disbelief._

_Ace pulled his mouth into a taut line, ready to jump out if they so much as touched her. After so many years, he couldn't recall much of that woman. He knew she was with him for a long time, always at his side, but her face was washed from memory. Warmth was all that remained—warmth and security. Even still, he knew that person was important. She was someone he wanted to protect, even if she never woke—even if she no longer looked like herself._

_Swallowing, he silently implored the group to leave. Whether they touched her or not, he still didn't want them to stay. He didn't like being there himself—never visited that area of his own accord. Even if his memories faded, he still felt that same loneliness from before whenever he was there._

_"Coward," the third pirate scoffed, looking down at the bleach-white skeleton at his feet, studying it. "Looks old," he noted, "more than two years, at least."_

_"Doesn't matter," the first stated, wiping the alcohol from his chin. "Let's hurry back before Capitan does the same to us."_

_The second's eyes widened. "Y-you don't think he'd leave us to die, do you?"_

_He shrugged, "Might."_

_After a pause, the pirates decidedly turned around, taking brisk steps back towards the ship, leaving Ace to ponder the noise that they made. There was one sound he heard used before by the other strangers who came to the island on occasion: die. Did that sound have something to do with the woman? Looking over the bones, he wondered._

* * *

Stirring to wakefulness, Ace was met with a familiar rhythm.

_Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Th-thump._

To his bleary, tired mind it sounded almost melodious—a noise he could easily fall back asleep to. Yawning, he opened his eyes and picked himself up, staring down at his make-shift bed. Luffy was resting on his back, snoring the night away. Ace's soft, gray eyes carried across his face and arms, studying him beneath the pale moonlight seeping in from the small window. His dream left him shaken, worried that when he would wake he'd be met with a suffocating silence.

He wasn't.

Sitting back on his legs, the boy moved a cautious hand to the pirate's shoulder, the tips of his fingers warming with the other's body heat. Luffy's skin was soft as it always was, filled with colour and a slight tan. He was breathing—making noise—and his heart beat strong.

It wasn't like his nightmare. Ace wasn't back on the island, wasn't alone. Luffy wasn't… dead.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Ace glanced out the window on the far wall, eyes lingering on the deep, velvet sky that he could barely make out from that angle. It was long into the night, but he wasn't sure he was tired anymore. He didn't want to return to that dark, dank storage room, though. It was cold there. While he worried still of his attack on Nami—that the same would inevitably happen once more—he thought that maybe… maybe he could risk it.

They were nakama.

Tension easing from his shoulders, Ace replaced his head in the crook of his brother's shoulder, adjusting until he was comfortable, closing his eyes as he listened to the strong, unwavering rhythm of his caretaker's heart. It was proof of his life.

Luffy was _alive_, and Ace…

Ace wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N: There you go - his past! Or at least all your going to get for a long, long time :P But that's basically everything you need to know about him, in a nutshell. That marks the last big part of this arc, so over the next few chapters we'll slowly head back into the main story. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**To my lovelies~**

**Bluebird42: Lol nope, not wrong. And here's your fast update! I don't think it's even been a week... I'm being too nice to you guys :P**

**jam klaoo: Hehehe... *evil grin* I'm glad it was emotional for you!**

**teengens: What are you talking about? Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows will never die! Will the update cheer you up?**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**MysteriousEyez: Yep. You've got to commend her for that. She tried. I thought you guys would enjoy the irony XD**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Sorry for making you cry :( I updated very quickly this time to make up for it! :) Really? That's awesome! I help convert someone muahaha! You're welcome ^^**

**Knight-of-Cool: Muahaha! Wasn't my goal, but it makes me proud ;)**

**sakura240: Really happy you enjoyed it! I tried, I really did ^^ Here's your update~**

**Guest: I update really often, actually, it's just I have 6 other stories going so I was updating them and not this one for a while ^^ It's hard to find the time to keep them all up... Well, yeah, they're going to be in future chapters. They're the main characters. I just took the last chapter to show Ace's past. We're only 3/5 through the story. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Son Goshen: Lol she only resembles her because she's blonde XD Actually, you know what the realy weird thing is? I realized when writing the last chapter that my image of Silvia from ****_To Be a Boy_**** is actually identical to my image of Ace's mother from this fic O.o Isn't that creepy? Not much is going on in the present right now, which is why I took the time to write about his past hehe.**

**mad100141: Melodrama? I guess. I just write whatever comes to mind :P Really happy you like it! I was hoping the last bit would have an effect like that, but I'm not good with emotional scenes so I wasn't sure how it turned out. Glad to hear you think it worked!**

**Aimiko: Lol he's been with Luffy this whole time, technically :P**

**spoons-are-evil: Even more depressing than the ****_Platform Drop_**** bonus? Or my ****_Goodbye_**** oneshot? If you think THAT'S morbid then wait until you see what I have planned for ****_Divide_**** muahaha! Exactly! Ace's memories of her and all they went through are very vague, as shown by the last flashback. He doesn't even realize how hard she tried for him. Cut the world's smallest violin! Lol I know, 5-year-old Ace has a much better chance of survival than 18-year-old me XD Kind of sad, actually... His father isn't that important. He was a noble who used Ace's mother for sexual pleasure, impregnated her and left his illegitimate child for his slave to care for, not caring whether he lived or died. The part where she wonders if he's going to be compared to his father, she worries because his father, while rich, was a rapist and she didn't want her son to be equated to someone like him. Hope that helps :) Glad you like!**

**Blueh: Here's an update!**

**(To the 14 who reviewed, thank you so much for your support despite the break I took from the story. It really brightens my day to read your reviews and to find out whether you liked the chapter or not. And to all of my readers: thanks for stickin' around so long. This story was my first One Piece fanfic and despite my break I assure you I'll finish it even if it kills me - unless I die before I can finish it e_e But that is unlikely, statistically speaking. Ahem. Getting off-topic there. So I hope you've enjoyed thus far and I'll be back with another chapter when I can find time. Until then, please leave a review and, if you're interested, check out some of my other fics while you're waiting. Maybe you'll find something that's to your liking! Adieu~)**


	32. Phone Calls

**So in usual Anjelle fashion, this is the in-between chapter that connects the last arc with the next. Not overly eventful, but important. I hope you enjoy it! And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :D**

**And I've got the prologue to a new story up, if anyone's interested. It's called ****_Amidst the Heat,_**** a MarcoAce and SaboLaw fic (or will be if people want me to continue).**

*****Starting Sept 7th I'm going to take a little leave from updating my stories to get used to my new school schedule. It'll be 2-3 weeks with little to no updates. Hope you guys don't mind, but university comes first. I'll still be writing in my spare time, though! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know by now. I'm running out of random things to put here :P**

* * *

Ace groaned, the sounding of voices rousing him to wakefulness. He didn't care what they were saying—couldn't they be quieter? He was trying to sleep! So, ignoring the noise, he snuggled deeper into his resting place, hoping to tune out the unimportant words of the room's occupants.

"—called?"

"Yeah, while you were out," a second voice explained. "He said it was important."

"Anything else?" the first questioned. Wasn't that… Luffy?

"The guy wouldn't tell me anything. He just told me to pass the message on."

Alright, so maybe Ace was a _little_ curious. Peeking out into the room, he spotted a familiar head of green hair seated against the wall, arms folded leisurely behind his head. The boy tensed, holding fast to the fabric beneath his fingers, taking deep, calming breaths. There was no reason to be scared. He had to relax—stay focused.

Looking up brought into view a familiar head of dark hair—Luffy. As he thought more, he realized he'd fallen asleep on the man the night before. The pirate's brow was furrowed in thought as he stared absently across the room. It seemed Ace woke up at a bad time. The atmosphere was heavy, weighing down on the all three of them as silence prevailed.

Eventually, Luffy pouted. "Why do I feel like things are going to start getting annoying?"

Zoro shrugged. "They probably will."

"Any luck contacting Trafal-guy?"

"No clue; that was Chopper's job. I don't like dealing with that guy."

Luffy tilted his head, "Why not?"

The swordsman scowled. "He's manipulative—reminds me of a certain red-haired witch."

"Shishishi! He's not so bad."

_Trafal-guy? Who's that?_ Ace blinked up at the man curiously, catching his attention. Large eyes turned to him, a grin following soon after.

"You're awake," his caretaker stated, lifting a hand to ruffle his hair, leaving it a confused mess. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Reluctantly Ace nodded, looking away from the pirate. He felt… nervous. It wasn't like the day before where he was scared, nor did it resemble the security he felt before the marine attack. It just… wasn't right. Why was that?

_"You want to know the truth about Luffy yoi?"_

His eyes widened.

_"No matter how stupid he is, you have to protect him, okay? That's what older brothers do."_

That… Marco said that to him before they separated. He'd completely forgotten after everything that happened. He was Ace—_Portgas—_Luffy's _brother_. And Luffy never told him.

"Good!" the pirate king exclaimed, bringing the boy from his thoughts. "I've got to make a call. Want to come?"

"Oh no, you don't," Zoro started, preventing a response. "Chopper told me not to let you leave this room until he gets back. I'm not going to get yelled at like last time."

Luffy pouted, silently begging the first mate to change his mind. When he saw no change in those stoic features, he vocalised his pleas. "But he said it was important!"

"The world's not going to end if you don't return a phone call."

"It might," the patient retorted, causing the green-haired swordsman to pause. "He wants to go after that guy, remember? He's been eating islands."

"He doesn't eat them, he absorbs them."

"There's a difference?"

Zoro sighed and Ace gave him a sympathetic gaze. Luffy had always been difficult to deal with. He'd come up with the stupidest ideas and explanations, leaving everything he didn't understand labelled as a 'mystery'. The man was a pain to—

His eyes widened.

_…Always?_

* * *

_"There's nothing I can do."_

"Really?" questioned Chopper as he stared at the snail phone, forehead creased with worry. He hoped that Law, with his ability, could somehow help his bedridden captain—that he could do what the Straw Hat pirate's doctor could not—but his wishes were shot with those five, simple words.

_"You mentioned that a large quantity of seastone was injected into his bloodstream, correct?"_

"That's right—it was the marines. They tricked us."

_"Then it's out of my hands; my ability won't work because of that."_

Chopper's shoulders sagged, his doe eyes staring out the window of his captain's office, to the distant sky. In one hand he held the snail's receiver, in the other, the results of his most recent tests on his captain. With everything that was going on, he worried for not only Luffy's health but the safety of the crew. Each of them was strong, sure, but with their leader so significantly weakened, could they hold up in battle? If that Yami Yami no Mi user was as strong as they were told, then…

"Isn't there something you can do? I'm… I'm not sure how to help him."

Law scoffed. _"I don't see why I should help you. Straw Hat being weakened just means I have a better chance at taking his title."_

"But you're our ally!"

_"Formerly," _the surgeon corrected. _"It was convenient for me back then. However, I'm a Yonko now; I need to think about my status, yes?"_

"That's true, but—"

_"Then good day."_

_Click._

For a moment he remained dumbstruck, standing there without movement, mouth ajar. It started to sink in that he wouldn't be getting any help from his long-time associate and he sighed, hanging up the receiver with a look of failure on his face. He knew Law wasn't one of them—that he had his own crew and responsibilities—but with how often they'd associated in the past, the reindeer considered him a friend. Chopper was certain he'd lend a hand in figuring out how to deal with Luffy's condition. He was wrong.

Hesitantly the doctor glanced over the results for the umpteenth time that day. He hated what they told him. It appeared that the levels of seastone in the captain's bloodstream was steady—had yet to begin absorption. Luffy wasn't going to be free of it for a long time. The body wasn't breaking down the elements properly, likely because his devil fruit ability was rejecting it. That was the reason why he went into shock after the injection—why he almost died.

Pulling his mouth taut, Chopper shook his head. He couldn't think like that! Worrying wasn't going to get him anywhere. Instead, he needed to think of some way to alleviate his patient's symptoms, at the very _least._ If he continued researching it—testing—then maybe he could find a way to cure his captain faster. Either way, he had to keep trying. Luffy may have laughed it off, but he knew just how horrible he was really feeling.

With or without Trafalgar Law, he needed to keep moving.

* * *

"Shh," Luffy sounded, finger held to his lips as he grinned.

Ace simply blinked, watching as the pirate slipped out of bed and snuck past the sleeping swordsman. He wasn't really sure why the captain wasn't supposed to leave that room but the crew's countermeasure against his escape—a green-haired man who slept more hours than he was awake—was failing miserably. It's was Luffy; they should have expected that much. He'd always been a lot of trouble.

There was that word again: always. He was starting to hate it. There was no 'always'. He'd just found Luffy recently. Before that he was alone. But that wasn't right, was it? Before _that_, he was Portgas D. Ace.

…How was that possible?

"Ace," the pirate king whispered, catching the attention of his young charge, "come on."

The boy saw Luffy gesturing him nearer and complied, decidedly pushing his inner ramblings aside. He followed the man out of the infirmary and across the deck to an all too familiar room. It seemed that Luffy went there every time they talked to someone outside of the crew. Why that was so Ace hadn't a clue, but he didn't particularly care, either.

The pirate king immediately went to the den den mushi on his desk and called someone. Ace took his seat beside Luffy, allowing his thoughts a bit of wandering as he waited. Who were they going to talk to? The last person he called was Marco. Would it be him again? He kind of hoped so. There was so much going on in his mind—so many questions he wanted answers to—and he felt Marco would be able to set things straight. For some reason, he'd grown attached to the man. That's why he questioned him before they parted. Something about him felt… reliable.

_"Ah, Luffy? Did you get my message?" _asked a voice from the other line. It was familiar but, alas, did not belong to the blonde pineapple he got to know so well.

"Shishishi, yep, I did! What is it?"

_"Are you alone?"_

Luffy looked to the young boy at his side, raising his index finger to once more press against his lips. "Yeah, I'm alone."

_"There's something I need to ask you. I talked to—"_

"Stop," the pirate commanded, smile falling from his face. "I'll go first."

_"What is it?" _The voice seemed confused. And then Ace recognised it—Shanks.

"I'm breaking our alliance."

Ace's eyes widened. The silence coming from the other party was a clear indicator that Shanks was just as shocked. Why would he do that? He was really excited when they decided to join forces, from what Ace could recall. He didn't really get what the whole thing was about but it made Luffy happy, right? So why give that up?

_"Why?"_

At first the pirate king didn't answer. Eventually, though, he took a deep breath. "I don't want to put my nakama in danger. I… can't protect them right now."

_"…What do you mean?" _There was no response. _"Luffy, if something happened, I need you to tell me."_

"…I think you're right about the marines having something to do with this."

_"They attacked you?"_

Luffy's aversion was worrying. Ace never saw him so quiet. "…I can't help you, sorry."

_"Don't be. If the marines are involved, though, I don't think separating yourself from the alliance will keep you out of danger. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

The look on the pirate king's face made it blatantly obvious that he hadn't thought of that. His expression was thoughtful—concerned. Just what did Ace miss over the past few days?

"Then… I'll think about it."

_"Alright," _Shanks replied.

Luffy's face brightened, his goofy smile returning. "What did you want to tell me?"

_"Ah, right—Trafalgar Law refused the alliance. He told me not to bother him with 'trivial nonsense such as this'."_

_Law… so that's Trafal-guy's real name?_

The pirate's grin increased tenfold as he laughed. "Shishishi!"

_"It's not funny—he's the one our enemy's after!" _You could hear the pout in the older man's voice.

"Trafal-guy's just like that. He doesn't play nice."

_"Think you could convince him?"_

"Nope!"

Shanks sighed. _"This makes things difficult. What about Marco?"_

Ace's ears perked up at the mention of blonde's name. He'd only been paying partial attention up until that point, but now he wanted to know what was going on. How was Marco involved?

"He agreed."

_"Really?"_ There was a significant amount of surprise in his voice.

"But he said he'll kill me if something happens to Ace, so we have to be careful. I don't feel like dying right now, shishishi."

Ace's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. Marco… said that?

_"Great! So now we only have to ask the last Yonko. I hear she's in your area."_

Again, Luffy pouted. "Why do I have to do it?"

_"You're closer. And if you're going to leave then you'd better find a replacement."_

"…Fine, I'll talk to her."

_"Dahahaha! Good! Then—"_ Muffled sounds cut the redhead off, followed by an unintelligible voice. _"Benn? Right, right, almost done." _Again, there was a voice. _"We have visitors so I've got to go."_

"Bye Shanks!"

_Click._

Silence rang clear through the room, leaving Luffy to slouch back in his seat, breathing an exhausted sigh. He was starting to look worn-down. Was he sick? Injured?

The pirate king glanced at him, offering a small smile. "I'm okay."

That man could read him like a book. "…You sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter is the official start of the next arch, which some of you have been patiently awaiting for a while now (even if you don't realize it) so yay! Any ideas on what's going to happen? Hm? Any? No one? ...Okay. Please drop a review if you can and tell me what you think! I'm always looking for feedback!**

**To my lovelies~**

**Bluebird42: Glad you like!**

**mad100141: Yep, I don't like writing everything out for you guys :) Don't you love having an enemy you know nothing about? :P The chapter that ruined my story's canon was the reveal of Ace's devil fruit. It's not big, but... Yep, Luffy's pretty much a normal person, since using haki is difficult because he's so weak right now. Wonder what's going to come of that~ I'm glad you like it! This story will have some more dark undertones, but ****_Divide_**** will top it dramatically later on, and some of my other fics will have darker themes as well. Well, you got to see Zoro :D I'm glad you think I've done well with their characters! Back when I first started this story, I was so rusty with writing canon characters... it was horrible. Luckily I managed to work through it, for the most part.**

**jam klaoo: I'm not evil, just cruel :P I'm glad you like it ^^**

**samettikettu: Lol your review is so random XD **

**TheRoseJr: Here's more!**

**TheBlackSpirit: Nah, we've got through the sad stuff... mostly. If you haven't cried yet, you won't cry later.**

**Honeydee: Ace's devil fruit. It messes with my story's canon T^T Lol your reaction is perfect XD**

**spoons-are-evil: Maybe :P We shall see~ I think you're confusing it with ****_Divide_****. Never mentioned a war in this story ^^ You're welcome!**

**MysteriousEyez: Yep! You now have an explanation :) Yeah, damn that seastone! Let's just say it's not going to be pretty. **

**AiSoraix3: Glad you like! You flatter me ^/^**

**Son Goshen: Oddly enough, you're the only one who said it was gross :P I thought there would be more people reacting like that. Yeah, I couldn't really think of any worse way to show him his mother's corpse. Otherwise I probably would have used it *shot* Bad things? Pfft. Where do you get that idea? Hehe... heh... heh.**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it! Here's more!**

**Sealing Mistress: You may. You should have listened to what I was when I wrote it XD It was even depressing me a little.**

**Deadly In Pink: Thank you :) Yeah, I don't think it'd be too pleasant :P You'll get to see that soon enough, don't worry ;) You're welcome!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yes, yes he did. Yeah, when he finds out... I can't say it. Damn you, spoilers!**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**Guest (2): ...You didn't read it, did you? The prologue was about Luffy moving on after Ace's death, not sbout someone whining about it =_=; Also, if it took someone's death for Luffy to get stronger then he's not suitable as the protagonist of a shounen manga. I'm pretty sure after all he went through in Sabaody, Impel Down and Marineford he could figure out that he wasn't strong enough to enter the New World even without Ace dying. Listen: take deep breaths and relax. Calm yet? Then please go elsewhere. My god, some people...**

**ssspooky: Ummm... I think you reviewed the wrong story. Thatch isn't even in this fic :P **

**TheAnalei: Yep, very sad, but fun to write :P Hope you liked the update!**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: It could be worse. He's still alive, at least :P Yep, it was the reveal of Ace's devil fruit. Not a big deal, but still =3= **

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Morbid, but necessary. Ace didn't know what death was at the time so he just thought she was sleeping. He wasn't going to leave her if she was just asleep, so it took a lot for him to realize that she wasn't going to get up. Sorry the update was a bit slow, but at least it came!**

**doubledamn: Lol I agree, he really knows how to give you a metaphorical sledgehammer to the knee. Yep, reincarnation :) Lol I make the characters suffer a lot in my fics :P Agreed. I would have done the same to the Celestial Dragons if I could. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Guest (3): Couldn't have said it better myself ;)**

**ASLfangirl: No more crying for a while :) Things will lighten up a bit at the beginning of this next arc. Why thank you! You're welcome~**

**(Well that's that! Sorry my responses are kind of dull... I'm dying of heat right now and it kind of made my brain shut down. I also blame the poor quality of this chapter on the heat. Damn you, Canadian summers! It's humid as hell up here. Anyways, please leave a review and check out my other fics and blah blah blah I'll see you next time! Adieu~)**


End file.
